Reaching For The Stars
by lilbit89
Summary: She was the girl that moved into the dorm next door, but when they start up a friendship, can their relationship last when she starts acting weird around him when she needs a favor of him that she isn't quite sure how to ask or what he'll think? Abed/OC
1. Switching Dorms

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SHOW FANFIC AND I'M SORRY IF THE CHARACTORS AREN'T 100% CORRECT WITH DIALOGUE AND PERSONALITIES, I'M WORKING ON IT SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. IT'S RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.....**

I walked into my new dorm room carrying the last box in staring at the empty dorm. I just switched dorms with a guy named Kyle, I'm happy because I'm now on the first floor instead of the third floor, I don't know why Kyle would want to give up the first floor for the third floor even if your neighbors are annoying or whatever the reason is, first floor is first floor. I never thought people could be that annoying or that other word he used to describe someone on this floor, I may not be socialable only having Kyle as a classmate merely acquaintances, I don't have much friends, I have good social skills but hate being in a big group of people, would rather have the one on one and/or be around the people I'm comfortable with. I walked into the dorm further setting the box down on the kitchen counter looking around the dorm trying to remember what my dorm looked like to try and make it look similar so I won't have to re-memorize where everything is. I opened the box I just put down pulling the items that were inside out setting them down on the outside of the box for me to put in their spots after I pull everything in that box out.

"Your not Kyle." I heard a male voice say, 'Damn, I forgot to shut the door.' I thought, I turned around seeing a male taller than me by a few inches, dark black hair, brownish eyes and Middle-Eastern/Indian colored skin tone. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of brown pants holding some black thing in one of his hands.

"Good observation, if I was Kyle, I would be worried." I said sarcastically turning back to look in the box hearing him step into the dorm with me.

"This is Kyle's dorm though."

"Was, him and I switched dorms." I said not looking out of the box seeing him standing to the side of me out of the corner of my eye.

"It's mid-semester, why switch now? And, you can't switch now can you?" He asked.

"I don't know, it was his idea, and we didn't go through the dorm manager person, what they don't know won't hurt them." I said moving the box setting it on the ground next to my feet resting my hands on the table where the box used to be.

"That's lying, you don't seem like the type of person that would like to get in trouble if they found out."

"I don't, but their not going to find out, if we get caught we'll just switch dorms again." I said just wanting him to leave so I could work on unpacking, even though he was cute in a dorky fashion.

"Since I guess you'll be my dorm neighbor for a while, howdy-ho new neighbor." He said sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"Hi, nice to meet you....." I said trying to get his name out of him.

"Abed." He said filling in his name.

"Abed?" I asked thinking it was a joke for a little bit.

"Weird name, I know but it meant a lot to my parents and my heritage I've been told."

"It's defiantly unique I must say." I said picking up the lamp that I took out of the box.

"You are?"

"Katrina." I answered carrying the lamp to the end table next to the couch where a plug in was.

"Well, nice meeting you Katrina, I live in the dorm next door."

"Which dorm? There is one on each side." I said standing up from plugging the lamp in and he stood there thinking about shifting his eyes.

"On the left, I leave my door open, I like to see what people are up to and what is going on in the dorm live, so if you are ever bored or lonely." Abed said walking back towards the door, he smacked the door frame turning around. "Why I came over here in the first place, do you have any sewing material? I need to sew up my Halloween costume for tonight." Abed asked.

"I heard about that party, not sure if I'm going."

"You should, we could be dorm buddies at the party."

"I don't know, it all depends on how far along I get on packing, but let me find you my sewing stuff, luckily I have some left over from my costume design class couple years ago." I said going to the box that was on the coffee table opening it and dug to the bottom pulling out my sewing kit. "What color?" I asked moving bags off my couch for him and I to sit down.

"Black."

"What you going as?" I asked opening the kit digging out the black thread.

"Batman, my cape ripped somehow." He asked unwrapping his cape to show me the hole.

"That is some hole." I said opening the kit again grabbing the needle, threading it with the black needle.

"Thank you, Kyle wouldn't of done this."

"I would like to think I'm more girly than him and somewhat more awesome." I said tying the thread and started sewing the hole up.

"You took a costume design class?"

"Yeah, I took it trying to get into theatre arts or film doing costume design until I can get an acting role." I said trying not to prick my finger not looking up into his mysterious eyes.

"You want to act? I do student films on my free time, you are welcome to act in them to get experience." Abed offered, I looked up at him from the sewing.

"Thanks, but no thanks, no offense." I said turning back to the sewing.

"None taken, if you change your mind, you know where I live."

"What are you studying?" I asked.

"Business, my dad wants me to take over the family business."

"That's good, at least you have your future set for you."

"I don't really want to take over the business." Abed said as he leant back on the couch relaxing.

"Why don't you tell him that and pursue what you really want?" I asked cutting the thread at the end, "Hold this." I said handing him the needle grasping the two strings to tie.

"I've been told to and I did take a film class, but my parents didn't enjoy that too much."

"But it's your future, I think you should do what you want not what others want you to do."

"I got time to spare to figure out my future, I'm just living for today." Abed said.

"Your cape is done." I said holding it up to look at the patch work.

"It looks good, thanks."

"No problem." I said putting the needle and roll of thread back into my sewing kit and taking the sewing kit placing it where I usually kept it in my other dorm.

"You should come to the party, it's in the library, it'll have chex mix."

"Tempting, but I got to wait and find out." I said walking behind him towards the door.

"I got to go change, nice meeting you." Abed said carrying his cape out of the dorm to his own dorm.

"Bye!" I yelled out to him as he left, he's weird but defiantly cute, I think I can deal with him living next to me, he will be a lot better than my old neighbors, I don't know why Kyle insisted on switching dorms. "Back to work on these boxes, when did I get all this shit?" I asked taking a deep breath going to the closest box pulling out the items then placing them in the right place, then decided to do the food since I remember some of the stuff had to be refrigerated. I then started putting the dry food away in the cupboards seeing Kyle's medicine moving it to the kitchen counter so it won't get mixed up with my stuff.

"I'm Batman." Abed said, I turned around seeing him standing in his Batman outfit in the doorframe with his hands on his hips.

"Looks good." I said looking back at the box grabbing some food items out of it.

"Why aren't you in your costume?" Abed asked walking in.

"I don't have a costume and I'm not going."

"Can't you design one and make one real quick."

"I'm not that fast at making a costume." I said standing on my tip toes putting the boxes in the cupboards.

"Fine....I'll bring back some chex mix for you fine citizen." Abed said.

"Thanks Batman." I said.

"It won't be until later since who knows when I get done saving the people tonight."

"I'm sure everyone will be thankful." I said.

"They will, I'll save their life." He said still doing his Batman voice and ran off making his cape fly up, I rolled my eyes going back to unpacking and after about an half hour it got pretty quiet in the dormitory.

"It's so quiet here, I should put some music on." I said pulling my ipod out of my pocket taking it over to the iHome that I just plugged in playing my iPod as I finished unpacking my kitchen utensils and food. I went to putting my clothes into the closet and drawers I had, half way through the bag I pulled out the Cinderella type dress I designed and made in my class. "Should I or should I not?" I asked standing up from the bottom bunk walking over to the mirror holding the dress up to my body. "I'm not wearing this."

"Why not?" A male asked, I turned to look at Kyle who was leaning in the door frame.

"What do you want?" I asked rolling the dress up tossing it onto the bottom bunk crossing my arms over my chest.

"I forgot my medications, what is that dress for?" He asked picking his medicine up from the counter.

"Nothing, it was the dress I made for my class." I said nervously moving my foot.

"Don't tell me your going to go to that lame Halloween party in the library?"

"No....." I said.

"Whatever, as long as I am away from Abed."

"He seems nice, why don't you like him?" I asked curiously.

"Good you like him, you two could become besties and what not." Kyle said leaving not answering my question, I sat down on the bottom bunk picking the dress up holding it in my hands.

"I'm not going, I don't know if I can handle that party, and it's lame, like Kyle said." I said to myself depressingly putting the dress in the closet hanging it on a hanger. I finished unpacking everything getting into my sweats which I commonly wear for pajamas, I sat on the couch extending my legs out on the couch. "I'm hungry but I don't feel like cooking anything, there is a Dominio's across campus." I said, I leant forward grabbing my phone dialing Domino's number ordering a pizza and a soda. I got up walking out of my dorm locking it up and took the long way across campus so it'll be ready by the time I got there. I walked in paying with my credit card and headed out carrying the pizza and 2-liter of soda that would last me a while, pizza and soda are my comfort food besides chocolate. I took the short route forgetting it went by the library, as I approached I saw Abed standing outside, just standing there not talking to anyone or anything. 'Maybe if I just walk real fast and not look at him maybe he won't recognize me.' I thought walking faster but my plan didn't work.

"Katrina!" He yelled running after me and I stopped in my tracks turning to look at him, "Your coming to the party?"

"No, I'm going to go home and eat my food, I just feel like pitying myself and drown in it." I said turning around.

"May I join, misery loves company." He said taking a step with me.

"You won't stop bugging me unless if I go to the party?"

"Nope." He said smiling, he grabbed the 2-liter of soda in one hand and led me to a bench with his other, we sat down putting the pizza between us, I opened it taking a piece out, nothing like having pizza out in the cold night outside a party. "May I have a piece?"

"Sure." I said biting into my pizza.

"How long have you been at Greendale?" Abed asked eating at his pizza.

"A year, this is my second year, you?"

"Same, why aren't you in any of my classes?" Abed asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm in one of your classes, I usually hide out in the back and not be socialable and the other one I'm in is a music class." I said looking away from him knowing he was ratting his brain trying to figure out what class I was in with him.

"What class?"

"I'm in your science class." I said covering my mouth as I spoke with my food in my mouth.

"We should study together then, you, me and Troy should at least."

"Maybe, I don't know...." I said shrugging.

"Why are we self pitying you?" Abed asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I'm upset at myself for something stupid."

"Why are you upset with yourself?"

"You don't understand, just believe me even if I tried to explain it, it will be hard to explain." I said looking down at the crust, I hate the crust.

"Don't like the crust?"

"No, you want it?"

"Yeah, if you let me drink some of the Coke." He said, I nodded and he opened the soda taking a swig before he took my crust and I grabbed another slice. "Try to explain it, I'll try to understand."

"Nah, maybe some other time." I said as his friend that I never met before, I only knew they were friends because of science class.

"ABED?!" He exclaimed looking around for Abed.

"Troy!" Abed said loudly, Troy looked over only to walk over to us.

"Was wondering where you went to, everyone else was wondering as well." Troy said glancing over at me.

"I'll be inside in a minute." Abed said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the new student?" Troy asked nodding to me, well my plan of blending in turned out well.

"I'm Katrina, by the way I'm not a new student." I said sticking my hand out to shake his hand.

"Troy, you sure your not a new student?"

"I'm sure, this is my second year here, I have the transcript and receipts to prove it." I said, he sat down on the pavement.

"How come I never met you before?" Troy asked taking a slice of pizza.

"I met her because she moved into the dorm next to me." Abed said proudly biting at the crust I just gave him.

"I'm not very social." I said softly.

"What?" Troy asked.

"He has bad hearing." Abed said.

"I'm not very social, I hate being in settings like this, it's just overwhelming for me, I would rather be in my dorm by myself or with the people I know and comfortable with than a group of people that don't know my name and I don't know, it's less awkward." I said pulling my sleeves down over my hands.

"Girl, you got to get over that if you want to be friends with us." Troy said.

"Why's that?" I asked looking over at Abed not sure what I got myself into switching dorms with Kyle.

"We have a group of friends, actually it's a study group but we are more like friends....." Abed said.

"And we are crazy, yes we break down to little groups like me and Abed here are best friends for example." Troy said.

"How many others?" I asked.

"Let's see there is Britta, Shirley, and Annie, they are the best girls on campus, then there is Jeff and Pierce, so five others?" Troy asked looking at Abed and he nodded.

"Yeah, not happening, nice meeting you." I said standing up turning to walk away but Abed turned me around facing him, there was mere inches between us, I took a couple steps back to get to my comfort zone.

"You got to cure this thing you have." Abed said.

"It's not tonight though." I said as Troy was twisting the cap back on the 2-liter, I pulled my arm out of Abed's hand walking back to my dorms not caring about the pizza or the soda, I was more worried about Abed and Troy.

**Abed's Point of View-**

I stood there watching Katrina walk down the walkway towards her dorm worrying about her getting back safely considering how dark and late it was.

"Where'd you meet her?" Troy asked chewing the pizza with his mouth open not even having to turn around to know that.

"She's my new neighbor in the dorms."

"It's mid-semester though."

"Long story." I said turning to look at him a little then turning back to watch her and she turned heading towards the dorms.

"She's not in any of our classes is she?"

"Yep, that's the sad thing, she has been in our class this whole semester and no one has noticed her." I said turning around fully.

"Which one?"

"Our science class." I said sitting down on the bench.

"She's the one that always sits in the back left corner huh? The closest to the door."

"I always try to be friendly and be friends with everyone, what is bugging her?" I asked turning to look at where she just walked out.

"She said she's not good with social events like this, that's it man." Troy said shrugging then we heard screams coming from inside, we walked in seeing Pierce dancing VERY inappropriate with some girls. "Wow, we should of went back to the dorms with Katrina, it would of saved us our eyesight." Troy said as we turned away as everyone tried to separate him from the females. After we stopped him from doing that, he buried himself under a pile of desks.

"I'm leaving." I whispered to Troy as Jeff climbed into the pile of desks to help convince Pierce to come out, but little did I know that I had to run in under the tumbling desks to save them. Troy then dragged me to an aisle of books to talk while eating chex mix. "Do we have to?" I asked.

"That girl really is bugging you?"

"No, I'm just fascinated, I just want her to be comfortable and feel like she will be able to come to me for help."

"You can do whatever you want buddy." Troy said smiling, we did our secret handshake, I stood up walking out of the library walking down the dark walkways only to bump into Katrina that was heading towards the library.

"Where you going at this time of night ma'am?" I asked in my Batman voice.

"Going to apologize for storming off."

"I was just coming to check on you, sorry."

"No, it's just a personal issue I have to work out and fast especially if I want to act." She said as her fingers were interlocking with each other, she turned heading the way she came, "It's just my whole life, I never had friends, I was homeschooled so I didn't have any, I was always protected and only knew myself, now that I'm here, there is a lot more people." I said as I followed her towards the dorms.

"That there is, but not all of us are that bad of people if you give us a shot."

"I know, but it's hard for me to trust anyone or meet anyone new, it's that comfort thing I guess since I'm used to being by myself my whole life."

"I could understand that." I said, I didn't want to say anything and push her into saying something she didn't want to say. We walked into the dormitory and went to our rooms, actually her room first, I wanted to make sure she got in safe.

"Sorry for not going into the party." She said playing with the key in her hand.

"It's okay, I understand now."

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, class, that's right." I said.

"You want to walk together?"

"You don't mind Troy?" I asked.

"If he's your best friend, I got to get comfortable with him." She said smiling.

"Good point, night." I said turning and walked back to my dorm as I heard her door shut as I opened mine.


	2. Coming Around the Friendship Mountain

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning- Katrina's Point of View-**

I laid on the top bunk grumbling to myself when I heard my alarm clock going off.

"Why do I ALWAYS do this?" I asked rolling over looking over the edge of the bunk at my alarm clock that is on the end stand of the couch. "Only if I had extendable arms." I said getting up and jumping off the side, which I've done millions of times walking over to the clock turning it off. "Why'd I have to pick an early class." I said yawning, I went into the kitchen finding my toaster strudels in my freezer making two as I changed my clothes hearing the toaster pop up, I pulled my shirt down further over my pants as I walked back to the kitchen pulling them out of the toaster setting them on a paper towel spreading the frosting on it, I went and sat down on the couch turning the television on to the local news, I ate my toaster strudels then pulled my shoes out from under the coffee table where I had slid them off last night, then I slid one foot into a shoe when I heard a knock out the door, I stood up humbling over to the door opening it to see Troy and Abed.

"You ready to go?" Abed asked.

"Do I look ready?" I asked as they both looked me up and down.

"No, not really." Abed said tilting his head to the side.

"Come on in, make yourself at home." I said walking in with them following me, Troy and Abed walked into the kitchen going through my cupboards, refrigerator and freezer.

"Dude! She's got toaster strudels!" Troy said excitedly slamming the freezer shut after he pulled them out, I sat down tightening my shoe laces before I tied them.

"Ooohhh…." Abed said as Troy pulled out one for each of them.

"I didn't say you could have a toaster strudel nor did you ask." I said pulling my leg up onto the couch with me tying it.

"Let's see here, you said 'Make yourselves at home,' and we do eat at home, so we could eat here then since you want us to make ourselves feel at home." Troy debated.

"He's got a point." Abed said putting the strudels back in the box and put it back in the freezer where Troy had grabbed them.

"Remind me to be more specific next time." I mumbled as I pulled my other shoe on tightening and tying it in time for the toaster to go off, Troy pulled one out tossing it about.

"Hot Hot Hot!" He exclaimed as Abed quickly ripped a paper towel setting it down for Troy to put the strudel down.

"Your stupid." I said chuckling and rolling my eyes not believing what he just did. I got up going over to the dresser grabbing my brush and a ponytail holder, I walked up to the mirror brushing my hair up into a ponytail.

"That's really hot." Troy said.

"Like we didn't get that from you yelling hot and tossing it around like a hot potato." I said glancing over at him as I wrapped the ponytail around my hair once.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you." Troy said.

"You didn't ask anything, you made a statement." I said as Abed watched us.

"Just….just….just shut up." He said as he went to putting the frosting on it and Abed was already joyously eating his toaster strudel. I set my brush down grabbing my deodorant turning the other way to put it on so there was no chances they could see anything if it was possible. I then sprayed myself with perfume and grabbed my books from the pile and grabbed my purse, keys and cell phone.

"Let's go." I said as they picked up their strudels holding them in their mouths and grabbed their books off the counter heading out of my dorm.

"Thanks for the strudels, their delicious." Abed said.

"No problem, thanks for letting me walk with you guys." I said as we walked out of the dormitory, Troy friendly rested his arm around me and I jolted unexpectedly and Abed wrapped his arm around my waist resting it on my hip in a friendly manner.

"It's better than walking alone huh?" Abed asked.

"I wouldn't say that." I said.

"Your saying you don't have a smile on your face." Troy said chewing his strudel.

"Yes, I do, but at least I have manners about chewing my food."

"She's got a point, we don't want to see your food while your chewing it." Abed said as Troy continued and more annoyingly chewed with his mouth open making it wider so we could see the food and made noises, and Abed and I erupted in 'Ew' together only getting Troy to laugh.

"Your disgusting, Abed your friend is disgusting."

"We know." They said in unison pretty much.

"You have a partner for that upcoming labs?" Abed asked.

"No, I'm doing it solo, it's for the best." I said looking at my feet as we walked not noticing an American blonde chick and an African American brown haired chick approaching us, I unwrapped their arms around me trying to move away from the group, but Abed grabbed me holding me there.

"Abed, we need to talk to you." The blonde said as her and the African American lady would glance at me.

"It sounds important, I'll see you guys at class." I said moving Troy's arm off my shoulder ducking under it turning to walk away.

"It'll only take a few minutes sweetie." The African American lady said waving her hand symbolizing it was no big deal.

"Yeah, stay." Abed said grasping my arm turning me around from walking away, I looked at the two girls that were staring back at me.

'I'm not intruding?" I asked.

"Nah...." Troy said supportively.

"I don't believe you." I said getting the blonde to laugh along with the African American.

"Nice one." The blonde said as Abed pulled me back into the group.

"Anyways, whats so important Britta?" Abed asked.

"Jeff's living in his car." The African American said bluntly, not sure if she's Britta or not considering there are two of them.

"Shirley!" The blonde said in a 'I can't believe you just blurted it out' voice figuring she must be Britta if the African American is Shirley.

"How'd you find this out?" Troy asked.

"Trust us." Britta said sticking her hand up like she was swearing and shook her head like she was trying to get images out of her head.

"How am I involved?" Abed asked.

"Could he stay at your dorm?" Britta asked.

"Why my place?" Abed asked.

"Dont' even ask, my dad is a racist." Troy said before they could even ask him.

"What about you?" Britta asked pointing at me.

"I would, but I don't know the man whom you speak of and I don't do well with people I don't know." I said.

"Please Abed." Shirley begged.

"If he wants to stay, I guess he could bunk at my place." Abed said giving in.

"Thanks." Britta said excitedly and happily hugged Abed and when she let go Shirley scooped him in a hug. I turned around heading towards the science building with Abed and Troy.

"Who's Jeff?" I asked curiously.

"A friend of ours that rather not be here nor wants to be associated with us." Troy explained grasping the only strap on his bag that went across his broad chest.

"Why are you friends with him if he would rather not be friends with you?" I asked.

"He does care about us deep down, he just doesn't want to show it nor does he like the idea that he cares about us as his friends." Abed said.

"I don't know him so I don't know what he's like, but personally, he doesn't sound that good of a person." I said.

"He is a good person, he just doesn't want to be here, you know those type of people, there is one in every class." Troy said.

"Yep, I won't know him until I meet him or know him better." I said as we went into the classroom, I slid into my usual seat only to have Abed and Troy slide into the seats on either side of me. "Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sitting next to you, is that a problem?" Abed asked.

"No....." I said as they opened their books and seeing Troy resting his bag on the back of his seat, "It's just something I got to get used to then...." I said getting my notebook ready to take notes during the lecture portion of the class.

"Good, we would of sat here even if you didn't want us to." Troy said looking down at his book, I looked at him seeing a smirk across his face then looked over at Abed who was nodding in agreement with a slight smile. "Do we really have to do a lab for this class starting next week?" Troy asked looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I wonder what we'll do first." I said pondering the different experiments I did online with my mom while I was homeschooled.

"As long as it doesn't deal with rats." Troy said squirming in disgust.

"Whats wrong with rats?" I asked.

"Yeah, rats are precious and cute little things." Abed said peeking around me to look at Troy, he went to answer but our teacher walked into the class, the class seemed to last shorter and funner than usual with those two in the back with me.

"That was the most fun I had in that class." I said as Abed was fumbling with the fortunate teller he had made during class.

"You should enroll in more of our classes." Troy said.

"I don't know, I'm fine with the classes I'm in now." I said smiling.

"Pick a color." Abed said.

"Um...." I said scanning over the four colors on the fortunate teller he made. "Red." I said as a skinny brunette in very conservative clothing ran up to us.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what just happened." She said, I looked at the two men beside me wondering if they knew who she was.

"What now Annie?" Troy asked.

"Guess." Annie said excitedly nervously pushing hair behind her ear.

"You got an A on Senor Chang's exam? What number?" Abed asked putting the fortunate teller in front of me, I looked into it pointing at the number seven.

"No, but good guess. The dean made me in chage of the STD fair, isn't it exciting?" She said as she squealed in excitement, I looked at the two men beside with a shocked and 'are you serious?' look on my face.

"How are you going to balance the STD fair and the big debate coming up? Plus with your classes." Troy said.

"I'll find a way, I got to go, got to spread the good news to the others, bye!" She said running off in more of a prance than walking.

"Another number." Abed said, I looked into the fortunate teller.

"Two." I said shrugging.

"You like Lucky Charms?" Abed said looking up at me with a half smile.

"How is that a fortunate?" Troy asked.

"It just is." Abed said.

"A fortunate would be, you are going to buy lucky charms." I said.

"Not all of them have to be like that you guys." Abed said defensively.

"Well, I got to get back to my dorm, I got a lot of work to do." I said as we turned the corner heading out the door to the outside walkways.

"We got study group anyway." Troy said.

"Study group?" I asked confusedly.

"Once or twice a week, us two, Shirley, Britta, Annie, Pierce and Jeff get together and study for exams and help each other with homework." Abed said playing with his fortunate teller.

"Sounds cool, have fun." I said leaving the two heading back to my dorm stopping by the cafeteria getting a soda and a snack, 'why didn't I just eat something at home, that's right, I'm stupid.' I thought as I walked down the dormitory hallway stopping in front of my door unlocking it before I pushed the door open walking in setting the snack and soda on the kitchen counter and setting my bag and purse on the table before I went into the kitchen pulling out a cup to put my soda in. I picked up my soda can and snack carrying it over to the table setting it down on a clear spot sliding into the chair setting my purse in the chair next to me and putting my bag on the floor pulling out my book opening it to the assigned pages only to get confused within the first five problems. "I hate science, time to take a break from science." I said standing up going over to the couch turning the television on to clear my mind a little. I felt my cell phone that was in my pocket starting to vibrate pulling it out of my pocket not recognizing the number that was incoming but answered it anyway. "Hello?" I asked.

"Is Katrina Allen there?" A male voice asked.

"Speaking." I said muting the television scooting forward on the couch.

"Hi, this is Christopher Hyatt with the Colorado Casting Agency, we got a call from a new upcoming show that has reviewed your portfolio, they would like if you come in and audition for a role that they think you'll fit, are you willing and wanting to audition?"

"Sure...." I said excitedly.

"Are you free Monday?" Chris asked as I heard him flipping through papers.

"Yeah, all day, what time? Do I need a memorized monologue or would I be rehearsing a scene with another actor?"

"You'll need a memorized monologue, 2:30 is the only open slot and I will text you the address, this number okay for texting you?"

"Yeah, I have unlimited text at this number, thanks." I said excitedly hanging up the phone setting it down next to me standing up dancing around the apartment happily. "Crap, now I just have more work." I said stopping in my tracks, I grumpily walked over to my bookshelf pulling off the book of monologues I got as a Christmas gift last year from my parents, I took it over to the table pushing my science and notebook aside only to focus on the monologues.


	3. Night Well Spent

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Abed's Point of View-**

Katrina split from us to head back to her dorm, I kept turning back watching her walk alone away from Troy and I.

"What are you staring at?" Troy asked turning back to see what I was looking at.

"Nothing, you want your fortunate told?" I asked.

"No, those fortunates are stupid. Katrina seems really shy, she needs to loosen up some if she wants to hang in our group."

"I don't think she wants to, I think she's content being lonely, which I don't understand." I said fixing a bent part of the fortunate teller.

"Whatever floats her boat, I like company preferably of the female kind." Troy said as we walked the couple of steps to the library.

"I can deal with either, depends on the person and how long." I said as Troy pulled the door open for me and we walked into the study group room seeing we were the last two to show up besides Jeff.

"Hey guys, where is that lady friend of yours?" Britta asked crossing her legs.

"She went back to her dorm." I said pulling my bag up over my head setting it down next to the chair I slid into.

"She could of came to study group and meet us, we never caught her name nor been formally introduce." Annie said.

"She's very shy and gets very uncomfortable with people she doesn't know." Troy said.

"She sounds like a nice girl." Pierce said.

"How'd you meet her?" Shirley asked.

"She switched dorm rooms with Kyle, she's my new neighbor." I said as I dug through my bag for my notebook and book.

"Do we get a name?" Annie asked.

"Katrina." I answered.

"I've never really seen her around." Britta said.

"I think none of us has." Annie said.

"She usually tends to hide in the back or amongst others, she doesn't like sticking out or getting peoples attention." Troy said.

"Why don't you bring her by one of the study groups? We would really like to get to know her." Shirley said smiling, everyone chimed in saying 'Yeah.' Jeff walked in sitting down setting his phone on the table.

"What a day.....what are we 'yeahing?' about?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, so Jeff....." Britta said.

"Jeff's living in his car." Shirley blurted out.

"Shirley." Britta said in embarrassment.

"You can't stay at my place, my dad is a racist." Troy said.

"Jeff if you need a place to stay, your more than welcome to stay at my place." Shirley said.

"You could bunk with me, I have an extra bed in my bunk bed." I said hoping that he would take it.

"Guys, I'm fine, Im just living in my car until I can get my condo situation fixed." Jeff said.

"Oh..." We all said unisonly looking at each other.

"Now, what were you all talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Abed has made a new friend, and it's a girl." Shirley said smiling.

"Hey Abed's getting some." Jeff said.

"Guys, we aren't dating nor doing whatever your thinking, we are just friends." I said.

"Lets ask this fortunate teller shall we?" Troy asked reaching across the table pulling the fortunate teller out of my hands.

"I'm going back to my dorm." I said standing up grabbing my things walking out of the study group.

"Mr. Moody Pants." Annie said, I walked back grabbing my fortunate teller out of Troy's hands.

"I forgot my fortunate teller." I said turning back around, on the walk back to my dorm I was racking my brain wondering if I liked her or not, it's been so long since I've openly admitted I had liked someone or crushed on someone. I played with the fortunate teller just thinking about the study group session, I shouldn't of stormed out like that, but what has happened is done with. I went to my dorm not hearing any noises coming from Katrina's room, I walked up to her door sticking my ear to it hearing her speak to herself then went back to my own dorm setting my bag down next to the counter pulling out a bowl and spoon along with a box of Lucky Charms pouring some into the bowl before I heard a knock at the door, 'who could that be?' I thought to myself as I set the box down going to answer the door seeing Jeff holding a bag.

"May I stay here?" Jeff asked.

"Sure....you want the top bunk?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"Race you for it." I said running towards the bunk jumping up and pulled myself onto the top bunk, "I win." I said as I looked back at Jeff who was still standing in the doorway giving me this nonenthused look. He walked in shutting the door setting his bag down looking around the dorm, I climbed off the top bunk going back to the bowl of cereal.

"So, this chick, am I going to meet her?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but she's off limits for you Mr. Charmer."

"Why? Your just friends right?" Jeff asked, I looked up at him giving him a dirty look.

"I just don't want things to be awkward between us, that's all." I said putting the milk back and walked out to the couch to relax as I ate the cereal watching the television and Jeff pace around the room talking on his cell phone.

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I was getting pretty far on this monologue, I figured since it's Thursday night, I have three whole days to get it down pact, I marked the page with the cloth bookmark that is attached to the book. I felt and heard my stomach grumble from hunger, but felt my self drifting towards my door walking out into the hall and over to Abed's door knocking on it.

"Coming." Abed yelled as I heard a few clunks and moaning, he opened the door seeing him and a tall skinny white guy with short spikey brown hair standing and/or pacing around the dorm slamming his phone shut angrily.

"You have company, I'll come back later." I said turning around to walk away, he firmly grasped my arm turning and pulling me back.

"Nah, that's Jeff, he's my roomie for a while, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you I got my first audition Monday." I said bluntly before going to leave again but he stopped me again.

"That's all? That's kind of odd if you came over here to tell me that." Abed said as he cocked his head like he does everytime he doesn't understand something.

"Um...." I said nervously putting a strand of hair behind my ear then hooking my thumb in my pocket and rocked onto my tippy toes then rocked back flat on my feet, "I was kind of wondering if you would go with me?" I asked looking down at my feet nervously biting at my bottom lip.

"I would love to go, but is it okay if he tagged along? I don't know how long he is staying." Abed said then looking back at Jeff who was back on the phone.

"I guess, I don't know him really so I don't know if I'll be comfortable around him." I said as he dragged me into his dorm shutting the door, which was the only way out if I decided that I wanted to run. "He looks busy, I'll come back later." I said trying to turn to run away but he wouldn't loosen his grip on my arm.

"Nah, he's cool, just relax." He said smiling and looking at me with those big brown eyes that comforted me, "You want some Lucky Charms?" He asked pointing at the box on the coffee table next to a bowl that was half eaten.

"No thanks." I said then looked over at the man that was on the phone then back at Abed, "Abed, I should really get going, I'm still getting used to Troy, I don't think this is a good idea." I said whispering.

"Trust me, if you don't start knowing him now then you'll have a bigger problem on Monday, stay for me?" He asked sticking out his bottom lip and the puppy dog eyes, I rolled my eyes and was thinking about staying.

"Shit!" Jeff yelled throwing his phone against the couch.

"Please." Abed said, I looked between the phone that was on the couch to Jeff then slowly turned my attention to Abed nodding my head yes.

"Okay." I said giving in to him, why must I ALWAYS give into him? He excitedly hugged me which is odd for him I think.

"Everything okay Jeff?" Abed asked, Jeff turned around to stare at us.

"How can you guys always be so relaxed and happy about everything?" Jeff asked looking at us with his hands on top of his head mid way through running his hands through his hair.

"I got my Lucky Charms and a new dorm buddy," Abed said wrapping his arm around me squeezing me to his embrace, "Plus, my friends and family is all I need." Abed said picking up his bowl of cereal to take a bite.

"What about you?" Jeff asked nodding towards me.

"Making others happy I guess and being my uncomfortable self keeps me sane." I said glancing over at Abed smirking.

"Don't you guys want better things in life? More valueable things like big condos, fast cars, lobster?" Jeff asked looking at the Lucky Charm box.

"Not really, I got everything I want, besides I'm allergic to lobster." I said.

"What is 'everything you want'?" Jeff asked.

"A roof over my head, my good health, money and a bright future hopefully, who cares if I have an American Eagle shirt? I certainly don't." I said, Abed intensely watched us as he ate his Lucky Charms.

"I guess I need to learn a lot more from you than I do you Abed. But first, two questions...." Jeff said, I felt a little more comfortable.

"Okay...." I asked worried what these questions could be.

"One, why are you shaking, and two, what's your name?" Jeff asked, I looked down at my hands seeing them shake.

"When I'm nervous, I shake, it's an unintentional habit. My name is Katrina." I said sticking my hand out trying to stop it from shaking long enough to shake his hand.

"Why you so nervous? There's no reason to be nervous." Jeff said shaking my hand.

"I keep telling her that." Abed spoke up as he reached for the Lucky Charm box.

"I'm not good at this whole being socialable thing and meeting new people kind of scares me." I said.

"Your a good poor person." Jeff said.

"Thanks?" I asked looking over at Abed wondering if I should take that as a compliment.

"Anyone else want Lucky Charms?" Abed asked setting the box back down.

"What if you run out of Lucky Charms?" I asked.

"There is more in the cupboards, I overstock in it along with milk." Abed said sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I can relax some huh?" Jeff asked.

"You? I'm the nervous one." I said as Abed patted the couch cushion next to him, I sat down next to him sitting between him and Jeff eating bowl after bowl of Lucky Charms until I was stuffed. "I'm full, tired and should get back to my own dorm." I said.

"Let me walk you to your door." Abed said as we looked at Jeff who was already zonked out.

"Don't worry Jeff, just keep sleeping." I said giggling, I got up taking the dirty dish to the sink.

"I never did congratulate you on getting the audition." Abed said walking up next to me in front of the sink setting the two bowls he collected in the sink.

"Thanks." I said smiling glancing up at him from the bowl I was rinsing, "Oh, do you understand the homework from the science lecture? I got confused within the first five problems." I said looking deep into his brown eyes, 'No, I can't be falling for him after two days.' I thought breaking the eye contact embarrassed of what I was just thinking.

"Yeah, I'll help you with it, you need any help with your audition?" Abed asked as I turned the water off.

"You sure? You have homework yourself, and I don't want to waste your time if...." I said when he interrupted me.

"I'll do mine while I'm helping you with yours, it's fine." Abed said as he walked me out into the hallway trying not to wake Jeff.

"Thanks." I said smiling and sheepishly leaning against the door edge.

"No problem, good night." He said before turning on his heels walking back to his dorm, I shut my door locking it, I leant my back against it leaning my head back against it as well.

"Why must I like him?" I asked myself, I pushed myself off the door walking over to my dresser changing into my pajamas not setting my alarm since I don't have a class tomorrow, I climbed into the top bunk and slid under my blanket thinking about Abed.


	4. Drenched with Soda

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning rolling over glaring at my alarm clock seeing the bold numbers reading 1:15 PM, it felt so good to sleep that late for once. I rolled onto my back looking up at the ceiling knowing tonight is going to be rough especially with all the dorm parties going on. A loud rhythmatic knock came to my door, groaning, I jumped off my bed.

"I'm coimg." I said hearing the same pattern again, I opened the door not caring what I looked like, which was probably horrible idea to not care, seeing Abed standing there dressed in his tight jeans that were EXTREMELY form fitting for a man, a blue striped jacket over a plain blue shirt, his hair nicely brushed looking like he had put a little gel in it and my mouth tried so hard not to drop in shock of him being there. "Good morning." I said.

"Morning, Jeff and I are going to watch a Charlie Angels marathon and eat more Lucky Charms, you want to join us?" Abed asked in a hoping manner.

"Let me get dressed, I'll bring some things other than Lucky Charms for us to munch on." I said.

"Don't worry about getting dressed, it's Friday and we're not going anywhere."

"Why you dressed?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest.

"Oh...." He said looking down at his outfit, "I wanted to look presentable for you." He said looking back up at me making eye contact.

"Abed, you live right next door, not two or three blocks away."

"Still, mom always told me I had to be dressed in the prescence of a woman."

"Your dressed....only in pajamas though." I said.

"Very true.....that's a good point." He said shrugging a tad.

"Why don't you come in for a few moments while I make myself half way presentable and get a few things?" I asked stepping aside allowing him to come in shutting the door behind him.

"It okay if I grab the food things while you do your morning ritual?" Abed asked turning to look at me.

"Sure....I think there is a box in the bottom cabinet next to the fridge and some plastic bags under the sink." I said walking over grabbing my shoes that I took off at the table last night sliding them on barefoot, I walked over to the mirror hanging up pulling my hair up into a pony tail loosely leaving only my tips in the holder. "I'm ready." I said picking up my keys and phone turning to see Abed with part of a pickle sticking out of his mouth, I just chuckled and shooked my head.

"Those are some good pickles." He said shaking the pickle that was just in his mouth at me.

"I hope they are, your enjoying it." I said walking up next to him in the kitchen looking into the box he had packed of food I had.

"This should be enough." Abed said picking the box off the counter, I opened the door wide enough for him and the box to get through then walked out behind him closing it and locked it. I walked in front of him to open his door letting him walk in setting the box down on the counter shutting the door, "Leave it open a tad." Abed said pulling the refrigerated stuff out to put them in the refrigerator. I turned around seeing Jeff sitting on the couch in a green shirt and blue boxers.

"Sup Katrina." Jeff said only glancing over at me.

"Sup, nice to see your dressed for the event." I joked.

"This is dressed down for me, but it's awfully comfortable." Jeff said acutally turning his full attention to me with a light smirk planted on his face.

"I told him that lounging around is better than actually bothering to get dressed." Abed said as he reached above his head to grasp some cups.

"You say that but you got dressed." I said turning to look back at Abed.

"She's got you there Abed." Jeff said taking another bite of the Lucky Charms he had.

"Shut up Jeff, what do you all want to drink?" Abed asked opening his refrigerator again.

"What do you have?" I asked trying to put my hands in my non-existent pockets.

"Milk, but thats for cereal.....soda, juice, water...."

"What type of juice?" I asked walking around the counter.

"Apple and orange.."

"I'll take apple please." I said.

"I'll take orange Abed." Jeff said.

"I can get my own drink." I said walking into the kitchen with him grabbing the apple juice from him pouring my own as he poured orange into another cup for Jeff.

"Could you pour some apple juice for me too?" Abed asked, I simply nodded as he put the box container of orange juice back into the refrigerator. I poured some apple juice in the empty glasses setting the bottle on the counter to put the top back on, Abed picked up Jeff's orange juice and a cup containing the apple juice I just poured carrying them out to the living room handing Jeff his orange juice.

"Thanks." I heard Jeff say as I put the bottle in his refrigerator, I grabbed my cup as I walked out of the kitchen only to stand at the end of the couch next to Jeff sipping at my juice. "You can sit down, we don't bite....hard at least." Jeff said looking up at me.

"Plus, I don't think you can stand all day." Abed said staring up at me, I rolled my eyes climbing over Jeff's lap lightly sitting between the two men uncomfortably sitting there.

"Well, you seem comfy and cozy like that." Jeff said as he looked at the way I was sitting.

"I am...." I lied, Jeff pulled me by my left shoulder back to lean on him and Abed pulled my legs up to rest on his lap. "This isn't cool guys, I'm going to spill my juice." I said as I tried to pull out of both their grips, Jeff grabbed my cup from my grip setting it on the coffee table.

"It's cool, just relax." Abed said as I tried to relax, getting intrigued by the show playing on the television set getting comfortable slowly.

"Thats better." Jeff said.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"You being comfortable." Abed said.

"Yeah....what time is it?" I asked.

"Why should it matter? It's Friday." Jeff said as I sat up so he could lean forward to refill his bowl of cereal that we have constantly been eating all day.

"I have acting club today, I'm secretary and I need to be there." I said.

"Not today, it's releax day for you." Abed said.

"Your not my owner." I said slipping my feet off his lap going to stand up but a firm hand was placed on each of my shoulders pulling me back down each time I tried to stand up.

"Not today, it's Friday, it's the day to chill." Jeff said as the door flung open, Troy walked in with pizza that Abed called and asked him to pick up.

"I got the pizza.....what are we watching?" Troy asked setting the pizza on the counter.

"Charlie's Angels." Abed answered.

"That show? Why can't we watch the movie?" Troy asked.

"I don't want to watch that movie, the shows better." Abed said.

"What other movie can all of us agree on?" I asked.

"One that Abed hasn't seen preferably." Troy said.

"Hook with Robin Williams and Dustin Hoffman?" I suggested, their reaction alone said it all, 'what the heck is Hook?'

"Hook?" Jeff asked with his mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"It's a movie, I have it over in my dorm, I did a costume piece from it for my class." I said looking down at my lap not wanting to meet the eyes of the three men that were staring at me.

"What's it about?" Abed asked intrigued.

"It's a twist to Peter Pan, it's quite good." I said nodding my head.

"Go get it." Troy said in an happy but joking demanding voice, I got up sheepishly and walked over to my dorm leaving his dorm door open going inside my own dorm straight to my movie shelf scanning through them not hearing Abed entering behind me.

"Don't forget your books to study tonight." Abed said causing me to jump out of my skin gasping from fright throwing my hand over my heart.

"You scared me Abed." I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry......monologues, do you need help memorizing one?" Abed asked flipping the cover open.

"Nah....your already helping me with my science homework...plus you can't always help me." I said shrugging as I pulled the VHS off the shelf.

"The science homework isn't going ot take long, trust me....plus helping you with this monlogue might be fun." Abed said as I turned to see him glancing up at me smiling as he flipped through pages of the monologue book, I pulled the VHS case open to make sure it was in there.

"I'll bring it, but only if there is time tonight." I said as I walked over to the table picking up the two books and my notebook, we walked out of my dorm making sure it was locked then went into his dorm setting down the stuff on his table.

"You are not going to do homework." Jeff said as him and Troy who was now on the couch as well, stared at us.

"Not right now." I said in a mocking manner.

"Hand me the movie and I'll put it on." Abed said handing him the VHS.

"Here you go." I said, he headed towards his television set getting it set up as I put my books in a place that wasn't disruptive.

"Help yourself to pizza, we already had our slices." Troy said.

"Thanks for waiting you guys." I said joking and giggled to myself.

"We don't wait for anyone in our group." Jeff said pointing at me.

"He doesn't at least." Troy said pointing at Jeff with his thumb getting Jeff to lightly shove him.

"Now I know...." I said as I went into the kitchen grabbing a plate that was placed on the counter pulling it off the other plate that was set ontop it for Abed. "How many slices would you like Abed?" I asked opening the pizza box pulling one slice onto my plate.

"Um...how many are left?" He asked looking up at me from the VCR.

"Three." I answered looking at the three slices.

"Two then." He said going back to the VCR. I set my plate down to pick his plate up pulling two slices onto the plate.

"Would anyone be angry if I had the last slice?" I asked curiously.

"Yes...." Jeff said giving me a wide smile showing his sparkling white teeth.

"I'm having it anyway." I said giving him a mocking face of his.

"That was a lovely face." Troy said chuckling a little as he lookeed at the back of the VHS case.

"Wasn't it?" I asked giggling as I put the last slice on my place, Abed joined me in the kitchen opening the refrigerator.

"You want a soda?" Abed asked directed towards me but Troy and Jeff took it as an open question.

"I'll take a coke." Jeff said.

"Toss me one too." Troy said.

"I was asking Katrina." Abed said.

"Jeez, you don't have to get all moody about it." Troy said shifing in his seat turning to look at the bunk beds in the room.

"I don't want one any way." Jeff said, Abed grasped two can literally tossing them across the room at them hitting them each in the gut area, I giggled covering my mouth as I laughed.

"You didn't just throw these at us." Troy said looking at Abed with this serious look.

"I did, what are you going to do about it?" Abed said, I stood there glancing between the three men. Troy and Jeff were looking at each other then glanced back at Abed.

"Get them!" Troy exclaimed as they both jumped off the couch shaking the cans chasing us out of the dorm down the hall and outside, Abed grasped my hand dragging me with him every where he had ran. Jeff and Troy opened their cans when they got within a short distance from us spraying us with the soda, I squealed clenching my eyes shut and trying to protect the soda from hitting my face, Jeff and Troy were laughing. Abed stepped in front of me protecting me from the soda only getting whatever bounced off him, he tightly wrapped his arms around me noticing the amount of soda was getting smaller and smaller but only to feel them raise the cans above our heads dumping the last few drops onto our heads. Jeff and Troy slapped hands and smiled proudly, Abed unhooked his arms from around me, I wiped my soda covered hair from my face.

"You okay?" Abed asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I can take jokes and be one of the men at times." I said looking at my drenched pajamas, they defiantly needed to be washed before they stained, we looked at each other up and down laughing just as much as Troy and Jeff were as they headed into the dormitory. "I can't believe them." I said.

"Me either.....I guess we need to shower and wash these clothes." Abed said.

"Thats for the best." I said smiling and he was lightly smiling, it was our first little moment of awkwardness. We walked back in trying not to slip from the coke that covered our feet/shoes, we held onto each other for support making our way to our dorms. I walked into mine grabbing clothes and my towel along with my bathing supplies meeting up with Abed in the hallway with his things.

"I'm sorry for my friends....they can be very out there." Abed said apologetically.

"It was all in good fun, I have never had that much fun before."

"Never?" Abed asked shocked as we headed towards the other side of the dormitory to get to the bathroom/shower areas.

"Nope, like I said, I didn't have many friends growing up." I said as people in the hall was looking at us like we were stupid.

"Right.....we will defiantly make up for those lost years as you could tell." Abed said.

"I believe you." I said giggling as Abed almost followed me into the womens bathroom.

"Whoa, wrong bathroom." Abed said stopping himself.

"Your welcome to come in if your a woman, but the last time I checked you were missing a few things." I said.

"I still am a man, if you get done before me, just walk into my dorm and hang out with Troy and Jeff." Abed said.

"Alright." I said going into the womens bathroom going to the back to where the stalled showers were.


	5. Showering

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I pulled the soda drenched clothing off my body feeling better to have those clothes off. I started the water taking a shower getting the sticky soda feeling off my body and out of my hair, I must say the hair was the hardest for the soda to get out of. I finally turned the shower off patting off my body then wrapping my hair up in the towel as I pulled a fresh outfit on my body, it was my laundry day outfit, the designated outfit I wear the day I decided to go do laundry. I shook my hair with my towel trying to dry my hair as much as I could then I put it in a ponytail to dry rest of the way. I wrapped all my belongings in my towel sliding my still Coke drenched slippers on my feet walking out of the shower stall and through the bathroom passing a couple of other girls heading out the door bumping into Abed who was just walking out as well, he was wearing a grayish blue shirt that looked to have the earth on it, a greenish striped jacket and brownish tight jeans, the only thing that stuck out to me was the green towel wrapped on his head, I just had to bite at my bottom lip.

"Wow....nice...um....nice hat." I said letting out a couple of chuckle.

"What?" He asked reaching up feeling the towel with his hand, "Oh, I got to dry my hair somehow." He said.

"You got to dry your hair? You got what? 3-4 inches of hair?"

"So, it still needs to be dried."

"Okay..." I said, that was the first time I've seen a man ever wear a towel like that, and if he wants to wear it like that let him.

"So, do you want to do a load of laundry with me?" Abed asked as we headed down the hall seeing people already bringing in the kegs of beers for the usual Friday night parties. I thought about the laundry idea he just suggested but thought how embarrassing it would be if he saw my undergarments.

"No, but thanks for offering....I have other laundry to do so I might head up to the laundry mat thats up the street...if time allows me, I'll go to my club afterwards." I said lightly bouncing onto my right foot.

"Do you mind if I joined you? I'm sure I got a few other loads I need to do." Abed said.

"You want to spend your relax day in a hot laundry mat with me?" I asked approaching his dorm.

"Yeah, we have all day tomorrow to relax and Sunday as well, plus we could relax at the laundry mat, it's a long process isn't it?" Abed asked as we stoped in front of his opened door, I could see Jeff and Troy intently eating at a bowl of Lucky Charms, I'm assuming, staring at us.

"Hey guys...nice hat Abed...we've been waiting to start the movie for you guys." Troy said, Abed turned around pulling the towel off his head.

"Go ahead and start watching it, we are going to the laundry mat...we have to wash some clothes." Abed said.

"Aw...it's relax day Abed." Jeff whined.

"Abed, it's cool, just stay here and hang with the guys." I said jumping for joy a little inside that I don't have to worry about him seeing my undergarmnets.

"Don't worry about them, they'll keep themselves entertained, let me get my clothes."

"I have to get mine...thanks for wanting to go with me."

"Your thanking me for having laundry to do?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Explain?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"I meant thanks for choosing to go do your laundry with me today while you have company and other things planned."

"Oh..."

"Well....I got to get my clothes and my laundry things." I said smiling awkwardly turning to walk to my dorm door unlocking it and pushing it open only to push it shut behind me, I walked in setting my belongings on my table taking my showering things out of the towel leaving my clothes wrapped up in the towel and carried it over to my laundry bag that was barely half full. "I usually don't do laudry with this small amount of clothes but I'm up a river with no paddle on this one." I said tightening the bag after slipping the towel that wrapped around my clothes into the bag. I stood onto my tip toes reaching over my head onto the shelf in my closet grabbing the bottle detergents and box of dryer sheets pulling them down setting them beside my bag. "Now, where is my laundry card?" I asked myself looking around my dorm finding my purse walking over to it picking it up and carried it over to the couch skimming through it pulling out the wallett that contained my store and credit cards looking through the different cards finding the laundry card and opened the side pouch pulling out the cash I had sliding them into my pocket as I stood up and zipped my purse up tossing it under the end table closest to my bed and on the other side of the couch so if anyone broke in they wouldn't see it right away. I walked over to the table picking up my keys then went over to my laundry bag picking up the detergents and dryer sheets carrying them out to my BMW Beetle car unlocking the trunk pulling it open setting them down then slammed the trunk leaving it unlock for the time being heading back into the dorm to get my bag of clothes running into Abed who was carrying a garbage bag of clothes out of his dorm room.

**Abed's Point of View-**

I walked into my dorm shutting the door behind me walking into my kitchen pulling a garbage bag out of its box that was placed under the sink counter.

"Your leaving us, your friends, for her?" Jeff asked pretending like he was offended as I opened the bag sliding the clothes that were drenched and the towel in first walking around the kitchen island to collect more clothes.

"You complain I hang around too much and I'm not your friend, now I'm leaving you two are unhappy?" I asked throwing my dirty clothes in it first.

"I was joking Abed." Jeff said, I turned around looking at them and giving them a serious expression.

"Whats with that look?" Troy asked.

"Give me your clothes." I said holding the bag out in front of me.

"No, your crazy, I'm not taking off my clothes." Troy said, Jeff bent over the arm of the couch tossing his clothes into the bag.

"Not all of them, just strip down to your boxers." I said.

"Why do you want our clothes anyway?" Jeff asked.

"I'm washing clothes, yours are dirty and I can't go with just this much clothing." I said looking at how much clothes I had in there.

"Abed, she'll know these are our clothes though." Troy said standing up pulling his shirt up over his head tossing it into the bag.

"She'll think I'm doing you a favor." I said as he then undid his pants letting them fall to his ankles then sliding his shoes off to slide his feet through the pant legs tossing the pants into the bag. "Thank you." I said as I threw a few more items into the bag, clean or dirty.

"Abed, you dont want have too many clothes, she'll think your a slob." Jeff said.

"Good point, this too many clothes?" I asked cocking my head to the side holding up the bag.

"Take out the clean ones that you just tossed in to make it a smaller bag." Troy said as I pulled out the clean clothes shoving them into drawers.

"Be back later guys." I said picking up my wallett putting it in my butt pocket and picked the bag up carrying it over to the door, I turned around looking at them on the couch. "Can someone open the door for me?" I asked stepping aside as Troy got up walking over pulling the door open for me and shutting it behind me as I stepped out into the hallway seeing Katrina walking back in from the outside.

**Katrina's Point of View-**

"Hey Abed, looks like you got your hands full." I said turning back around pushing the door open holding it open with my foot.

"Yeah, thanks for getting the door." Abed said going through the doorway stepping aside to let her lead me to her car, I led him to the trunk of my Beetle popping it open for him to set his bag down. "Nice car." Abed said after setting it down.

"It was a graduation gift from my parents."

"You like it?" Abed asked as I slammed the trunk door after we both stepped out of the way of the door.

"It gets me around I don't plan to have that many passengers." I said as we walked side by side back into the dorms.

"You look like the person that would want to drive the Hollywood or LA type cars, like the Mustangs or Cadillac's." Abed said.

"Me, nah." I said as we walked into my dorm and he walked in with me.

"Let me get your bag." Abed offered.

"I can carry it." I said.

"Nah, I can get it, you have to lock up and has the keys." Abed said pulling the bag up into his embrace walking towards the door with me following behind him and pulling the door close behind me and locked it up. Abed let me walk in front of him to push the glass door that led outside open and held it open for him then led him to the trunk of my Beetle again allowing him to drop my bag down next to his and slammed the trunk door shut again, we walked to the front doors unlocking those and climbed in. "It's a stick shift?" Abed asked shocked and pulled his seat belt over his chest.

"Yep, took me a while to learn how to drive it. I learned how to drive with an automatic originally then switched over to a stick shift, that is why it took me a while to learn how to do the shifting."

"I bet it was weird at first and hard to learn how to shift and at what time." Abed said.

"It was, but after my dad's co-worker taught me and practiced in parking lots that were empty, I finally got better at switching the gears without grinding them." I said starting up the car and switching the car to reverse, Abed grasped my hand ontop of the clutch squeezing it.

"I'm not going to die? It's not my day to die." Abed said giving me this look that I can't describe.

"Your not going to die." I said reassuring him.

"Good." Abed said nodding his head letting go of my hand so I can pull out of my parking spot. "You have detergent? I didn't have any."

"I brought mine, don't worry about it." I said smiling as I turned out of the parking lot turning towards the laundry mat.

"It's not the flower scented ones?"

"Nah, lavender."

"Good....."

"Good?" I asked glancing over at him as I shifted gears.

"I'm allergic to most of the flower scented soaps."

"Note taken." I said nodding.


	6. Laundry Mat

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I cut over to the right lane to pull into the laundry mat plaza and found a spot right in front of the laundry mat.

"This spots convienant." I said shifting to park and turning the engine off.

"We could of walked." Abed said as he looked over his right shoulder to see where we just pulled in at.

"We could of, but it would of been more difficult, trust me." I said pulling my keys out and unlocked the doors pulling the knob on the door to pop the trunk door open instead of using my key. I opened my door climbing out shutting it meeting Abed at the back pulling the door up, he grabbed his trash bag half full of clothes as I grabbed the bottles and box leading Abed into the laundry mat. He sat the bag down on one of the counters near the washers and I put the bottles and box down beside them, I walked back out to my car picking up my laundry bag setting it on the ground shutting the trunk door pulling my laundry bag up into my grasp carrying it into the laundry mat setting it down on the counter.

"Do you want to do our loads in the same washers or separate ones?" Abed asked leaning onto his bag of clothes.

"Separate might be better, it might embarrass you if everyone saw you having womens clothing if it all ended up in your bag and I'll be embarrassed." I said undoing the ropes on my laundry bag.

"Yeah....it could be very embarrassing." He said looking back at his bag, we each dug through our bags separating them amongst washers getting in the same routine of going to and from the washers. We stood next to each other again digging into our laundry bags, I glanced over at him smiling and sheepishly having him smile back, I turned back to my bag seeing him pull out outfits that look like Jeffs and Troy's clothing out of the corner of my eye. "Aren't those Jeff and Troy's clothes?" I asked shifting onto my right foot resting my arms ontop of my bag.

"Yeah...." He said looking at them questionably.

"Why do you have them?" I asked curiously.

"They were dirty, I was going to do laundry, I figured I'll do them a favor."

"By washing only three articles out of so many other that they may have, yep thats a real favor."

"Yeah, three less things they'll have to wash." Abed said shrugging turning to put them in the proper washers, I let out a deep sigh then reazlized I was staring at the man I possibly have a crush on. I started sorting my clothes trying not to let my undergarments be seen as I put all my clothes in.

"Couuld you watch these? I got to put cash on my card." I asked pulling the things out of my pocket.

"Sure, I got some..." He said as he slid his hand into his pocket and I stopped him.

"I got it, you could buy us snacks later." I said as he just gave me that, 'Are you serious?' look.

"You sure?" Abed asked.

"Yeah...trust me." I said as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, I walked over to the machine inserting my card then inserting the bills one by one into the mahine until I ran out of bills telling the machine to return my laundry card pulling it out of the slot of the machine going back to the washer machines we had claimed. "First we got to put the detergents in." I said just remembering.

"Right, that might help." Abed said as he picked up both bottles handing me one, we started on the opposing ends of machines we had filling the proper spots with the liquids meeting half way and switched sides. I twisted the top back on the detergent putting it on top of the washer inserting my card into the slot installed on the machine for payments pushing the proper load it was and temperature of the wash heading onto the next machine that was mine. "It's been a while since I've been in a laundry mat." Abed said walking past me picking up the detergent bottle I set on the washer beside me.

"I don't like using the machines at the dorms, they take forever and I don't trust the others in that dorm." I said glancing over at him making eye contact with him slightly smiling.

"Good point.....maybe this will be a new routine, you and I doing laundry together." Abed said.

"Really now?" I asked moving to my last machine.

"Yep, beginning today." He said setting the bottles down, I pushed the last button going onto one of his machines.

"Um....you want to do this one?" I asked.

"Oh right." He said walking over handing him my card letting him do his machines, I walked over to the counter pulling myself up onto the counter dangling my legs over the edge at the knees watching Abed trying to figure out the washer.

"Need help?" I asked, he turned looking at me with a confused look.

"Please." He said, I jumped off the counter showing him step by step how to do it and stayed next to him while he did the other machines he had. "Here's your card." He said handing the card over to me sliding it into my pocket.

"Thanks" I said.

"You want a snack?" Abed asked.

"Please." I said as we walked over to the two vending machines they had in the place.

"They got ding-dongs!" Abed said excitedly.

"Wow...." I said bugging my eyes out a tad looking over the other choices as he inserted a dollar bill to get the ding dongs he excitedly wanted. I watched as the circular food holder thing moved in a rotating manner to where the next pack could fall of the rack, Abed bent over opening the flap pulling out the pack of ding-dongs he just purchsed. "Happy?"

"Much, what do you want?" Abed asked pulling another dollar bill out of his wallett.

"Um...the powered doughnuts." I said as he inserted the bill pressing the proper code for the doughnuts seeing the metal circular bar rotating letting the doughnuts fall into the little compartment pushing the slot open grasping the doughnuts pulling them out of the machine.

"Drinks, are they cans or bottles?" Abed asked as he stepped over in front of the soda vending machine next to the snack vending machine we were just at.

"Cans." I said as he pulled out two dollar bills inserting them in pushing the Sunkist orange soda button hearing a few clanks then the can dropping into the little basket thing and his change clunking into the change bucket. "Orange soda, good choice." I said as he picked up his soda and three quarters.

"I go for the classic tastes, orange, grape, strawberry, you know." He said shrugging as he pulled out another dollar bill and dropped a quarter into the slot. "Which one do you prefer?" He asked turning to move out of the way enough to allow me to push the Sprite button. "Lemon-Lime, smart move." He said as I looked over at him making eye contact smirking hearing the loud clanks then the sounds of the can hitting as it landed into the basket.

"I like it and thanks." I said bending over picking up the can of Sprite walking over to the counter pulling myself up on one side of the detergent bottles, he jumped up on the other side as I played with the plastic wrapping on the doughnuts finally ripping it open.

"Does it ever get lonely?" Abed asked as I took a small bite into the doughnut trying to think of the best way to answer that.

"I do, but as you couldn't tell, I'm not socialable and I'd rather be alone than with someone that I may or may not get along with. I meet many people, they come up to me and introduce themselves but more often than not nothing happens after they introduce themselves."

"Why's that?" He asked biting into his ding dong.

"I don't pursue a friendship with them, I would rather them pursue it, I'm new to this whole making friends thing." I said as I bit into my doughnut again getting the white powder to fall onto my pants.

"Your making a mess." He said, I looked down at the powder that covered my lap.

"Oh well, I'll wash them next time I do laundry." I said shrugging taking another bite getting more powder to fall on my lap, he shook his head a little chuckling. I leant back against another part of the counter resting my arms on it. "Your group seems to be very tight considering you are allowing Jeff to say with you while he gets back on his feet."

"It's like my family away from home."

"Where's your home?" I asked curiously.

"My parents are Muslim but they reside a days drive away thats why I rarely see them."

"Aw, sorry." I said.

"Nah, makes me independant and be on my own, make my own choices."

"True....my parents live a few hours away, but I'm trying to be more independant than being dependant on them like I've always been." I said pulling out the last doughnut from the packet.

"Oh....your parents must of took it hard that you moved out and going to community college."

"My mom mainly since I spent the most time with her. I miss them but I can't be the way I was for rest of my life."

"Why's that?' He asked curiously, I bit into my last doughnut chewing the food in my mouth before I answered.

"I want a life on my own, not one my parents tell me what to do and play a part in everything I do. I want to do what I want to do, I want to have a career, I want to be married, I want kids, I guess I want freedom from my parents." I said as two washers went off. "We should move these loads." I said sliding off the counter throwing away my wrapper having Abed follow me, we each opened a washer grabbing hands full of clothes walking them over to the dryer half of the laundry mat putting them in two different dryers, then by the time we got back two different washers went off doing it over again until all our clothes were spread out into dryers.

"You want another snack and soda?" Abed asked pulling out his wallett.

"Okay..." I said as we walked back to the vending machine buying two bag of chips and another round of sodas, we walked back to the dryers getting comfortable at a table facing towards a television that played the Spanish version of 'Married....With Children.'

"Why is it on the Spanish channel?" Abed asked.

"Look around." I said watching him look around at two other families here that were Latino.

"Still, what about us English people?" Abed asked loudly getting evil looks.

"Abed, keep it down, we are going to get kicked out if we keep offending people.," I said as he threw a chip at the television. "Abed!"

"What?" He asked putting another one in his mouth. "Oh Al...I need a new pair of shoes." Abed said in a girly voice.

"But sweetie, I just got off work and tired....do you need a new pair of shoes?" I mocked Al's voice making up what they could be saying, I chuckled a little and was smiling and laughing himself. We took turns mocking and coming up with random things they could possibly be saying until our dryers buzzed signaling they were done. "To say that this wasn't fun, I"ll be lying." I said sliding out of the table we were sitting at.

"We needed something to pass the time." He said as we walked up carrying our bags with us over to the dryers.

"Would you like to fold them here or fold them at our dorms?"

"I'll do mine at my dorm." Abed said as we pulled our clothes out shoving them into our bags, I tried to make sure that my undergarments weren't visible, at least not long enough for him to see. I tightened my bag when I put the last thing of clothes in it. "If you want to take your bag out first, I'll stay here with mine and the detergents."

"Alright, be back." I said picking up my bag carrying it out to my Beetle setting it down at the trunk of the car, I fumbled through my pocket for my keys pulling it out unlocking it with my key pulling the trunk door up pulling my bag up into the trunk shutting the trunk door going back into the laundry mat grasping the detergents and the box of dryer sheets as Abed picked up his bag of clothes. I popped the trunk of my car open again, we got out there letting him set his bag down in the big empty space before I put the detergent and box down besides them. I stepped out from under the trunk waiting until he was clear of the trunk before I pulled the door down slamming it shut with Abeds help. We climbed into the car backing up and locking the doors

"That took longer than I thought, but I was entertained." Abed said as I shifter my car back into drive looking over at him smiling.

"I'm glad, it's usually not that fun, it's usually pretty boring....I usually do my homework."

"Ooohhh...that's not a lot of fun."

"Tell me about it...." I said as I finally turned left out of the parking lot.

"You want to come over and finish the marathon of Charlie Angels?"

"Is it still on?" I asked only glancing over at him momentarily.

"It's on all day, they are playing the whole first season."

"I'll come over for a little while." I said as I pulled into the turning lane waiting until it was clear to turn into the dorm parking lot going to my reserved spot. I turned the car off after shifting to park, I unlocked the doors pushing my door open. I slammed my door shut walking to the trunk lifting the door up, Abed and I ducked under the door and each picked up our big bags of clothes we had. I set mine down onto the ground shutting the trunk when Abed cleared, I bent over grasping my bag by my hands pulling it up into my embrace and got comfortable to carry it in rest of the way. "Let's go." I said following him into the multiple doors that led into the dormitory, luckily at that time someone else was coming out at that same time and held the door open for us.

"Come over in five." Abed said.

"I got to fold and put the clothes away, it'll take more than five."

"Forget your clothes, Charlie Angels is an one time thing."

"Okay, let me put my clothes in my room and I'll come over." I said setting my clothes down to unlock my door seeing Abed just walking in hearing two men say 'sup?' come from his room. I turned the key in my door knob hearing the click of it unlocking and turning the knob pushing the door open. I slid my clothes in putting them in a place that I can't trip over when I came in later on, I grabbed the door knob pulling the door shut behind me locking my door with the key that I left in the door knob, I pulled my key out only pushing the door double checking that it was locked, I walked the few steps over to Abed's dorm lightly knocking onto the closed door.

"One minute." Jeff exclaimed as I heard shuffling of clothes before Abed opened the door seeing Jeff and Troy buckling their jeans and pulling their shirts down.

"At least you covered yourself up." I said as Abed stepped aside allowing me to step in and he shut the door behind me.

"Your welcome." Jeff said plopping down on the couch where he has been sitting ever since we left, Troy walked over pulling a chair from the kitchen table pulling it across to the other side of the couch sitting down.

"Did you watch the movie?" I asked as I stepped over Jeff's feet sitting down next to him.

"Nope, we watched a football game that's still going on obviously." Troy said.

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"Green Bay Packers and Chicago Bears." Jeff answered as Abed sat down next to me picking up a couple of remotes before he leant back against the back of the couch.

"Football's overrated, Hook it is." Abed said pushing different buttons on the two remotes seeing the movie previews start playing and watched the movie all the way through, it ended about 5 PM.

"I got to get going, my mom wanted me home in time for dinner." Troy said standing up dragging the chair with him putting it back next to the table.

"Alright, night." I said as he walked out, Abed turned it back to the cable he had hooked up flipping through the channels stopping at Hogans Heroes instead of Charlies Angels watching the mini marathon eating rest of the Lucky Charms Abed had stocked, there wasn't that much left. It got to about 1 AM and Jeff was already zonked out next to me. "I should get back to my dorm." I said hearing that the music had died down in some dorms.

"Just stay the night here, it's 1 AM." Abed said telling he is tired from his voice, he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to rest against him resting my head on his shoulder pulling my feet up next to me on the couch trying not to hit Jeff with my feet shivering unintentionally from the cold air in his dorm. "Cold?" He asked looking down at me with slits as eyes.

"Yeah." I mumbled, he lifted me up walking over to his bunk beds pulling his blanket off the top bunk carrying it over with him wrapping it around me and him and falling asleep cuddled together under the blanket.


	7. Jeff Figures It Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning hearing his door open then shut, I sat up scratching at my head.

"Good morning." Abed said causing me to snap my head back to look at the man I was resting on.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Not that long, didn't want to wake you." Abed said.

"You both were out when I left." Jeff said from looking in the refrigerator.

"Where were you off to this morning?" Abed asked.

"Apartment issues, I'm hungry, you all want to come with me to the cafeteria?" Jeff asked shutting the refrigerator door.

"I'll join you." I said moving Abed's blanket off me standing up, "But I got to go get money from my dorm." I said walking towards the door.

"I'll cover you, don't worry." Jeff said.

"I don't think so, your in a struggle as it is, it'll take a few moments." I said walking into the trashed hallway, it was normal after Friday nights for it to only get trashed more after tonights parties. I walked over to my dorm door unlocking it with the key that luckily didn't fall out of my pocket last night pushing the door open going in without closing it. I went straight to my purse pulling out my wallett and left my purse unzippped heading back towards the door passing the mirror only to stop in front of it looking in it long enough to fix my bed hair problem I had. I then walked back towards the door walking out shutting the door locking it again with the key, I didn't bother grabbing anything neccessary like my phone charger, hair burshes or anything to freshen up, my cell phone is dead so my mom is probably freaking out since she calls every Saturday to check in. I walked over to Abed's door about to knock on it when Jeff flung the door open causing us both jump.

"I was just about to get you, Abed decided to join us. ABED!" Jeff said as he led Abed and I to the cafeteria like we didn't know how to get there.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your dorm last night and lay on you, and use your blanket." I said.

"We were both tired, and you were coming back over today anyway." Abed said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"I think I could of made it to my dorm."

"Then why'd you stay if you could of made it to your dorm?" Jeff asked as I could tell he enjoyed overhearing our conversations turning to smile at me.

"Yeah, why'd you stay then?" Abed asked feeling my cheeks starting to burning red of embarrassment.

"I was afraid of the loud grizzly bear that was growling inside the room, I was afraid of the noises that might of been in the hall." I said scrambling my brain and I hoped that it made sense.

"I don't snore if that is what your referring to."

"I think she was and you do snore quite loudly." Abed said matter of factly.

"Wouldn't you want to leave from the loud grizzly bear?"

"It might of attacked." I joked.

"Yeah, he'll probably have a death lock and pull you back onto the couch with him." Abed joked back.

"Are we done talking about my sleeping habits? I would still like to know what the real reason why she stayed." Jeff said.

"I told you about the grizzly bear rightt?" I said, I wasn't going to tell him the truth especially with Abed standing right there, I'm not going ot say 'Oh, I stayed because Abed asked me and I wanted to stay in Abed's arms and embrace longer.'

"I asked her to stay, it was late and she was coming back over today." Abed said glancing over at me with a tad smirk on his face.

"You didn't ask me if it was okay." Jeff said as he pulled open the door leading into the cafeteria.

"We didn't want to wake the sleeping bear." I said.

"Shut up." He said as I grasped the door holding it open letting Abed walk in before I stepped through the doorway holding the door open for the people that was coming in behind us, Jeff went to the coffee stand and I got in line for actual food behind Abed grabbing a tray and plate along with a thing of silverware and a cup setting them on my tray. I looked at the menu they had scanning over it not knowing what to get.

"What are you getting?" I asked looking over at Abed who was looking at the menu as well.

"I'm getting the chicken breast sandwich, what are you getting?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about going unhealthy and get a cheeseburger with fries." I said grabbing some ketchup and salt.

"Its not an uncommon pick." Abed said as Jeff joined the line behind us carrying a brewed coffee grabbing a tray putting his coffee down on his tray.

"Why is the cafeteria food and the places on campus always expensive?" Jeff asked.

"Because it's college, if its not one thing it's another. And they think that we have all the money in the world, which is far from the truth." I said as we moved up in line, Abed placed his order.

"Thats why I rarely come to the cafeteria." Abed said as the cafeteria worker handed hsis sandwich over the glass, I told her what I wanted.

"Stuff in the vending machine might be cheaper but just as unhealthy." Jeff said.

"Cheaper is the lifestyle I like to live." I said as I reached over the glass with my plate so she could set my cheeseburger and side of fries on my plate.

"Sometimes the cheap and simple things in life are the best things." Abed said as we stepped forward in line to place Jeff's order.

"Very true, people take possessions too seriously." I said as Abed looked over at Jeff, "No offense?" I said in a questionable tone.

"It's cool." Jeff said as the caferteria worker handed Jeff his plate of food.

"What'd you get?" I asked curiourlsy stepping forward for Abed to pay.

"The chilli cheese fries." Jeff said, it didn't look that advertising.

"I'll get us a table." Abed said picking up his tray walking away, I pushed my tray in front of the cashier pulling my wallett out to pay the cashier as the cashier rung up my food.

"You like him huh?" Jeff asked.

"What?" I asked pretending not to hear him.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me, that's the oldest trick in the book, actually I think I invented it." Jeff said as I handed the cashier my credit card.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said getting my reciept and card back from the cashier putting my card and reciept in my wallett putting it in my pocket picking my tray up going to the condiment table putting pickles on my cheeseburger then went to the soda fountain filling up my glass turning around scanning the crowd for where Abed was sitting.

"You never answered my question." Jeff said standing beside me.

"And it was?" I asked.

"You like Abed don't you?"

"I'm not anwering it, end of story." I said walking off not knowing where I was going.

"Over here." Abed said waving to get my attention, I walked over to the table setting my tray down sliding onto the bench across from him.

"The cafeteria seems packed more than usual." I said as I opened one pack of ketchup squirting it onto my hambureer.

"A lot of classes must of just got out or alot of people just got up like us." Abed said as Jeff joined us sitting down next to me.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Jeff asked.

"I got homework to finish and memorizing to do." I said as I put the top bun back onto my cheeseburger.

"Do that tonight plus homework is for sissies." Jeff said.

"We'll wait for the bear to go to sleep." Abed said as he bit into his sandwich, "Oh, Monday, we're going with Katrina to her audition."

"I'm going, since when?" Jeff asked.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." I said.

"I'll go, what are you auditiong for?" Jeff asked putting an arm on the back of the bench behind me.

"A new show that is starting up soon." I said.

"That's cool, I'll go with you guys to support you." Jeff said.

"How nice of you." I said as he put a fry in his mouth covered with chilli smiling as he chewed on it, "Ew." I said lightly bumping him with my shoulder.

"I'm going to go get napkins, be back." Abed said sliding out of his side of the table, Jeff followed him with his head.

"You SO like him." Jeff said slowly rolling his head over to look at me.

"No, I do not. I'm going back to my dorm, tell Abed I'll see you guys there." I said climbing out of the booth going over to the garbage can hearing Abed asked Jeff 'Where'd Katrina go?' and he stammered with his words, 'She went back to her dorm.' Jeff responded, I grabbed my cheeseburger and soda off the tray before tossing rest of it out and headed out of the cafeteria eating and drinking as I went back to my dorm. I tossed my drink into my garabage can before I walked around the island over to my phone charger plugging in my phone and turned it back on. I went over to my laundry bag dragging it over next to the couch opening it looking at my phone waiting for it to light up for missed calls and voicemails. I pulled out articles of clothing folding them and putting them in different piles finally seeing my phone light up saying 3 new voicemails. 'I thought there would be more.' I thought pulling the phone onto my lap trying not to pull it off its charger. I called my voicemail, two from my mom and other from my dad. I dialed my moms number then put it up between my ear and shoulder hearing it ring as I went back to folding. I heard a click of someone picking up on the line, "Hello?"

"Katrina? Thank god, I've been freaking out all day." My mom said in relievement.

"Sorry, I forgot to charge my phone last night and it died."

"Why didn't you charge it? I told you to always keep your phone charged."

"Sorry mom, I stayed the night at my friends dorm and forgot to bring my charger." I said putting my shirt in its proper pile.

"Aw, you've made friends, whats her name?"

"His name." I corrected.

"It's an he? You better not let him interfere with your school work."

"Mom!" I whined rolling my eyes.

"You start out as friends then more than friends, I don't want you to get distracted or hurt."

"He's in my science class, actually he's going to help me with our homework assignment." I said.

"That's nice of him, I never got his name."

"Abed." I said grabbing the phone with my hand holding it up to my ear to give my shoulder a break.

"A-bed?" My mom said pronouncing it as two different words.

"It's Abed." I corrected.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Mom!"

"What? You don't see many people named Abed." My mom said in a matter of fact tone.

"Guess what?" I asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I got an audition Monday for a new television show." I said excitedly.

"Do you want dad and I to come with you?" My mom asked in a concerned voice.

"Nah, Abed and Jeff is accompanying me." I said putting my phone between my shoulder and ear to get another piece of cloth folding it.

"Jeff?"

"He's Abed's friend, he's crashing in Abed's dorm until he can get back on his feet."

"That's nice, how was school this week?"

"Interesting..." I said hearing a knock at the door, "Mom, I got to let you go, call you back later." I said hanging up, I'm going to get in trouble for that, I got up going to the door opening it seeing Abed holding a choclate cake.

"You ran off before I bought dessert." Abed siad.

"Sorry....come in." I said stepping aside.

"I thought you were coming over to my place?" He said with a sad expression on his face.

"I will, I got to finish folding my laundry and call...." I said as my phone started ringing the Indiana Jones theme, I ran into my dorm picking it up waving for him to come in, Abed walked in shutting the door as I answered the phone. "Hi mom." I said sitting on the arm of the couch, Abed sat at the table setting the chocolate cake down on the table in front of him.

"Hi mom!" Abed exclaimed.

"SH! Keep some of that for me!" I said.

"What's going on over there?" My mom asked.

"Nothing....Abed says hi." I said.

"Where are your forks?"

"The pull out drawer next to the sink."

"You want one?" Abed asked and I nodded.

"KATRINA! Are you listening to me?" My mom exclaimed.

"What mom?" I asked gigling as Abed danced back to the table with his fork hanging out of his mouth, I sat there listeng to my mom yell at me about hanging up on her and not paying attention to her, "Sorry mom, I seriously have to let you go."

"I love you and no parties."

"I know, I'm going to be studying with Abed tonight." I said.

"Okay."

"Bye." I said hanging up walking over to the table pulling my chair closer to eat at the cake.


	8. The Kiss

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

"Why's your mom mad?"Abed asked holding his fork away from his mouth.

"I hung up on her." I said picking up the fork he set into the opposing side of the cake container and cut into the cake.

"Oh, why doesn't she want you go to the parties?" He asked before he put his cake covered fork into his mouth.

"You have good hearing!"

"No offense, but your mom is kind of loud." He said chuckling.

"I'm underage, she think's that I'll drink and become an alcoholic before the age of 21, then do drungs and have sex with every man at the party ending up pregnant or with millions of STDs."

"Doesn't she give you a little bit of credit or think that your smart enough not to do that?" Abed asked.

"I think she knows I won't do it, but she's not here to make sure of it, I think she worries about other people in this world other than me, she knows I wouldn't do something stupid." I said.

"She know about me?"

"Yeah, she's happy I have a friend..."

"Friends." Abed corrected shoving another bite of cake into his mouth.

"Friends?" I asked close to choking on my cake.

"Jeff and Troy like you, the others want to meet you."

"Okay...anyway, she's glad I have friends but she's afraid it'll interfere with my school work."

"I thought she wanted you to have friends?" Abed said as I shifted in my seat.

"She does, but she so overly worried when I have male friends."

"Troy's parents are racist, your mom is prejudice against males."

"No, she's afraid I'll get too involved with a male and it'll interfere with my school work and affect my grades."

"Your parents are very much worry warts." Abed said.

"I know, I wish they'll just let me make my own decisions, I do, but not tell me every time I talk to them they tell me not do certain things that I already know not to do."

"That's parents for you." Abed said as we focused on the cake.

"Thanks for the cake, it was good." I said standing up from my chair grabbing the container and tossed it in the trash taking my fork setting it in the sink.

"No problem, Jeff's probably wondering what we are doing." Abed said standing up walking over putting his fork in the sink.

"Yeah....shouldn't you go back to your dorm?" I asked.

"Your coming with me...wait, what'd he say earlier?" Abed asked.

"Nothing..." I said.

"We are going to watch Mork and Mindy, you want to join?"

"It's on?" I asked as I walked over to the phone pulling it off the charger turning it off as my mom couldn't distrupt me anymore.

"Yep, it comes on every Saturday." Abed said, I grabbed the keys knowing that it'll be awkward with Jeff but whatever. I locked my door before following Abed into his dorm, Jeff just smiled up at me and I rolled my eyes. "Turn it to Mork and Mindy." Abed said going into his kitchen, I went out climbing over Jeff's lap plopping down next to him.

"Welcome back." Jeff said.

"Shut up." I said and I could hear him chuckling, Abed came over carrying three sodas handing us each one. "Thanks." I said, popping the can open taking a sip. We watched Mork and Mindy, Star Trek and Star Wars throughout the night. I got to about 10 PM and the 6th episode of Star Wars just finished.

"Do you want to work on the homework?" Abed asked as the thumping of music started.

"Now? The parties just started and you decide to start now when the loud noises begin?" Jeff said.

"Got to get it done sometime." Abed said shrugging, I climbed over his lap as Abed walked around the coffee table. Jeff laid down on the couch picking up the remote from the coffee table flipping through the channels, I sat down in front of the books I had brought over yesterday.

"Do you have a pen or pencil I could borrow?" I asked.

"Yeah." Abed said as he pulled his notebook and science book out of his backpack along with two pencils and a pencil sharpener in case carrying them over to the table, he sat down in the chair next to me opening his boook to the page and then his notebook before handing a pencil over to me.

"Thanks...okay, I did numbers one through four but got stuck on number five." I said looking over my problems.

"Do you want me to look over the problems you've done?" Abed asked.

"Please." I said as I handed him my paper as he would glance between my paper and the book. "I did something wrong huh?" I said knowing that I did by his facial expression.

"Yeah, your not good at math are you?" Abed asked.

"Not really, English is my expertese, Math no way." I said.

'Okay, well..." Abed said as he scooted his chair closer to me with his notebook and setting my paper on top of his notebook, "You see the arror, consider that as an equal sign..." I nodded my head understanding that, "So whatever is on this side must...."

"Equal the other side?" I asked uncertain.

"Yep, so if there is three Hydrogens on one side there needs ot be three...." Abed said pointing at the H in the equation.

"Hydrogens on the other side." I answered in hope that it was right, he smiled at me.

"Yep, so retry the first problem..." He said as I erased the problem I had and rewrote it from the book onto my paper.

"The problem is Hydrogen 3, Chlorine 6 and Lithim 12 Hydrogen 6, Chlorine 24, and Lithim 36...."

"Let's start with Hydrogen, how do you get 3 to 6?" Abed asked.

"Times 3 by 2?"

"Yep, so put a two in front of the first Hydrogen..." Abed said as I put a two in front of the H.

"You guys are so boring....." Jeff said looking over at us from the couch then back to the television.

"We're boring? At least we're not laying on the couch watching television all day." I said.

"Now....6 to 24?" Abed asked getting me to focus back on the problem when the electricty went out and Jeff groanded, I looked around the dorm waiting a few seconds to see if it'll turn back on.

"That was the best episode...damn you dorm!" Jeff said getting up grumpily hearin him get up from the couch walking over to the bunks hitting his head on the top bunk hearing him scream and mumble from pain.

"Where's my flash light?" Abed asked as I stayed where I was as Abed turned his phone on using that as a light to find his flash light, "Here we go."

"I have candles in my dorm, that might be better than just that flashlight." I suggested.

"That might actually be better." Abed said turning the flashlight on, he walked over shining the light on our things to make it easier to gather.

"Do you want to come with or stay here?" I asked hopefully looking towards the bunk beds where Jeff was.

"Nah, I'll stay here and try to sleep." Jeff said, I followed Abed that carried the flash light, the hallway was darker since it was dark outside as well. We walked over to my dorm, he flashed the flash light on my keys finding the right one unlocking my door going in. Abed handed me the flashlight letting me use it to find my candles and the lighter.

"I knew my candle collection would come in handy." I said walking over to the table setting the candle in the middle of the table lighting it, I turned the flash light off setting it aside, I pulled my chair closer to Abed opening my book pulling out my paper and pencil that I put in my book. I looked up at him and all I could think about was how cute he was, how I was attracted to him and how soft his lips looked in the candle light, only if I could get one kiss, I immediately looked back down at my book. "Where were we?" I asked feeling him shift in his seat resting his arm on the back of my chair.

"I think we should take a break for a little while to see if the electricity comes back on." Abed said, I set my pencil down not even wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Shall we work on a monologue?" I asked looking over making eye contact with him.

"Sure, what one did you choose and what is it about?" He asked, I pulled my monologue book out from underneath my science book opening it to the marked page, Abed and I went to grab the book at the same time, his hand resting on top of mine, we looked at each other, and slowly like a magnetic force in my lips, I felt myself leaning in closer to him and he was leaning in closer to me, our lips slowly merged together in a soft light kiss. Once our lips met, I immediately snapped back realizing what just happened and couldn't believe that I just did that, I stood up shutting the book.

"I got to get going." I said as I walked around my chair finding my way towards the door.

"Katrina..." Abed said standing up hearing the chair scraping against the ground.

"I'll see you later." I said turning to look in his general direction before opening the door and walked out. I headed down the dorm's hallway hearing a door open not thinking it was my door.

"Katrina, this is your dorm!" Abed yelled down the hall at me, I flew my hand up.

"Keep it!" I yelled back.

**Abed's Point of View-**

Katrina lit the candle turning my flash light off settting it aside. I saw her midbody in the candle light until she sat down pulling her chair closer to me opening her book pulling out the paper and pencil that was stuck in it. I looked up at her, with the candle light hitting her and all I could think about was how beautiful she was, and I couldn't believe even in the dark only with candle light she could be as beautiful as she was, how I could possibly have a crush on her and how I just wanted to sit here talking to her for hours instead of doing this Science homework.

"Where were we?" Katrina asked looking down at her book awkwardly, I shifted in my seat to rest my arm on the back of her chair and to be a little closer to her.

"I think we should take a break for a little while to see if the electricity comes back on." Abed said, she put her pencil down not even looking at me as if she didn't want to look at me.

"Shall we work on a monologue?" She asked looking over making eye contact with me finally, she has the most beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that can look darker or redder with the way the light hits it, right now its looking a little more red.

"Sure, what one did you choose and what is it about?" I asked, she pulled her monologue book out from underneath the science book opening it to the marked page, I went to push part of the book down so I could read it better as she probably went to do the same thing, my hand resting on top of hers feeling a slight electricity going through our hands, we looked at each other, and I felt myself leaning in closer to her to gently kiss her, to my surprise she was leaning in closer to me as well, our lips met in a soft light kiss. I was enjoying the light kiss we were sharing when she snapped back realizing what we were doing, and I couldn't help but to think I did something wrong, but I think I know how to kiss. Maybe she didn't want to kiss? Did I overstep a boundary? Oh god, I mess up, she hates me. She stood up shutting the book angrily.

"I got to get going." She said walking around her chair finding her way towards the door.

"Katrina..." I said standing up trying to grab her waving my hands out in front of me trying to grab her.

"I'll see you later." She said turning to look at me, I'm assuming, before she opened the door and walked out. Now that I know where the door was, I headed in that direction pulling it open looking both ways seeing her walking down the hallway with a hand on the wall.

"Katrina, this is your dorm!" I yelled down the hall at her.

"Keep it!" She yelled back, I walked back into her dorm with my hands out in front of me hitting something and a big crash immediately after.

"That's not good." I said going towards the candles on the table grabbing the flash light that stood up on the table turning it on shining it on the knick knack that I knocked over, I walked over kneeling down picking up the two pieces, at least it was only two not milions, I put the two together seeing it was a mother, father and a baby, "I'm such a klutz." I said picking it carrying it out of the dorm after blowing the candles out on the table, I walked over to my dorm opening my door going in shutting the door behind me. I'm depressed about what just happened and mixture of feelings about Katrina.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Jeff asked as I could hear the beds springs making noises from him rolling over.

"I broke her knick knack." I said angry with myself, worried about her and pondering the kiss we just shared and if it meant something to me.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked as I heard his feet walking across the floor.

"We kissed, she freaked and stormed off, I broke her knick knack trying to fix it."

"Why are you fixing it? Wait, first off, you kissed her?" Jeff asked as I could tell he was next to me.

"Hold this..." I said handing him the flash light to hold as I tried to glue the two knick knacks pieces. "I'm fixing it because in all the movies if you help fix something it betters their relationship. For example, Bridget Jones Diaries: Edge of Reason, even though Bridget and Mark had an arguement, Mark helped her get out of jail for life and it better their relationship. So, I broke the knick knack, but maybe fixing this would better our relationship." I explained as I tried to put superglue on top of the bottom part of the knick knack to keep them together.

"Yeah....right...now, the kiss?" Jeff said, I dropped the glue turning around leaning against the sink counter.

"I don't know Jeff....I like her and when we kissed, I didn't want it to end....I don't know why she freaked, do yo think she doesn't like me? Or I did something wrong by kissing her?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, and maybe she isn't ready yet. I knew that she likes you, you got to work at it, just give it time."

"I just feel that I over did it, I knew she isn't that comfortable with the whole sociable thing and I'm the first guy she kissed probably." I said.

"Abed chill, just let her relax and have her space, go back tomorrow by then she'll have her head clear. So, did you like the kiss? I need details."

"I don' kiss and tell Jeff, especially right now." I said turning back to the knick knack only to get frustrated with it for not staying together.

"Maybe it'll be easier tomorrow morning when we have at least day light." Jeff said.

"Your right..." I said more than angry with myself going over to the bunk beads jumping up to the top bunk laying there staring up at the ceiling not being able to close my eyes to sleep, all I could think about was that kiss and Katrina.


	9. Talking

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I went for a walk around campus clearing my head not believing I just kissed Abed thinking he must hate me now and has ruined our whole friendship. I walked back into the dormitory using my cellphone as a light to find my dorm even though I have walked there multiple times pushing the dorm door open to darkness, at least he blew out the candles before he left. I found my way to the table grasping the lighter relighting the candle sitting back down at the table opening the monologue book looking it over trying to memorize at least the first paragraph before hitting the hay but I couldn't concentrate so I just blew out the candle walking over to my bed climbing up to the top bunk turning my phone light on every few minutes to check the time when I realized the electricity came on about 1 AM, I climbed out of my bed going over to my alarm clock setting it to the proper time then plugged my phone in then headed back to my bed climbing up to the top only to lay on my side facing the clock watching the numbers change until it got to 10:30 AM when I couldn't hold my pee anymore. I climbed out of my bed walking towards the door of my dorm pulling it open seeing Abed standing there holding a wrapped item in one hand and the other raised to knock on the wooden door, I almost peed myself from him scaring me.

"Good morning..." I said awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

"Morning....last night after you left, I accidently broke one of your knickknacks and I couldn't fix it, so here." He said handing me the wrapped item, I just gave him a confused expression taking the wrapped item from him. "Open it." He said as I slowly pulled the wrapping off to see this robotic knick knock and I looked up at him. "It's number Five from the Short Circuit movie, my favorite movie and charactor, my prized possession, I thought since I probably broke yours that I should replace it with mine." He explained, I looked down at the knick knack then back up at him, 'He does care, I must not of scared him off with the kiss, and he is such a sweet guy for doing this.' I thought as all I could do was wrap my arms around him in a hug slowly sliding my hands back from around him.

"Thanks Abed, no one has ever done something like this before." I said running an hand over the head of number 5.

"May I come in? I would like to talk to you about something."

"Hold onto that thought, I have to use the bathroom, would you mind staying in my dorm for a few moments while I run down to the bathroom?" I asked, he nodded, I stepped aside handing the knick knack back to him for him to set somewhere in my dorm. I ran down to the bathroom using it only to think about what he wants to say, I know it must be about the kiss last night. I slowly walked back to my dorm stopping in front of my door before I grasped onto the door knob turning it and pushed the door open walking in seeing him jump to his feet when he saw the door open and shut behind me. "Sorry about that." I said slowly walking in further and up to a chair at the table sliding into the chair I used last night, he walked over setting the knick knack down on the table next to me before he slid in the chair he sat in last night.

"I don't know what your feeling or what you felt last night, but I think I may like you more than just a friend, I've been worried all night about you that I couldn't sleep a wink. I hope that I didn't cross any lines when we kissed last night, I know that your unsure about a few things and I just dont want to push you into something you are unsure about. I am sorry if I crossed a boundary line by kissing you and for breaking that knick knack, I didn't see it in the dark. I'm willing to wait until your ready to move this relationship on." Abed said.

"You don't need to apologize, I think I may like you more than a friend, I've never really had these emotions before. I hope you don't think that I didn't want to kiss you, I did want to kiss you but I was embarrassed and afraid you didn't feel the same." I said feeling my cheeks burning from redness looking down at my hands having my fingers playing together to keep myself distracted. "I was up all night thinking and hoping I didn't blow this friendship and that you felt this way." I said glancing up at him for a slight moment.

"I think we should sleep some before we continue this conversation, I don't know about you but this tiredness is overruling me right now and I don't want to talk when my head is foggy." Abed said.

"Good idea." I said, we stood up walking over to the couch hand and hand sitting on the couch leaning against his embrace pulling the blanket that was laying ontop of the back of my couch over us. Abed slouched down wrapping his arm around me easier for me to rest against his shoulder pulling me closer to him and falling asleep in the position that we slept the other night. I woke up by a light shake and a soft voice saying 'Katrina,' I felt my eyes fluttering open seeing Abed on the edge of the bed with his hand on my bicep when our eyes met a smile creeping onto both our lips.

"How'd I get over here?" I asked realizing I was now on the bottom bunk of my beds.

"I helped you over here, the way we were sleeping would hurt our backs." He said, he stood up allowing me to sit up and he sat back down next to me.

"Thanks, I was wicked tired."

"Me too...look, I thought about it....we are like Romeo and Juliet, they weren't allowed to be together because of their societies and parents weren't allow them, we are afraid to be together because we are afraid of what the other is thinking or feeling....what I'm trying to say is would...." He said before I interrupted him.

"I be your Juliet?" I asked.

"Yeah...that was corny wasn't it?"

"Nah, it was cute.....and yes, I'll be your Juliet only if you'll be my Romeo." I said and he smiled happily. "I'll take that smile as a yes, but right now we need to get back to work, I have my audition tomorrow."

"We should, have you worked on your monolougue?" He asked, I stood up leading him over to the table nad I sat down with my leg dangling over the one I had bent up on the chair with me.

"A little....I chose this one...I memorized the first part."

"Alright, recite it for me." Abed said pulling the book onto his lap twisting it away from me so I couldn't see it as I recited the part I knew.

"I confess

Here on my knee before high heaven and you,

That before you, and next unto high heaven,

I love your son." I recited from memory and he just looked up from the book.

"Yeah, we got some work to do, let's work on the next line." Abed said moving the book onto the table for both of us to look at.

"And that is?" I asked looking down at the book.

"My friends are poor but honest; so's my love." Abed recited for me.

"My friends are poor but honest; so's my love." I said.

"Now add it to what you already know." Abed said as he moved the book away so I couldn't look at it.

"I confess

Here on my knee before high heaven and you,

That before you, and next unto high heaven,

I love your son.

My friends are poor but honest; so's my love." I said.

"Moving on...."Abed said as he moved the book back onto the table for us both to look at but he just looked at me and I can feel myself blushing trying to find the next line. "May I have another kiss?" Abed asked, I smiled a tad feeling my cheeks burning from embarrassment turning to look at him better and we both leant in just as it happened the night before but this time I didn't retreat cutting it short. When I felt the time was right, I slowly removed my lips from his sitting back up smiling. "Better than last night?" Abed asked.

"Much, now I'm a little calmer." I said.

"What's your next line?" Abed asked, I scooted forward looking down at the page in the book.

"It's 'Be not offended, for it hurts not him.'" I responded, we repeated this type of memorizing until we got through all the lines in the monologue until I got it all memorizied.

"Alright, recite it for me two times." Abed said taking a deep breath, he's probably tired of this monologue as I am with it.

"I confess

Here on my knee before high heaven and you,

That before you, and next unto high heaven,

I love your son.

My friends are poor but honest; so's my love.

Be not offended, for it hurts not him

That he is loved of me. I follow him not

By any token of presumptuous suit,

Nor would I have him till I do deserve him;

Yet never know how that desert should be.

I know I love in vain, strive against hope;

Yet in this captious and intensible sieve

I still pour in the waters of my love

And lack not to lose still. Thus, Indian-like,

Religious in mine error, I adore

The sun that looks upon his worshipper

But knows of him no more. My dearest madam,

Let not your hate encounter with my love,

For loving where you do; but if yourself,

Whose aged honor cites a virtuous youth,

Did ever in so true a flame of liking,

Wish chastely and love dearly, that your Dian

Was both herself and Love, O, then give pity

To her whose state is such that cannot choose

But lend and give where she is sure to lose;

That seeks not to find that her search implies,

But, riddle-like, lives sweetly where she dies." I said crossing my fingers in hopes that I got it right.

"That's one time, give it to me one more time." Abed said as I recited it one more time from memory.


	10. A Walk

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View**

After reciting it one more time for him, he gave me this look like I totally messed up.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, but now that you know it, act it out for me." Abed said folding the corner of the page shutting the book.

"First, I'm getting some water, you want some?" I asked standing up heading into my kitchen.

"Please." He said, I opened my refrigerator pulling out two water bottles carrying them back to the table handing him one, "Thanks."

"No problem." I said twisting the top off pouring water into my mouth, "You hungry?" I asked.

"We'll eat after you rehearse the monologue one more time acting it out." Abed said, I twisted the top back on setting it on the table thinking about how I'll act it out and just went with what I thought and/or what came to my mind.

"How was that? Convincing?" I asked worriedly.

"A little more convincing than last time, but it needs more work, but food is mandatory right now."

"What do you like?" I asked walking over to my kitchen.

"What do you have?" Abed asked following me into the kitchen opening the cabients and the refrigerator to see what I had.

"What time is it?" I sked pulling out my phone from my pocket flipping it open to see it reading 4:45. "You want a late lunch or an early dinner?"

"It doesn't matter, ooohhh easy mac."

"Easy mac it is." I said pulling down two packs handing him one of the easy mac containers.

"I love macorani and cheese."

"Me too, but I could never eat a whole box." I said as we prepared our easy mac for the microwave.

"I probably could if I was hungry enough." Abed said as I punched in the numbers of how long it has to cook pushing the start button.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked going over to the refrigerator opening it looking at the many amounts of water bottles, cans of soda, gallon of milk and couple of things of juices I had.

"What juices do you have?" Abed asked standing behind me looking over my shoulder.

"Strawberry-Banana smoothie, Apple Juice and Sunny Delight." I said as Abed stood beside me to stand between the counter and the refrigerator door.

"I'll have whatever your having, I can't decide." Abed said.

"I'm having Sunny Delight, you okay with it?" I asked reaching into the refrigerator pulling out the little bottle of Sunny Delight.

"Yep...." He said standing up as I shut the door, I set the bottle down pulling out two cups hearing the microwave going off. Abed reached above my head pulling open the microwave

"Whoa....give me some kind of warning." I said dodging the door just chuckling a little.

"Sorry." Abed said laughing pulling out the two Easy Mac containers mixing in the cheese into the two containers as I pulled the juice into the two cups. I carried the bottle over to the refrigerator putting it up, Abed carried the Easy Mac out to the table setting them down in between our science books moving them to the other side of the table. I picked up the cups carrying them out to the table setting them down next to each Easy Mac container.

"Shouldn't we make an appearance so Jeff doesn't think we fell off the edge of the earth?" I asked scooping so easy mac onto my spoon.

"Nah...he's probably laying on the couch in his boxers watching the television." Abed said as I pulled my science book back towards me opening it where the pencil stuck out.

"So, let's see here, 6 to 24 is 4?" I asked pulling my leg up onto my chair.

"Yep....then what is 12 times by to get to 36?" Abed asked leaning over looking at my paper.

"3." I answered writing it down then went onto the next problem.

"Do this one by yourself then I'll check it." Abed said as I looked at it on my paper after I wrote it down. 'N14 Li2 O36 - N2 Li28 O6,' I thought about it, I started with the N and made it through the equation getting 'N14 14Li2 O36 - 7N2 Li28 6O6'

"Is that correct?" I asked handing him my paper to look at it.

"Yep, not that hard is it now?" Abed asked smirking.

"Nope, I have a great tutor." I said smiling as he opened his book, we worked at at our science homework while we nibbled at our easy mac. Abed looked over my work to make sure it was all correct as I took care of our easy mac things.

"You got similar answers because the critical thinking and/or opinions." Abed said.

"Thanks for double checking it for me." I said turning the sink faucet off from rinsing out our cups.

"No problem, now, perform your monologue for me one more time." Abed said as he got up moving over to the couch and I performed it one more time. "Better, now what are you wearing?"

"I'm going to wear normal day clothing, it's an audition not an actual role." I said as I went over setting my phone on the charger.

"I've never been to an audition, I don't know how they work." Abed said.

"I usually go for a long walk around campus the night before an audition, would you like to join me?" I asked.

"I'll love to join you" He said getting back up, we walked out of my dorm not grabbing a coat not thinking it'll be that cold but once we stepped outside I got a sudden breeze of cold air hitting me.

"Dang it's cold!" I said. Abed stripped his stripe sweater off, "Abed, you were wearing it." I said.

"Either you wear it or I put it on both of us wear it."

"How would you do that?" I asked.

"I'll put it on and wrap it around you." Abed said.

"Do that then." I said as he pulled his hands through the sweater wrapping it around me buttoning it up, it was warmer instantly. Abed wrapped his arms around me holding me into his embrace as we walked and so it would be easier to walk the same pace.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Abed asked feeling his breath hiting back of my head.

"I'm always nervous about any audition I do."

"How many auditions have you done?"

"Um...about five, six counting tomorrow, but I only got one of the roles and it was for a play. This is the first time for a television show."

"Its a good thing right?" Abed asked with uncertainity.

"Yeah, it's good if I can get the part. I don't even know the title nor what the show is about."

"Apparently the casting agents think you look the role and their wanting to give you a shot at it." Abed siad.

"Obviously they think so if they want me to come in to audition." I said.

"If you get the part, would I still have a girlfriend?" Abed asked stopping me, I slowly turned around to face him, he had this sad expression on his face..

"I won't forget my boyfriend, plus I can say that you were the first person to film a movie with me in it."

"You'll do one of my films?" He asked with a little excitement to his voice.

"I got to get practice." I said smiling up at him.

"I should get to work on the script then." Abed said looking up above my head in a distance.

"Yep...." I said as we heard a familiar voice say 'Hey guys,' we looked around seeing the Annie girl.

"Hey Annie...this is Katrina." Abed said.

"Hi Katrina, it's nice to finally be introduced." Annie said happily sticking her hand out to shake mine with a wide smile, I moved my hand below the sweater grasping her hand shaking it.

"Nice meeting you." I said.

"Where are you guys heading? I'm going to the debate meeting." She said in a preppy manner.

"When do you do that fair thing?" I asked turning around.

"That is what I do on the side, when I have free time, the Dean said to don't worry too much about it until after the big debate." Annie said.

"Would you mind if we escorted you to your meeting?" Abed asked.

"I don't mind." Annie said happily, she always seems to be chimper or someone forgot to give her decaf. "Katrina, how long have you been at Greendale?"

"A year or so...what about you?"

"Same as Abed."

"You seem to be super involved with the college." I said.

"I LOVE being busy, I'd rather be known as the girl that did million good things and on her resume than one that sits back letting my college years ride by, these are the times to cherish."

"True, but don't you ever want to sit back and think of how much your doing and take a break to spend more time with your friends other than study group?" I asked as Abed man handled me to the right some.

"I spend time with them outside study group and classses, I go to all their events in return in hope they go to mine. I like planning things like the Dios de Muertos party so I can spend it with my friends. Sadly, I didn't see you there." She said.

"How'd you two meet?" I asked glancing back at Annie then up to Abed that seemed very content.

"Spanish class, we all pretty much met in Spanish class besides Annie and Troy." Abed answered this time as I rewarpped my arms around myself like I was hugging myself.

"How'd you and Troy meet?" I asked curouisly.

"We went to high school together." Annie said like it was common knowledge and she had this dazed face, the face every girl has when they have a crush.

"Are you always this chippy?"

"Not all the time, I strongly believe that life is better if your happy." Annie said.

"I understand life is better if your happy, but sometimes don't you ever get handed a sour lemon?"

"If you sit there and ponder about the sour lemon you were given, you won't be able to make lemonade with it and go on with your life, I may not always get what I want but I will at some time, just got to be happy for life itself."

"Are you ever tired with all your activities to be happy?" I asked as Abed pulled his arms into his sleeves to put around my waist on top of my hands feeling his cold skin touch mine.

"I may be tired from all my activites but I wouldn't give it up for the world." Annie said as I leant back looking at Abed.

"You seem quiet." I said.

"I usualy don't talk much." Abed said.

"Are you in our Spanish class?" Annie asked as she grasped onto her backpack straps.

"Nope...but I'm in Abed and Troy's science class." I anwered.

"That's cool...." Annie said lightly smiling at Abed, "You didn't tell me you were taking science."

"You never asked." Abed said which got me to chuckle a little to myself.

"But still....you could of said something." Annie said as she jumped in front us." You won't believe it."

"What?" We both asked.

"I'm captain of the debate team, isn't that great?" Annie said.

"That's fantastic....when's the next debate?" Abed asked.

"Next Monday....should I expect you both there?" Annie asked.

"I'm in..." Abed said.

"Are you coming?" Annie asked.

"You want me there?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Any friend of Abed's is a friends of mine...I would like any support I could get." Annie said smiling excitedly and hopefully.

"You can come as my date." Abed said in a whisper only for me to hear and I smiled.

"I'll be there, where is it at?"

"I'm sure Abed will show you but I'm late to my meeting." Annie said as she ran off.

"Is she always..."

"Yes...you ready to go back to the dorms?" Abed asked.

"Sure, but first, I'm going to hit the vending machines in the lounge." I said.


	11. Dinner and a Movie

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View**

"You have cash?"

"No, but 9 times out of 10 one of the machines is always open." I said resting my arms on top of his trying to warm his arms up.

"You serious? I could of had free food."

"I'm surprised you did't know, I thought everyone on this compus knew about it."

"I must of missed that memo."

"I can teach you this trick then." I said.

"Do you know how to get free soda?"

"Not yet, working on it."

"Working on it?" Abed asked.

"Yeah. There's a website online that teaches you how to do pretty much anything."

"Even how to open a door?"

"Maybe....never looked that up."

"What would the directions for that be?" Abed asked getting me to ponder it as well.

"I wouldn't know where to begin on how to write directions for that...I looked at how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich then a fried one."

"Fried peanut butter and jelly."

"I tried it, I liked it...it was better than it souds." I said.

"One time I was watching G.I. Blues about Elvis and he ate fried peanut butter and bananas, have you tried that?"

"Nah, but want to try it, my mom was not that adventerous with food."

"I'm always open to food, at least trying new things."

"Do you want a fried peanut butter and banana sandwich later?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I should go back to my dorm, Jeff's probably terrorized my dorm by now."

"He wouldn't of terrorized it would he?"

"Maybe trying to find food, may we do that after your audition?"

"I could pick up a few things at the store as well." I said as Abed unwrapped his arms from me sliding them back into his sleeves of his sweater pulling the door open walking in only to get stares from everyone.

"Where do you usualy go shoping?"

"Wal-Mart or Vons, you?" I asked as he unbuttoned his sweater freeing me from his embrace getting a big gust of cold air but it warmed up.

"Wal-Mart, I like looking through the $5 movie bin and getting a new one."

"Wal-Mart it is." I said as he slid his hand into mine interlacing our fingers. I looked down at the two hands that were linterlocked looking back up at him smiling, we walked over to the vending machies every single one was closed. "Nothing...." I said as I turned to see one that we missed. "Bingo." I said walking over to that vending maching with Abed a few steps behind me.

"We won't get in trouble would we?"

"By who? The other students? They don't care." I said as I fumbled with the machine finally getting it to click open smiling at my work, I pulled it open exposing all the candy and chips it contained. Abed and I pulled out different kinds and mulitple ones. "What does Jeff like?" I asked.

"Um....Doritos Nacho Cheese and Reeses Peanut Butter cup." Abed said as he pulled out the bag of chips and package of the butter cups.

"Do you want to eat our stuff here or take it back?" I asked shutting the door.

"We should take it back, its getting close to closing."

"You want to try the soda machines or would you want something I have at the dorms?" I asked.

"I think I may have soda's in my dorm that I grabbed from yous."

"We should see if Jeff would want a peanut butter and banana as well."

"We should." Abed said as I slid some of the snacks into my pocket holding onto the big items like my chips and the xtreme sour straws.

"Annie seems nice." I said as Abed was trying to figure out how to put all the food he had, "I'll carry it." I said as he handed me the snacks holding them close to my body as he strectched out his sweater buttoning them up and rested his hands below mine on top of his sweater. "Would Jeff eat a fried peanut butter and banana?"

"He may...he's been taking what you've said to heart for some odd reason."

"What'd I say?"

"About taking possesions too serious....he's been moping around in his boxers watching television, I barely got him to move this morning to get up to get something to eat."

"I didn't know he'll take it like that." I said as we turned right around the cafeteria.

"He did...I think it's good for him even though he is kind of lazy."

"Jeff lazy? I don't see it."

"He has, at least trying to be more lazy, he wants to be more like us."

"Shouldn't it be ther other way around? Isn't he the big popular man that everyone wants to be? He was a big successful lawyer was he not?" I asked regrasping some of the snacks making sure it didn't fall.

"Yeah...but you know when you reach rock bottom your life is turned upside down."

"I could understand that, I should apologize for making things worse." I said feeling guilty making Jeff the way he is.

"I wouldn't apologize now, I"ll wait a few days when he's snapped out of it."

"He won't be angry?" I asked.

"If anything, I think he'll thank you."

"Why would he thank me?" I asked confused.

"For helping prove to him that the things in life don't have a lot of value with a little help from me."

"And your doing a wonderful job helping him through this."

"I don't feel that great since I haven't been home much." Abed said in a sad manner.

"Abed, you can't stop living your life and doing what you need to do because if you don't live your life regualarly he'll depend on you forever....what am I talking about?" I asked myself.

"I know, I just feel bad that he's sitting at my dorm doing nothing...he's not himself."

"Most people aren't when they are at their lowest point like he is."

"Good point. It's like any romance movie you watch, when they lose the guy they love they go back to old habits or become a different person until they get their signifianct other back."

"True, but not everything is like what it's like in movies." I said.

"Not all the time but somethimes its close to it."

"And sometimes they do have great lessons installed in them."

"Like what?" Abed asked pululling me to a stop as I pondered.

"Um...Family Matters for example, did you see the episode with the guns?" I said as we begun moving again.

"Well, episodes like that do teach good lessons but I'm not a big fan of them."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I understand they want to send good vibes out saying guns are bad to the younger children but on the other hand it's episodes like that is what put the ideas in their heads."

"Good point...what about Smokey the bear? I mean the name smokey puts the idea of smoke or fire in your head but he tries to prevent forest fire."

"Never thought of that, but I guess there is always those random coincidences." Abed said pulling the door open.

"Thats the only one I find really funny...."

"My favorite is Cockoo the bird from the Coco Puff cereal commercials."

"Why's that?" I asked as he worked at unbuttioning the sweater.

"He's really cockoo and his name is cockoo, it's ironic." Abed said undoing the last button allowing me to step out of his embrace.

"That's another ironic one...." I said smiling as he grasped a few of the items I held only to clear one of my hands and he softly grasped my hand ineterlacing our fingers.

"Yeah....the irony in things are funny sometimes." He said as we walked slowly to his dorm door, it felt like the ending of a first date where you just want to walk slower to have more time together. "Do you have any bananas?" Abed asked.

"I think I do, you don't have any?"

"Yeah...I don't usually buy any....I'll go get them since I have to get my books anyway." Abed said as he only let go of my hand for him to open his door to see the room dark only being illimnated by the television seeing Jeff's shadow on the couch and Abed flicked the light switch on hearing Jeff groan.

"Turn it off, it's too bright." Jeff whined.

"Jeff its only one light, relax." Abed said as we walked into the kitchen setting the stuff down.

"It's still bright...." Jeff said sitting up with squinted eyes rubbing them to adjust.

"We brought you some snacks." I said pulling mine out of my pockets setting them down as well.

"She taught me how to open the snack vending machines, it's actually quite easy." Abed said.

"You stole food from the vending machine?" Jeff asked standing up.

"It's not st-" I said when Jeff interrupted me.

"That's preetty awesome, you bring anything for me? You need to teach me how to do it." Jeff said walking over to the island.

"I got you Doritos Nacho Cheese and Reese's Peanut Butter cups." Abed said setting it on the top counter for him and Jeff just looked at his food then up at us.

"You serious? You got like five things." Jeff said, I rolled my eyes giving him a pack of my Starburst and Abed gave him a packet of his M&M's. "Better." He said.

"We are going to cook ourselves fried peanut butter and banana sandwichs, you want one?" I asked.

"I'll try it, is it something you guys eat?" Jeff asked, Abed and I looked at each other.

"Um...yeah, at least once a week." I said.

"May I have your keys so I could go get the banana and my things?" Abed asked.

"Oh yeah..." I said digging into my other pocket pulling out my keys handing them to him.

"Where's your bananas?" Abed asked.

"They should be hanging on the banana rack." I said and he nodded as he turned around heading out the door leaving it slightly open, I turned my attention back to Jeff shifting my weight onto my right foot glancing up at him and round the room, this is defiantly an awkward moment.

"So..." Jeff and I said in uniosn

"You go first." I said leaning forward againt the counter with my hands resting against the edge of the counter next to me.

"No, you." Jeff said.

"I want to apologize for my comment the other day....I didn't mean it personally." I said.

"What? Nah....don't be sorry...I'm just live my life by each day...my new lifestyle."

"I just feel like maybe I played a part in this new lifestyle you have because of my statement." I said doing air quotes around the words new lifestyle and shifted my eyes to look from him down to the counter.

"Don't be hard on yourself....anyways, you and...." Jeff said when we heard a creek of the door opening a tad, "Abed, let me help you with that." Jeff said glancing over at me before he walked over to Abed.

"I got it, but thanks for offering." Abed said shutting the door with the heel of his foot.

"Where's the bread and peanut butter?" I asked as Abed set his things on the counter.

"The bread is next to the toaster and the peanut butter is in the cabinet above the stove." He answered.

"I'll get the peanut butter since I'm taller." Jeff said as he walked into the kitchen with us and reached above his head into the cabinet grabbing the peanut butter, I went and grabbed the bread as Abed bent down pulling out a frying pan.

"Where's the pam?" I asked carrying the bread over to the stove.

"I got it, there is too many people in the kitchen." Abed said.

"I'll let you two do your thing." Jeff said smiling as he walked out of the kitchen and sat on the other side of the counter. "What time we leaving tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"My audition is at 2:30, so probably leave about 12:30, to get there early, they love when your early." I said.

"That's understandable." Abed said as he sprayed the pan with the pam.

"I'm so lazy, I'll be late." Jeff said.

"You weren't always that way were you?" I asked.

"No, when I was a lwayer I cared about it but with these classes I can careless." He said leaning forward onto the counter with his forearms.

"Yeah, but I would really like to get this, you know how big this opportunity is?" I asked as I opend the bread counting the slices of bread as I pulled them out.

"Its big for her career." Abed siad as he pulled down a plate from the cupboard letting me set the bread down.

"Is acting what you want to do?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I figured to study the costume design in case I never get a big break. What you studying?" I asked about to hit myself in the head, he just said he was a lawyer, duh. I looked over at Abed who had his eyes bugged out of his face shaking it no like I wasn't supposed to ask that.

"Because the stupid justice system decided to take my law license away and now I'm stuck here." Jeff said in an aggiated manner but a bit of anger in it.

"He's not too happy about it." Abed said as he pulled out a knife as I opened the peanut butter jar for him and I ripped open a banana pulling open the same drawer grabbing another knife to cut slices of the banana.

"I could tell by his tone." I said glancing up at Jeff.

"I wasn't sure if you could tell." Jeff said as I set slices of banana on top of the peanut butter that Abed spread onto the piece of bread.

"It's bluntantly obvious." I said as iIhanded Jeff the bottom half of that banana to eat, I leant hte knife against the plate. Abed picked up the slice of bread putting the one below it on top of it and quickly spread peanut butter on it before squishing the two slices together and dropping it onto the pan that was now warm from the fire beaneeath it.

"I'll grill this one if you work on the next one." Abed said, I simply nodded and picked up the peanut butter knife sticking it back in the peanut butter jar pulling some out on the knife spreading it on the bread.

"You all want to watch a movie?" Jeff asked as he stood up going over to throw away his banana peel.

"I'm up for a movie." I siad.

"Abed?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, go get one off my shelf." Abed said flippling the sandwich over as I set half a banana aside to spread peanut butter onto the other slice of bread pushing it onto the other slice. "Could you get me another plate?" Abed asked pushing the sandwich onto the pan down as I pulled a plate down.

"Here you go, you want your half of a banana?" I asked holding the plate for him as he scooped up the sandwich setting it onto the plate.

"Sure...." Abed said as he picked up the sandwich I just made putting it on the pan, I put the plate onto the counter and begun working on the next sandwich.

"You got a tape of Three Stooges?" Jeff asked.

"Thats some classic television." Abed said as he flipped the sandwich.

"The Three Stooges were and still are classic." I said as I spread the peanut butter on the other piece of bread before sticking it on the bottom piece.

"They are, I just didn't know Abed would have a tape of it." Jeff said as he pulled the tape off the shelf and opened the case. I pulled out a plate holding it for Abed to get the fresh fried sandwich on it, I set the plate on the counter as Abed picked up the last sandwich.

"You two want a soda" I asked before I took a bite into my banana and went over to the refrigerator opening it.

"Please." Abed said as I turned to look at Jeff and he nodded as he continuerd doing what he was doing to get the movie to play. I pulled a soda out one at a time setting it on the counter shutting the refrigerator then placing them next to the plates and tossed my banana peel into the trash.

"It's on." Jeff said stopping the video only to come grab his food and claim his spot on the couch grabbing the remote before he got comfy. I put my snack on the plate carrying it and my soda to the couch sitting down next to Jeff setting my soda on the coffee table Abed soon joined us setting his soda down, I looked over at him smiling as our eyes met when he glanced over at me. "Let the movie begin." Jeff said pushing play on the remote. We watched the whole 3-hour movied filled with the Three Stooges episodes, I was sitting closer to Abed with his arm propped up on the back of the couch, I looked at the mess on the coffee table.

"I'm heading back to my dorm, but first, I am going to help with this mess." I said standing up bending over picking up my things and Abed stood up gathering his things.

"Just go get some sleep, I'll take care of this." Abed said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you need your sleep for the big day tomorrow." Abed said.

"Alright, see you two tomorrow." I said stepping over Jeff's lap, Abed walked around the table picking up his and Jeff's things following me to the garbage can throwing them away besides the plates, we went into the ktichen setting our plates in the sink.

"I'm going to walk you to your door."Abed said as he rested his hand on the arch of my back as we slowly walked out of the kitchen and Jeff intently watched as we walked out of the room and stood in front of my door.

"Thanks for dinner, and I'll come over in the morring to get you." I said turning to face him.

"We'll be ready, I'll make sure he's not in his boxers." Abed said turning to look at his door and I joined him in staring at it.

"I'll be pretty embarrassed and it might hurt my chances." I said turning to look back at Abed.

"I'll makre sure of it, get some sleep. Night." Abed said as he slowly slid his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, I leant my head back our faces were mere inches apart. I debated it and just went with my thought and kissed him lightly and quickly on the lips.

"Night, sleep well." I said smiling unlocking my door and slid in slowly shutting the door behind me, I flicked a light on straightening my bookes plugging in my phone, setting my alarm for the morning and getting things ready for the morning. "What do I need for my auditions? I definatly need my identifcation, head shots and resumes." I said digging though a few things finding the manila envelope containing my headshots with resumes on the back. "Should bring a couple extras in case there is more than one judge person." I said grabbing a few extras setting them under my purse. I then switched into my pajamas from the night before and laid on the bottom bunk instead of the top one.


	12. Morning of Audition

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. BTW, I NOTICED ONE ERROR WITH THE CLASSES, EARLIER IN THE STORY I SAID SHE WAS ONLY TAKING TWO CLASSES AND NEITHER ONE WAS SCIENCE, WELL I CHANGED IT TO WHERE SHES TAKING SCIENCE AND ANOTHER CLASS YOU'LL FIND OUT IN AN UPCOMING CHAPTER, SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up at 8 AM grumpily smacking my alarm clock off moaning as I sat up rubbing my eyes, I stretched my arms out above my head and arched my back as I did so. I got up from my bed pulling on my robe as I skimmed my clothes for an outfit to wear pulling off a couple outfits then settled with skinny jeans and a long sleeve pink v-cut shirt, I grabbed a towel and my other bahting supplies along with my brushes, and dental supplies heading out of my dorm to the restrooms. I showered wrapping my hair up into the towel getting dressed, I went out to the sink area tweezing unwanted hairs on my face, I applied light makeup and brushed my teeth. I applied my deodorant and perfume, I pulled my towel off my head allowing my hair to fall down onto my shoulders and on my back. I brushed out any knots that was in it and clipped half of it up. I gathered my items off the sink walking out of the restroom running into Jeff and Abed who was coming out of the men's restroom.

"Oh, good morning guys." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Good morning." Abed said chirperly, Jeff just grumbled something, it was really hard to tell exactly what he said, I must say he's defiantly not a morning person.

"I was going to cook some breakfast, would you guys like some?" I asked.

"What are you cooking?" Jeff asked.

"Eggs, toast and bacon." I said.

"I'll take a plate." Jeff said.

"Sure, thanks." Abed said as he gently slid his hand into mine cupping it as we walked down the hallway to our dorms letting our hands slide out of each others as I had to go to my dorm while they put their things up. I went into my dorm dropping my things in my basket then went into my kitchen pulling out the ingredients for breakfast and the proper pans hearing a light knock at the door.

"It's open!" I exclaimed as the door opened allowing the two men to come in, Abed had his camcorder up to his eye with the red light on meaning that it was taping.

"This is the star of the day, Ms. Future TV star." Abed said as Jeff walked in going straight to my couch laying down dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes to block the light I'm assuming for him to sleep some more.

"Abed, I haven't gotten the role." I said smiling as I glanced over at the camera as I tried to scamble the eggs.

"This is defiantly the breakfast of an actress and a director I must say." Abed said as he turned the camera off, pulling it off his hand setting it down on the counter only to reach over the pan I was cooking on trying to pull a piece of bacon off the pan next to the pan I was cooking at and I lightly smacked his hand giggling. "I get it, no bacon until it gets off the pan." He said then he leant forward pressing his soft lips against my cheek. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah, wide awake this morning and ready to get this done."

"Nervous yet?"

"Much, I have butterflies in my stomach." I said as I scooped some of the bacon off the pan onto a plate and Abed grabbed one sticking it in his mouth.

"You'll be great, recite it for me one more time." Abed said as I recited it for him as best as I could. "Good...." Abed said kissing my cheek again as he took the plate of bacon and toast out to the table setting them in the center. I turned the stove off as I let the eggs cool down as I pulled down three plates separating the eggs onto the three plates, Abed grabbed two of the plates and I grabbed the one taking it out to the table along with some silverware.

"Jeff, breakfast is ready." I said as he sat up coming over eating at his eggs before pulling any bacon or toast onto his plate. "Anyone want juice or milk?" I asked standing up going back into the kitchen to pour the drinks.

"Milk please." Jeff said biting into a piece of bacon.

"Apple juice please." Abed said setting his fork down, I pulled out three cups pouring three different drinks taking two trips to carry all three drinks out to the table.

"Milk for Jeff, Apple juice for Abed and Strawberry Banana for me." I said sitting down going back to eating only to finish eating about 11:45. "We got up kind of early, you all want to leave earlier?" I asked collecting things off the table to take into the kitchen.

"Lets wash some of these dishes before it drys and sticks to the dishes." Abed said as he helped me, Jeff went back to napping on the couch as we scraped at the pans and plates, we dried them off and putting them back into the proper cupboards, when that was all said and done I was leaning my butt against the cupboard drying my hands off with a dish rag. "The dishes are done....time to head into town, where exactly is it?" Abed asked.

"I know how to get there...." I said setting the rag on the counter behind me pushing myself off the counter, Abed reached his arm out grabbing his camcorder off the counter behind me, I went over to the coffee table picking up my purse and headshots with the resumes staring at the sleeping Jeff, I reached over shaking him lightly, "Wake up Jeff, we're leaving." I said, he shot up quickly like there was a fire somewhere, he stumbled out to the car crashing when he got in the back seat. "What music do you like?" I asked as I turned left out of the dorm parking lot towards the freeway.

"Um.....I'll listen to anything...." Abed said as he reached over turning up the pop/rock/rap radio station it was on, and I sung along to the radio. "You ever consider singing?"

"Not really, I did choir and had singing lessons when I was younger." I answered. I drove us to the theatre waking Jeff up, we were there about 1:45 and there were already a few cars in the parking lot, we climbed out and I stood in between my car and car door staring at the building, I walked around it shutting the door.

"Nerves are kicking your ass huh?" Abed asked coming up behind me to stand beside me.

"Yeah, you think I have a chance?" I asked.

"I believe in you." Abed said wrapping his arms around me just holding me for a few moments.

"I believe in you too." Jeff said as he patted my back after Abed unwrapped his arms around me, they allowed me to link my arms in theirs walking into the building up to a table in the lobby.

"I'm checking in for my audition at 2:30, Katrina Hughes." I said.

"Okay, here's your number, go on in and wait for them to call you." She said marking my name off, Jeff led Abed and I in, Abed rested his arm on my waist walking with me up the stairs and into the theatre in the middle of someones monologue and we slid into the fifth row from the back. We watched a few more people's monologues, Abed held my hand rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb, I shook my leg nervously.

"52, Katrina Hughes!" A male that was now standing up at the judging table at the bottom of the theatre yelled.

"Here!" I exclaimed.

"Good luck." Jeff said, Abed quickly pecked me on my lips.

"Knock them dead." Abed said smiling giving me a boost of confidence and smile as well.


	13. Audition

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I stood up climbing over Abed's legs watching him mess with the camcorder a little as I started running down the stairs to the man standing to the side of the table handing him my headshots/resumes then ran up the stairs to be on the stage.

"You may begin Ms. Hughes." The guy said, I took a deep breath looking up at where I was sitting seeing Jeff leaning back relaxed, Abed was leant forward anxiously with the camcorder with the red light staring back at me. I took a deep breath before I started my monologue

"I confess

Here on my knee before high heaven and you,

That before you, and next unto high heaven,

I love your son.

My friends are poor but honest; so's my love.

Be not offended, for it hurts not him

That he is loved of me. I follow him not

By any token of presumptuous suit,

Nor would I have him till I do deserve him;

Yet never know how that desert should be.

I know I love in vain, strive against hope;

Yet in this captious and intensible sieve

I still pour in the waters of my love

And lack not to lose still. Thus, Indian-like,

Religious in mine error, I adore

The sun that looks upon his worshipper

But knows of him no more. My dearest madam,

Let not your hate encounter with my love,

For loving where you do; but if yourself,

Whose aged honor cites a virtuous youth,

Did ever in so true a flame of liking,

Wish chastely and love dearly, that your Dian

Was both herself and Love, O, then give pity

To her whose state is such that cannot choose

But lend and give where she is sure to lose;

That seeks not to find that her search implies,

But, riddle-like, lives sweetly where she dies." I said acting it the way I did in front of Abed, I looked up at Abed and he was smiling givng me a thumbs up.

"Good job Katrina, that was a good pick of a monologue, it fit you good. Can you do a little bit of a read through with Jason?" The female at the end of the opposing end of the table asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said looking over seeing Jason walking up onto the stage handing me a book, it was Romeo and Juliet.

"Start on page 80 for us, with Jason's line perhaps." The female said as she slid her glasses back on her face, we both nodded.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!" He said acting it out, I was glancing between him and my book trying to remember my lines that were coming up and trying to pay attention to what he was doing, the first one was the easiest.

"Ay, me." I said trying to match his acting style.

"She speaks:

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air." He said.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I said not using the book and acting it out with him following his lead.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He said.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself." I said turning around to face the opposing way a tad when he spun me around to face him again.

"I take thee at thy word:

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo." He said lifting my chin up with his forefinger.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night

So stumblest on my counsel?" I said looking into his eyes.

"By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am:

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Had I it written, I would tear the word." He said.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words

Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:

Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" I said.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." He said

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?

The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,

And the place death, considering who thou art,

If any of my kinsmen find thee here." I said waiting for them to stop us anytime soon.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do that dares love attempt;

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." He said.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." I said.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye

Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,

And I am proof against their enmity." He said.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." I said.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;

And but thou love me, let them find me here:

My life were better ended by their hate,

Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." He said.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" I said.

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;

He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far

As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,

I would adventure for such merchandise." He said.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,

Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night

Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny

What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'

And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries

Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,

If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:

Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,

I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,

So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.

In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,

And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:

But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true

Than those that have more cunning to be strange.

I should have been more strange, I must confess,

But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,

My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,

And not impute this yielding to light love,

Which the dark night hath so discovered." I said

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--" He said.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." I said.

"What shall I swear by?" He said.

"Do not swear at all;

Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,

Which is the god of my idolatry,

And I'll believe thee." I said.

"If my heart's dear love--" He said.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,

I have no joy of this contract to-night:

It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;

Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be

Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!

This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,

May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.

Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest

Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" I said.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He said.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" I said.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." He said.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:

And yet I would it were to give again." I said.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?" He said.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again.

And yet I wish but for the thing I have:

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite.

I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!

Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.

Stay but a little, I will come again." I said pretending to leave since it said I did in the book.

"Perfect!" The female said as the three of them applauded me and Jason.

"We will defiantly call you within the next couple of days." The male said.

"Thank you." I said smiling ear to ear, I handed Jason the book and he escorted me off the stage holding his hand out helping me down the stairs. I excitedly walked, more like jogged back up to where Abed and Jeff were sitting, Abed pulled me into a big hug and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"That was amazing." Abed said.

"You record it?" I asked.

"Yep, I need everyones audition that's going to be in my films on tape." Abed said.

"Good job, now can we go get some food, I'm hungry." Jeff said, Abed and I just gave him this dirty look, "What?" Jeff said.

"Yes, let's go get some food." I said as Abed grasped my hand with his as we walked up the couple of steps and went through the door to the lobby. "Seriously, how did I do?"

"Good, obviously they liked you if they had you rehearse with Jason." Abed said.

"That could be just because they wanted to see how I would interact with another actor and/or how fast I can pick up on a script, because let's face it, anything Shakespeare is hard to do on the spot." I said as Abed pulled open the other door holding it open for Jeff and I.

"But, they said they will give you a call." Jeff said.

"Doesn't mean they will." I said.

"Even if they don't, I think you did amazing." Abed said, I turned to look at him smiling and he was really a great guy.

"Thanks." I said blushing a tad.

"You two are really too cute, I might just have to gag." Jeff said as he pulled out his phone, "I need to capture this, picture." Jeff said as Abed wrapped his arm around my waist resting it on my hip, and I wrapped both my arms around his neck. "Now with me." Jeff said jumping in between us, we crowded him snapping a photo.

"Where do you want to go eat Jeff?" I asked.

"I thought you two had to go shopping?" Jeff asked.

"We do, but you wanted to go eat." I said.

"I can eat at McDonalds, you guys were going to Wal-Mart right?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, McDonalds has the dollar menu." Abed said as he regrasped my hand interlacing our fingers as we walked around the corner into the parking lot and to my Beetle.

"Alrighty then." I said as I unlocked the doors and climbed in.


	14. Grocery Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I drove us over to the Wal-Mart closest to the theatre and we walked in going to the McDonalds first before grabbing any carts.

"Hmm....dollar menu wise what is good?" Jeff asked.

"Everything?" I said in a sarcastic way.

"Don't try to be sarcastic with me, I can be way more sarcastic than you." Jeff said.

"He can." Abed said nodding.

"I'm going to get a McDouble, an apple pie and a drink." I said.

"Me too." Abed said.

"You don't have to do everything the same now that you two are 'dating.'" Jeff said putting air quotes around the word dating.

"I know, but what she's getting sounds good." Abed said.

"I'm getting that chicken sandwich thing, fries and a drink." Jeff said.

"Actually, I might get the chicken sandwich." Abed said, Jeff went up to the counter ordering his food and bought his food. Abed went up next ordering his food, I looked the menu over one more time to make sure that was what I wanted. "Katrina, what do you want?" Abed asked.

"I got my own, thanks though."

"No, I want to pay for it." Abed said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Abed said smiling, Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." I said as I walked up beside him, he rested his hand on the arch of my back as I ordered my food.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Jeff asked as he inserted his straw into his fountain drink.

"Um....what about the booth in the corner?" I asked.

"I'll go save it." Jeff said as he went and sat down.

"Do you know what number he is?" Abed asked.

"I have no idea, I'm assuming the number before us since he was one before us." I said.

"That makes sense." Abed said when he looked at his reciept.

"What is our number?" I asked.

"We are 53, so he must be 52." Abed said as number 52 was called, I walked up picking the tray up carrying it over to the table setting it down in front of Jeff.

"Thanks....." Jeff said.

"No problem." I said as I turned to walk back when 53 was called, I walked over to Abed. "I'll get the drinks, what do you want?" I asked.

"Can you get me a Sprite?"

"No problem." I said pushing the cups against ice dispenser to get enough ice into both cups and pouring Sprite into his and Lemonade into mine. I set them down putting the lids on and grabbed a couple of straws carrying them back to the table, Abed stood up allowing me to slide in and he sat back down. "Here's your Sprite." I said scooting the cup towards him and gave him a straw.

"Thanks." Abed said as he set my food in front of me.

"Thanks for lunch."

"No problem." Abed said as we peacefully ate our food and put our trash on the trays.

"I think it's time for shopping." I said.

"I hope it's a quick trip." Jeff said.

"Why, you got a hot date?" I asked.

"No, there is a marathon on tonight I want to catch." Jeff said.

"Excuse us for making you almost miss it." I said as Abed stood up picking up the tray, I slid out picking my purse up sliding the strap onto my shoulder.

"You should be." Jeff said, we walked out of the McDonalds area and Abed and I went and grabbed two carts. "Do we really need two carts?" Jeff asked.

"It's to separate our items." I said.

"But it's just going to get mixed up in the trunk." Jeff said.

"That's a valid point." Abed said.

"But our items will be in their own bags and we won't have to separate them when we get back to the dorms." I said.

"Good point as well." Jeff said.

"In your face." I said and Abed just giggled.

"I'm going to go get lost in the store, you know my number." Jeff said taking off in a different direction.

"Don't mind him, he always likes doing his own thing sometimes." Abed said.

"Nah....where do you want to begin?" I asked.

"Lets start at the front and head back, the back is usually frozen things anyway."

"Alright...." I said as we went through the vegetables and fruit, I grabbed a few things, mainly apples and bananas. We walked up and down the aisles grabbing whatever we needed. "Thats all I need." I said looking into my cart.

"Yeah, me too, hopefully it'll last huh?"

"Thats what we all hope." I said.

"May we go check the $5 bin?"

"Sure." I said as we pushed our carts over there, we dug through the bin, Abed picked out a couple and I didn't find any that I wanted to buy.

"I'm going to call Jeff to tell him to meet us up front." Abed said.

"Sounds good." I said as we pushed our carts towards the front getting into an aisle keeping our eyes peeled for Jeff.

"Hey guys." Jeff said joining us smiling.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe because of that wide grin across your face?" I asked.

"I don't have a wide grin." Jeff said.

"Yes you do, but sometimes its better not to ask Katrina." Abed said as I put a little divider thing between his and my things.

"I'm taking your word on this." I said glancing over at Abed then to Jeff not even wanting to know anymore. I scooted forward after the people in front of me left, I waited until she scanned all my items before I swiped my card and put in my pin number. She handed me my reciept, I loaded the items into my cart and waited for Abed to finish purchasing his things to walk out.

"May I push a cart?" Jeff offered.

"Sure...." Abed said letting him push his, Jeff put one foot on the bottom basket hopping fastly before he brought his other foot up only to flip the cart back landing on his back. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, Abed walked over to him, and we pulled the cart off him, luckily nothing flew out.

"Are....you....okay?" I asked in between my laughter.

"I'm fine, thanks for not laughing." Jeff said.

"I'm sorry, it was funny." I said.

"It wasn't funny." Jeff said.

"To whom?" I asked.

"Me." Jeff said.

"Yeah, because your the one that fell." I said as he just pouted, Abed and I led him to the car, we loaded up the trunk with our bags trying to find a way to separate them as best as we could. I slammed the trunk shut, we both pushed our carts over to the cart return then walked hand and hand back to my car. I climbed into the drivers seat driving us back to the dorm, I parked in my reserved spot popping the trunk and unlocking the doors climbing out.

"I'm not going next time, my feet are cramped sitting in the back seat." Jeff said stretching as he climbed out.

"Next time you don't have to go, that's fine by me." I said as I pulled the trunk up to expose the multiple bags that was piled up in there.

"I see how I'm loved, you don't want me to go." Jeff said.

"I didn't say that, I said that I'm okay with you not going next time." I said as I grabbed my bags with both hands, Jeff grabbed a few of Abeds and Abed grabbed rest of his shutting the trunk for me. I followed them into the dormitory and down the hall towards our dorms, I walked around them to go to my dorm setting some of my bags down to pull out the keys I just put in my pocket unlocking my dorm door.

"I'll be over in five." Abed said before I entered the dorm.

"It's kind of late, I got to put this stuff up and get sleep for my class tomorrow."

"I guess this is good night." Abed said.

"Hold on, let me set these down." I said, we both walked into our different dorms, we walked back out meeting mid-way between our two dorms. "Night." I said wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Night, you did great job today. I'll upload it tonight and burn you a copy." Abed said.

"Thanks." I said as I lightly pressed my lips to his for a light kiss before I broke from his embrace, he grasped my wrist pulling me back to his embrace, he wrapped his arms around my waist resting both of them on the arch of my back. "What?" I asked resting my hands on his forearms.

"I just wanted to hold you in my embrace a little longer." Abed said.

"Would you want to come over and hang a little while?" I asked.

"Sure, let me put my groceries up real quick." He said excitedly running into his dorm, I went into my dorm putting my groceries up setting the bags in the garbage can only to hear a knock on the door, I walked over pulling the door open to see Abed, and he walked in. "I brought my new DVDs over." Abed said.

"Great." I said, I grabbed one of them and he set rest of them on the table, I walked up to my entertainment system putting the DVD on then joined Abed on the couch. I sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around me holding me tightly, I brought my feet up to the side leaning into him, I slowly fell onto his lap with his hand resting slightly above my hip and the other one running through my hair, I don't even remember falling asleep in that position.


	15. Recall

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. MORE TO COME SOON.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up by something vibrating near my head, I slowly opened my eyes to slits looking down at the grayish jean covered legs I was just laying on and up to the sleeping darked haired man I'm dating only to hear another vibration.

"Abed, your phones ringing." I said in a whispery voice putting an hand on his leg to push myself up to a sitting position rubbing my face looking back over at him to see him still asleep. I shook him a litte, "Abed, get up, your phone is ringing."

"Wh-wh-what?" He asked.

"Your phone." I said as I pulled out my own to check it but it was dead, I got up climbing over his lap to my phone charger to plug it in seeing him yawn and rub at one eye as he pulled out his phone looking at it for a while. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It was Troy, he probably was calling to tell me that I'm late to study group or he's outside my door." Abed said shutting the phone.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I asked shifting my weight onto my left foot.

"Yeah...have a good day. You busy for lunch?" Abed asked as he leant onto his forarms that was resting on his upper legs.

"I have class at 12:15 to 2, sorry."

"Meet at the cafetera at 2:15?" Abed asked hopefully.

"I'll be there." I said smiling, he stood up hugging me and he lightly presed his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"I'll miss you and will think of you." Abed said as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before he picked up his wallet he must of set on the nighstand last night.

"Me too." I said smiling wider as I watched him walking out of the room as he would randomly glance back at me with a smile planted on his face. I looked down at my phone when I heard the click of the door shutting, I had two new voicemails and ten text messages. I went through the text messages and it was only chain texts that my parents feel they must send to me, you figure that they would learn they don't need to forwad those things. I called my voicemail hearing my moms voice after entering my code.

"Hey Katrina, it's your mom, your dad and I wanted to know how your audtition went, call ASAP!" My mom said hearing a beep after it ended then pushing the seven button to delete it only to have it go to the next message.

"Hey Katrina it's Louis from the CAPs entertainment, we would like to bring you in for another audition. If you could please call me back as soon as you get this, my number is (718) 594-6001 extension 135. Thanks and have a wonderful day." He said, I think I mentally screamed on the inside along with jumping around. I pressed the number one twice grabbing a pen writing the number on my palm to call him. I saved the message in my voicemail in case I needed it. I dialed the number into my phone hearing a voice recording message telling me to dial in my extension if I already know the extension typing in 135 only to hear it ring finally, my stomach was full of butterflies.

"Hello, Louis speaking." He said.

"Hi Louis, this is Katrina, I was calling to come do a second audition." I said manuevering the cord so I'll be able to sit on the couch because my knees were wobbly from nerves.

"Oh hi Katrina, lets see here, how does Monday at 3 sound?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you Louis." I said happily.

"No thank you, see you Monday Katrina." Louis said as I heard a click of the phone being hung up and I closed my phone, I could not wipe the wide smile off my face. I quickly switched my clothes, I don't mind wearing the same clothes two days in a row but I wanted to look nice when I told Abed. I quickly pulled my hair up into a clip rolling my deodorant on and spraying my perfume on. I grabbed my music composure for theatre books putting them in my bag where my science books were Thursday. I grabbed my phone off its charger turning it off immediately since it has such a low battery, I slid it into my pocket as I then slid the one arm strap on of my backpack onto my shoulder and grabbed my purse setting the strap on my other shoulder making sure I had my keys before I left my dorm locking it up. 'I wonder if I have enough time to make it over to the library beore class, it is right across from the building,' I thought as I headed out of the dormitory heading the normal route to the class, when I got there I didn't have time, actually I probably do have time but I don't want to interrupt the little study group thing they have going on. I sat in the back row like usual tapping my pencil against my book watching the arms on the clock move only heaing the slight ticking and tocking in my head, the only thing that brought me out of the daze was when I heard the teacher say that class was dismissed and see you next week. I immediately collected my things being the fifth person out of the room heading straight to the cafeteria scanning the room seeing Abed and Jeff, that was only in a tank top and his boxers, collecting items from the sundae bar as Abed just watched, I bee lined over to them.

"Guess what?" I said getting Abed's attention.

"You made it, how was class?" Abed asked as I could see Jeff behind him spraying whip cream into his mouth.

"It was good, guess what happened this morning?" I asked excitedly.

"You got a call back for a second audtition?" Abed asked arching one eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm so excited but nervous." I said as Abed scooped me up in a big hug picking my feet off the ground lightly when I felt my feet firmly plant themself back on the ground a few moments later, I leant back from his embrace having his lips capture mine in a kiss.

"Congratulations." Abed said smiling from happiness, Jeff turned to look at me with a mouth full of whip cream.

"Congratualtions." Jeff mumbled with the whip cream, it didn't even sound like congratualtions.

"Thanks?" I said giving him a questionable expression.

"Don't mind him, what you want for lunch?" Abed asked.

"I'm going to go get some chili fries and a vitamin water." I said.

"I'll join you, Jeff see you later." Abed said as I lightly wave before Abed captured my hand interlacing our fingers walking over to the nonexistent lunch line grabbing a tray each. "You have any idea what your doing for your second audition?"

"No idea." I said.

"When is it? I would love to go and support you." Abed said as I was handed my fries and water.

"Monday at three." I said scooting forward paying for it standing aside waiting for Abed.

"Oohh...I don't know if I could make it." Abed said, I got kind of depressed he couldn't come.

"Why?" I asked as we walked side by side to an empty table.

"I promised, actually we both promised to go to Annie's debate Monday, I don't want to back out of a promise unless if you really want me there." Abed said as we sat down next to each other at a booth.

"I understand, you made a promise and I don't want to come between you and your friends. When is her debate?" I asked crossing my ankles leaning forward eating a fry.

"5 PM." Abed said taking a bite of his grilled chicken sandwich and setting it back down on his plate.

"I might make it back in time, she won't be mad if I'm a little late?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah, she'll understand...she would want you to go to your audition than not go because of her." Abed said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I will try my best to make it back before, if not I'll slide in during it so I would be there for a tad bit." I said reassuring myself that what I'm going to do before I put another fry in my mouth.

"Do you have to do another monologue?"

"I don't believe so, but I'm going to memorize one in case they want me to recite one."

"That sounds like a good idea, it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"It never does....it never does..." I said as Jeff slid in the bench accross from us setting a try full of stuff from the sundae bar.

"Isn't this place awesome, look at all this." He said happily, I looked over at Abed and he quickly shook his head no.

"How was study group?" I asked as a general question.

"Nothing special, studied and talked nonsense...."Jeff said before he shoved a spoon full of whip cream in his mouth.

"Oh, what'd you work on?" I asked.

"Spanish, we help each other with it since we all have trouble with it at some point." Abed said.

"Even Jeff?" I asked turning to look at Jeff who just gave me this 'don't you start' look.

"Yeah....we all have a subject that we aren't good at, like for you it's Science..." Abed said.

"Science? Really?" Jeff joked.

"Yes Science, it's mainly the math portion of it." I said.

"You don't understand math?" Jeff said.

"You don't understand Spanish." I shot back.

"Guys, it's not a competition." Abed said as we just gave each other dirty looks, I went back to eating my chili fries.

"Could you show me that trick?" Jeff asked breaking the silence.

"I guess…..it isn't that impressive." I said shrugging.

"It gets me free food though." Jeff said as he finally got food other than whip cream onto his spoon.

"Yeah, it's something you obviously need." I said.

"Oh, Pierce invited us to go to some concert this Friday." Abed said getting me to look over and look deep in his hypnotizing brown eyes with his bright smile.

"Who's Pierce?" I asked curiously.

"You haven't met Pierce?" Jeff asked.

"No….why? Should I of?" I asked looking over at Jeff before looking back at Abed.

"Just consider yourself lucky." Jeff said before he stopped eating at his sundae to eat at his jell-o.

"How am I lucky for not meeting him?" I asked looking back at him.

"Don't listen to him…" Abed said bringing my attention back to Abed, "It's a little game those two have going on. Pierce is a member of the study group, he's eager to meet you." Abed said.

"I think I'm free Friday night." I said.

"It's a date then." Abed said smiling again, I giggled a little when I saw some lettuce in his teeth.

"You got something in your teeth…." I said pointing at his mouth.

"If you would excuse me, I'll see you guys back at the dorms?" Abed asked covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah." I said sliding out so he could slide out grabbing his tray, we exchanged one handed hugs and he kissed my cheek.


	16. Hanging with Jeff and Abed

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

"I'm taking this back to my dorm after getting some soda and snacks, you want some?" I asked looking from the food that was still on my tray up to the tall man in the seat across from me.

"Yeah, let me finish this." He said pointing at this bowl of pudding he hadn't touched yet, I ate at my fries waiting for him to finish the pudding, "Second audition?"

"Yep, Monday…." I said nodding.

"It's pretty cool you know."

"What?"

"You being able to be a T.V. star." Jeff said playing with his pudding some.

"I haven't gotten it yet." I said.

"I'm sure you will, you were pretty good."

"I just don't like getting my hopes up and be disappointed in myself if it doesn't work."

"It's a good way to live by, no hopes or expectations." Jeff said leaning back against his bench.

"If you say so…." I said shrugging as he set his spoon down in his bowl lifting it up onto the back of his bench.

"That was good…" Jeff said as he took a deep breath before he slid out along with myself grabbing a couple more fries off my plate eating them quickly tossing it out setting my tray on top of Jeff's that he just set down on top of the pile. We walked into the lounge up to the row of vending machines.

"It's verily simple…." I said as I showed him step by step how to open it and shutting it again. "You try it." I said stepping aside allowing him to give it a try and he was able to pop it open.

"It works…." Jeff said amazed and shocked as he slowly pulled the door open wider stepping in between the door and the actual machine.

"You thought I'll lie about this?" I asked grabbing a couple of snacks for later going to the next vending machine which was a soda machine, I was able to get it to dispense two sodas handing him one.

"How do you learn these things?" Jeff asked.

"Boredom and reading websites that I come across." I said as I led him out of the lounge.

"Don't you ever want to be social?"

"Don't you ever want to be less offensive and care more about the people that care about you?" I asked as I could tell it struck a nerve, "I'm sorry that was kind of much."

"It's okay, you are like Pierce, you have good ones at times but a lot of times your out of your league."

"I'm an old man thanks." I said ripping open my candy to eat on the walk back.

"It's a gift…."

"I guess its also a gift to also walk around campus in your boxers huh?"

"It is, it takes a lot of skill and talent to do this, plus making it look this good…..don't even say anything about Abed, I don't want to know what your going to say."

"I wasn't going to say anything….." I said popping candy in my mouth smiling.

"Good…" Jeff said as he snagged a handful of my M&M's.

"Hey! You got your own bag!" I said.

"But mine isn't open, yours is." Jeff said smiling as he then threw one into his mouth chewing it proudly.

"Its not that hard to open yours." I said.

"Yes it is...I'm too lazy to do so."

"Give me the bag." I said pulling his bag out of his grip ripping it open only taking just as much he took from my bag.

"Hey! I didn't say you could have any." Jeff said as he snatched the bag back.

"Just taking back what you took from me." I said throwing two in my mouth.

"Deserved that." Jeff said as it just made me smile. "That make you laugh?"

"Yeah....karma really is a bitch huh?" I said as he chuckled at that statement.

"It is...I don't tell many people this but I can get used to you."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked curiourly opening my soda can slowly taking a sip at it.

"It's a good thing for you."

"Ok...thanks?" I said pouring M & M's into my mouth.

"You should be more excited, I don't like many people.

"You didn't say you liked me, and yay?!?!" I said in a fake excitement voice.

"Yeah, don't be too excited. Just because I didn't say I liked you specifically that is what it means." Jeff said.

"I'm bottling it inside, I want to keep it for Monday."

"Put it towards good use, thats smart." Jeff said as he pulled open the door holding it open with his foot and his forearm letting me walk into the dormitory first.

"I will." I said as he walked in letting the door slowly shut behind us.

"As long as I made my contribution."

"I'll remeber that contribution."

"I better get a shout out or a thank you."

"I'm thanking you now, thank you." I said smiling as I pulled out my keys sliding it into the key slot.

"I don't want the thank you now, I want it when you get rich and famous so every lady knows my name." Jeff said, I rolled my eyes turning my door knob.

"Just because they know your name doesn't mean they want you." I mumbled shoving my door open and stepping in and shutting the door behind me quickly.

"Wait, wait wait, what'd you say?" Jeff said heading fastly towards my dorm, I held the door shut so he couldn't push it open feeling and hearing him banging against the door "What'd you say?"

"I said just because they know your name doesn't mean they want you!" I yelled.

"Open this door." Jeff said as I slowly pulled the door open to a mere crack but he pushed it open rest of the way. "What makes you think that a women doesn't want a piece of this?"

"Look at yourself, who would want a piece of that?"

"Thats cold." Jeff said as we saw Abed walking up to us carrying a bottle of Scope and a bottle of tooth paste along with his tooth brush.

"Hey guys." Abed said.

"Did you get that thing out of your teeth?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah...let me set this down and I'll be over to hang." Abed said as he reached out grasping his door knob pushing his door open.

"I should leave you two alone..." Jeff said smiling his half smile, he walked back over to Abeds dorm almost bumping into Abed when he was leaving

"Did you two find something to talk about?" Abed asked as he stopped in front of me.

"Yeah....I guess you could say we enjoyed each others company." I said opening the door letting him come in.

"What's your plan for tomorrow?" Abed asked as he slowly shut the door behind him

"Nothing as of yet...probably look over my Science book for Thursday, I have this feeling there might be a pop quiz on Thursday and look over my monlogue book for a monolgure for Monday."

"You got it when I explained it to you." Abed said as I plugged in my phone immediately.

"I do get it, but I just want to make sure I know it frontwards and back."

"I'll help you." Abed said as he sat beside me on the couch wrapping his arm around me.

"Thanks...you want to watch a movie.?" I asked.

"Sure, do you have popcorn?"

"Yeah, it's in the cabinet above the stove, what movie do you want to watch?"

"You pick." Abed said as he got up going into the kitchen popping a bag of popcorn as I put the original Phantom of Opera in the VHS player. "A horror classic." Abed said recognizing it as he walked out carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"And my favorite." I said as I sat down cuddling against him with his arm resting over my shoulder and the bowl of popcorn on his lap munching at it as we watched the movie, half way through we paused the movie to pop more popcorn and get another can of soda.

"I don't remember when the last time I watched this movie was." Abed said as he set his can down on the end of the table popping it open.

"I watch it at least once a month." I said cuddling against his embrace as he rewrapped his arm around me.

"It is one of your favorites then."

"No, it's my ABSOLUTE facvorite." I said as I pushed play setting the remote down on my leg then grabbed some popcorn from the bowl. We finished watching the movie, I got up removing it from the VCR.

"Do you have Wolfman?"

"Yeah...you want to watch it?" I asked putting the VHS back in its case setting it back on the shelf pulling the Wolfman off the shelf and pulling out the VHS popping it in the VCR.

"We should pop some more popcorn and grab some more soda." Abed said.

"I'm popcorn out, um....I have some chips, fruit sncks and cookies."

"Bring out the chips and cookies." Abed said as he stood up carrying the bowl out dumping the kernels into the garbage can and put the bowl in the sink, I reached up pulling the chips and cookies down noticing Abed still standing beside me, I set the food down turning to look at him. He slowly leant in, I slid my arms around his neck as I stood up on my tip toes pressing my lips against his, his hands tightly grasping my hips and my hands playing with the tiny hair on the back of his neck. Abed pulled back and we stood there for a moment just enjoying each others company.

"I think I'm kind of tired." I said, he leant his head forward resting his forehead against mine.

"We could watch Wolfman tomorrow, may I stay the night?" Abed asked.

"Yeah...do you mind if we sleep with a light on?" I asked.

"Not at all." Abed said, I put the food back up walking out of the kitchen, I saw Abed reaching for the kitchen light switch.

"Don't...I sleep with the kitchen light on."

"Okay." Abed said as he turned off the other lights, I turned off the television and the VCR as I led Abed over to the bunk beds. I climbed up the first two steps of the ladder only to feel a cold hand on top of mine, I looked down into the warm hazel eyes of Abed. "Why don't you share a bed with me?" He asked, I slightly smiled and stepped down the two steps walking around the frame of the bed. I pulled my blanket and pullow down from my bunk setting them down on the bed. I sat down then leant down to a laying position scooting closer to the wall giving Abed room to climb in and lay beside me facing me. He ran his hand through my hair a couple of times before he rested it on my hip then slid it to rest on my back. "Thanks for laying with me." Abed said, I felt safe and could tell he was happy to have me in his arms by the way he looked at me, needless to say I was happy as well.

"Its okay...I could get used to it." I said smiling as he pulled the blanket over the both of us.

"Me too...." Abed said as he gently pressed his lips to my forehead, I scooted closer to his embrace resting my head against his chest. He snaked his arms around me holding me in my spot. "Good night." Abed said as I felt his lips against the top of my head one more time. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes falling asleep in his embrace and his arms tightly wrapped around me.


	17. Breakfast

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning by feeling the bed lightly moving, nothing drastic like an earthquake but like if someone was rolling over, I opened my eyes barely seeing Abed slowly trying to get up without waking me.

"Sorry, I was going to make us breakfast." Abed said noticing that my eyes were barely open

"You could of woken me up so we could make it together." I said smiling as I rested my hand on my pillow and opening my eyes rest of the way, he leant over from his mid sit position kissing my forehead, he stood up and I climbed out standing beside Abed, he put his hand on my back as we walked to the kitchen. "What to have? Cereal, pancakes, waffles, french toast, or Belgian waffles.....scratch that, Belgian waffle maker is at my house." I said.

"Pancakes, I haven't had them in a while."

"Pancakes it is, you want eggs as well"?" I asked pulling open a cabinet to get the pancake mix out.

"Sure..." He said, he walked over to the refrigerator opening it to get the egg carton.

"Could you grab a water bottle for the pancake mix?" I asked as he caught the door pulling it back open before it shut all the way.

"Why don't you use the sink water?" Abed asked as he stepped out of the way of the door and set the items onto the counter.

"I don't trust tap water unless if it has a purifier on it."

"That's not a bad thing, but what all the plastic bottles your wasting?"

"I recycle all my bottles and cans." I said fumbling through the loose measuring cups to find the proper ones.

"Oh....going green is a good thing, especially at this school considering its name is Greendale."

"Yep...it helps the earth more than the school." I said as I twisted the top off the water bottle, "Could you measure the mix?" I asked pushing the other cup in front of him.

"Sure...let's see here, 3/4 of a cup it is." Abed said popping the tab out on the box tilting it to pour as I poured the water.

"Mixing bowl...." I said opening a cabinet near my feet pulling out one of my mixing bowls setting it on the counter as I shut the cabinet door with my knee. Abed poured the mix in before I poured the water setting the mesuring cup back down then put the lid back on the bottle. "We need a whisk..." I said pulling out the silverware drawer grabbing a whisk shutting it with my thigh setting the whisk in the bowl seeing Abed's arm stretch in front of me grabbing the measuring cups setting them in the sink as I started whisking and/or mixing the two together the ingriediants. Abed stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me putting his hands on top of mine

"You should whisk it ligheter, whisking it too fast makes thinner pancakes." Abed said.

"That is how my mom taught me to whisk." I said.

"That's why I'm helping you." Abed said as I let him take control of my hands and the whisk, he kissed the nip of my neck, "See how much thicker it is?" Abed asked.

"Yeah...."

"See, it makes the pancakes more fluffy, my mom and cousin taught me."

"You liked to cook with your mom?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I was and still kind of am a mommy's boy."

"That's cute." I said as I continued the slow whisking as he let go of my hands stepping beside me.

"Where are your pans?" Abed asked.

"In the cabinet next to your right foot." I said as he opened the door pulling out a pan before he walked around me to the stove turning it on. "Pam is in the cabinet above the stove." I said as he reached above the stove pulling down the pam spraying the pan. I pulled out a different measuring cup scooping up that much mix into it handing it to Abed letting him pour it into the pan when it was ready.

"You can start the eggs, I got this." Abed said as I pulled out a spatula for him.

"What kind of eggs do you want? Scrambled, sunny side up?"

"Scrambled is fine with me." Abed said, I pulled out another pan spraying it lightly with pam then turned it on. I cracked two eggs first into the pan then pulled out a fork to scramble them with when they started to cook, I realized Abed was almost done with that pancake. I reached into the other cupboard pulling out a plate setting it down on the counter besides the mix. "Thanks." He said flipping it once again to make sure it was pretty much cooked all the way then I started scrambling.

"Since you cooked with your mom, do you know a lot of recipes?"

"Well….I know a few, but I know a lot of the Muslim recipes."

"Oh….is the food spicy?" I asked as I glanced over at him.

"Some of it could be, depending on your definition of spicy. I grew up with it, so I am accustomed to it and we only eat it on holidays."

"That's cool…..besides that, do you have any other recipes, like do you know how to cook like spaghetti?"

"Yes, we cooked a lot of things when I was growing up."

"That's cool, maybe one day I might have you cook for me." I said smiling as I pulled down another plate pouring those two eggs onto that one then cracked the other two eggs onto that same pan.

"See if my mom was here, she wouldn't let you do that."

"Why?"

"She didn't like cooking with the same pan, especially eggs since the eggs dirty it so much. Each item got it's own pan unless if it called for them to be cooked together." Abed said.

"I'll remember that when I'm cooking at your house." I said as he put that second pancake on the plate and filled it with mix for the third pancake.

"No worries, very rarely would my mom let someone else cook in her kitchen."

"What if I was cooking with you?" I asked glancing over at him smiling a tad as I went back to scrambling the eggs.

"She might….."

"Do you cook a lot?"

"Obviously since I do live alone…" Abed said as I saw him glance over at me, "Until now, I pretty much live with you or Jeff…."

"Have you ever cooked your parents meals? I used to, at one point I wanted to be a chef."

"I would cook for them on their anniversary when I was old enough, if my cousin was here visiting then she would help as well."

"You talk about your cousin a lot, she very close to you guys?" I asked curiously.

"Kind of, I think she likes it over here better that's why I think she comes visits a lot, she has her own room at our house."

"Do you like that or do you not like her?" I asked as I turned off my stove top and pulled down another plate scraping those eggs off.

"She is pretty cool, I don't mind her being around but I don't see her as much now since I'm at college."

"I'm sorry, do you ever miss your family?" I asked as I set the pan to the side of the sink to cool off before rinsing it.

"I do occasionally especially around the holidays. Like I'm sure you celebrate um….an holiday in December right? Well, we celebrate ours in the whole month of November, but since I don't have my holiday break until December I miss all the festivities."

"I'm sorry….Do they at least do something special when you come back in December?" I asked as I sprinkled some salt and pepper on the one plate of eggs defiantly to define the difference between the two plates, mine would be the one with the salt and pepper.

"Yeah, we usually do a couple family trips…..but I don't know about this year."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Family issues…."

"Oh, enough said…." I said, I knew not to butt into other peoples family issues.

"So, you going back to spend the break with your family?" Abed asked as he put the third pancake on the plate and poured rest of the mix in to do a fourth pancake.

"I don't know yet, I haven't talked to them recently, they have called me but I haven't called them back, they probably think I'm dead in some gutter." I said as I pulled out two forks and two knives setting them on the plates, then I pulled down the syrup and then grabbed two cups.

"Don't you think you should call them perhaps?"

"I'll call them later, do you want butter?"

"To drink?" Abed asked grossed out.

"No, to put on your pancakes."

"No thank you, syrup would be fine." Abed said as he flipped the pancake.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Not butter…." Abed said as I chuckled a little to myself, "Um…milk please." He said as I walked over to the refrigerator pulling it open and pulled the milk out pouring an equal amount into both glasses.

"Do you ever call your family?" I asked as I carried the milk over to the refrigerator.

"I do at least once a month."

"That's cool….I'm sure they miss you…." I said as I carried the two glasses out to the table setting them down and came back to grab the syrup taking it out to the table.

"Yeah, I know they miss me, but I can't just drop out of college and stay there especially if my dad wants me to take over the family business."

"Do you really want to take over the business?" I asked walking back leaning back against the counter.

"Not really, but if it makes my parents happy and helps bring in money, I figured I could always come back to college later on and get another degree, a lot of people do that."

"Yeah, but do you really want to do that? I mean, isn't it a waste of time and money?" I asked as he set the fourth pancake on the pile and turned the stove off.

"Yeah….just let me worry about it okay, you just worry about the audition and this so called pop quiz you think we are having tomorrow." Abed said leaning in kissing me lightly on the lips. I picked up the plate of pancakes carrying to the other side of the stove using one of the forks from one of the plates to move two pancakes over to each plate. Abed picked up his plate and I picked up mine carrying it over to the table, we both sat down taking turns pouring as much syrup as we liked onto our pancakes. "So, do you have any siblings, or cousins?" Abed asked cutting his pancakes.

"I had an adopted older sister, but she was way older, never really got to know her." I said taking a bite of my pancakes, "These are good."

"How much older?" Abed asked.

"Um…when I was 5 years old, she was 16, which is about an 11 year difference." I said as I scooped up some eggs.

"You were pretty much an only child then."

"Pretty much, what is the difference between you and your cousin?" I asked.

"We are about 2 or 3 year difference, did you ever want to go to a public school?"

"I wanted to, I didn't want to be home-schooled, being home-schooled defiantly had its advantages but I defiantly wanted to go to public school, I saw other kids outside playing and I never really got to play with since my parents constantly were nearby."

"Why was that?" Abed asked taking a drink of his milk.

"My older sister went to public school, she did a lot of, um bad things would be the right to put it without over-sharing too much, they didn't want me to turn out and/or do the same things she did. My parents think it had a lot to do with her being adopted, but I didn't think so, I think there was more to that, most adopted children don't act like that."

"Yeah, I've never been adopted, but I personally think that if I was adopted there must have been a reason my original parents put me up for adoption and my new parents must want me and love me for who I am, along with being able to provide for me." Abed said.

"Everything happens for a reason, and sometimes things don't turn out for the best." I said shrugging.

"Something may not work out for the best now, but something else down the road might turn out better for you." Abed said.

"Exactly...." I said twirling my fork in my eggs, "You want to watch Wolf Man?" I asked.

"Yeah…." Abed said, we stood up carrying our plates and cups over to the coffee table, I walked around the coffee table turning the television and the VCR on pushing play since it was still in there from the night before.

"I'm hoping I don't jump and spill it all over me or smack myself in the face with the plate of food." I said walking around the opposing way of him so I didn't have to climb over his lap, I sat down leaning forward grabbing my plate setting it on my lap.

"To be honest, the last time I had to sit at a table and eat, well besides at the cafeteria, was at my house."

"It's kind of tradition at my house to eat at the table, here, it depends on what I feel like, and I don't have my parents here to yell at me not to do so." I said as I cut my pancakes trying not to spill any syrup on my pants.

"Sitting at the table is a good tradition most family have, I think it is just an assumption that every family sits at the table, like those commercials they play on Nick at Night about at the family table or what not. Plus, I guess it is a good thing because you can actually sit down and talk with your parents, but once you hit the teens it is harder to do so."

"The teen years are the worse, I was SO rebellious in mine I know I was, I was a brat."

"And still are." Abed said chuckling.

"Uh….how rude." I said looking at him smacking him lightly in a kiddish way.

"I was joking." Abed said leaning over kissing my cheek.

"Ew…now my cheek is all sticky from the syrup." I said rubbing at it with my hand.

"Sorry, I forgot that I was eating pancakes."

"It's okay, I'll wash it off…." I said as I set my plate on the coffee table, I stood up walking around the coffee table, I walked into the kitchen ripping a paper towel off the roll and got it wet with the sink water rubbing my check then ripped another paper towel off to dry my cheek. I walked back joining Abed on the couch and put my plate back on my lap, we watched the movie and enjoyed our breakfast, it didn't get half way through the movie when Abed's phone started ringing loudly.

"Sorry…." Abed said pulling out his phone, flipping it open then stood up with his plate in the other hand as he held his phone up to his ear with the other. "Hello….yeah….okay, yeah….be there in maybe ten….alright, bye." Abed said.

"Anything wrong?" I asked looking over at him, he was facing the opposing way looking down at his phone, he turned around holding his closed phone.

"Um…that was my friend, I got to go meet him at the library, sorry….I made plans with him for next week but he can't do it next week anymore and moved it to today, I promise I'll meet up for dinner."

"It's okay….I got to work on studying for that Science pop quiz and work on my monologue, plus I should call my parents and shower." I said.

"Sorry…." Abed said walking over, he bent over pressing his lips to mine, "I'll make it up to you, why don't we watch Wolf Man later along with ANY other movie you want to watch?" He suggested as he walked over to the bunks sliding his feet into his shoes.

"Sounds good…." I said as he walked over kissing me once again, he headed out of the dorm and I just watched the door for a little while to make sure he wasn't going to walk back in.


	18. Caught in a Filming

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I stopped the movie, I stood up to take rest of the dishes out to the sink rinsing them out and set them down to be thoroughly washed later with other dishes. I walked over to my phone taking it off the charger flipping it open and calling my parents. 'Might as well get this out of the way.' I thought as I heard it ring twice before I heard it click meaning someone answered.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hey mom, it's Katrina." I said walking over to my pile of school books and notebooks pulling out my Science book out of the pile carrying it over to the table as I heard my mom ramble on about how mad she was at me for not answering my phone and not calling sooner than I did. "I'm sorry mom, I was busy and my phone was dead, great news though." I said as I turned through the pages of my book to the chapter we were on reading the chapter review.

"What's the good news?"

"I have a second audition." I said smiling, I leant back in my chair and just stared into the distance as my mom squealed in excitement and had to yell it out to my dad.

"When?"

"Monday at 3." I said.

"Are your friends going?" My mom asked and I knew she just wanted more information out of me.

"No, Abed wants to go but Annie has a debate at 5, we both promised to go and he has been friends longer with her and I told him its okay if he goes to her debate, I'm hoping I make it back in time to go to her debate." I said.

"Good luck, do you want your dad and I to come over to your audition?" My mom asked.

"No thanks, I get more nervous when you two are there."

"What?"

"I don't know, but when I perform something in front of you guys I guess I feel more pressured and don't do my best." I said.

"But you let your friends go to your audition."

"I knew them and they don't pressure me, yeah I was still nervous but they don't expect me to be more than I am, you two have such high expectations of me it just gets nerve wrecking sometimes." I said, sometimes it is better telling people things over the phone than in person, but I know if I go back over break it will be worse.

"We don't expect anything from you."

"Yes you do….whatever, I got work to do mom….call you back when I have time."

"This weekend?"

"Maybe, it depends if Abed has any plans."

"Are you two dating now?"

"What if we are? You can't stop us."

"Are you two dating is all I want to know?"

"This is my life and I can tell you whatever I feel I want to tell you, and right now I feel as if I shouldn't tell you anything, good bye mom." I said hanging up and turning it off and set it to the side so I can focus on the book in front of me. I worked at Science for about an hour when I decided I got it down pact and switched it out with my book that was in from my class yesterday and switched the notebooks as well so my bag was ready to go tomorrow. I got up and went back to the shelf finding my monologue book bringing it back to the table scanning through the different monologues. "I need a new monologue book seriously, I have practiced and used all these before, most of them for my acting lessons….I wonder if the library has any…..I can just walk over and check huh?" I thought out loud. I shut the book and slipped my shoes on, I will just shower later before Abed comes back over. I walked the distance over to the library, I walked into the building and scanned through the different books and sections when I finally found five books dedicated to monologues. I pulled each one off flipping through each one until I decided on one that I thought had a few good choices in them, I walked back towards the librarian desk, I happened to glance over seeing Abed in the little study group room with about a handful of people, he had a camcorder attached to his hand like he was filming something, he was probably filming considering the red light was on. The librarian handed me my book, "Thank you." I said, I walked over to the door that led into the study group opening it and walked in. "What's going on?" I asked confused, Abed looked up at me and the other people turned to look at me.

"I'm making one of my films." Abed answered lowering his camera.

"I thought you wanted me to be in one of your films?"

"I do, but you are busy with your audition and work, I figured you could be in my next one." Abed said.

"Oh….okay, have fun guys…" I said turning around to walk out.

"Wait!" Abed said, I turned back around and Abed walked the few steps over to me. He lifted my chin up with his free index finger. "Good bye, do you want to have dinner at my place tonight? Jeff should be gone…" Abed said as I searched his beautiful brownish eyes that were mere inches from mine.

"Yeah, what time?" I asked.

"7 sound good?"

"Yep…" I said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine hearing people wooting and chiming in 'OH!' After the kiss, I couldn't help but to smile and he was smiling as well, I walked out of the study group and library heading back to the dorms when I was stopped by Annie.

"You still coming Monday?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm going to try…"

"Try?" She asked confusedly.

"Yeah try…I have an audition at 3, I'm sorry, I will try and make it, if not I will come by and see the end of it." I said.

"Abed still going?"

"Yep, he's going, I told him he can't break his promise, and you seem to be too much of a sweetie to break a promise with." I said.

"Thanks, got Math class to make, catch you later." She said running off, I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the dorm not running into anybody else. I got into my dorm reading through my monologue book finding the perfect one to use. It is from Les Miserables, it is an okay movie and musical if you want to go that far. I marked the page so I could actually study study it later, I read through it a few times to make sure it was the right one for me. I then started memorizing it sentence by sentence trying to memorize as much as I could until it reached about 5 PM, I told myself at 5 I had to start getting ready for dinner with Abed. I shut my book making sure the page was still marked, I went over to my dresser and clothes that were hung up and I immediately pulled out my undergarments since those are the easiest to pull out. 'What to wear?' I thought to myself as I fumbled through my t-shirts finding one that can be classified as casual but yet could be used as upscale, like if you are going to an event where you need to dress nicely, it all depends on what bottoms and shoes you wear, plus the way you accessorize. I then shut that door pulling out a pair of jeans. I then grabbed my slippers, I didn't know what shoes I wanted to wear so I didn't want to bring a pair of socks and dirty them if I'm not wearing shoes that require socks. I grabbed my towel along with my bathing and grooming things walking out of my dorm walking down the hall to the bathroom. I walked in going into one of the shower stalls, I leant in starting the shower and stripped out of my clothes and reorganized those things before I climbed in and took my shower. I climbed out and got dressed in my outfit wrapping my hair up in my towel and slid my slippers on. I picked up all the things that were left on the bench there taking it out to the sink setting it down, I brushed my teeth and took care of some of the unwanted hair on my face, I decided to do my hair in my apartment to give my hair time to dry more. I walked out of the bathroom and headed back to my apartment dropping my grooming and bathing stuff on the table and took my clothes over to my clothes basket I had. I dug out my hair dryer plugging it in to the outlet closest to my mirror, I went over to my grooming stuff pulling out my hair brush to use while I blew dry my hair. I did that and then used my curling brush to curl the ends partly but it didn't work as well as I thought but just left it the way it was. 'What shoes to wear?' I thought looking at the four pairs of shoes I had sitting on the floor next to my dresser, one being an open toed heel, a heel boot that only went to my ankle, and two tennis shoes. I looked down at my outfit and went with a pair of my tennis shoes. I walked over to the bed since it was closest sliding my feet in and tied them tightly then I went back to my smelly stuff rolling my deodorant on and spraying myself with one of my nicer perfumes.

"What time is it?" I asked going to the table flipping my phone open to see what time it was, it was 6:50, yes I take forever to shower and get ready. I grabbed my keys along with my campus ID and drivers license just in case, I slid my phone into my pocket along with the two IDs and walked out of the dorm room shutting the door behind me locking it. I walked over to Abed's door, I lifted my hand to knock but dropped it. 'It's only 6:50, I don't want to show up early…' I thought as I turned to head back to my dorm, 'Nor do I want to show up exactly at 7 or past 7 to make him think otherwise, don't people rather you show up early because it makes you look eager and well prepared.' I thought turning back to Abed's door. 'I don't want to seem too eager to be with him though, I think that was for interviews, work and class sometimes. It'll be best to show up on time, that way I'm not early nor late.' I thought turning to head to my dorm. 'But what if he needs my help, I think he would know something is up if I showed up exactly at 7, who seriously shows up EXACTLY on time? I certainly don't, I usually show up early to everything, why should this be different?' I thought stepping back to in front of Abed's dorm door, I fought with myself for a few more moments when I decided to check my phone seeing it was 6:58. 'Alright, two minutes early, not that bad, it is a whole lot better than ten.' I thought. I slowly lifted my hand lightly pressing my fist against the door making a rhythmic sound with my few knocks.

"One minute." I heard Abed yell out.

"Okay." I yelled back, 'Man, I did show up too early….' I thought to myself throwing my head back in a 'disappointment in myself' notion only to throw my head forward when I heard the door unlock and the door knob moving to open.


	19. Date Gone Wrong

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Abed opened the door, he was wearing black jean pants and a bluish gray short sleeve shirt, he had his hair styled like before but you could tell he gelled it to stay like that, and I got a smell of food being cooked mixed with his cologne that I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Come in." He said stepping aside pressing himself against the door letting me step in and he slid out shutting the door. I looked from the door he just shut to the table that was now perfectly decorated. It had a red table cloth that dangled down to where it was a few inches above the ground, a small vase of mixed flowers in the center of the table along with two plate settings.

"Abed, what's all this?" I asked in amazement and shock turning to look at Abed who just lightly rested his hand on the arch of my back.

"I thought about it on the way to the library, instead of having our 'first date' Friday at that concert with all my friends, because a date really shouldn't be with your friends unless if your planning to double date or so, I figured to have our first date tonight." He explained.

"You could of told me and I would have dressed nicer than I have." I said looking at my outfit.

"It doesn't matter to me what you wear, your beautiful in my eyes. Plus, this first date is different, we don't have to make first impressions or any of that other junk that most people do, we have already been dating and know what each other are like so we could be just ourselves and not have that pressure on us." Abed said as I glanced over at him smiling.

"Your so smart, where is Jeff?" I asked as I turned back to the table realizing that there were only two settings, Abed's hand removed itself from my back only to insert into my hand walking me over to the table.

"He is out, I don't really remember where he was going…." Abed said as he pulled out the chair only to push it when I went to sit.

"How did filming go earlier?" I asked turning to watch him walk into the kitchen and walk out with two plates filled with food.

"It went good, got some good footage, now just got to edit them." Abed said as he set my plate down and his on his setting.

"How long would that take?" I asked as he walked back into the kitchen and brought a glass bottle it looked like of sparkling apple cider.

"It shouldn't take that long, I got apple cider since I don't drink and I wasn't sure about you."

"Oh, that's fine….do you do these films for fun?" I asked as he set the bottle down ripping the gold aluminum off the top of the bottle and the metal paper clip type thing that was wrapped around the top off and then popped the cork out.

"I do them for fun now, it keeps me practicing, I took one film class and now I do it just to make sure I remember how to do it."

"Is that what you really want to do? Direct, edit, or write it?" I asked as he poured some into my glass then moved it over to his glass.

"Direct, but my parents, my dad mainly don't really approve of it." Abed said as he set the bottle down and put the cork back into the top. He carried it over to the refrigerator putting it inside and came back to sit across from me. "I figured at least do small projects like this, it gives me practice, and the theatre actors get practice as well." Abed said as he scooted in putting his napkin on his lap which I did so too.

"I'm sure it will be a good thing to put on your resume and you probably have a lot of talent at it so it will work to your advantage." I said as I crossed my legs at the ankle leaning forward picking up my fork to pick up a bite of the Ravioli that was the main part of the plate.

"Yeah, maybe I can use it as a side job."

"How many films have you made total?" I asked eating the ravioli after that statement.

"A handful, nothing too big, maybe I can do another film with you in it."

"You have to, well if you want to that is." I said as I scooped up Ravioli putting it in my mouth.

"I'm curious, why'd you come to the library today? I'm not trying to be nosey or anything."

"Oh, I got another monologue book, all the ones in my book seem kind of, I don't know…..I'm used to them and don't want to use one that I've already used. I got a new book from the library and already picked out one from it, I memorized the first few sentences."

"That's good…..what's it from?" He asked eating another bite of his Ravioli.

"Les Miserables….have you seen it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure….I think we might have to watch it then."

"I don't know if I have it with me, it might be at my house."

"We could rent it." Abed said.

"That we could…..I ran into Annie on the way back to the dorms."

"Oh, did you say hi?"

"She stopped me to talk to me, she wanted to know if we were still going Monday. I told you that you were for sure going and that I was going to try and make it." I said.

"Did she understand?"

"Yeah, I told her and she seemed okay with it and had to run off to her Math class." I said shrugging.

"She's a nice girl…..did you call your parents?"

"Yeah, I talked to my mom….we got in an argument…." I said slightly twirling my fork on the Ravioli sauce.

"I'm sorry….about what if I may ask?"

"Nothing….she was just trying to control my life and I told her that she doesn't need to know every minute of every day of my life." I said.

"Maybe they would slowly open up…..at least your mom, your dad ever have a problem with you?"

"No, my dad is great, he trusts me to make the right decisions….I mean, the only time he would worry is if it involved a few things, he has a list of things that he will have a problem with, having a boyfriend is one of them." I said.

"Is he scary?"

"What?" I asked confused as I scooped up more Ravioli.

"Is he scary? If he doesn't like you having a boyfriend, he's not like Dan Connor where he can beat me up, actually if I got in a fight with Dan Connor I would probably be murdered, he's a tough man." Abed said getting me to chuckle a little, "This isn't funny…."

"No, my dad won't do that, he would have the 'if you hurt my daughter, your dead meat' talk that most fathers never stand behind, the ones that if they break up the father is there comforting his daughter, and possibly the birds and bee talk depending how long we have been together." I said.

"So, I have nothing to worry about?"

"Nope….plus I don't think he would drive all the way out here to hold up his end of the deal." I said as I took the last bite of my Ravioli. "Do your parents ever have a talk with your girlfriends?" I asked after I swallowed my food.

"They may….I never ever witnessed them giving it." Abed said.

"I've never really heard of it….I don't know why people stereotype the men to be the bad ones in the relationship, sometimes us women could be the bad ones."

"What are you trying to say?" Abed asked.

"No, not like that, but you know sometimes it is the woman's fault other than the mans fault but you never see the parent's give the woman a talk about breaking their sons heart." I said trying to explain my reasoning.

"I know what you mean, I think it's because us men are supposed to be strong and not show our emotion a lot, we aren't very sensitive people so I think that everyone thinks our feelings won't be hurt as much as it would hurt a females feelings."

"But some men are very sensitive…."

"There are sensitive men, but it is very rare to come across." Abed said as he took a bite of his corn.

"Did you make this?" I asked.

"Well, I got the corn out of a can." Abed said.

"I meant the Ravioli…"

"Yeah, I made it fresh." He said as we went silent for a little bit when Jeff walked into the dorm.

"Hey guys….your guys started to eat dinner without me? Is there any left?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I thought you were gone for a while?" I asked.

"I skipped out early, what do we have?" Jeff asked as he walked into the kitchen, "Ew, Chef Boyadee Ravioli, I'm going out….see ya!" Jeff said walking back out of the dorm.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know he would come home early." Abed said in a very sorry manner.

"It's okay….I thought you said you cooked it fresh, he said it was Chef Boyadee?" I said.

"Fine…..it's Chef Boyadee, I just wanted to make you a special dinner and it got ruined, I'm sorry!" Abed said getting real upset, he got up and walked out of his dorm, I got up storming out after him. I was able to catch up with him grabbing his wrist turning him around cupping his face bringing his lips to mine to get him to focus on what I was going to say.

"I loved it, you don't have to cook me anything, it could have been Twinkies and Ding Dongs and I would have loved it because you bought it or put it on a plate. And Jeff, oh well, he lives with you, it was bound to happen. Okay?" I asked scanning his eyes.

"Okay…" He said as he brought his lips to mine, I gently ran my one hand through his hair and felt the gel.

"You put a little bit too much gel in your hair." I said smiling as I giggled a little.

"I know, I usually don't gel it as you couldn't tell." Abed said trying to look up at his hair, "Since Jeff is coming back, why don't we move our little date out to the quad? Finish it under the stars, how does that sound?" Abed asked resting his hands on my hips.

"Sounds good, let me grab a blanket for us to lay on." I said as we lightly kissed once again. I walked to my dorm pulling out my keys unlocking the door, I walked in going to my foot locker that I buried deep into the closet opening it pulling out a spare blanket that I had in there, I held it under my arm and against my body closing the foot locker without locking it back up and walked out of my dorm room locking the door back up. Abed walked out of his dorm with the apple cider bottle and two new glasses in his hands.

"We need to finish this, it's never that good after a few days." Abed said.

"No problem…." I said as Abed figured out a way to carry the bottle and the two glasses in one hand and grasped mine with the other, we walked out of the dormitory and towards the quad, this time there was only two or three people that were just walking through to go to and/or from classes.

"How about right here? We got the tree to shade us a little but we can still see the moon and stars." Abed said.

"It's perfect." I said as I pulled the blanket out unfolding it and flinging it out to lay flat on the grass. I slowly squatted down and fell forward onto my knees, Abed did the same thing handing me one of the cups and set the other down. He popped open the cider bottle pouring some into my glass then he picked up his glass pouring some into it.

"Could you hang onto this?" Abed asked, I simply nodded taking his glass from him to let him put the cork back in the bottle and set it to the side. He rolled over onto his butt sliding to the other edge of the blanket extending his legs out and spreading them a tad and leant back onto one of his elbows extending the other hand out, and I leant forward handing him his glass. I slowly took a drink not budging from my spot, I glanced over at him smiling. "Why don't you come sit in my lap?" Abed asked.

"I will squish you, your like one hundred pounds." I said, I'm only like five pounds overweight for my height but I knew he wasn't that heavy.

"No you won't." Abed said, I rolled my eyes, and walked on my knees over to him rolling onto my butt sitting between his legs leaning back against him.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Not at all." He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to my cheek.

"It's so nice to lay here under the night sky, not very often do people ever really stop and look at all the stars in the sky." I said.

"Yeah, when I was younger I would love to look up into the sky at the clouds and try to think of what they looked like."

"I think every kid plays that game." I said, we sat there in each others embrace slowly sipping the apple cider listening and feeling the light breeze blow, staring up into the stars and moon that shined in the dark night sky. "It's getting really late, we should head back." I said getting to my knees to stand up when Abed grabbed my wrist pulling me to turn to look back at him.

"Why don't we lay out here tonight? I've never slept out under the night sky since I was a kid when my dad took me camping."

"Abed, what if security walks by?" I asked.

"Security is off duty after the last class ends."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Midnight, and obviously security isn't doing that good of a job since I haven't seen one at all tonight." Abed said.

"We have class in the morning."

"We'll be up before hand, I have an alarm on my phone that will go off." Abed said, I looked around at the quad, I wouldn't usually just sleep out here like this but I am with someone else and Greendale is pretty safe.

"Fine…." I said climbing over his leg to lay beside him, he laid back rolling to his side to face me, he extended his arm out letting me lay my head on it. He brought his other hand up to my hair lightly running his fingers through my hair. "If I would have known we were going to sleep out here I would have brought a jacket or another blanket." I said shivering a little. Abed sat up reaching over me pulling the edge of the blanket to pull over me, I held onto that as he scooted towards me resting the one hand around my waist pulling me closer to him, I scooted closer resting my forehead against his and he moved his hand over the blanket to hold it on me to keep me warm. "Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Not that much, I can live, I'm worried about you." Abed said as he pushed his lips against mine.


	20. In Trouble

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up hearing the theme to KickPuncher playing loudly and shuffling of feet with grass being crunched under their feet here and there. I looked down through my squinted eyes realizing that the blanket was off my body but I was pushed closely to Abed's embrace. Abed's arm unwrapped from my body pulling his phone out of his pocket feeling his forehead resting against the side of my head as he looked down at his phone turning off the alarm.

"Are you awake?" Abed whispered as I felt his lips press lightly against the top of my head.

"Yeah..." I said rolling onto my back looking around only seeing a couple of people walk by staring over at us with weird looks. "Was that the Kickpuncher's theme?" I asked as I looked over at him as he was slowly maneuvering himself to his knees.

"Yeah, I'm surprised someone actually recognized it, you've seen it?" Abed asked as I got to my knees and started to stand up.

"Yep...haven't seen two yet." I said standing up stepping off the blanket lifting up my side to fold it with Abed's help.

"I guess on our next movie night, I have it in my dorm."

"Tonight?" I asked hopefully as Abed looked up from finishing up folding the blanket.

"Good way to end a bad day at class." Abed said as he reached out with the hand that wasn't holding the blanket grabbing my hand pulling my hand getting me to be closer to him, his hand gently slipped to my hip and our eyes instantly scanning each others before we leant forward pressing out lips together, it only felt natural for my leg to bend at the knee and I felt a small wet droplets hit my face as our lips slowly pulled apart to feel more droplets hitting my face and other parts of my body frequently unlike rain, I looked around seeing the sprinklers were on and around us and the other grass patches in the quad. "Oh no, the sprinklers are on, let's get going to class before we get too wet." Abed said trying to protect us both with the blanket, I simply smiled and didn't have going to class anytime soon on my mind.

"You got to catch me first." I said as I took off running happily through the sprinklers, I didn't remember how much fun you could have running through the sprinklers, I turned around running backwards a few steps stopping and smiling at him as I stood between sprinklers on the other patch of grass seeing him look at the blanket then tossing it aside giving me an half smile as he then started running after me. I took off again leading him around the quad only for people walking by looking at us oddly, when I noticed Abed wasn't close behind me I started spinning in a circle with my arms extended out to my side just feeling the water drops hit me until two strong arms wrap around my waist lifting my legs up from the ground from the force of being pulled back to Abed's embrace only to spin a couple times with him screaming for him to put me down. When my feet reached the ground, I went to run but was pulled back and turned around being pulled back to his embrace only for him to press his lips to mine aggressively turning to pleasureable, it felt like a movie but the water hitting wasn't rain and we were wet because we wanted to get wet. My hands were cupping his face holding it there as we kissed passionately, as the kiss broke we scanned each others eyes smiling from our kiss.

"What are you two doing?" The security guard said, we turned to look at the male guard that was holding our blanket and our bottle of cidar. Abed and I looked back at each other then back to him as I bit at my bottom lip.

"Running through the sprinklers?" Abed answered.

"Come with me." He said, we nervously looked at each other, we slowly walked up to him hand and hand following him to the Dean's office. "Sit here, I'll bring back a couple of towels." He said leaving us sitting in the office, Abed intervened his fingers with mine.

"Sorry." Abed said as I leant my head back against the wall.

"Don't be, I'm the one that started running through the sprinklers."

"It's partially both our faults."

"I hope we don't get in too much trouble." I said leaning forward.

"We shouldn't be in that much trouble." Abed said as the guard came in handing us each two towels.

"Thanks." I said setting them on my lap as he walked around the counter pulling out paperwork getting our information as I unfolded my towels and wrapped them around my lower body and one over my upper body when the guard walked into the Dean's office handing him the paperwork and came back out.

"Dean will see you now." He said, we got up slowly heading through the swinging door leading behind the counter and walked into the door that was held open for us and shut after Abed walked in.

"Have a seat." Dean said as Abed and I walked in further sitting down into the two seats waiting for him to yell but we stared at him as he looked over the paperwork that the guard just filled out, he looked up at us. "What were you two doing in your words?"

"We went out to lay out under the stars, we ended up falling asleep, my alarm went off like scheduled for our Science class, we didn't realize the sprinklers would come on at that time, and we were having fun running through the sprinklers." Abed answered.

"I was wondering why you were all wet." He said pointing his pen at us as he looked back his paper work. "I'll make you two a deal, since you didn't do any damage to the campus, you get to do the landscaping duties to the quad such as mowing, raking, trimming of branches and trees and bushes, pulling out weeds, weedwhacking, etc. for one week."

"How would you know if we did our duties?" I asked.

"I would know, I know everything that goes on at this campus."

"We'll do it." Abed answered, I looked over at him shocked and he looked over at me giving me a reassurance look.

"Yeah, we'll do it." I said.

"Good then, get going you have a Science class to get to." Dean said setting his pen down, we stood up walking out of his office and walked outside heading towards our dorms instead of class.

"We're going to be late to class." I said as I switched hands on holding the top towel together to hold his hand.

"Would you be upset if I asked you to skip with me?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be upset, it might be a good thing since we have some work to do."

"That work won't be that hard, and long since there is two of us doing it."

"The good thing is it'll be more time for us to spend together." I said as I swung our hands forward and back.

"Very true.....do you want to go do lunch?"

"I want to shower first, I feel slimy from that sprinkler water."

"Me too. Since last night our first date kind of got ruined, maybe today would be better."

"Abed, you ever heard of the first date curse?" I asked.

"I guess not...."

"Don't put too much pressure on the first date, it never works out great for either party because you'll both be nervous."

"Yeah, let's go do lunch then, don't be nervous and we'll just have fun."

"We always have fun." I said smiling.

"After lunch, lets go back to the dorms and I'll help you with your monologue."

"Sounds great and I'll help you with editing that film you filmed the other day."

"And maybe cook a dinner to eat while watching the second Kickpuncher."

"What about the yard work?" I asked.

"We'll probably start tomorrow...plus we don't have the supplies."

"Yeah, he won't be able to complain then." I said.

"The plus side of the situation is we got two free Greendale towels."

"Thats what I always wanted in life."

"My life is complete." Abed said as he pulled open the dormitory door holding it open for us to walk through and to our dorms.

"Now you could die happy huh?"

"Yep, but I don't want to die now, I'm too happy hanging with you." He said as we stopped in front of our dorms. "Pick you up in a hour?"

"I'll be ready and waiting." I said as we both leant in our lips meeting and breaking the small kiss going into my dorm.


	21. Date Cancelled

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I put the damp towels on the back of a chair at the dining table walking around it pulling my phone out of my pocket checking to make sure it worked and amazingly it did, but the battery was flashing meaning it was about to die heading over to my wall charger plugging it in for it to charge as I went to my dresser and closet to pull out dry clothes and grab a fresh towel, I rummaged through my clothes deciding to go with a nice but casual outfit, a pair of my nice jeans and a casual shirt that I could use as a nicer shirt if I accessorized and with a nicer pair of pants. I grabbed a pair of undergarments along with socks and my towel then the bathing supplies walking out of my room making sure I have my keys locking my door heading down the hall not seeing Abed, it was nice not seeing as many girls as usual in the bathroom. I showered until I felt un-slimy and clean again, I turned the shower off drying off with the dry towel feeling soft against my skin and pulled on the dry and fresh clothes feeling crisp against my skin compared to the damp cloths, I wrapped my hair up in the towel gathering my things heading out of the bathroom and went straight to my door only hearing my phone ring. I set my things on my table rushing over to the phone seeing that its only my parents and letting it go to my voicemail. I went back to my wet clothes setting it in my hamper, I went into the kitchen grabbing a couple of paper towels taken them out to the table wiping off the wetness that my clothes possibly left. After crumpling the paper up walking it back over to the garbage can hearing my phone chime that I had a voicemail.

"Of course, they'll leave a voicemail." I said tossing the towels away then walked around the counter to my phone opening it to listen to this important message that was left, emphasis on important, apparently no one cared on informing me that my older sister was pregnant with her second child I believe, but it might be her third, that is why my parents were calling to tell me she went into labor and what hospital she was at. I hung up quickly trying to think straight of what I need to do and etc. before speeding over there for my new niece or nephews birth. I was kneeling on the floor pulling on socks and shoes, I stood back up pulling down my duffel bag I used for my costumes in theater only to throw a couple of fresh outfits in it, I didn't know how long she would be in labor for, I then tossed my monologue book into the duffel bag, I hope she isn't in labor for 15 hours like she did when my nephew was born. I pulled my hair out of my towel brushing it out and tossed my hair brush into the bag. I continued prepping my bag and myself when a knock at the door, 'Crap, date with Abed!' I thought to myself. I fumbled with my camera and the case as I went to the door opening it for Abed.

"Hel-lo? Your barely ready." Abed said.

"I got to cancel, my sisters in labor, I have to get going." I said as I walked back in shoving my camera into my purse with him standing besides me now.

"I'm coming with you."

"No Abed, I want you to come and meet my family one day, but right now isn't the right time. I promise I'll be back by the concert tomorrow at 8. I'll call you when I get there and after the birth I will call when I head back." I said zipping my purse up pulling it onto my shoulder walking past him to the kitchen grabbing a couple of bottles of water. Walking back out past Abed bending down pulling the duffel bag onto my other shoulder.

"Understandable, drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." Abed said as I could tell he was disappointed and upset.

"Aw Abed, I'm sorry but my family is first." I said walking over hugging him and kissing him, "Be back tomorrow, I promise." I said as I followed him out my dorm locking it and he walked me out to my car and watched as I threw my duffel bag into the back seat of my car. I stood between the door and the frame of my car.

"Get pictures and be careful." Abed said.

"I will, be safe too and it'll give you time to work on your film."

"Are you sure you don't want to go grab a bite quickly?"

"I got to hit the road….we'll go do a late dinner tomorrow after the concert." I said leaning forward kissing him quickly before stepping into my car sitting and tossing my purse onto the passenger seat. I pulled my other leg in pulling the door shut as I slid the key into the ignition. I slowly started my car watching Abed slowly walking to the front of my car waving a little as I put my car in reverse waving a little before I backed out and headed the six hour drive, three hours since I sped, to the hospital they were at. I parked my car in the closest spot I could climbing out pulling my purse and keys with me. I locked the doors before I shut it. I pulled my purse onto my shoulder pulling out my phone texting Abed that I made it and walked through the automatic doors seeing my parents pacing around the waiting room, my mom more than my dad.

**Abed's Point of View-**

I stood there helplessly for a couple of minutes before I turned to walk back inside the dorms bumping into Jeff literally, he was still wearing that green shirt and blue boxers he has had on for almost all week.

"Why so sad buddy?" Jeff asked happily.

"My date got cancelled, her sisters in labor and I couldn't go with."

"Welcome to the mind of females, I know what will cheer you up, the free sundae bar! Come on." Jeff said as we went to the cafeteria, I was pretty hungry and who knows how far Katrina had to drive to get wherever her family is. We waited in line making our way up to the sundae bar and I was making mine when Britta joined us.

"Hey guys, what's this?" She asked.

""Hey Britta, free sundaes." I said as I was gently nudged by Jeff turning to see his mouth now filled with whip cream that he sprayed into his mouth, I rolled my eyes turning back to Britta, "We need to talk." I said walking her to a table.

"What?"

"You got me into this, you now got to help me. Jeff's got nothing to live for, he has barely been to class or our study groups. Before he lost his apartment, he had something to work for, his degree for law and now that's gone he just seems useless, nothings important."

"What can I do?"

"Sleep with him."

"No…"

"Brita, give him something to work for, look at him…." I said nodding to Jeff who was bending over into the vending machine.

"I'll think of something, just don't be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks."

"It has nothing to deal with your girlfriend does it?" Britta asked.

"He has ruined a couple of things, but I don't want to see him like this any longer."

"Right…I got to go think of something." Britta said.

"Abed, it's open!" Jeff yelled as he looked back at me.

"And fast…" Britta said as she turned back to me before she climbed off her stool, I sat there watching him as he dug through the machine. I walked with him back to the dorm, I made myself a sandwich and pulled out my laptop editing my video as Jeff snacked away at the sundae and candy he snatched. I got a text from Katrina three hours later saying she made it, either she lives three hours away or she sped and she lives further than three hours away. I shut my laptop off climbing off the couch and onto the top bunk laying on my bed laying on my back staring up at the ceiling thinking until I fell asleep.


	22. Night One

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

"Mom, dad!" I said as I approached them, my mom pulled me into a hug and my dad stood up hugging me. "Has she had the baby?" I asked.

"Not yet, it might be a while." My mom said.

""Is Daniel (her husband) here?" I asked.

"'Yes, he's in there with her, Joseph (my nephew) is at their neighbors house." My dad said.

"Where's Daniel's parents?"

"They are on the first flight out in the morning." My mom said as I sat down, we sat there for hours until it reached midnight.

"I'm going to the cafeteria after stopping by my car to get my book, you guys need anything at the cafeteria?" I asked standing up not expecting anything to change anytime soon.

"Coffee would be nice." My dad said.

"Water please." My mom said.

"I'll be back." I said getting up going to my car getting my monologue book from my duffel bag, I took it with me to the cafeteria. I went through the line buying a soda and a meal for me, I sat at a table eating and worked on my monologue even though I couldn't really focus being that hungry and with my sister. I only nearly ate half the food I bought and slid the stuff that I couldn't and could into my purse tossing the other food away and setting the tray on top of the garbage can. I walked back through the line getting myself and dad a coffee pouring the right ingredients like cream and sugar into each of our coffees then grabbed three water bottles maneuvering them so I would be able to carry them, I went to the cashier handing her the last $20 bill in my wallet.

"It's on the house, you seem tired." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, what are you waiting for? Surgery?" She asked pushing her drawer back in.

"Thanks…my sister is giving birth, I hate waiting and I have an audition Monday and hopefully a date later tonight if she hurries up and has this baby." I said.

"Congrats and good luck." She said as I struggled carrying everything back to the lobby and handed the proper drinks to my parents and sat down next to my mom. I then put my purse between my legs before stretching them out and rested back against my seat with my book resting on my upper legs.

"Is that a new monologue book?" My mom asked looking at the book resting on my lap.

"No…checked it out of the library. I'm growing accustomed to the book I have and wanted a new challenge." I said putting my hand on it pulling it further up my lap.

"That must give you practice."

"And helps build different characters." I said sipping my coffee.

"Could you guys watch my stuff while I got to go to the bathroom?" My mom asked as she stood up setting her purse and sealed bottle on the chair.

"No problem." I said as my mom went to the bathroom, when out of ear range my dad got up moving her stuff to his seat so he could sit next to me.

"Your mom has told me that you've met a boy, you guys serious?"

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend if you consider that serious, then yes." I said looking over at my dad.

"When do I get to meet him, I think I might want to have a little talk with him?"

"Dad, he doesn't need that talk, we are both adults and I'm not your little princess that still needs protecting."

"I know you're an adult but I can still worry can't I?"

"He's not like that, he's a great guy, we will be friends even if this relationship doesn't work out, we are friends first and foremost."

"Has he tried any hanky panky?" My dad asked.

"Dad, we've only kissed, nothing to worry about, plus I'm smart and I won't let a guy pull any of that on me." I said smiling, my dad wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace.

"That's my little girl." He said, I just looked the other way, those words are the four little words I hate to hear.

"Yep…" I said as my mom came back sitting in the spot my dad was in, and we just sat there, we each took turns going for walks and taking naps. At three in the morning, Daniel came out saying that there was slight progress but they still had a lot ahead.

"Why don't we go back to the house to get some sleep before we have to go get Daniel's parents from the airport?" My mom suggested.

"You two can go, I'll stay here in case anything drastic changes, I can call you." I said.

"You sure? We still have your room made up, I'm sure if anything did happen Daniel would call." My mom said.

"Okay, I could use a good few hours of sleep, let me get my duffel bag." I said as I walked behind them out the automatic doors going to my car as they went to pull their car around to get me. I pulled out my duffel bag locking the car before shutting my door and walked over to the car they just pulled up in climbing into the back seat holding the bag on my lap. They drove back to the house I lived in my whole life, it still looked the same and I climbed out shutting the door behind me.

"Looks the same huh?" My dad said as he walked around the car.

"Yeah…" I said following them into the house and went straight to my room seeing that it was still the same like my mom said. I set my duffel bag on my bed pulling out my phone charger plugging in my phone letting it charge some for the day ahead. I set my bag down on the ground so I could sprawl out on my bed falling asleep for a few hours.


	23. Picking Up In Laws

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

My dad came in and woke me up at 7 AM, it seemed earlier than that, boy does time fly when your asleep.

"Time to get up, Daniel's parents are getting in at 8, actually it got delayed until 9, but your mom is making breakfast and thought you would want to take a shower." My dad said.

"Has Daniel called any?" I asked.

"He texted, they are saying if she isn't ready by 3 then they are going to do C suction on her." My dad said.

"Alright, I'm going to go shower then, I didn't bring my shampoo or body wash." I said sitting up rubbing my eyes with one hand and holding myself up with the other.

"We have some in the shower in case we have guests, go shower and when you get out breakfast should be ready." My dad said patting my leg as he walked out of the room, I got out of the bed pulling my duffel bag onto the bed pulling out the outfit I packed and walked out to the bathroom I used to share with my sister setting my clothes on the sink counter and pulled a towel out from under the sink setting it on the towel rack and started the shower as I undressed. I took a shower and got dressed leaving my hair up in the towel, I walked back to my room setting my clothes in the duffel bag and I went over to my phone calling Abed, he should be up hopefully, if not I'll leave a message, I sat down in the chair at my desk next to where the charger was as I held the phone between my ear and shoulder hearing it ring as I was sliding my feet into the socks.

"Katrina, any news?" Abed said as he picked up the phone.

"Good morning, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Don't worry about it….any news?"

"Not really….if she doesn't give birth by 3 then they are going to do C suction on her."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, sorry for leaving, but this is important, I'm sure you understand that."

"I do understand how important this is, I just wish I could have went but I also understand that this isn't the right time to introduce me to your family." Abed said.

"Did you work on your video?"

"Yeah, it's pretty finished, I stayed up until I got your text and a little after that just thinking about things."

"Anything dealing with me?" I asked curiously as I reached over pulling my shoes over to in front of me sliding my feet into them individually before I leant down tightening them and tying them.

"Things in general…you at the hospital? It seems pretty quiet."

"Nah, I'm at my house, we came back to sleep for a little bit, we are going to eat breakfast and go pick up the in-laws, well, not my in-laws, but my sisters husbands parents at the airport then heading back to the hospital."

"You get along with them?"

"I haven't met them, I know of them though…."

"That should be cool…I think…" Abed said as I stopped paying attention to that conversation when my dad popped into my room.

"Breakfast is ready, who are you talking to?" My dad asked.

"Who is that?" Abed asked.

"I'll be right down dad…I'll call you back." I said.

"Alright, I'll text you when I'll wake up officially." Abed said.

"Please do." I said as I hung up setting my phone down standing up from my desk.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Yes….I was calling him to tell him the updates." I said walking past him to go down the stairs.

"Why does he need to know?"

"Because he cares." I said as I reached the bottom walking into the kitchen pulling a plate down to get some food my mom cooked.

"What's going on?"

"I was just on the phone with my boyfriend." I said as I put some of the waffles on my plate then a few strips of bacon on my plate as well.

"I would like to talk to him, you should have brought your phone down here."

"I don't think so….we are still getting used to this whole relationship thing and we don't need our parents getting involved." I said walking back out of the kitchen.

"Does his parents know about you?" My mom asked.

"Not that I know of." I said sitting down at the table eating at the breakfast.

"Don't you think he should tell them?" My dad asked.

"He will when he's ready to….I didn't come up here to answer fifty questions about my boyfriend." I said.

"But…" My dad said as my mom said.

"Your right, we're sorry, when you are ready for us to meet him or anything, we'll be patiently waiting." My mom said.

"Thank you." I said as my mom went back into the kitchen and came back out with her food, we sat at the table eating our breakfast; it was quiet the whole time besides the noise of chewing of food and the gulping of drinking our drinks.

"We're running late, let's get going." My dad said as I quickly took my dishes into the kitchen and ran upstairs grabbing my phone putting it in my pocket and pulled my charger out of the socket tossing it into my duffel bag throwing it on my shoulder opposed from the shoulder that held my purse. I ran down the stairs and followed them out the door waiting for my dad to lock the house. I walked in front of my mom to the car standing at the back door on the passenger seat waiting for my dad to come unlock the doors. My dad came and unlocked the doors along with climbing into the car, my dad drove us over to the airport parking in the short term parking, I tossed my duffel bag into the trunk to give us more room in the back seat. I walked with my parents out the parking garage and across the street into the airport walking over to the baggage claim separating amongst the different pairs of claims they had, I stood in front of 1-4 looking around for people that I've never seen before, they couldn't make it to their wedding so I didn't meet them at any point. I stood there dumb fondily with my hands in my pockets when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I assumed it was my dad or mom.

"Yes…." I said as I went to say mom or dad to whoever I saw but it wasn't either one.

"You Katrina?" A couple asked.

"You are?" I asked.

"I'm Maria and this is Henry, we are Daniel's parents." She said.

"Oh…I'm Katrina, I didn't know who you were. Mom, Dad!" I yelled getting my parents attention waving them over and my parents introduced themselves. We walked with them to their proper baggage claim grabbing their bags that were about the same size as mine, I was imagining that they were going to bring bigger bags, but I guess not. I carried one on my shoulder and my dad carried the other leading them out to our car setting them in the trunk and I slid in to sit in the middle seat of the back seat. My dad drove us over to the hospital that they were at.


	24. It Was Time

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

We walked in talking to the nurse that was in the waiting room to get a nurse to go back and get Daniel. We stood aside watching the only doors that led to the back until Daniel walked through the double doors immediately hugging his parents.

"How is she?" Maria asked.

"Still in labor, she's only progressed only a little bit. I'm going to go walk her around a little, they say that might help her progress some." Daniel said.

"Sounds helpful….go be with your wife, please keep us updated." My mom said as Daniel walked back into the hospital area.

"I'm going to go get my monologue book." I said sticking my hand out for my dad's keys and he handed it to me, I walked back outside popping my dad's trunk pulling out my duffel bag and slammed it shut, I pulled out my phone seeing that I finally got a text from Abed saying he was up and in the library all day. I resettled the duffel bag on my shoulder and replying back to the text message saying 'Back at hospital, could text.' I sent the message as I headed across the parking lot to my car that wasn't towed, I don't think they would know if I am inside or not. I popped my trunk setting my duffel bag in the trunk and opened it pulling out my monologue book, I slammed my trunk shut. I readjusted my purse on my shoulder as I headed into the hospital going to sit across from the two pairs of parents. I sat there opening my book to the page going over it when I felt someone sit down beside me.

"What are you studying?" Maria asked.

"I'm memorizing a monologue, I have a second audition Monday for a new television show." I said looking back at my book.

"You mind if I help, I used to help Daniel memorize his speeches and lines when he was in school, I miss it."

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind, I offered to help even though it may not be much." Maria said as I handed her my book pointing to the one I was going to do, I recited what I knew, and she helped me memorize more of the monologue, I now have at least half memorized when Maria handed me the book. "Sorry sweetie, but I'm hungry." Maria said.

"Thanks for helping as much as you have." I said pulling the book onto my lap and pulled out my phone seeing I had five text messages, they were all from Abed and I responded in one text instead of five separate ones. When the alert saying the message sent gone, I saw that it was now 11:30, we have been sitting here for about an hour and a half now. My parents walked Daniel's parents to the cafeteria, I got up walking outside sitting on the curb in front of my car texting Abed to see if he could talk for a while since I'm not expecting anything big happen anytime soon. I sat there staring at the front of my car until my phone started ringing from Abed calling.

"Hey, I'm not bothering you am I?"

"I'm the one calling you." Abed said.

"Right…got anything done on your videos?" I asked resting my elbow of the arm that was holding up my phone on top of my other hand that was resting on top of my knees.

"I gotten at least half done…hold on, getting a dirty look from the librarian, I should move outside." Abed said as I heard a few quiet shuffles in the background.

"Why did you call me while you were in the library?"

"I wasn't thinking…I didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"It's okay, you probably didn't sleep any better huh?"

"Not really, got like 4 hours of sleep, but seemed shorter than that."

"That is how it always feels when you get a short amount of sleep." Abed said as I heard a few more shuffles in the background.

"My brother-in-laws mom helped me with my monologue a tad, I should be working more on it but I just don't feel in the right mind set to continue the torture of trying to remember these things." I said.

"That's why I taught you the way I did so you remembered each line and repeated it when you attacked the next line."

"I can't really do that with the one I picked, I should have picked one like that…." I said as it went silent on the line, with Abed, I didn't have to speak to know he was there, it felt good just to be on the phone with him even if one of us wasn't talking, he had such a vibe of calming about him that made me calm and relax, make me feel like I can be myself without worrying about being myself. I feel so lost in these feeling for him that I can't describe how I feel when I'm around him or what these feelings are, the more I'm around him the more I want to be around him. I heard the automatic doors open and close so many times, some times it was people going in and sometimes people coming out that I stopped paying attention when I felt a presence of someone standing beside me.

"Katrina…she's out…." My mom said.

"Abed, got to go, sisters out of C-suction I'm assuming…text you when on way back, get ready like the dates going to happen." I said hanging up before he could say anything. I pushed myself up off the curb I was sitting on walking in hoping Abed wasn't angry with me for hanging up on him. I walked over to where Daniel was crowded with my parents and his parents, I joined them to see Daniel holding a baby bundled in pink, I now have a little niece.

"Meet Amy Rose Lowington." Daniel said as he tickled her hand a tad.

"Aw…." I said.

"How's Lindsey doing?" My mom asked concernedly, which I am also curious about.

"She's still pretty knocked out from the medicine." Daniel said rocking Amy.

"You seem tired." Maria said.

"I am…" Daniel said.

"Why don't my parents take you guys back to the house, I'll stay here with Amy and Lindsey?" I suggested.

"I shouldn't." Daniel said looking down at Amy who was in his arms.

"I think she'll be out for a while, you can shower and nap along with your parents getting settled." I said.

"You won't mind staying here?" Daniel asked.

"Nah…I would get to bond with my niece before heading back to college." I said as Daniel gently slid Amy into my arms slowly to get her only to snarl a tad and to get comfortable in my arms.

"I'll walk you back so I can grab my stuff." Daniel said as I followed behind him. "Glad you made it up."

"I'm glad too….I wish I could see Joseph while I'm here, but I didn't think it'll happen this trip." I said as Daniel opened a door holding it open so I could walk in seeing Lindsey sleeping in the bed hooked up to a couple of machines.

"The doc didn't say an estimate time when she'll wake, but just keep an eye on her." Daniel said as I walked around the bed sitting in a chair watching him gather the stuff, "Thanks, owe you one." He said before leaving the room.


	25. Advice Taken

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORIES BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I held Amy in my arms watching her take naps, I was taking pictures of her with my camera phone and regular camera after many maneuvers to not bother her, I took a couple of me holding her until a nurse came in saying it was time to put her back in the nursery for the night. I gently handed her over and watched the nurse carry my niece out of the room, I turned to look out the window that was more behind me than beside me, then turned back to my sister who was still sleeping in the bed. I opened my phone that was on my lap noticing the five messages that I forgot to read while snapping pictures, they were all from Abed seeing what I now have, how my sister was, etc. I texted him back with further information getting him to text back this huge message about how happy he was, it got me to smile this big smile.

"Haven't seen you smile that big in a while, Amy nor Joseph got you to smile that big." Lindsey said getting me to snap my head up to see Lindsey awake in her bed.

"You were awake this whole time?" I asked.

"I pretended to be asleep, the nurses woke me up in the outpatient surgery thing, I pretended to be asleep in hopes someone would convince Daniel to go back to the house and sleep, I knew if you were here he would do so." She said, I stood up walking to the edge of the bed holding the handle bar.

"How'd you know I would be the one convincing him?"

"I trust you the most out of the five that were here and have been here, yeah I trust our parents but with you, we know if something really does happen you would call, our parents if something happened and you know they would do this, they will think to themselves 'I can handle this because I've had kids before,' thing that all parents have."

"Where I haven't been around very many kids…"

"You never answered my question about what has made you smiling as wide as you have been."

"This guy…." I said.

"Tell me more…" She said as I nervously looked at every which way not sure what to say. "You can tell me, I'm not mom and dad."

"He lives in the dorm next door, we met when I moved in a couple weeks ago and we are now dating, I never really had a boyfriend so I don't really know what to think…"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, of course, I feel really connected with him, he is such a great guy and we have a lot in common."

"That is relationships, trying over and over until you find that right one, some people find their perfect match the first try." She said putting her hand on mine.

"I think this relationship will last a while….how'd you deal with talking to mom and dad? I know they don't want me to get hurt but I don't want them too overly involved in the relationship even though I live so far away." I said as she patted her bed, I maneuvered the handlebar down and laid beside her like any other time I needed advice.

"I told mom and dad simple things to begin with, like have you told them his name?"

"Yep, his name is Abed, I think they also know he lives in the dorm next door."

"What else could you possibly tell them that are within your comfort zone?" She asked.

"We are taking a science class and lab together, we both like the old classic horror movies like Wolf Man and Phantom of the Opera, and we both like to cook food, something along those lines?" I asked.

"Yep, you can even tell them something that you guys did together that day, like you guys cooked breakfast together or you went to lunch with all your friends. Is dad hassling you about the physicality of your relationship?"

"Yeah, we haven't done much…" I said honestly.

"Not much as in?"

"We are still getting comfortable with the whole kissing thing, we hold hands and he wraps his arms around me and we cuddle or snuggle whatever you want to call it."

"With dad just tell him little things like, he brought you a rose, or make that stuff up if needed, the more you distract him with sentimental stuff like that the less he would bug you about the whole thing."

"How long did you wait until you introduced Daniel to mom and dad?" I asked.

"I waited until I knew we were serious enough….don't wait until he proposes then they will be pissed, but when you know you guys are serious serious then that is when you need to plan a dinner with them and Abed."

"How'd you know that Daniel was the one for you?"

"You just know….go with your heart, it won't lie to you." Lindsey said as she moved a strand of hair on my head.

"I would rather you meet him before mom and dad so you can tell me if mom and dad would like him."

"I'm sure mom and dad would like him, mom and dad didn't like Daniel when they first met him but now they love him, it takes time…I'm going to be the same way with Joseph and Amy, but mom is more relaxed about who we date but dad is the one strictest on the man we date." Lindsey said, we sat there discussing relationships until a knock came to the door getting our attention, we turned to look at Daniel who looks like he has gotten more sleep and defiantly showered.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

"No not at all…" I said sitting up and standing, "I need to get going…oh my god, what time is it?" I said panicky remembering my date with Abed.

"It's…" Daniel said looking at his watch, "It's 6 PM, why?"

"Crap…got to go sis, got a date to make and I'm going to be late as it is, love you." I said leaning over hugging her and kissed her on the cheek then hugged Daniel as I walked by running down the hallways trying not to knock any doctors or nurses over as I ran into the lobby not even stopping to talk to either set of parents hearing them yell at me, I ran outside climbing into my car as quick as possible slamming my door shut fumbling through my purse and pockets for my keys inserting them into the ignition starting my car and hurriedly put my seat belt on. I pulled out my phone plugging it into the cigarette butt charger I had, I backed out of the spot and figured my way out of the parking lot and got onto the freeway towards the college campus, when I got onto the freeway I dialed Abed's number, he didn't answer. "Abed, I'm on my way, I may be there later than 8, but I will try to make it to the concert as soon as I can." I said before ending the call and shutting the phone tossing it onto the passenger seat speeding just as I was the other day to get back to the campus in time for our date.


	26. Concert

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Abed's Point of View-**

I sat in the library deciding to pick my stuff up and head over to the cafeteria to pick up a quick snack before heading to the dorms, I haven't gotten a text or a call in a while from Katrina, that can either mean she's on the road and forgot to tell me or something is going on with her sister, she hurriedly hung up with me earlier so I'm assuming something is going on with her sister. I walked out of the library that was pretty bare by now walking over to the cafeteria grabbing a juice and a banana walking back towards the dorms seeing the sun slowly coming down pulling out my phone to check the time seeing it was now about 6, the sun was lowering in the sky but not quite dark. I lost hope in her making it, I tossed the banana peel into the garbage can before I went into the dorm and opened my door seeing that Jeff's things have been moved out besides one box, Britta must of talked to him or something. I set my laptop bag on the counter walking further into the room to grab a pile of clothes I set out for our date tonight.

"Might as well shower and get dressed, if she doesn't show, she doesn't show and I hope she makes it." I said as I set my phone on the coffee table walking back out not hearing it ring when I left. I showered coming back only to realize that I must of just missed Jeff noticing the last box was gone, I went over to my phone checking it seeing I had one missed call from Katrina and she left a voicemail, listening to it and smiling. I figured she won't be here for another hour or so. I walked out finding a spot at the concert that I can watch all my friends that were spread amongst the audience. I flung out the blanket I brought, I sat down leaning back on my two arms spreading my legs out comfortably waiting for the concert to start and for Katrina to arrive.

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I sped over to the campus parking my car in the dormitory parking lot seeing the clock on my cars dashboard read 8:15, yeah I sped worse than the other night, but I didn't get caught. I pulled my purse as I quickly climbed out of my car and slammed the car door shut. I ran inside in hopes Abed hasn't left yet, I ran to his door about to knock on the door when it was flung open by Jeff jumping back a tad.

"Hey…" Jeff said.

"Is Abed here?" I asked.

"Nah, I think he's already at the concert, I think he is waiting for you."

"Thanks…" I said as I went to walk away but was stopped when Jeff spoke.

"I'll walk with you, I just got to put a few things in my car." Jeff said.

"Alright…" I said as we walked out of the dorm and he put a few things in his car, I noticed a box that was taped shut in his back seat, "You moving out?" I asked curiously.

"Sort of…I don't mind staying with Abed and hanging out with you two, but I can't stay here forever, it won't be fair to me nor Abed, especially Abed….I need to get my life back on track…I think this will be good for me…." Jeff said.

"It should be….sometimes starting out small like this will help jumpstart things."

"Don't sound too upset about it, I will always mess with you…and be your friend…."

"Like I said before, I don't know if I like the idea of us being friends."

"Whether you like it or not, we are….Abed said your sister had a baby, details." Jeff said.

"I have a little niece, her name is Amy Rose, weighed a healthy 8 pounds exactly….she was adorable, had a full head of red hair like my sister." I said smiling.

"How'd your sister end up with red hair?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Adopted…." I said leaving it at that.

"Oh…you have pictures of this little girl?"

"Defiantly, I don't know when the next time I'll see her is, had too…" I said.

"I'll have to see them later." Jeff said.

"I guess you do." I said as we heard the music already playing and see a few people in the distant.

"Maybe we all could go get something to eat after the concert."

"Perhaps." I said as we got closer and Jeff nudged me on the arm.

"I think your boyfriend is waiting." Jeff said as I looked at him and he nodded to the top of the hill between a couple of trees to see Abed getting to his feet and trying to stare at us smiling.

"Catch you later." I said smiling as I did a light jog up to Abed hugging him tightly. "Sorry for being late…left late." I said nervously sliding my hands into my butt pockets.

"You're here now though, they just started." Abed said as we both sat down on the blanket and got comfortable.

"Which one is Pierce?" I asked.

"He's not up there….I don't know why…I'll be back, I got to go talk to Jeff for a moment." Abed said as he leant over pressing his lips lightly against mine before he stood up walking over to Jeff who was sitting next to Britta on statue thing, I leant back on my arms watching the band perform and randomly glance over at the three people curiously wondering what they were talking about. I turned my attention back to the concert when Abed caught me staring, Abed walked back over sitting down next to me resting his one hand on top of mine. "You don't mind heading into town to eat at IHOP or Denny's with my friends?" Abed asked.

"Not a problem…" I said smiling at him then turned back to the concert. "Who's the singer?" I asked.

"Why? Interested because he has shirt off?" Jeff said walking up behind us with Britta.

"No…just curious." I said.

"That's Vaughn…we recently broke up." Britta said getting down to her knees beside Abed.

"Harsh break-up?" I asked curiously.

"How'd you guess?" Jeff asked and Britta just gave him a dirty look.

"He wrote a song saying Britta is a B…." Britta said.

"So…he has a right to write his own song." Jeff said.

"It was about me…I have a right…." Britta said as we were joined by Annie wrapped up in a quilt wearing a patient gown with Shirley walking beside her resting her hand on Annie's back in support.

"Hey guys." Annie said in a sad tone squatting than got to her knees, Shirley maneuvered herself to sit with her long flowing skirt that she usually wears, or at least what I've seen.

"Everything okay?" Abed asked and Shirley shook her head no.

"Yeah…." Annie lied obviously.

"We were thinking we all go to Denny's or IHOP afterwards, where's Troy and Pierce?" Britta said.

"Pierce is up there near the front trying to convince others that this song is about him." Jeff said pointing to middle of the crowd.

"Troy's over there on a date." Shirley said when Troy walked up joining us.

"My date left." Troy said.

"I'm so sorry." Annie said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I wasn't digging her anyway." Troy said as he sat in one of the only empty spots on the blanket, some date we are having, but at least I'll be able to get to know his friends.

"You up for Denny's or IHOP?" Jeff asked as I felt Abed's hand slide off mine and slither around me pulling me to lean into his embrace.

"I'm cool….should we wait for Pierce or should we just ditch him?" Troy asked.

"Let him have his moment." Britta said as we stayed for rest of the concert, which was as long as I thought it would be, it was only 2 or 3 more songs. The crowd was clearing out and Pierce was looking every which way finding us and made his way back towards us.

"Did you hear that? They sung a song about me." Pierce said happily, even though the song wasn't that good on his part, but he sure was happy about it.

"Yeah…" We all said in unison and nodded our heads just to make him happy.

"Well…what's everyone off to now?" Pierce asked clapping his hands in front of him.

"We were all heading to Denny's or IHOP, you want to come?' I asked.

"Absolutely….oh, your Katrina, the chick Abed is banging."

"Pierce!" Everyone screamed at him including Abed the loudest.

"What? Look at her, she is a beautiful girl, why else is he keeping her around?" Pierce asked.

"Pierce, we're dating….we have a lot in common and we seriously like each other, I just don't want to bang her and that's it." Abed said as he gently rubbed my upper arm.

"Don't blame me if you guys break up after you nail her." Pierce said bluntly, Jeff leant over within whisper range for me.

"Told you he's a winner and a jerk." Jeff whispered.

"Pierce, protect her honor, you don't know anything about her." Britta said.

"Alright….well, Denny's anyone?" Pierce said.

"Sounds good." Troy said as we all nodded our heads in agreement and got to our feet, everyone scattered towards their cars leaving Abed and I to fold the blanket.


	27. Dennys Part 1

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

"Sorry about Pierce….he doesn't really have a filter as much as he used to, he doesn't realize some of the things he says could be hurtful." Abed said, I could tell he was embarrassed and very sorry about what Pierce had said.

"It's okay Abed….he's an older man….my grandpa had those kind of moments where he seemed to be the harshest person alive." I said.

"Yeah, I just feel bad that he said those things about you especially since he's a part of my study group and considered a friend." Abed said as I handed him my corners and he put it under his arm to carry back to the dorms.

"I didn't take any offense to it…." I said as he slid his hand into mine intervening our fingers together.

"Good…I'm embarrassed sometimes by the things he says."

"I'm sure he is a nice man…."

"He can be, he tries to be younger and hip but sometimes it doesn't work out. He is older, somethings we are customed to he isn't and he is very blunt at times."

"It'll happen to the best of us, it's cool that a man his age wants to go to college to get a degree." I said as we cut a corner to take a shortcut to the dorms.

"Same with Shirley, different situation but its cool to see that they are deteremined at their age."

"This world needs adults like that." I said as we slowly walked up the two steps to the dorms glass doors.

"They are good to be friends with too on campus, you could help each other with work and they are sometimes good with advice on life things, they are like a parents away from parents." Abed said getting me to giggle, I pulled open the door letting him walk in first and followed him close behind.

"Even then, I don't know if I would talk to them about certain things, somethings you souldn't talk to your friends about." I said as he opened his dorm and I leant onto his door frame.

"Very true, like in Serenity when Kaylee was telling everyone on the ship besides Simon and River about the only love she gets runs on batteries."

"That was such a funny epic moment in that movie." I said.

"It was but normal friends won't share that." Abed said as he laid the blanket across the back of his couch. "You have enough gas to drive us over to Denny's?"

"I have a fourth of a tank, plenty don't worry." I said as Abed checked his pockets for his wallet and keys before walking out of the room locking it. "Jeff moved out." I said in case he didn't know as he regrasped my hand as we walked towards the glass doors we just came in.

"I know...it's for his best."

"I'm sure it will be…your not too upset he's gone are you?"

"Nah...I was getting used to him being here, I'll always be here for him but he needs to learn that he needs ot get back on the saddle and ride on through this.'

"I've never heard someone say ride on through this with that saying." I said as I led Abed to my car and separated to the two sides of the car.

"You got the point of it right?"

"Perfectly." I said turning the key unlocking the doors letting us climb in and get comfortable. I started the car and put it in reverse pulling out of the spot.

"I never asked, how'd the trip go?"

"Tiring and boring, I'll probably go right to sleep when I get home." I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"How's the family?" Abed asked.

"They were fine when I left, they just got back from napping and the in-laws settling in.

"You took pictures and brought the camera right?"

"Yep, my camera is in my purse." I said smiling as he reached forward to grab my purse from below his leg. "You can wait until we get to Denny's when I show the rest of them." I said as he leant back in his seat.

"I'm surprised you actually came back…"

"Why you surprised? I don't break promises…"

"It just most people would stay a lot longer than what you did and I'm only Abed…"

"So what if your Abed, your also my boyfriend…I get to choose who I want to spend my time with and I chose you, I don't know if that is a good thing for you though." I said.

"Your family wasn't angry you left in a rush did they?"

"Well….they may call me tomorrow, but right now their still in aw over the new baby…trust me I'm the least of the worries right now…" I said as I cut over to pull into the Denny's parking lot.

"I hope you won't be in that big of trouble..."

"I'll just tell them that I had class or something..."

"Isn't that lying?" Abed asked looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Yeah...but they won't know..." I said pausing as I look back over at him seeing him give me this look, "I'll think of something that is truthful but not the truth." I said turning into the Denny's parking lot when it was clear.

"I don't like lying to people..."

"It's a bad habit...I'm trying best not to, it's usually my family that I lie to." I said as I pulled into an empty spot and turned my engine off after I put it in park, "But trust me, I'll never lie to you." I said pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I'm glad...I want you to be truthful and honest with me even if it may hurt my feelings, I want you to be happy and you can tell me anything."

"I am happy...just being with you makes me happy..." I said smiling before I slowly started to lean in to kiss him only then to see six of his friends appear outside his door frightening me, "AH!" I exclaimed jumping back to sit up right and ram back against the arm of my door.

"What?" Abed asked in a panic when he turned to see his friends and they all waved slightly. "Sorry about them..." Abed said.

"It's fine, it just startled me." I said unlocking the car doors opening my door a little waiting for Abed to climb out some for me to grab my purse and climb out rest of the way. I locked the doors before slamming mine shut and meeting them on the backside of my car.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you or disrupt anything." Annie said apologetically.

"It's okay...shall we go in?" I asked.

"Great...I'm so hungry I can eat a cow..." Pierce said laughing at his joke, we all looked at each other and at him wondering what he was talking about, when he slowly stopped laughing, "You know hamburgers are made from cows, I'm so hungry I can eat a cow? Oh you guys are lame." Pierce said as Troy pulled the door open and held it open while we all walked in.


	28. Dennys Part 2

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I stood beside Abed hanging onto his hand and Shirley stepped up beside me as we waited for a waiter or waitress to come seat us, I looked around at his group seeing Jeff planting himself down on one of their cushioned benches texting on his phone.

"I'll be back." I said to Abed as he followed my look over to Jeff and he nodded as I slid my hand out of his walking over to Jeff, I heard Abed start talking to Troy and Shirley as I softly sat down to Jeff. "For someone that supposedly doesn't want to admit these people are his friends, they surely are here to have a dinner with them."

"It's for this one night..."

"Then why'd you go to Pierce's concert?" I asked.

"For moral support for Britta, her and Vaughn had a rough break-up and I wanted to talk to Abed."

"Keep telling yourself that, your not as bad as you try to be Jeff..." I said standing up to walk back to Abed and join their conversation, Jeff grabbed my hand turning me around.

"I came only to see those photos of your niece you said you have."

"That's it?" I asked and he nodded, "Softie..."

"I'm not a softie, I just like kids...you don't know how many cases I had that dealt with kids and it's hard."

"Your going to leave after I show the pictures?"

"Nah, I'll eat my food then leave..." He said smiling, I smiled and went to take a step but stopped myself.

"Where you staying tonight?"

"At a local hotel until I get an apartment ready...why?"

"Just making sure you had a place to stay...if you need anything or help moving, you know how to reach me." I said smiling.

"Thanks..." Jeff said as I walked back over to Abed, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he turned and looked at me smiling.

"A table for eight?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please." Shirley said as the waitress grabbed eight menus leading us to two tables that were pushed together and had four chairs at each table. Me, Abed, Troy and Jeff walked onto one side as Britta, Annie, Shirley and Pierce walked along the other side finding a seat in front of them, Abed pulled my seat out for me before he sat down beside me and pulled my hand into his lap to hang onto as we searched through the menus.

"My name is Lizzie and I'll be your waitress, may I start you off with drinks?" She asked.

"I'll take an Iced Tea with no lemon." Annie said.

"May I have a diet coke please?" Shirley asked as the waitress nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll have a coffee, decaf please." Pierce said.

"I'll have French Vanilla Cappucino with the whip cream." Jeff said pointing to this cool looking glass filled with brown cappucino and whip cream, it looked cool.

"I'll have water." Britta said.

"I'll have BlueBerry Pomegranate Tea Chiller." Abed said as he then turned to me.

"May I have a lemonade?" I said as the waitress nodded and looked to Troy.

"I'll have a Coke please." Troy said as the waitress nodded and walked away when she finished writing whatever she was writing, I opened my menu and pulled out the menu that was pushed inside that had the $2, $4, $6, and $8 meals on it and skimmed through it.

"What looks good, they all seem appetizing huh?" Abed asked doing his Batman voice only to get me to giggle.

"I heard your sister had a baby Katrina..." Jeff said breaking the silence.

"Yes she did...it was a little girl named Amy Rose...I have pictures." I said.

"That'll be nice..." Shirley said as I reached between my legs for my purse pulling it up onto my lap and dug in pulling out my camera. I turned it on and went to the review mode showing Abed first and it slowly passed it around the table.

"I just wish I was able to see my nephew and get a picture of him holding his sister...but next time." I said.

"What's the age difference? My boys are 2 years apart." Shirley said.

"About 4 years, he turns 4 next month."

"My kids are..." Pierce started out with going into this long story about his marriages until the waitress came with our drinks.

"Thank God." Jeff said as she set the drinks down in front of the right person.

"Do we know what we want to order?" She asked.

"I think we are close...I think the old guy wants a cow." Jeff said getting Pierce to give him a dirty look.

"Anyways...I'll have the Classic Burger." Troy said.

"How would you like that cooked?"

"Well-done." Troy said closing his menu.

"May I have a salad with ranch dressing?" Britta asked when the waitress was ready.

"I'll have the Shrimp Skewer." Pierce said.

"I thought you wanted cow?" Jeff said.

"Troy stole it." Pierce said as he talked to the waitress to get exactly what he wanted.

"I'll have the Everyday Value Slam." I said pointing to it on the $4 part of the menu and told her how I wanted the eggs.

"I'll have the same please." Abed said.

"I'll have the Lemon Pepper Grilled Tilapia." Jeff said closing his menu.

"May I have the Homestyle Meatloaf?" Shirley asked as the waitress nodded as she wrote down her order.

"May I have the French Toast Slam?" Annie asked as the waitress nodded and went back to the back as Jeff passed the camera across the table to Pierce to look through the photos.

"How do you work this thing?" Pierce asked as a flash went off while Annie leant over to try and show him how to work it, it only captured the most unflattering picture of her. Pierce looked at the picture he just took and said a loud "Annie, that isn't really flattering of you." Annie quickly snatched it out of his hands deleting that photo before she looked through it herself.

"She's precious..." Annie said.

"Yeah...love her just as much as I love my nephew." I said.

"It's instant love...once you lay your eyes on them, you just love them more...I know when I had my boys, I loved them more when I had them, I didn't even know it was possible." Shirley said.

"I think just looking into their little eyes that are staring back at you knowing that they have their whole life ahead of them and their so tiny." I said.

"How often do you see them?" Britta asked looking up at me from my camera.

"Not as often as I would like...I love seeing my sister, brother in law nephew and niece, my parents give or take." I said.

"Oh, what's wrong with your parents?" Shirley asked in her sweet concerned voice.

"No...they are just very nosy and very protective, they want to know everything and when it happened, they try to protect me from the real world, I try to tell them I'm a big girl." I said.

"My mom feels the same way, I talk to her everyday." Pierce said.

"Your just a momma's boy..." Jeff said.

"I wish my parents were like that." Annie said pouting a tad as the waitress came out with another waiter setting the trays down onto the two stands and slowly set the proper plates down in front of each person.

"This looks great." I said as I noticed Abed reach over stealing my bacon, "Uh!" I said as he smiled while he was chewing it, I reached over stealing his bacon. Britta handed me my camera, as I let the bacon hang out of my mouth as I turned my camera off and slid it into my purse. We ate at our food only doing small talk, Pierce and Jeff threw a few shots back and forth which I'm assuming is normal.

"You want to watch Wolf-Man tonight?" Abed asked as he wrapped his arm around me resting it on the back of my chair.

"Yeah, I may fall asleep during it, I got to study my monologue hard this weekend." I said looking at before I sheepishly moving a strand of hair to behind my ear.

"Yo love birds, you missed science, you have to do the review on page 172 for a quiz grade, it's due Thursday." Troy said when he groaned in pain from when someone kicked him under the table.

"Thanks...I told you there was going to be a quiz." I said in a 'in your face' manner.

"That was good..." Jeff said.

"It was..." Britta said as Jeff waved down the waitress and we all pitched in money for our meals and for a tip, I went to put my money in but Abed stopped me.

"I got it..." Abed said.

"Abed, I can pay for myself..." I said.

"Too bad, I covered you two already." Jeff said as he stood up collecting the money besides the tip and reciept.

"Jeff!" I said in a shock but yet anger voice.

"What?" He said mocking my facial expression, and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Everyone, don't forget no study group this weekend...and have a fun weekend." Annie said as we all walked out the door besides Jeff because he was paying.

"I'm going to walk Shirley and Britta to her car..." Abed said as I stood up on the sidewalk while Troy and Annie went to his car, I'm assuming they live nearby each other or she was on the way and Pierce went to his own car. Jeff walked up behind me sliding stuff in his pocket and stopped beside me.

"I'm parked next to you..." Jeff said as I finally turned to look at him, he was looking straight ahead.

"Okay..." I said rolling my eyes.

"You didn't have to wait for me to walk to your car."

"Don't flatter yourself, Abed told me to wait for him here." I said crossing my arms as I stepped off the curb walking towards the our cars.

"Glad you came with us to Denny's."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"From the person that didn't want anything to deal with us or me when I first moved you, you seemed pretty calm in there."

"That can be my acting side, I can be a good actor."

"I don't think that was your acting side, that smile was genuine, I could tell when it's a genuine smile..."

"How?" I asked curiously when Abed walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That smile right there is genuine." Jeff said pointing at me before he walked off.

"He's a weird man..." I said softly.

"Your weird!" Jeff shouted back getting us to laugh.

"Ready to go?" Abed asked.

"Yeah..." I said as he kissed my cheek before he walked around the car as I dug through my purse pulling out my keys unlocking the doors and pulled the door open.


	29. Weekend

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I climbed in and slid my purse down by Abed's feet before I slid the key into the ignition to start the car.

"That was fun." I said starting the car and then reached for my seat belt pulling it across my chest.

"Their defiantly different, I hope they didn't scare you." Abed said.

"No, not at all. I don't think I can make it through Wolf-Man, I'm really tired."

"Your okay to drive back right?" Abed asked.

"Yeah, it's only a ten minute drive if that." I said pulling out noticing Jeff was already pulled out waiting for me to pull out before he drove through. I gave a little wave of thanks before I drove over to the driveway to pull out onto the road taking a right to head back to the dorms.

"Who's dorm do we want to sleep in?" Abed asked.

"Probably yours, mine is dirty." I said.

"Like mine isn't."

"It's probably cleaner than mine, I left in a hurry, it probably stinks because I think I left my wet towel out to collect mildew." I said as I ran a hand through my hair and stuck it back on the steering wheel.

"That will be one thing that will defiantly need to wash."

"It is..." I said as Jeff pulled up next to us to drive by us, we looked over to see his window rolled down seeing very little features from the darkness, he smiled before he waved at us like a goofball and sped off. "What an idoit." I said chuckling.

"I think he has adopted you, he is the hardest member to get the approval from."

"I have to get an approval?" I asked looking over at him then back at the road.

"To get into our little clique we have."

"If I don't get the approval?"

"I don't know...I know Jeff didn't like Vaughn much, but he did let Britta date him even though he didn't seem to like him much."

"I think I won Jeff, it's the others I'm worried about." I said as I turned into the parking lot of the dorms.

"Yeah...Jeff got to know you good over the past week he was at my dorm, which I think helped you." Abed said as I pulled around the lot pulling into my designated spot and turned the engine off and pushed the button on my door to unlock the doors and pulled the thing to open my door and waited for Abed to move his leg enough for me to pull my purse to my embrace before stepping out of the car and locked the doors before slamming my door shut. "Do you want your bag from the back?" Abed asked.

"I'll come back and get it in the morning." I said walking around as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace, I leant my head against his shoulders feeling my head bump up while he walked. We walked up the two steps and had to enter the code, after 11:30 it locks down and have to enter a security code for you to be let into the dorm. We walked through the doors and over to his dorm, he pulled out his keys unlocking his dorm and allowing us to walk in.

"Make yourself at home, I have to use the bathroom real quick." Abed said as I simply nodded, I felt like a zombie walking over to his bunk bed climbing in on the bottom one not even caring that was a pillow nor blanket set on it and I was out, the only time I even felt my eyes flutter open was when I felt Abed trying to climb in next to me slowly trying not to wake me, he was such a blur, but he did lift my head sliding a pillow under it and covered him and myself with a blanket. He wrapped his arm around my waist and the other was under our pillow, he fell asleep soon after he climbed in. I woke up before Abed, but I stayed still and cuddled closer to him shutting my eyes enjoying the moment, it seemed like another hour before I noticed his breathing patterns change which normally means that someone has awoken. I leant back from where my head was resting against his chest looking up at him to see his eyes looking back down at me.

"Good morning." I said.

"You feel better now that you have slept?" Abed asked.

"Yeah..." I said smiling as he rolled over sitting up and I manuevered myself to sit beside him on the bed readjusting my shirt, he rubbed at his eyes.

"You want some cereal? I have Fruity Pebbles and Lucky Charms."

"Fruity Pebbles sound good...I'm going to go get my bag and bring it in so I can work on that monologue."

"Don't, it's too early to study, let's watch the Saturday morning cartoons." Abed said wiggling his eyebrows a tad.

"God, I haven't watched the Saturday morning cartoons in years." I said as he gasped, he stood up and grabbed his remote off his coffee table turning it on and typed in the right number for the cartoon network. I got up walking over to the couch sitting down watching the cartoon that was being played on the television. Abed walked out to the kitchen making the two bowls of cereal carrying them out and handing me one before he sat down beside me. We both sat there watching the television intently while we ate at the bowl of cereal, "No wonder you and Jeff did this often, this is quite relaxing." I said looking over at Abed before turning back to the television, it got to commercial break and I used it wisely by going down the hall to the bathroom. On the way back I went outside grabbing my bag from my car and brought it in with me, I knocked on Abed's door.

"Come in!" Abed exclaimed out, I opened the door and walked in seeing Abed pulling a shirt down to cover his bare chest.

"Sorry...I didn't know you were changing." I said setting my bag down beside the wall that was next to his door.

"It's cool, I'm fully covered now." Abed said as he walked around the coffee table and sat back down on the couch, I climbed over his lap and sat down beside him.

"One more cartoon and I will start my work." I said as I felt Abed sliding his arm around me resting it on my shoulder and I looked over to him before I leant into his embrace, we ended up watching four more episodes before I sat up and pushed myself up. "I'm going to go get my science book..." I said as I stood up walking over to his door squatting down fumbling through my bag to pull out the monologue book setting it down on the ground before zipping it back up and pulling it up with me setting the strap on my shoulder.

"Don't focus on science, that's not until Thursday, let's work on this monologue." Abed said as he sat forward pushing a button on the remote turning the television off. I set my bag back down and walked over to the couch where he was and sat back down next to him setting the book on the table opening it to the page I marked. "Where you at memorizing?" Abed asked looking at the book with me.

"I stopped at the end of the first paragraph."

"We have a lot of work to do then." Abed said as he pulled the book onto his lap and helped me through the monologue like he had done before, it got to about 1 PM and we were both starving.

"You want to go to the cafeteria?" I asked as he slammed the book shut and rubbed his eyes.

"I would rather cook something here...what do you like?" Abed asked.

"I have English Muffins, and cheese to make the pizza bob's, do you have tomato sauce?" I asked.

"No I don't...what about we just do sandwiches?" Abed asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we went into his kitchen, he pulled down two plates as I fumbled through his cupboards finding his bread pulling it down and walking it over to where our plates were.

"What kind of sandwich you want? I'm guessing peanut butter and jelly." He said.

"Very good, I'll have PB and J." I said smiling as he went to the refrigerator pulling out his strawberry jelly as I pulled the peanut butter container closer to the plates, he set the jelly down, I opened the two jars as Abed pulled out two different knives handing me one as he hung onto the other. I started with peanut butter as he spread jelly onto his bread, then we swapped then closed the jars we just finished.

"What do I have to drink? Nothing much...you okay with milk?" He asked looking back at me from looking in the refrigerator.

"Yeah, milks fine." I said as he pulled out the gallon of milk setting it down on the counter and pulled down two cups pouring equal amounts in both. "I want to thank you much for helping me a lot with my work."

"No problem, I'm sure you'll do the same thing if it was me." Abed said as he capped the gallon putting it back in the refrigerator. We walked back out relaxing on the couch turning the television back on to enjoy more cartoons while eating at our lunch. After lunch, we watched more cartoons until about dinner when we worked on my monologue while making our dinner. It was a lazy Saturday only to turn into a lazy Sunday, even though we did do our science quiz Sunday and I got all of my monologue finished by the time we went to bed.


	30. Audition 2

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up early to shower and pick out my outfit, luckily I slept on the outer side of the bed so I could climb out without waking Abed. I wrote a note in his notepad leaving it open to that page leaving his dorm going over to my room scanning my entire wardrobe finding something that fit my monologue, at least something that I thought was fitting to it. I walked down the hallway going into the shower part of it taking a long shower considering I have time reciting my monologue in my mind making sure I had it down. I got out getting into the outfit I had picked out wrapping my hair up into the towel applying my deodorant and sprayed my perfume on me before gathering my other things and headed back to my dorm going in tossing my dirty clothes into the hamper and realized I left my phone in Abed's dorm, hopefully he's awake. I walked back out going to his dorm knocking on his door and he opened, you can tell he just got up because his hair was still had bed hair, it was very adorable on him.

"Good morning...I left my cell phone here." I said as he stepped aside wiping side of his face.

"I didn't even feel you get out of bed this morning." He said as I went over to the counter picking up my phone and my books.

"Sorry...I didn't want to wake you...what do you have planned today?" I asked walking back towards the door that he was leaning against, I knelt down picking up the duffel.

"Nothing...watching cartoons...hoping that I can do lunch with my girlfriend before her audition, but waiting to hear back from her people." He said, that got me to smile.

"Her people says yes, you can have her for a quick lunch." I said leaning forward kissing him gently on the lips.

"Well...I'll see you in an half hour?" Abed asked.

"I'll be ready by then...I have to leave right after..."

"Deal..." Abed said as I walked out of the room going one door over to mine going in plugging in my phone charging it and turned it back on going through the multiple photo messages I got from my parents and sister of my new niece and my nephew and a voicemail from my nephew. I walked over to my shelfs rummaging for another headshot/resume to bring just in case it's a new panel of casting directors. I pulled my hair down from the towel brushing it out and got all the knots that were in my hair out only to pull it up into a tight bun to match my outfit. I then pulled out my jewelry box putting a gold heart shaped locket necklace on. I did minor things like that for the next half hour when a knock came to the door, I opened it to see Abed standing on the other side with his hair brushed to his normal style and he was wearing a green shirt with a blue zip up hoodie. "That's a perfect outfit for the gig." He said.

"Thanks...I hope that they like it too." I said as I grabbed the things I needed that were piled on the counter and walked out of the dorm locking it behind me. "Let me drop some of these things off in my car." I said as we walked outside, we couldn't really hang onto hands since both of mine were full. Abed waited for me at the bottom of the two steps as I quickly jogged over to my car unlocking it pulling the door open setting the things on the passenger seat and jogged back. "Now, let's go get some food." I said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his embrace as we walked towards the cafeteria and lounge.

"I'm sorry I can't come this time..."

"I understand...friendships come first, and you've been friends with Annie longer and she deserves all the support she needs." I said.

"I still feel bad...I just want to make everyone happy, I'm happy with the way my life is now." Abed said.

"What if I'll have one of the casting directors record it for you?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Would you? Luckily I brought my mini one..." He said pulling out this mini recorder that was small enough to fit in his pocket, how did I know he would have that.

"Will do..." I said as we walked into the cafeteria, "I'm not hungry for a big meal plus I'm wickedly nervous..."

"Why don't we get some ginger ale and cheese and crackers?" He asked.

"That doesn't sound that bad." I said as he gave me some change to go get some of the crackers out of the machine for him and I as he went to get our ginger ale's. We met back at the entrance, we didn't have that much time to sit and eat much less were there any tables open to sit at. He walked me back to my car and opened my door for me with the key that he snatched out of my hand, he held it open for me as I climbed in and sat down, he handed me the keys.

"Good luck...be safe and do your best, I know you'll be great." Abed said.

"Thanks...I'll text you when I'm out and heading back." I said as he leant down hugging me and giving me a quick light kiss on the lips. I shut the door sticking the keys in the ignition starting it and started pulling out watching Abed step out in the drive way watching me drive all the way out of the parking lot, I was well on my way to the second audition wickedly nervous and more nervous than the first one. I got there 30 minutes early, lucky for me because one person didn't show up so I was able to go 15 minutes before my scheduled time. "Before I start, will one of you please record my audition for my boyfriend? He wasn't able to make it and is deeply upset about it." I asked.

"No problem." The one in the middle said as I climbed off the stage handing it to them and started it for them climbing back on stage and on the mark that they marked with bright pink tape.

"Whenever your ready to begin Ms. Hughes." The one on the right end said, I took a deep breath and heard Abed's voice in my head saying 'Breathe, you'll be fine and give it all...' "I'm doing a monologue of Fantine from Les Miserables." I stated so they knew what it was before I started. "Monsieur Javert, I beseech your mercy. I assure you that I was not in the wrong. If you had seen the beginning, you would have seen. I swear to you by the good God that I was not to blame! That gentleman, the bourgeois, whom I do not know, put snow in my back. Has any one the right to put snow down our backs when we are walking along peaceably, and doing no harm to any one? I am rather ill, as you see. And then, he had been saying impertinent things to me for a long time: "You are ugly! You have no teeth!" I know well that I have no longer those teeth. I did nothing; I said to myself, "The gentleman is amusing himself." I was honest with him; I did not speak to him. It was at that moment that he put the snow down my back. Monsieur Javert, good Monsieur Inspector! is there not some person here who saw it and can tell you that this is quite true? Perhaps I did wrong to get angry. You know that one is not master of one's self at the first moment. One gives way to vivacity; and then, when someone puts something cold down your back just when you are not expecting it! I did wrong to spoil that gentleman's hat. Why did he go away? I would ask his pardon. Oh, my God! It makes no difference to me whether I ask his pardon. Do me the favor to-day, for this once, Monsieur Javert. You know that in prison one can earn only seven sous a day; it is not the government's fault, but seven sous is one's earnings; and just fancy, I must pay one hundred francs, or my little girl will be sent to me. Oh, my God! I cannot have her with me. What I do is so vile! Oh, my Cosette! Oh, my little angel of the Holy Virgin! what will become of her, poor creature? I will tell you: it is the Thenardiers, inn-keepers, peasants; and such people are unreasonable. They want money. Don't put me in prison! You see, there is a little girl who will be turned out into the street to get along as best she may, in the very heart of the winter; and you must have pity on such a being, my good Monsieur Javert. If she were older, she might earn her living; but it cannot be done at that age. I am not a bad woman at bottom. It is not cowardliness and gluttony that have made me what I am. If I have drunk brandy, it was out of misery. I do not love it; but it benumbs the senses. When I was happy, it was only necessary to glance into my closets, and it would have been evident that I was not a coquettish and untidy woman. I had linen, a great deal of linen. Have pity on me, Monsieur Javert!" I acted out the way I thought it should be acted out only for them to applaud yet again.

"Ms. Hughes, how would you feel if we offered you a supporting role on our show?" The one on the left asked.

"I would be SO grateful and estatic! I will do my best and couldn't be anymore thankful if you did." I said.

"Congratulations, you got your first role, we are very impressed. Come get your script." The one on the right said.

"Your boyfriend and parents shall be proud." The one in the middle said turning the camera off as I jumped up and covered my mouth as I squealed a tad from excitement running off the stage hugging all three and got Abed's camera back from him and the script from the guy on the right hand side before running out of the theatre immediately calling my parents.

"Mom! I know you must be at the hospital still, but I got the role! I'm going to be on T.V.!" I said shaking from excitement, I walked around the theatre calming down and not being as excited as I am. I got in my car looking at the time seeing it was 4:15 giving me 45 minutes to make it back. I texted Abed, 'Heading back...tell you when I get there.' I said as I started driving towards the college getting there at 5:05, now I only have to walk across campus to get to the debate.


	31. Debate

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Abed's Point of View-**

I watched as she pulled out of the parking lot leaving me standing there by myself, I stood there a few moments after I couldn't see her car anymore before I turned around walking into the dorms not letting my mind slip from thoughts of Katrina, thoughts of how nervous she must be, worried that she might wreck her car being so nervous and overwhelmed from this audition. I unlocked my dorm going in only to pace back and forth in my dorm with the thoughts running wild. 'What if she doesn't get a role? She's going to be hysterical, crying a river of tears, but on the other hand if she does get it she will be so happy and estatic...I'm not there to support her either way...how bad is she going to act if she doesn't get it? I mean, I think she'll get it but that is always a chance...I should of went with her.' I said running my hands through my hair leaving my hands on back of my head just thinking the worst thing possible, I've never worried this much before. I need to clear my head, let me eat. I cooked myself a sandwich to go with the crackers and ginger ale I had, eating but it only worsened considering I was just sitting there eating thinking the same thoughts, I ate only half the sandwich realizing I couldn't eat anymore with the amount of butterflies from nerves for Katrina. 'I'm going to go shower.' I thought leaving my food on the table gathering my things for a shower going down to the mens restroom taking a long shower letting the water run over me in hopes that the shower will help clear my mind. I couldn't stand being in the shower anymore, it was helping a tad and realized I had to start getting ready for the big debate. I got dressed and did a few hygenic things before going back to my dorm grabbing my phone checking my messages seeing that Katrina had texted saying she made it safe and luckily she got there early because someone didn't show. I wrote back told her to text me back when she got our of her audition to tell me how it went, I called Shirley to see if she would want to walk with me over to the auditoruim. Shirley didn't pick up her phone, I didn't leave a message and figured I'll just walk over myself, I picked up the last half of my sandwich putting it in my mouth to hold onto it as I slid my phone and wallet into my pockets and picked my keys up off the counter before pulling the sandwich back out of my mouth with a bite taken out of it. I walked out of my dorm locking it and headed out of the dormitory towards the auditorim not even paying attention to anything besides my sandwich and the thoughts that were clouding my head until I litterally bumped into someone causing me to stumble back and look up from my feet to see Troy in front of me.

"Hey there buddy...ignoring me?" Troy asked.

"No...why?"

"I called your name like ten times and you didn't even flinch, what's up with you?" He asked.

"My mind is clouded with thoughts, sorry." I said.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Just worried about Katrina..."

"Everything okay?"

"She's at her second audition, it's either she will get a role or not...if she gets it, it'll be awesome but yet thinking the worst..." I said as I started walking with him.

"It's understandable...do you regret not going with her?"

"Kind of...but yet I promised Annie I'll be there for her...and I'm there for Katrina in spirit, I just wish that they weren't on the same day." I said.

"Just relax, you just got to be there for her no matter what happens, I understand you want to be there for Annie, but Katrina is your girlfriend and if it doesn't work out that well for her, be there for her first." Troy said as he patted me on the back, we walked into the auditorim sitting with our friends and tried to clear my head focusing on the debate that was taken place and I turned my phone to silent even though I didn't want to because I knew that she'll be calling/texting me afterwards. I cheered on Jeff and Annie as they were winning, and it was coming upon the last round noticing the door was pulled open seeing Katrina slide in and I could tell she was trying to be as quiet as possible, I smiled and she had this bright smile on her face as she slowly let the door shut trying not to get too much attention, she walked in and sat down in the front row near Troy. Annie and Jeff looked out and smiled, Annie waved and she was happy that Katrina made it, and I slid down to the row behind her wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Did you check your voicemail?" She whispered.

"No..." I said as Annie pulled Jeff into a kiss getting us to drop our mouths in shocks but that got her the win.

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I ran across campus and down the hall to the door that led into the auditorim. I knew I had to be quiet so I slowly opened the door hoping it didn't attract too much attention, I slid in looking over seeing Abed, his face lit up along with a wide smile creeping onto his face. I slid in shutting the door and crept over to sit down in the front diagonally from Troy watching Jeff and Annie, they looked out at me smiling and Annie waved from excitement, I then felt two arms wrap around me, and I looked out of the corner of my eye seeing Abed.

"Did you check your voicemail?" I asked in a whisper.

"No..." Abed said as Annie pulled Jeff into a kiss getting him to drop the opponet.

"He was horny so he dropped him. Man is evil." Annie said getting them the win. We all jumped up to our feet cheering for their win. People started clearing out, Abed and I were one of the first two out. "So?" Abed asked.

"I got a role!" I exclaimed, his face brightened again and he pulled me into a giant hug, he lifted me and swung me around in excitement.

"Congratulations! We need to celebrate!" Abed said.

"We will...it's not the main role, but it's the supporting role, it's still a role though." I said hugging him excitedly again along with kissing him when rest of his group slowly walked out of the auditorim joining us.

"So..." Annie said highly anticipating if I got a role, I bit my lip trying not to crack a smile before I squealed out in excitement.

"I got a role!" I squealed out getting them all to scream in excitement, Shirley pulled me into a hug only to be pulled into a hug after hug getting to Jeff and he just stood there with his hands on his waist. "Don't think your not giving me a hug." I said wrapping my arms around him anyway.

"Congratulations." Jeff said.

"Does that mean you can take me onto a movie set? Maybe I can meet some models...some hot models..." Troy said drifting off.

"Come on Troy...we'll let you two go celebrate...see you at study group Abed..." Annie said pulling Troy with her with the others following close behind.

"So...what'd I miss?" I asked as I hooked arms with him and walked over to the correct pathway back to our dormitory.

"Nothing much..." Abed said.

"Abed! Katrina!" Someone yelled out, we turned around seeing the Dean running after us.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"I realized I was kind of harsh on your sentence, please forgive me and your free of your duties." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said happily.

"No problem, now run along to what you were doing." He said as we turned back around heading back to our dorms.


	32. Night in the Dorms

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

"I'm sorry I wasn't there...I felt and still feel really bad about it..." Abed said as he unhooked his arm with mine wrapping it around me pulling me into his embrace and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know...but I respect your truthfullness to your friends..." I said.

"I promise next time I'm going to be there...I'll go to the set with you on your first day and any day that you want me there." Abed said.

"That'll be great." I said smiling as we walked along the paths seeing that it was getting darker with each moment that passed.

"Have you told your parents?" Abed asked.

"Yeah...I called my mom trying to calm down from excitement...I got to get my things from my car, most importantly the script." I said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You can get it in the morning..." Abed said stepping up onto the first step looking at me with a smile, I stepped up onto the step with him and going into the dorms. "You hungry?" Abed asked as we walked down the hall to his dorm, he pulled out his keys with his free hand unlocking his door.

"Yeah...what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I have frozen pizza we could split." Abed said pushing the door open, oddly enough it sounded good.

"Sounds delicious..." I said walking in behind him, and he shut the door.

"I'll put it in the oven..." Abed said as he walked into the kitchen setting the keys on the counter and went up to his freezer. I pulled off my coat setting it on his chair walking further into his room making myself comfortable on his couch watching him prepare the pizza and slid it into the oven. "Got to watch it, my oven tends to overheat itself and smoke out the room...don't need the smoke alarm going off again." Abed said wiping his hands on his pants as he walked around the counter.

"We don't need that..." I said leaning back resting against the back of the couch and Abed sat down beside me.

"What's your charactor's name and the show called?"

"I don't know much about it...I barely flipped through the pages of the script...they never told me my charactor's name..." I said as I pulled up on of my legs wrapping my arms around it.

"They might of highlighted your lines for you, or have the person's script on top of it to keep the scripts in check...doesn't it say what the title is on the front page?" He asked resting his arm behind me on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, but I haven't looked at it much...it's still sinking in..." I said.

"It usually takes a while to sink in...especially when your excited and still in shock." Abed said.

"I calmed down a lot compared to when I first got out of the audition."

"I bet...I still feel bad for not being there, I'll make it up to you?"

"You don't have to..." I said as I looked over at him.

"Okay...I won't..." Abed said as I leant over pressing my lips to his for a quick kiss, but it lasted longer than the others but it felt natural, he ran his hand through my hair only to have a soft grip on my neck as we kissed. As our kiss slowly came to an end, we heard the smoke detector start going off, but we didn't notice it because we were exploring each others eyes until it sunk in my mind.

"The pizza!" I exclaimed as we both jumped up heading to the kitchen, Abed grabbed an oven mit waving the smoke out of the area of the smoke detector as I turned off the stove, I found a few other oven mits pulling out the pizza and closed the stove letting it cool as Abed waved the oven mits until the smoke detector stopped, it defiantly felt like something in the movies but all I could do was laugh. "That was kind of funny..." I said as he set down the oven mits.

"It was..." Abed said as he pulled out a drawer only to pull out a pizza cutter before shutting it again. Abed cut the pizza as I found couple of plates pulling them out of the cupboard, I carried them over separating them and set them on the counter next to the pan. Abed put equal amount of slices on each plate before he set the dirty pizza cutter on the pan.

"What you want to drink?" I asked.

"I think I have a couple cans of soda in there..." Abed said as I went to his refridgerator pulling out two cans of soda carrying them back over to the plates handing him one and picked up the plate with the hand I was carrying his soda with.

"Thanks for dinner." I said as I followed him out of the kitchen and sat beside him on the couch, he clicked on the television and found Battlestar Galatica on one of the stations. We ate our food while watching it, I set my plate on top of his when I finished, I leant myself back and into his embrace. I fell asleep without feeling it coming on, I hate when that happens, I was so out that I didn't feel Abed moving me, nor covering me with a blanket and sliding a pillow under my head.


	33. Script Reading

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up on my own the next morning realizing that it was past the time I was supposed to be in class, I'm just missing classes left and right. I sat up running an hand through my hair looking at the time on the VCR beneath the television when I looked down to my lap only noticing a notebook paper laying on the coffee table that came in my eyeline. I reached forward pulling it off the table and closer to me for I could read it, it said:

'Katrina-

Didn't want to wake you this morning, went to study group and possibly may take longer due to a quiz coming up. Sorry for not spending day with you...it'll give you time to read over your script...text or call me when you wake or read this.

-Abed'

Then a little further down he doodled a heart with an arrow through it with our names in it which was cute. I stood up folding the note, I slid it into my opposing pocket of my cell phone. I pulled out my phone texting Abed saying I was up and going to work on my script. I walked out to my car grabbing my things and carried them back into my dorm setting them on my table and/or beside my table. I walked into my kitchen grabbing a pack of pop-tarts and a small bottle of Sunny Delight, you know those small bottles that come in like 6-packs. I walked back out to the table sliding into a chair and pulled the script in front of me flipping the empty first page over to see the cover page with all the information, like the title, writer, director, my charactor, etc. I opened my pop tarts and my juice so I can read over it and not have to stop to do that.

"The Untruth?...Interesting title for a show, and it's on HBO...didn't know that...I hope it's not that bad...and I'm playing a girl named is Desiree." I said as I flipped to the next page seeing a whole page dedicated to character overviews, like what each character's backstory, what they look like, personal life, etc. so the actor knows a few things before reading through the script. "I might need an highlighter..." I said getting up heading over to my backpack that I haven't touched in days digging through to my writing utensil carrier pulling out an orange highlighter, orange is my favorite color. I walked back over sitting in the chair highlighting my charactor's name so I knew which backstory was mine, it was quite interesting and was trying to think if I could pull it off. I then begun to read through the scrip highlighting my name everytime it came up, marking everything that involved me like movement, clothes change, etc. I got towards the end of the script to read that my character and this male character are supposed to be having sex, well at least be faking it, I doubt if they will let us just do it, there are some rules even on HBO. Here was my issues, 1) I'm a virgin and 2) What about Abed? I couldn't really think much, I just continued on and figured I would deal with it later. The last page was our schedule, we had another month until we started filming, and they had a contact number if you decide you wanted to change your mind or anything to call that number. I closed the script just staring ahead of me stone faced, 'I dont' know if I can do that scene...I mean, I don't know much about acting it out much less actually doing it...what about Abed? It's not cheating, but would he be uncomfortable about it? Is he going to approve it or disapprove of it?' I heard a chime, I pulled out my phone realizing it was almost dead and it had a new text message. I walked it over to its charger plugging it in and checked the text message.

'Katrina, Troy and I went to sign up for lab partners, only spot left for lab was today, will be here until late, go sign up ASAP.' Abed said in the text. I figured I should go sign up, I can do the lab by myself and Abed said he could always help me. I got up leaving everything where it was besides my purse and keys, I took those with me. I walked acrossed campus to the Science building and to the lab room seeing the clipboard signing up for a free booth sometime next week, I looked in to see Troy and Abed, Abed waved for me to come in and I did.


	34. Problem Arises

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I walked up to their lab table, they were working with a rat and it was blantant that Troy was quite uncomfortable with the rat being that close.

"Hey...he moved the lab up?" I asked.

"Yeah...first it's rats..." Abed said.

"Don't...just..." Troy said pacing around not even wanting to hear nor look at it.

"At least your getting it done and out of the way." I said getting Troy to give me this look that 'Don't tease me.'

"I got you something..." Abed said as he bent down pulling out a medium sized panda bear stuffed animal along with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my god Abed...thank you so much, I love them...but I'm allergic to roses..." I said as I gently set them back on the counter making as little contact as I could with them, I snuggled with the bear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Abed said picking up the flowers and put them back where he pulled them out of, "Did you read the script?" I was doing fine trying not to think about it and forgetting it until he mentioned it.

"What if I did?" I asked offensively not wanting to speak of it.

"I'm just curious, why are you so offensive about it?"

"I'm not offensive about it, it's not your business."

"Is there something bugging you? I can step out and we can talk privately."

"Nothings bugging me and I don't want to talk privately with you..."

"Okay..." Abed said as I could tell he was frustrated.

"Okay..." I said, I was mad at myself making us argue over something stupid and I would hate to fight with him since I think I might love him, I set the bear on the counter so I can rest my hands against the edge of the table.

"What is it called?"

"It doesn't matter..." I said looking down at the bear.

"It does matter..."

"No it doesn't...I'm going to call and turn them down." I said storming out of the room.

"KATRINA!" He yelled after me, I could hear him following me out of the room and he stopped in the hall near the door that led into the lab, I didn't even want to wait anymore to hear him question me, I can't deal with that idea in my head, I know your supposed to be honest to your boyfriend but I can't tell him, not now, I would rather give up the gig than this. Tears were flowing out of my eyes upset with myself not being able to talk to Abed about this and having to give up this opportunity. I saw Samantha, the President of the drama club, heading in my direction and I knew what was coming.

"Katrina, may we talk?" Samantha asked.

"Not now...whatever it is, I resign from the drama club." I said walking past her wiping my eyes more from the tears that were flowing from my eyes, it felt like my eyes were raining cats and dogs. I walked around the corner only to bump right smack dab into someone else, I wiped my eyes as I said "Excuse me." Not even looking up, I went to step aside and walk past them, but was stopped by an arm.

"Katrina? You okay?" A male voice I recognized as Jeff's said, I looked up with my tear filled blue eyes.

"No...I'm a wreck and I can't talk to Abed...so now would you leave me alone..." I said wiping at my cheeks.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone...come on..." He said walking me over to a bench and sat me down and sat beside me, "Talk to me..."

"Why should I? I already know you probably don't give a fuck...if you don't mind I have a phone call to make..." I said standing up.

"Hold on there cowgirl...who told you I wouldn't care? I do care, I just don't show it often..." Jeff said and I gave him a glare, "Or at all...but obviously something is bugging you and I want you to talk to me, is there anyone else you can talk to about this?" He asked, I sat back down thinking about it and honestly he probably is the only person that I can talk to about this considering he is probably the most popular and relaxed person about this subject.

"God, I hate you sometimes..." I said wiping my eyes, he gently smiled as he wrapped his arm around me.

"What happened?"

"I read my script...my charactor is named Desiree, the shows on HBO and in the script I have, my charactor is supposed...I can't even say it..." I said wiping my eyes.

"What? I can't help if you don't tell me..."

"My charactor is supposed to have sex with this male charactor..." I said looking at him and he just busted out laughing.

"Really? That's what your crying over?"

"It's not funny, it's a serious manner...I'm a virgin Jeff, also I have Abed's feelings I got to put in perspective...I just bit his head off for asking me if I read the damn script and I am willing to give up this gig because of it..." I said as he went from laughter to serious.

"Look...it's no big deal...let me talk to Abed, I'll come up with some excuse of why you were so...you and I'll find a way to help you with your...issue, okay?"

"I am NOT having sex with you if that is what your solution is going to be..."

"No...just go back to your dorm, DON'T call and cancel this gig, trust me please..." He said giving me his reassuring smile.

"Fine...thank you Jeff..." I said hugging him.

"But, I'm not going to tell Abed, that is in your duty to tell him." Jeff whispered.

"I will when I feel comfortable to talk to him about it..." I said as we both stood up.

"Alright..." He said wiping the tears from my eye and turned to walk away.

"I had him misread the whole time." I said to myself before turning to head back to my dorm, I let myself in, changing back into my pajamas and laid on my couch covering my eyes with my arm laying over them.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I headed over to the science building knowing that Troy and Abed must still be over there since they were discussing lab throughout all study group, plus I didn't want to go to class, if I would spend more time like this on my own relationships then I would have one heck of a relationship, what am I going to tell Abed? That was the last thought, stopping in my tracks, the one thing I didn't think about. I stood in the hall a few feet from the class room thinking of a good excuse for her, I'm the king of excuses, I should know at least one, crap here he comes noticing that Abed came out of the room, I could tell he was frustrated, confused and thinking of Katrina, I wouldn't blame him if what just happened had happened to me.

"Abed hey..." I said turning around and walking with him back down the hall.

"Hey Jeff...kind of busy, got to go talk to Katrina..."

"About Katrina, I talked to her, she was pretty upset"

"Oh...Do you know what I did? I'm so confused and frustrated, what do you suggest?" Abed asked, I took a deep breath and walked him over to a bench.

"I'm going to tell you it has nothing to do with you...she has a lot on her mind with other things dealing with this show, as you know since your into all that jazz that it takes a lot to get into charactor and balancing that along with your own life...she's having a rough time..." I said in hopes that he'll understand that, I don't want to tell him, she should be the one to tell him.

"Right, it is hard to build charactor and you have a lot to adjust to...I should support her and not question her...what should I do?" Abed asked.

"Plan something special, what means a lot to her? Maybe something to get her mind away from it for the night?"

"Your right, thanks Jeff." Abed said standing up and walking down the hall. 'I'm already late to class, might as well skip...I need a womens opinion on this...Britta.' I thought, I stood up walking around trying to think to myself where Britta may be at only to bump into her randomly. "Just the girl I was looking for..." I said walking with her.

"What do you want Jeff? When you want something it's never good." Britta said.

"Oh, your so kind with your words...this time it doesn't involve me, it involves Abeds girlfriend Katrina..." I said getting her to stop dead in her tracks turning to me.

"What'd you do to his girlfriend? You slept with her didn't you?" Britta said seriously.

"No, I didn't sleep with her, I do have control...but it does involve sex..."

"Her and Abed are going...I don't want to think about that..." Britta said getting disgusted.

"Don't mention that...no, but she's a virgin and the role she's going to be playing is going to have sex in a scene with a guy...she doesn't know what to do in that situation, I'm only assuming she knows the general things about it but she's worried about how Abed will take it, she was in tears and is willing to give up this role over this, she shouldn't give up this role...and I know Abed will flip if he found out she gave it up."

"That's a tough call...good thing she went to you huh?" Britta said slapping me on the arm then turn to walk away.

"Britta, please help? Your the one that is best at helping others...please?" I said begging.

"I don't know what to do...all I can think is talk to her and support her, maybe as a group? Everyone besides Abed, comfort her and help her through it until she gets comfortable to tell Abed? Wait...isn't Annie planning that STD fair?"

"Yeah...well, yeah that is a great way to put into a conversation. 'Abed, you going to the STD Fair? We should go because I'm going to have sex in a scene and I need to be safe.'" I said jokingly.

"Maybe they can go and they will be a little more open about the subject and she will have the courage to tell him." Britta said.

"But I still want the gang to talk to her, we all have had our first times, well majority of us...maybe her hearing our stories or showing her that we support her and give her that courage she'll talk to Abed...we all know Abed the best, well maybe a tad better than her." I said.

"I'll pass the word on then..." Britta said.

"When will this happen?"

"Before the STD fair...I'll text you details." Britta said walking away on a mission.

**Britta's Point of View-**

After hearing this, I knew I must find Shirley to tell her that we are going to have to go by Katrina's dorm to talk to her about this, I found her in the quad on the way to her usual parking spot.

"Shirley wait!" I yelled running up to her not noticing that Pierce had been trying to catch up to me nor nearby hearing our future conversation.

"Hey Britta, what's wrong?" Shirley asked.

"Look, Katrina and Abed are having a slight problem...Jeff and I want the whole gang to go talk to Katrina, possibly before Annie's STD fair that's happening Friday?" I asked.

"Oh my god...they just begun dating...what's the problem? I don't want them to break up, they are so cute together." Shirley said shaking her head in an upset manner.

"You know that part she got in the show?" I asked as she nodded, "Well, her charactor is to have sex in one of the episodes, she's a virgin and she's afraid to talk to Abed about this scene, she's willing to give up her role over this..."

"No, we don't want that nor do we want this to separate her and Abed...I'll be there, text me the details when to arrive and such...I got to go pick up my sons..." Shirley said turning back around heading to her car, I turned back around running into Pierce.

"Hey Pierce, bye Pierce." I said walking past him, hopefully he didn't hear our conversation.


	35. Passing the Word

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Abed's Point of View-**

I thought about what Jeff said all the way back to my dorm, I played with the stuffed panda that I bought her, mainly the ribbon that was tied around it's neck, I threw the roses away in the garbage can on the way here considering I had no other use for them. I was hoping that the ribbon will help me think of ideas but I kept drawing up blank. I tossed my bag aside and set the bear down on the counter when I got inside talking it out with it but I'll get half way through an idea when I got frustrated with the idea because it didn't work. 'Maybe a good night sleep will clear my head.' I thought, I changed and climbed onto my top bunk laying down with wide eyes. I pretty much stayed up all night thinking, I can never sleep with too much on my mind. When I officially got up, my mind was still fluttered and my only thought and option is to call Jeff or Troy to get help on what to do, I know Troy had football practice, Jeff is probably heading to class and he probably won't mind being a few minutes late. I stormed out of my dorm running across campus to cross paths with Jeff, when I saw him I ran a little faster.

"Jeff!" I yelled getting him to turn around, he pushed the button on his bluetooth.

"You look horrible..." Jeff said.

"Thanks...you got to help...I tried to think of something for Katrina but can't...please help!" I said in hopeful manner.

"Okay...trust me...be at the library at 8:30, have her there at 9." Jeff said walking away and I followed.

"Isn't the library going to be closed?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it...leave it up to me buddy..." Jeff said as I stopped letting him continue walking, he does have a way with girls so I could trust him. Now my problem is to get her to the library at 9 PM, then I thought her stuffed animal, I could attacth a note and leave it at her door, I headed back to my dorm seeing Shirley and Annie walking and whispering, the moment they saw me they stopped and was quiet until I passed them which was odd, I didn't think anything of it because I was too focused, determined and tired to think.

**Shirley's Point of View-**

I got to the campus early so I could catch Annie before she went into the Dean's office to work on her STD fair. I caught Annie when she climbed out of Troy's car, they usually ride together, I sped walked up to Annie and hooked arms with her.

"Annie, we got to talk..." I said.

"Okay...what about?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing about you..it's about Abed and Katrina."

"Aw, they didn't break up did they?" Annie asked upset.

"They are having a rough patch...Abed doesn't know that in her show she's supposed to, you know, have sex with another charactor...and she's a virgin..." I said.

"Being a virgin isn't bad, is it? I'm a virgin?" Annie asked sticking out her bottom lip a tad.

"No...nothing's wrong with it, but we are all going to meet at her dorm before your STD fair and just chat with her, show her we support her, she doesn't have the courage to talk to Abed about it and perhaps we can give her that confidence since we know him a tad better..." I said as we saw Abed coming, "Sh..." I said as we walked past him quietly.

"Okay, I'll be there, but don't know for how long and how much of a help I could be..." Annie said.

"That's okay...can you pass it on to Troy? And tell him to keep his mouth shut..." I said separating from her to head to my own class. Annie simply nodded and stopped in her tracks as I crossed in front of her heading to the building on my left, she stood there for a while before she begun walking again.

**Annie's Point of View-**

I headed to my class that I shared with Troy, he had football practice before the class so he would leave me to do his thing and I can do my thing, which I don't mind, I can spend the whole car ride to and from college with him, I don't know how much help I will be to Katrina considering I'm in the same boat as her, but I think she should tell Abed. Abed seems pretty relax and calm, I don't think he will totally freak out, it may be awkward at first but maybe Abed will go with her and make them both feel comfortable. I thought as I began to ponder other options for them when the Dean jumped in front of me and I almost ran into him.

"Sorry to bother you, but we have a slight problem...we had double booked the lecture room that the STD Fair will be held, that time and place was already booked for the chess tournament." He said.

"Then can't you move the chess tournament to somewhere else?" I asked.

"No...they got it first, we have to move it to Monday..." He said.

"Fine..." I said as he walked away, I pulled out my phone texting Shirley which I'm sure she forwarded it on to everyone else. I got to class, and instead of sitting in the front row like I always do, I stole the seat next to the one Troy always sits in. I sat there pulling out everything I would need for the class period when Troy came in and set his bag down beside the desk he always sits in.

"I'm surprised that your sitting back here...your always in the front." Troy said sliding into his desk.

"Right, we need to talk..."

"Things never end up well when people say that first." Troy said.

"It's about Abed and Katrina...You know how Katrina got that role?" I asked and he simply nodded and waiting to hear more. "Her charactor is supposed to have sex with another charactor...and she's a virign, she's afraid to tell Abed because she doesn't know how he'll act...we are going to meet up with her Monday before the STD fair." I finished.

"Monday? I thought it was Friday." Troy said.

"It was...but that lecture room got double booked and we got kicked out and moved to Monday and possibly in a bigger room or the cafeteria. It'll also give me more time to plan this thing..." I said

"Okay..." Troy said.

"Oh, you have to keep your mouth shut, Abed doesn't know anything!" I said.

"Deal." Troy said.


	36. Uncertainity

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Abed's Point of View-**

I got back to my dorm walking in shutting my door, I sat down on my couch reaching out grabbing the stuffed panda bringing it to my embrace holding it with both my hands between my knees.

"Your my last hope...hopefully you'll work." I said to myself as I set him back down, I went over to my bag pulling out a paper and a pencil. I went to the kitchen counter since it'll be easier to write on, I thought to myself trying to think of what to put on the paper, and then I figured to make it simple and to the point. 'Katrina: Meet me at Library at 9. -Abed.' I ripped that tiny part of the paper off and carried it over to the stuffed panda, I sat back down picking it back up setting it on one of my legs as I folded the paper to fit under the ribbon. I slid the note under the ribbon and picked up the stuffed animal as I stood up heading back towards my door opening it and going to her door, 'Is she home?' I thought thinking about what her schedule and realized she should be home. I set the panda on the ground, I looked back making sure my door was still open so it was easy for me to slip into after I knocked on the door. I stood back up straight standing between mine and her door, I knocked on her door loudly and slid back into my room shutting the door. I put my ear up against the wall to hear her walking across the room, opening her door.

"Hello?" I heard her ask, and then obviously she saw it when I heard her ask "What's this?" I can only assume she bent down picking it up and heard her shut the door. I heard her walk further into her room, when I heard her read the note out loud, "'Katrina: Meet me at Library at 9. -Abed' How is that possible the library closes at 6?"

"I hope she still goes..." I said as I removed my ear from the wall, I went over to the couch sitting down turning on the television not paying attention to what was playing on it, I was looking at my closet area looking at the different clothes I had and trying to figure out which clothes would be the best to wear that night. I got up walking over shuffling through all my shirts and jeans, I found my best pair of jeans that were black and tight like the others, and I figured to go with a brown shirt that had a vintage logo on it that even I didn't know what it meant and one of my normal jackets. I looked at the clock seeing that it was already close to 3 PM and I figured I should go shower even though it was WAY too early to be doing so, but I figured to let the water run over me and clear my head of everything that has happened. I grabbed those clothes and my unmentionable heading down to the shower area.

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I was busy staring at the script, re-reading it again for the fourth time and telling myself to call and back out but I couldn't bring myself to do so, at least not yet. I heard a knock at my door, wasn't quite sure who it was considering I didn't order food and the only people who knew I lived here were a few people from the drama club, Jeff, Troy and Abed. I stood up setting the script down onto the coffee table walking over to the door in my PJs and barefoot, I switched back over when I got home considering I was going to be here for rest of the day. I looked through the peep hole not seeing anyone, I figured to open the door and see if maybe I missed something.

"Hello?" I asked looking both ways, still didn't see anyone I knew, I went to turn around when my foot hit something, I looked down to see the stuffed panda that I left with Abed earlier that day and all I could think was 'aw.' I bent down picking it up and brought it inside, as I carried it in I noticed something hanging from the ribbon, 'what's this?' I thought as I pulled the paper out. "'Katrina: Meet me at Library at 9. -Abed.' How is that possible if the library closes at 6?" I said as I fought with myself trying to decide to go or not, I should go since I didn't give him a fair chance earlier and I should apologize. I petted the top of the pandas head smiling, I figured I should go since I owed him that if anything considering I did bite his head off for no reason, he was just being curious. I walked further into my room and set the panda next to my phone so I can take it to the date with me. I didn't know what to wear nor what he was going to wear to this thing, I don't even know why we were meeting at the library so maybe I should wear something casual. I went to my closet picking out a shirt that was pink, it was very basic and had little design on it in black that is hard to describe. I then pulled open the drawer that had my pants in it pulling out the pair of jeans that had similar designs on the butt pocket. I looked at my time and realized I had plenty of time to relax before I had to get ready. I folded the clothes setting them on the table and gathered my shower things setting them beside the clothes so when I do have to get ready they are already set out. I went back to the couch laying down and stared up at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen tonight. I laid there for hours just doing nothing until I thought it was a proper time to get up to get ready. Before I headed to the shower I went into the kitchen grabbing a quick to-go snack eating it on the way to the shower and threw the wrapper away before showering. I showered and dressed before I headed back to my dorm with my hair wrapped up in the towel. I got ready rest of the way and took me a while deciphering between how to do my hair, what perfume to wear, how to do my make up and what shoes to wear, it's weird how I didn't really care about this stuff until I met Abed. I finished getting ready grabbing just my wallet, keys and cell phone heading out of the dorm and outside the dormitory realizing it was quite chilly outside, I went back inside grabbing a zip up jacket that matched my outfit zipping it up to right below my bra line and headed back out to the library. I got to the library looking into it seeing one or two lights on inside the study group area that he goes to study with his friends along with him standing there talking to someone I couldn't make out considering he was standing in front of them and it was hard to tell with the lighting. I tried to pull the door open and it was locked, I knocked on the glass seeing him turn and boy did he look hotter than usual. He was wearing a long sleeve purple button up shirt that fit him all in the right areas, it was defiantly something not out of his closet along with his tight black pants that fit in the right areas as well. His hair was gelled but yet was defiantly ruffled some unlike how it's usual slick and parted. He smiled a tad and shooed whoever it was away before he headed out to open the door for me.


	37. Date

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Abed's Point of View-**

I made my way to the library closer to the time that Jeff wanted me to come. I got to the library seeing one light on inside and a figure moving around, I could only hope it's Jeff. I tried to open the door but it was locked, I knocked and the figure walked over to the door opening it for me.

"Thanks...how'd you get in here?" I asked sliding in and he shut the door making sure it locked once again.

"Don't worry about that...what are you wearing?" Jeff asked as I looked down at my outfit.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing...change into this." Jeff said pulling out one of his shirts, it was similar to the blue one he wore on Halloween for his cowboy outfit but it was purple.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because Abed, that doesn't attract women, that does..." Jeff said pointing to the shirt I was now holding in my hand.

"Fine...I'm trusting you..." I said taking off my jacket, Jeff grabbed the two paper bags that were on the chairs walking them into the study group area and setting them on the table we sit at. I focused on changing my shirt, the sleeves were a little long on me and I didn't quite fill it out like he would but it was defiantly comfy. As I buttoned up the top two buttons as I walked into the study group seeing the one light still on, the table was mostly set. It had a baby blue table cloth barely covering the table but it covered it fully, in the middle was a crystal looking candle holder with three white tall candles that were being held in the holder, they weren't yet lit. They were two design plastic plates that looked classier even though you could tell they were obviously plastic along with two sets of silverware set out, one on one side of each plate on top of two napkins, they were placed in front of the seats that myself and Britta sit in. I watched as Jeff was scopping things onto the plate all so diligently making the plate look like I actually cooked it and a cuisine type way.

"Wow...is that take out?" I asked as I buttoned the last button tossing my original shirt on the back of Britta's chair then went to fix the cuffs.

"Yeah..but she won't know unless if she asks...this plate is...done..." Jeff said finishing that plate and moved to the one set in front of Brittas seat which was where I was standing.

"Do you have a lighter?" I asked as he stopped what he was doing, he had just barely put any on the plate so it wasn't like he was in the middle of doing it.

"Yeah..." He said ruffling through his pocket handing me an orange lighter, I walked around the table so I wouldn't mess up what he was working on. I leant in to light each candle individually, I was hoping that it wouldn't cause the smoke alarm to go off but I don't think they would. "If you don't mind me asking Abed, how far have you and Katrina gone?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean..." I said as I went to light the second candle.

"I know you have kissed her, have you gone past that?" Jeff asked.

"Nah...I don't want to push it with her, I don't want to push her away or be too up front with her, don't girls get scared if you try to go too far too fast?" I asked curiously as I went to the third candle.

"They do, but they could also get frustrated if you don't make the move to go forward within so long." Jeff said, I stood back up from lighting the third candle resting my hands on the back of the chairs that Annie and Shirley sit in looking at Jeff who glanced up at me from the plate.

"What should I do Jeff?" I asked walking around the table as I spoke, "What if she is still mad at me? What do I talk to her about? What is the next step after kissing?"

"I don't think she's mad at you, I think she is just worried and frustrated with the script. Talk to her about anything besides the script and show, get her mind away from it, because the more she thinks or talks about it, the more she will get angry and frustrated. Do you know what a French Kiss is?" Jeff said.

"Okay...got'cha ya...isn't French Kiss the one where the tongue is involved?" I asked, I was sweating from nerves and it wasn't pretty.

"Yes, don't sweat it, you'll be fine...let me fix your hair there buddy..." Jeff said setting what he had in the paper bag running his hands through my hair ruffling it some, when his hands left my hair, he said "Perfect."

"What if she doesn't show?" I asked.

"That's not a problem..." Jeff said nodding and I heard a light knock at the door, I turned to see Katrina standing outside looking too beautiful for words, "Good luck buddy..." Jeff said grabbing my shirt off Britta's chair and slowly pushing me forward to go open the door for her, by the time I turned around he was already out the door, I realized he was like my Uncle Jesse from Full House, he's smooth with the girls, he is a player but yet he knows his romance. I slowly walked to the door pushing it open so she can walk in and I thought she was beautiful from where I was standing but when I saw her in the light my jaw dropped.

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Abed opened the door for me, and man he looked hot in that shirt, I knew it must of been Jeff's because that was for sure not in Abed's wardrobe, but he looked fantastic in it.

"Thanks." I said stepping into the library, it felt kind of awkward at first because I didn't know what to say.

"You look amazingly beautiful, not like you never looked beautiful but you look more..." Abed said as he started to ramble on about what he meant but I grabbed his forearm and interrupted him.

"I know what you meant Abed, and thanks, you look great youself." I said smiling as Abed looked down at his shirt and looked back up at me with a smile on his face.

"Dinner is waiting." Abed said sticking his arm out for me to hook with his and I rested my hand on his elbow gently and he led me into the study group area, it had the one light on with the candle light as well exposing the plates already made with looked to be a delicious meal. "Would you like me to turn the light above off or is it fine?" Abed asked.

"It's fine." I said smiling as he pulled out the one seat for me, I smiled at him and as I sat down he slowly pushed it in with me.

"You want me to take your coat?"

"No thanks, I can just rest it on the back of the chair." I said pulling my coat off and rested it over the back of my chair as he sat down beside me. "This look delicious..." I said looking at the chicken, fetticini alfredo and corn on my plate.

"It does huh?" Abed said as we both picked up our forks, he picked up his knife to cut his chicken, I went to pick up some of the alfredo but stopped myself.

"Abed...I want to say I'm sorry about yesterday...it just there is a lot on my mind about this whole script and everything...I didn't mean to fight with you or take it out on you." I said lowering my hand with the fork in it to my lap.

"Don't be sorry..." Abed said and I gave him that look and he immediately said, "No problem...look, I was being very non-understanding, I should understand that this must be very stressful for you and not push you about talking about it if you don't want to."

"Aw Abed, that was such a sweet thing for you to say, so your not mad at me about yelling at you?"

"Not at all..." Abed said smiling, I smiled back leaning forward hugging him and pecking him on the lips. I went back to picking up some of the alfredo onto my fork and eating it, it was more delicious than it looked, I was just worried that I went too far with kissing him, I'm unsure if we are even dating.

"This is delicious...did you cook this?"

"Kind of..."

"I don't want to hear the whole explanation...how did Troy handle the rats?" I asked curiously.

"He was fine until I came back into the room after calling after you scaring him causing him to knock the rat cage off in his spaziness of being frighten, so our rat got away..."

"Have you found it yet?"

"Not yet...I'm sure we'll find him soon enough." Abed said.

"I'm sure you will...we'll know if Troy finds him because he'll scream loudly."

"I don't know why he's afraid of rats so much..." Abed said.

"Yeah...I signed up for next week...couple of days before my break begins..." I said.

"Mine doesn't start until not tomorrow Thursday next Thursday, I got a midterm."

"We don't have a midterm in Science..." I said immediately thinking that.

"Not Science...I have Spanish, we have study group before it..."

"Oh...good luck with that..."

"Yeah...I'll need it. But we may have study group afterwards to kind of say last good byes before break." Abed said.

"That sounds cool."

"You should come by..."

"I don't know..." I said finishing my alfredo and he finished the chicken.

"Think about it..."

"I will..." I said as it went quiet and awkward again and I nervously ate at my corn. "My sister sent me more pictures of my niece."

"Aw...do you have them with you?"

"No...it's at my dorm...maybe you can come over and see them if you want?" I asked hoping he would say yes, I don't want to ask if we are still dating or not, but he didn't say anything earlier about the kiss so I'm guessing we are.

**Abed's Point of View-**

I started eating at the alfredo, I can only hope that this date will be called 'going good,' it seems as if it is to me.

"I would love to come over and see those pictures...I know I said I wasn't going to say anything about the script, but how did your family take you getting the role?" I asked in hopes she doesn't get angry.

"They are excited...they want to know who else is going to be in the show with me and if they know any of the other cast members, honestly I have no idea who else is in the show..."

"I would think they will tell you..."

"They may send me an email when it gets closer, I don't think they have finished casting yet, they told me they'll contact me in a month if they haven't heard from me...my parents want to come to the set and see me do my thing...my sister wants to bring the kids and I think that'll be good for them."

"But not before you take me right?" I asked jokingly.

"For sure...you'll be there everyday if you want..."

"And I just may be there everyday..." I said.

"Well besides when you have class..."

"Yeah...what are you going to do with your classes?"

"I have to talk to them and move it to online or do independant study type where I drop my work off and get new work over the weekend when I'm not filming..." She said.

"Or I can go get your work and return the work for you...if you don't mind..."

"It'll just be tests that I'll need to make up..." She said.

"Tests won't be hard...I'm sure the teachers will work with you and understand." I said.

"I hope so...I gave up my position in the drama club...I figured I won't be able to keep up with it with the show..."

"Yeah...plus they don't do much do they?"

"Not really...the meetings weren't that good..." Katrina said.

"Yeah...that's why I don't usually do clubs or groups..."

"I joined to meet new people and friends...and there wasn't many people in there and never got along with any of them..." Katrina said, we finished our meals and sat there chatting about anything, it'll lead from one conversation to another, and we didn't fignt. "How'd you get the library?" She asked.

"You don't want to know...I'm not quite sure myself...does this mean we are dating again?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Thank god you asked, I didn't want to be the one who asked."

"So...would you like to date me again?" I asked unsure of how to put it.

"I think it's, will you continue dating me? But yes..." Katrina said, I looked up smiling and we both leant in to kiss, she kissed me first and she broke the kiss for me to kiss her back, and I kept thinking to myself what Jeff said and decided I could try it, I kissed her back and tried my best at this 'French Kiss.' I slowly slid my tongue out of my mouth running it along her lips, I was shocked when her lips parted partially allowing my tongue to invade her mouth, I broke the kiss and stood up turning around running my hand through my hair.

"I can't do this..." I said.

"What?" Katrina said with confusion in her voice.

"Jeff said that maybe I should french kiss you since maybe it's time to continue but I don't want to push it with you...I don't know if you nor I am ready." I said resting my hands against the window, I glanced over seeing Jeff standing outside the study group listening to the whole thing, when he noticed I saw him, he slowly back away to give us our privacy.

"Abed...I'm okay to go to the next level...you could just ask..." Katrina said, I turned around scratching the top of my head.

"You sure?" I asked, she nodded and I slowly walked back to the chair sitting down.

"Take it slow..." Katrina said as we both slowly leant in until our lips met, this time she slowly and gently ran her tongue along my lips, it felt odd but good, I parted my lips allowing her tongue into my mouth and our tongues danced. After the kiss broke, I must say it was one of our longest kiss but it was quite enjoyable, I didn't want to wipe my lips from our mixed saliva but it felt like I needed to. "Wow...that was amazing..." Katrina said.

"It was huh?" I said smiling.

"You want to walk me back to my dorm and I can show you those pictures."

"Will do..." I said as I stood up blowing out the candles.

"Shouldn't we clean this up?" Katrina asked standing up grabbing her jacket, I turned to look out where Jeff ran out earlier and I could see him back at his spot peaking around the corner.

"Nah...the janitor will clean it..."

"Wouldn't we get in trouble?"

"Nah...don't worry about it." I said as I helped her put the jacket back on and I walked her back out of the library. "It got colder out here huh?"

"It is the first week of December, what did you think? Here..." Katrina said taking her jacket off, I put it on and wrapped it around both of us. We slowly walked back to the dorms and allowed ourselves in since it was now past 11, we are slow eaters and chatting.


	38. Together Again

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I led Abed to my dorm, I unlocked my door and walked in, holding it open for Abed to walk through and shut it behind him. My only worry was that he would find my script and read it, so my big thing was to keep my script far enough away from him for now.

"I have to turn my laptop on..." I said as I went over to my foot locker pulling out my laptop and carried it over to the couch, I pulled my laptop out of the bag setting it on the coffee table and sneakily slid the script into my bag so it wouldn't be out in the open.

"It's cool..." Abed said as he sat beside me on the couch and waited patiently for me to load up the computer. I entered my password to let it load rest of the way, that is one thing I like this computer its password protected and after two or three times it shuts off, and it's a password no one will know unless if you know me more than I do myself. "That's cool that your laptop is password protected."

"I like it...and it'll come in handy when on set...would you mind if I turn the television on? I like background noise and I don't think you'll like my music." I said.

"How do you know I won't like your music?"

"I don't know...I've never heard you listen to music..."

"Turn your music on..." Abed said smiling, I opened my iTunes playing my music in hopes he doesn't mind and he didn't seem to mind. I opened my internet and signed into my email, I hadn't saved the pictures yet so I opened the email she sent me and clicked on the link that led to her Photobucket and clicked on the first picture. "Aw...she's so adorable..." Abed said as I pulled the laptop onto my lap and leant back in the couch, Abed leant back with me resting his arm around me on the back of the couch. When we got to the last one, it was a video of my nephew that I didn't see before so she must of just uploaded that.

"Aunt Trina, I love you! Grats on show, I want to go to set...I miss you!" Joseph said as he blew a kiss and tried to hug the camera.

"Is that your nephew?" Abed asked.

"Yeah, isn't he adorable." I said as I couldn't help to smile, I closed out of the internet and turned off the music.

"You going to bed?" Abed asked.

"Yeah, don't we have class tomorrow?" I asked.

"I do...Science has been postponed until everyone has gone through the labs..."

"I'm tired, didn't sleep well last night..." I said, I wasn't going to tell him for what reasons.

"Me too." Abed said.

"Oh...your welcome to stay the night if you would like..." I said in hopes he'll say yes.

"If you don't mind..." Abed said as I slid my laptop in its bag and put it back in the foot locker for safe keeping.

"I don't mind...I offered..." I said as I stood up smiling at him, I walked over to the bunks and I couldn't decide if I should sleep on the top bunk or sleep on the bottom with Abed.

"May I sleep in the bottom bunk with you?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would." Abed said, I climbed into the bottom bunk and he climbed in beside me, we got comfortable. I was snuggled up to his embrace with my head resting against his chest, his arm draped over me and the blanket was pulled up to at least my neck. We fell asleep, I woke up seeing Abed already awake and he was gently playing with the tips of my hair with his fingers, when our eyes met we smiled.

"Your up early..." I said.

"Not that early...it's only 11 AM, I got up an hour ago..." Abed said.

"I'm sorry...when's your class?"

"1 PM...I need to head to study group, but they can wait for me..."

"Okay...would you like some breakfast or a snack to go?" I asked.

"I'll stay and have breakfast with you..." Abed said, I smiled and he got up from the bed and he stuck his hand out allowing me to hold onto his hand as I stood up.

"Is cereal okay with you?"

"Sounds delicious..." He said, we walked over to the kitchen and he made his bowl as I made my own.

"You want to watch some television?" I asked.

"Of course...what's on?"

"I don't know..." I said as we carried our bowls out to the couch, I turned the television on and turned it to 'Ah! Real Monsters' on one of the Nick channels.

"I'm surprised this show is still being played..."

"Yeah...it's on one of the Nick channels...you got to catch it at the right time..." I said, we ate our cereal and watched the show, it's weird that we have the same taste in television shows and movies but yet thats what I like about him, we have so much in common and he is generally a nice person.

"I guess I should get going..." Abed said as his phone rung, he pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?...I'm coming...I know I've been late the last couple of times...I'm with Katrina...what do you mean by that?...okay...I'm coming, let me say good-bye." Abed said as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Troy being Troy...sorry I can't wash my dish and I'll catch you after class?"

"Yeah, for sure..." I said as he leant over to me kissing me before he set his dish on the table and stood up. I watched him as he walked out my dorm, and I just sat there staring at the door, I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen by staring at the door. I stood up taking our bowls into the kitchen washing out our dishes and dried them, I put them back in the proper place. I went over to my foot locker pulling out my script from my foot locker flipping through it again, I plugged my phone in considering it was low again and realized my battery is slowly going down hill on keeping a charge.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I cleaned up most of the stuff from the dinner the night before, but I came back before the study group grabbing rest of the stuff throwing away the stuff that needed to be thrown away besides Abed's clothes, it was odd of me to be there first but I had things to do. Everyone was shocked to see me there first, when Pierce got there he asked me to double date with him to the STD fair with him and his date, but I ignored him and took it as a challenge. Everyone got there besides Abed, I shut the study groups door so no one on the outside could hear what I was going to say.

"So, Katrina and Abed are back together..." I said sitting down as everyone was excited. "Pierce, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure..." Pierce said feeling special.

"I forgot my water in my car, can you go get us all some water?" I asked handing him some money just for him to leave for our conversation, Pierce stood up taking the money and walked out. "Now he's gone...we a go for meeting with her before the STD fair?"

"No...I can't, I am the one planning the fair so I have to be there to help set up, and the Dean is expecting me to be there the whole time..." Annie said.

"Okay...what about the next day?"

"I think we will all be here won't we?" Shirley said.

"Doesn't she have class Tuesday?" Troy asked.

"Your right...so it has to be in the morning...everyone meet at her dorm about 8ish?"

"That's early...we have to travel Jeff..." Britta said.

"Fine...10, is that fine?" I said.

"Yep...but what room is she in?"

"The one RIGHT next to Abed...on the left side..." I said as Pierce came back in with a lot of water bottles and Troy called Abed, and when Abed arrived I gave him his clothes and he switched handing me my shirt.


	39. STD Fair

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. AND I KNOW THAT SOME OF THIS STUFF MAY NOT BE ABSOLUTELY ACCURATE TO WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EPISODE BUT IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH.**

**Monday-Abed's Point of View-**

Katrina and I had date night the last few nights and spent the night with each other, it has been just like old times before our fight, and she seems more relax and back to herself about the whole show thing. I know the STD fair is tonight since Annie has gone on and on about how she wants all of us there, unsure if I'm going and Katrina and I haven't said much about it to each other so I'm assuming she's not going. I felt her gently run her hand through my hair that was probably ruffled from the night of sleep before and I rolled over afterwards and I hear her queitly laughing. She did it again and I rolled back over to face her. We both were in our pajamas, this was the first time we wore them to sleep together, we discussed it and it felt oddly comfortable and fine to do so.

"Is there a reason you like playing with my hair when I'm asleep?"

"Same as what you do to me..." Katrina said smiling, I started tickling her in her ticklish spot I 'accidently' found the other day.

"True...you want to make some breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah...what do you have in mind?" Katrina asked.

"What about French Toast?"

"I don't have all the ingriediants..."

"I may have what you don't have...what do you need?"

"I have to go look..." Katrina said as we both climbed out of the bed and went into the kitchen pulling out the ingrediants we would need.

"You aren't missing anything..." I said smiling.

"I thought I was...I am running low and don't want to shop since break is coming up and unsure if I'm going home or not and don't want to restock if I'm heading home." Katrina said.

"I am unsure what I'm doing over break myself...it's too close but too far away..." I said.

"Not sure if I want to go home...I know my parents would want to read the script and want to know everything about you...not sure if I can deal with my annoying parents...can't go to my sisters..." Katrina said.

"I don't have a ride, if I want to go back I'll have to call for them to come get me..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Katrina said as I just shrugged, it was honestly not her fault.

"It's not your fault..." I said as we worked on making the French Toast, I was thinking to myself that I possibly love this girl, I can see myself years from now cooking like this in our own house, cooking breakfast for our own kids, and living like this forever, I didn't want to say I love you too soon and freak her out for saying it, the way her eyes slightly sparkle in the light, the way she smiles, her laugh, everything about her makes me happy and couldn't be any more happy than I am with her.

"They are all done..." Katrina said turning the stove off and left the pan on the stove to wash later when it cools.

"Good..." I said as I grabbed the plate of French Toast carrying it out to the table that already has our plates and such on it. Katrina and I sat down, I couldn't help but to kiss her before we did anything, it kind of shocked her.

"What was that for? I mean, I enjoyed it and don't mind kisses...but it was at a random time..."

"That was for you being you and making this delicious food..." I said not wanting to say the three words yet.

"Your welcome..." Katrina said kissing me back, we made our own plates and begun to eat.

"Katrina...what would you say if I said that I love you..." I asked curiously taking a bite of my French Toast.

"I would probably say that I love you too..." She said, I smiled along with her and we kissed each other lightly, we went back to eating and we were both so happy. After breakfast, I helped clean up our dishes and I wiped down her table for her even though she told me I didn't have to.

"I'm going to go get dressed...I'll be back after I shower and dress..."

"I got to shower and dress, plus I got a few phone calls to make..." Katrina said.

"Alright...come over about 2 for lunch at my dorm?" I asked as she opened her dorm door for me.

"Will be there, do I need to bring anything?"

"Yourself...I love you." I said as I kissed her passionately, I walked over to my door as she shut hers, and I went in picking out a new outfit for the day and went to shower, making sure it was a long shower, I wanted to look and smell my best for Katrina. I realized I had forgotten my socks, I walked all the way back to my dorm in my shoes without my socks. I got into my dorm sliding my feet out of my shoes and set all my things down in the proper spots and pulled out a pair of socks carrying them to the couch. I sat down sliding the socks onto my feet and started sliding my feet into my shoes, I started tying the first shoe when a knock came to the door, "One minute!" I yelled out, I didn't think it was 2 PM yet, I looked at my clock on the VCR and it was only 12:56, so not even close. I got up walking over to the door trying not to trip over the shoe that was untied. I looked in the peep hole seeing Troy, I opened the door for him and walked back into my dorm followed by Troy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked.

"Getting ready, about to cook lunch for Katrina and I...whats going on?"

"Um...besides us not hanging out anymore...nothing..."

"Right...sorry, may I make it up to you?" I asked as I sat back down tying my other shoe.

"Well you can...come with me to the STD fair...Annie invited us to go..." Troy said.

"Thats tonight huh? I wasn't sure."

"Yeah...you do remember her telling us millions of times at study group? She even invited Katrina, I wouldn't mind if Katrina tagged along with us."

"Like that is something she'll want to do..." I said as Troy sat down beside me on the couch.

"Have you two ever discussed it or even thought about it?"

"Of course we haven't discussed it...we have never discussed anything dealing with that kind of stuff...I mean I freaked out when I tried to French kiss...I've thought about it of course, she's beautiful and hot, I wouldn't not want to do it with her but I don't know the proper time or place...or to even start that conversation or anything with her..."

"Maybe this will be a good ice breaker for it...I'll meet you there, you know what time it starts?"

"Yeah...I'll be there..." I said as Troy walked to the door to leave, he stopped and turned to look at me.

"May I stay for lunch?"

"I wouldn't mind but I need to talk to her privately..." I said, he nodded and left, I got up going into the kitchen cooking away at a lunch along with trying to think of a way to work this into a conversation, I don't want to be upfront but I think that is the best way. I set the food onto the plate and pulled out the silverware that was needed, I paced around my dorm until I heard the knock that I was waiting for. I went and opened the door letting Katrina come in and I shut the door behind.

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I showered and dressed, I went over to Abed's about 2 like he had said, I knocked on the door and he opened it within a short amount of time. I stepped in and he closed the door behind me.

"This looks great..." I said.

"It's Chef Boyadee, but I know you are okay with that..." Abed said.

"Yep, I love my Chef Boyadee..." I said smiling, we both sat down at the two separate seats.

"Before you arrived, Troy stopped by..."

"Oh, how is he? You two haven't hung out in a while...I'm sorry for that..."

"It's cool...no worries...he asked to go hang with him tonight...and he invited you to go..." Abed said as I took a bite into the Beeforani he had cooked.

"Sounds like fun...what do you guys have planned?" I asked curiously.

"Well...Troy asked me to go with him to the STD fair since he didn't have a date...I totally forgot Annie was planning it and that she invited us both to go..."

"You think I will go to an STD fair? Why? You planning on having sex with me? Am I nothing but a slut?" I asked taking offense of it for no reason.

"No...not at all...I just think that if we go, it'll give us information for if and when we do decide to go that far we are ready..." Abed said.

"No, I'm not going...I am not going to be another person you can rope into fucking you...Abed, we're over." I said as I got up leaving his dorm, I shut his door behind me and stormed into my dorm locking it, I turned around leaning my back against it balling my eyes, 'I can't believe I just broke up with him...' I thought and then it went to 'Why did I break up with him? He was just trying to help?' I thought as I noticed the script I pulled out earlier on the table, it all goes back to that one damn scene in this damn script. I wiped my eyes making my way over to my bed grabbing a pillow and moved to the couch snuggling with my pillow, 'I'm giving up this role, it's ruining my relationship or lack there is with Abed.' I called the number but got a voicemail, I'm not going to leave a voicemail, I'll call back in the morning. I heard a knock at the door and I didn't even bother answering it.

"Katrina...please, open the door so we could talk..." Abed said knocking again, "Katrina...okay, don't answer the door, I'll come back tomorrow when your cool down, I'm still going even if you don't want to go, I think it'll be for the best..." Abed said, I just cuddled with my pillow crying more than I had ever cried before. It got to the time I knew the STD fair was starting, I already heard Abed leave and I thought to myself that he was just trying to do the best for our relationship, I got up cleaning my face of the mascara that had ran down from my eyes, I grabbed a sweater pulling it on before I headed out of my dorm making sure I had my keys and such before I shut the door. I went to the fair not seeing Abed, but I saw Annie outside and she gave me a hug.

"Abed is inside...I thought you guys would of arrived together." Annie said.

"We had a fight...it'll be greatly appreciated if you didn't tell him I'm here." I said as I wrapped my arms in front of me.

"My mouth is zipped." Annie said and I smiled at her, I walked into the fair seeing Jeff with a pretty blonde in the same area as Pierce and his date. Jeff looked at me smiling and I smiled back, I looked over seeing Abed and Troy across the room, so I tried to keep my eye on them as I walked around the fair collecting pamphlets and such. At one point, I didn't notice where Abed and Troy was and I walked right past them as they played arm wrestling catching Abed's attention.

"Katrina?" Abed asked getting me to turn and I turned to see him, I felt my cheeks turn red, now he knows that I was there even though I got pissed at him earlier about suggesting that we should go and I had handfuls of pamphlets, I immediatly headed for the door walking past Annie.

"Your leaving already?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I got all the information I need...thanks Annie..." I said trying to walk fast enough to keep the distance from Abed.


	40. Confusion

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Abed's Point of View-**

I was arm wrestling Troy to see who is the strongest, it was so far a tie between us two when I saw a girl that looked JUST like Katrina, I tried to focus on the arm wrestling and trying to focus on her to see if it was her or not. As she got closer, I realized it was her and totally taking my attention off the game.

"Katrina?" I asked shocked that she was there and wondering why she was there, she turned around giving me just as shocked expressin that I had. I saw her cheeks turning red like she was embarrassed to be caught and she turned walking away at a fast pace like she didn't want to talk about it, and she knew damn well I was going to talk to her about it

"I'm winning..." Troy said catching my attention, I turn back to the arm wrestling contest we were having slamming his arm into the other side winning and storming out of the room only seeing Annie by the door, I looked both ways in the darkness and only certain parts were lit up by the lamp posts, I did not see her anywhere close by.

"Looking for someone?" Annie asked stepping up beside me.

"Which way did Katrina go?" I asked.

"I believe she went that way." Annie said pointing towards the opposing way of the dorms.

"You sure, our dorms are the other way."

"I'm pretty sure...she seemed pretty...odd..."

"Odd as in?"

"Like she was embarrassed or she wanted but didn't want to be here."

"Okay...thanks..." I said heading towards the way that Annie pointed me at only for Troy to run up after me.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked slowing down and walking beside me.

"I'm going to go find Katrina."

"But your dorms are the other way..." He said pointing in the other direction.

"I know...Annie said that Katrina went this way, so I'm going this way." I said as he shrugged and went with me everywhere I went and didn't find her anywhere that we went.

"You ran out of there pretty quick...but I could leave quicker than you."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked as we got to the long stretch to where the STD fair was being held.

"Yes...I bet I can run faster than you..." Troy said.

"Your on..." I said as we took off running down the long stretch, I started to get distracted by thoughts of Katrina where she may be this late at night and hoping she was okay, also why she lied to me about the whole going to the STD fair, I didn't even notice that I was slowing down letting him win and I wasn't that upset about it, I was more worried if anything.

"Yes! I finally beat you! Phew...you want to go back in?" Troy asked nodding towards the fair, and I figured might as well since I didn't look much at the booths and it seemed like Katrina had a LOT of pamphlets and informtaion. On the way in we were stopped by the Dean and he was out of breath.

"The condoms are all faulty...Troy, you need to run to the office and make an announcement!" The Dean said Troy started to run then stopped and came back.

"Abed, you go, I know you let me win and your a better athlete than me..." Troy said.

"No...you go, I have to talk to Annie..." I said.

"One of you just go!" The Dean said as Troy and I looked at each other, I took off running instead of Troy, I guess I just got to talk to Annie later and get the information later and as I ran to the office I saw Katrina heading towards me and I stopped looking at her, the way that the moonlight hit her lit up each of her features beautifully, she stopped and I could tell she was embarrassed and yet nervous to go any further and closer to me.

'What am I doing? Announcements...' I thought as I started running to the office making the announcement quick, "Attention everyone, if you are planning on having sex tonight, do NOT use condoms, I repeat if you are going to have sex tonight, do NOT use the condoms." I said then ran back out in hopes to catch Katrina but she was already gone, "CRAP!" I yelled angrily not only did I miss Katrina but I then remembered what I just said on the announcing system. I slowly made my way back to the STD fair which would be the long way back to my dorms. As I got to the entrance to the fair I realized that the fair was cleared out, Annie was still there cleaning up most of the stuff she could and I went to help some.

"Hey Abed...what are you still doing here?" She asked as she was tossing beers into the garbage bag.

"You need help?"

"If you want...figured you would want to go back and spend the night with Katrina..." Annie said.

"I would...and want to...not sure what's going on in our relationship...I don't get women...my mind is so flustered right now..." I said.

"I'm sorry Abed...here, I kept some information for you..." Annie said handing me a stack of things to me.

"Thanks Annie..."

"No problem...go ahead and go home...I got this..."

"It's late and you shouldn't be here alone..." I said as I stuck the pile aside and helped her clean most of it up and take the large bags out to the dumpster and helped her find Troy where he was flirting with a girl. I walked back to my dorm with the pile of things that Annie kept for me, and I went into my dorm setting it aside, I laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling trying to clear my head but nothing was working, I just had to wait until the morning to go over to her dorm to talk to her.


	41. Moping Around

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I walked the wrong way across campus, I walked all the way through to the other side of the campus before I realized I went the wrong way, I realized that the store across the street was still open so I crossed the street buying some ice cream because I felt like going home and eating away and crying my eyes out if that could be possible for no apparent reason. I walked back across the street heading the right way back, as I walked down the path seeing Abed run out of the darkness from where the STD was being held and he stopped the moment he saw me. I stopped as well breaking our eye contact blushing and glancing up at him, I knew he wanted to say something but he gave in, he shrugged a tad looking both ways not sure what to do but he kept on running to wherever he was going. I kept on walking in the darkness thinking where he was going must of been important, I turned at the next intersection of sidewalks heading towards the STD fair only to hear the intercom turn on and hearing Abed's voice come over it out of breath causing me to stop and listen to what he says.

"Attention everyone, if you are planning on having sex tonight, do NOT use condoms, I repeat if you are going to have sex tonight, do NOT use the condoms." Abed said, I thought about it and realized that is not going to have a great outcome, and he didn't say that right. I shook my head and started walking forward again. I got closer to the entrance seeing Annie still standing there saying good bye to the people that were leaving the fair at this point, some drunk, some not quite there yet and couples were getting awfully friendly with each other and probably quite eager to get home or to their car to do whatever their heart desires. I wished Annie luck on cleaning up that mess and told her good night before I gave her a hug, I then headed back towards my dorm to make sure the tubs of ice cream doesn't melt that much. I let myself into the dormitory and then into my dorm room putting the ice cream into the freezer being my first task. When they were put into the freezer, I went to my dresser changeing into my sweats I got from Victoria Secret that says 'Pink' across the butt and along the sides of my legs and a Greendale Community College hoodie to be my pajamas, I will probably stay in these for the next few days to be honest. I pulled down my blanket from the top bunk and dragged it over to the couch with me cuddling with it, but before I got too comfortable I decided to work on eating some of the ice cream since I started to get upset and things started to hit me hard about how my relationship with Abed is in more of a jeopardy than it has ever been. I grabbed a spoon along with a tub of ice cream taking it back to the couch getting resituated with my blanket, I turned the television on turning it to the Oxygen movie channel watching whatever movie was on even though I knew it'll just make me feel worse than I do now. I felt the tears start rolling out of my eyes and down my cheeks the more I ate at the ice cream. I finally put the top on the ice cream leaving it on the coffee table to melt with the dirty spoon on top of it, I slid down the couch so my head could rest on the arm rest, I wiped my eyes but that didn't stop more tears from rolling out. I cried myself to sleep not caring about anything in the world because I was a wreck, I woke up the next morning out of a blue, I changed the channel to the news to see what time it was, and it was about 9:15 in the morning. When I saw that, I rummaged for my phone calling the casting agent in hopes they pick up to tell them I don't want the role. I listened to it ring, I put the television on mute wiping tears that started escaping my eyes yet again and trying to scrape off the dried up tears on my face from last night when I heard a male voice come over the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, this is Katrina...I want to back down from the role I was offered." I said, only then did I realize what the hell I was doing, it shocked myself and couldn't believe that I was actually going through with it but I kept reminding myself it was for the good. I couldn't do this and keep Abed, I can't have my cake and eat it too.

"You sure? We WANT you...we aren't going to recast the part until a month from now until your sure it's not for you..." He said, I sniffed and joy rode over my body thinking that a month will give me the time to get this all figured out, maybe that is the one thing that will be good. "Are you okay? It sounds like your crying..."

"Yeah...I'm fine though, don't worry..." I said.

"It seems like you really don't want to give this up, do you?"

"I don't...there are just other things going on that I would rather not discuss and I don't want this role to add more things to it."

"Trust me, it won't, please reconsider, we REALLY wish you would rethink it over for us...we would LOVE you to do this role, your the best and fit the role perfectly.

"I'll rethink it...thank you so much." I said happily wiping my cheeks of the tears.

"Thanks..." He said as we hung up, I tossed my phone onto the coffee table leaning forward putting my face into my palms.


	42. Support

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I decided this would be a good time to take care of the ice cream and spoon I left out last night. I stood up taking the ice cream over to the freezer so it could freeze back to solid form and I tossed my spoon into the sink before I headed back to the couch cuddling into a ball on the couch again under the blanket flipping it back to the Oxygen movie channel to get more crying out of the way. I watched at the movie playing, but decided to go get the other tub of ice cream, I brought it back eating it.

"I thought I promised myself I would never turn into one of these girls..." I said turning the television off, I stood up taking the ice cream back to the freezer to stop myself and the moment I shut the freezer I heard a knock at the door. I tossed the spoon into the sink, "Who could that be?" I asked as I walked over to the door hoping it wasn't Abed, because right now I didn't want to think about it, I looked through the peep hole seeing Jeff, Britta and Pierce, it looked as if Britta and Jeff were arguing with Pierce.

"Jesus Pierce..." Britta said in a snicker as I opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked not knowing why they were here, I didn't open the door all the way because I didn't really want them to see me in this outfit, it'll make me look bad.

"We are here to talk to you about your problem..." Britta said.

"We don't know why he's here, seriously..." Jeff said pointing back to Pierce with his thumb.

"What problem?" I asked looking to Jeff.

"About..." Britta said looking around, she leaned forward and whispered, "the sex scene."

"You told her? Who else did you tell?" I asked smacking Jeff.

"I heard it." Pierce said raising his hand.

"You OVER heard it, difference..." Jeff said.

"But still...why'd you tell her?" I said.

"I didn't know who to turn to." Jeff said.

"Fine, thank you both, come in..." I said stepping aside letting them walk in, I really didn't want Pierce here but who knows why he came. "You guys want anything to drink or to snack on?" I asked as the three of them slowly wandered in and made their way to the couch, Pierce was looking around making notes about everything, it looked as if he was lost.

"I'll have water, thanks...I like your place..." Britta said.

"I'm fine..." Jeff said.

"Do you have any prune juice?" Pierce asked, I stood up from bending into the refrigerator to get a bottle of water for Britta.

"No...I have apple and orange juice." I said.

"I'll just have water then." Pierce said as I grabbed another bottle for Pierce, I walked over handing them the two water bottles, I walked back pulling a chair from the table over to sit across from them, right when I sat down I heard another knock at the door.

"Jeff, who else did you tell?" I asked giving him a dirty look.

"No one, I swear..." Jeff said smiling, which I knew he was lying. I got up going to the door, I looked through the peep hole to see Annie and Troy on the other side, I rolled my eyes opening my door for them.

"Come on in..." I said letting them come in and Annie grabbed a seat and Troy took mine, I went to close the door when I felt someone on the other side trying to push it back open. I looked on the other side to see Shirley.

"Sorry I'm late, I made cookies..." She said in a happy mood.

"Oh...come in..." I said opening it to let her walk in, I checked in the hall to make sure there wasn't any more of them so I could shut it fully.

"These chairs are comfy, they don't rock or anything..." Troy said more amused with the chair itself. I grabbed me and Shirley a seat as she set her cookies on the coffee table. "Who doesn't know?" I asked jokingly, they all looked at each other.

"Abed..." They said unisonly. Shirley leant in uncovering her cookies before she actually sat in the seat I pulled across for her.

"I don't need any help you guys...it's very considerate and I'm flattered but I figured it out." I said.

"What's that?" Shirley asked.

"I called and gave my role up..." I said as certainly I could say it without crying fighting back the tears.

"What?" Everyone asked in an exclaim, Annie, Britta and Jeff stood up from where they were sitting, Troy stood up after he realized they were standing to make himself cool.

"Why'd you do that?" Troy asked.

"Because Troy, I knew this was going to happen..." I said grabbing a cookie after Pierce and leant back in my seat until I slouched, they all slowly sat down beside Jeff.

"Call them back and get your role back..." Jeff said handing me his phone.

"I can't...it all comes down to that sex scene..." I said biting into the cookie, "These cookies are really good Shirley."

"Thanks...listen sweetie, I'm sure it'll be an uncomfortable thing to talk about but it'll be better than hiding and lying about it." Shirley said.

"Yeah, and Abed will understand it's just for the sake of the show." Britta said.

"Last night, I'm sure the fair really opened the thought and idea of sex to both of you." Annie said.

"I suggested it to him because of this scene and I would want you two to be safe." Troy said.

"Thanks you guys for helping, but I don't know if I could just tell him...I would rather stay with him than do a role like this that may get between us...it's too late, I already made up my mind and backed out." I said.

"Let's talk about the scene, are YOU comfortable doing it?" Britta asked leaning forward resting against her legs.

"I don't know, I'm a virgin so I don't know where to begin on processing how to act or what to do."

"Maybe you can work with the guy before the scene to find something comfortable for both of you, and you got Abed that will support you, plus he will be a great person to practice on...and as far as acting it, its not that hard to fake it..." Britta said causing all of us to look at hear, "What?" She asked looking around at all of us.

"You want to know what I do?" Pierce said when luckily a kncok came to the door, a sigh of relief came over all of us. I got up going to the door looking through the peep hole seeing Abed, I turned back to the group.

"It's Abed..." I said, my heart stopped because how are they going to leave without him being curious nor do I know what to say to him, they all got up and made their way to leave, I opened the door for Abed, "Hey..." I said.

"Hey, may we..." He said as he noticed everyone, "What are they doing here?" Abed asked.

"I was just leaving, I got class..." Annie said giving me a quick hug before she walked past me and Abed, when she got behind him she crossed her arms over her chest in a X and crossed her fingers.

"I got football practice..." Troy said waving as he walked past us.

"I have a meeting for women rights..." Britta said giving me a quick hug.

"I got to go get my kids from day care, left over cookies are on the coffee table..." Shirley said hugging me.

"Thanks for the cookies..." I whispered.

"I'm missing a valueable nap..." Jeff said.

"Go take a quick one..." I said, and no one else stepped up to leave, Abed and I looked back in to see Pierce sitting there eating a cookie, Jeff walked back in and up to him dragging Pierce to his feet by his arm.

"I don't see why I have to leave, it's not like I haven't heard this stuff before..." Pierce said grabbing more cookies as he was dragged out.

"Thanks Jeff..." I said.

"What'd I miss?" Abed asked watching as they walked down the hall to leave the dormitory.

"Nothing, come on in..." I said as I stepped aside letting him in and shut the door behind him, I double checked and made sure they all left before I shut the door. He got to the table and turned around so he could lean back against it.

"May we talk?" Abed asked.

"Sure, talk away..." I said nervously putting my hands in my pockets afraid of what is going to come out of his lips next.

"I want to talk about last night..."

"Okay..." I said slowly putting one foot in front of the other one to get where he is standing.

"Why'd you go if you were so upset and got so angry when I suggested it?" Abed asked cocking his head to the side of confusion, I took a deep breath and figured to take the groups advice and just tell him the truth.

"May I be honest with you?"

"I have always wanted you to be honest with me..."

"Okay...may I be truthful?"

"Just tell me Katrina...I can take anything you have to say..." Abed said.

"Alright, here it goes...it involves my script..."

"Listening...continue.."

"I read through it and I have to...theres...god, how do I say this...my charactor is going to have a sex scene with a male charactor...it's an HBO show...I've been afraid to tell you, I wasn't sure of how you would take it...and I've been acting very bitchy is because I've been holding it in and afraid I'll leak it out...I gave up the role though." I said, as I spoke it out I dug out the script and by the time I finished I was holding it out in front of me for him to take to read.

"You did what?" Abed asked in a questionable voice and anger towards the end.

"I gave up the role...I didn't want to take it and have it ruin this relationship more than it already is and I'm not comfortable with it if you aren't comfortable with it." I said as he grabbed the script from my grip and left without saying another word, I must of really upset him for him to do that, tears rolled out of my eyes wiping them, how could I have been that stupid, I keep messing up over and over again, I need to stop this! This calls for the ice cream and whatever is left of the cookies.


	43. Sex Talk with Jeff

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I got the ice cream tub eating out of it cuddling with my blanket worrying and thinking about what or how Abed is feeling right now. It seemed like hours passed, still nothing when another knock came to my door, I flinged my blanket aside and put the ice cream on the table. I got up heading to the door, I looked through the peep hole seeing Jeff and I opened the door.

"What Jeff?"

"How'd it go?" Jeff asked.

"He's upset and/or angry at me, probably after I told him I gave up the part really made it cemented."

"Why'd you tell him that?"

"He deserved to know...he took the script to read, I don't know whats going on." I said as I walked back into my room with him following close behind me. I plopped onto my couch digging my face into my palms, Jeff grabbed a chair dragging it to in front of me sitting down.

"Listen, he deserved to know but you probably just overwehlmed him with everything, give him time and he'll bounce back, until then...relax and don't stress or worry too much."

"I'll try.." I said as he patted me on the back before he stood up, he took his chair to the table on his way out, he got to the door and just pulled it open for him to slide out, "Jeff..." I said, he turned back to look at me.

"Yeah..."

"Can you tell me more about sex?" I asked looking at my lap, I heard the door click shut and his foot steps along with a chair being dragged.

"I can't teach you how to do it, but I can answer your questions but answer me this one question first, didn't your parents have this talk?"

"They told me NOT to do it, that was the conversation, rest I learned on my own and skimming over the pamphlets, and I know the basics of what happens but how do you know your ready or what to do next?" I asked.

"You'll know when your ready, your heart and brian will tell you. You know that feeling you get that tells you to do or not to do something? That feeling will let you know when your ready...as for what to do next during, it just depends on heat of the moemnt and who your with..." Jeff aid.

"What do you like in the bed?" I asked.

"Oh god..." He said rubbing from top of his face down to his chin.

"Sorry, I need information in case I decide to go through with this gig."

"I doubt you'll have to do that type of scene, I bet your wondering for Abed."

"I don't know if I will ever make it that far with Abed with the way things are going right now..." I said in a doubtful voice.

"I'll write down tips for you, do you have paper?" Jeff asked as I went and got paper, he wrote down tips explaining each one as he wrote them down. "I can't believe I did this." Jeff said handing me the notebook.

"I greatly appreciate it Jeff...never learned about this stuff, not even from my sister."

"They never talked about it?"

"Like I said, all they said was don't do it..when they found out my sister did it they told me not to be like her."

"What about sex ed?" Jeff asked.

"I was homeschooled., my parents didn't teach me anything...my sister told me to wear a condom and be safe."

"Safety first...condoms isn't the only thing you need to protect yourself, there is also birth control which I recomend you to get on if and when you think you are getting close to having sex so the birth control could get in your system..." Jeff said as he stood up from beside me, he slid between me and the coffee table heading towards the door, "And, please don't share details..."

"I will spare you the details, but I greatly appreciate it."

"I hope so, you don't know how awkward it was..."

"I'm sorry...thanks..." I said.

"No problem..." Jeff said as he left without saying goodbye, I got up pulling the chairs back to the table and grabbed the notes that Jeff wrote looking over them then put them in a place that no one would be able to see them, I pulled out my laptop looking through the photos of my niece and nephew, trying to keep myself busy rather than moping around my dorm along with worrying. I then decided to work on non-existent science homework to keep myself up to date and have it fresh in my mind. I would wander around my dorm aimlessly doing things I haven't done in a while until I got so bored I fell asleep on the couch.


	44. Abed Approves or Denies

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I woke up to someone banging on my door repeatedly, I sat up and started making my way to the door.

"I'm coming..." I said as I got closer and then opened the door having it pushed open more by Abed, he stormed in with the script in his hand, he looked extremely tired, I turned around watching him get to the side of the table turning back to me. "Good morning?" I said reaching for the door to shut it.

"I read the script, it may of took all night but it's read...its written brilliantly, I think that the sex scene defiantly builds the relationship between the two charactors..." Abed said putting the script on the table, he is brilliant and what am I to expect, he does want to direct.

"Your okay with the scene?" I asked nervously playing with my hands as I walked closer to him.

"It's not like your cheating on me or going to have actual sex with him, you'll both have some nude underwear on so I highly doubt it'll happen, I'm okay with it if your okay with it."

"I'm okay with it...I guess..." I said walking past him towards the couch getting him to turn to look at me and follow me to at least the coffee table.

"Why don't you sound confident and enthused?" Abed asked.

"Abed, I'm a virgin, I don't know anything about what to do in this scene."

"Okay..." Abed said as he climbed over my lap sititng beside me, he grasped one of my hands bringing it onto his lap cupping it between his hands, "I understand you may be nervous and scared about this scene, this will probably be one of the toughest scenes you'll have to film, but we can work on it together, and before you film it, I'm sure you can ask that there'll be a rehearsal or ask your co-worker to see if he'll work with you on the scene, I can help you as much as I can, what do you want me to do?"

"Would you be on set with me?" I asked looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Of course I'll be there, I would be there everyday that isn't already designated here at school, and if it falls on one of those days, I'll skip class."

"Thanks Abed...you still mad at me?"

"Mad, eh...next time please just tell me? We are in a relationship, we need to communicate and we are in on this together, it's not one sided..."

"Okay...I promise...I love you Abed..." I said hugging him.

"Now, call them back and ask for your role back." Abed said, I looked around finally finding my phone buried behind my couch plugged in seeing multiple missed calls from my parents and sister. I called the agent hearing it ring but it went to his voicemail.

"Hello, this is Katrina Hughes and I thought about it and I would really love my role back and would love to do it. Please call me back at your conveince and tell me if I can have the role back. Thank you." I said hanging up and set it on the coffee table.

"You going to be okay with this?"

"Yeah...it's just acting right?"

"Yep..." Abed said.

"I'm more scared and nervous about that scene...sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said.

"It's okay, I thought about it and I could kind of understand why you kept it from me, but I am completely honest with you and want you to be the same to me."

"Okay, I'll be more honest with you...does this mean we're back together?"

"We never broke up...I love you too much to not try and work it out." Abed said as he leant forward kissing me on the lips, I couldn't help but to smile afterwards. "Why were the guys over here?" Abed asked.

"Trying to give me support on this scene and convince me to tell you."

"It's a good sign that that they will do that..."

"I felt the worst for Jeff..."

"Whys that?" Abed asked.

"You don't want to know...Abed, would you be okay if we get more touchy felly than the kissing? I think that slowly getting my feet wet in that situation will make me more comfortable."

"I'll try...this is all kind of new for me too..."

"I would rather it be with you than anyone else...I love you Abed..." I said glancing at him.

"I love you too...did you get any good information at the STD fair?"

"A few things...we can go over them later..." I said.

"What do you want to do?" Abed asked.

"I just want to sit here and enjoy being with you." I said smiling, Abed and I slid back relaxing, Abed wrapped his one arm around me, I brought my feet up leaning into his embrace just enjoying the idea of being together since we haven't been together in the last couple of nights.

"I talked to my dad..."

"Hmm...how's he doing?" I asked curiously.

"He's doing fine...he would really like if I came home for at least two of the weeks we are on vacation."

"He going to come get you?"

"Nah...he wants to meet you, he wanted me to ask if you wanted to come out and stay the two weeks with both us...maybe the two weeks after that spend with your family so both our families can finally meet the other." Abed said.

"Sounds good...but not sure you want to go to my parents." I said.

"Why? I would LOVE to meet your family..."

"If you insist...let me call them and ask if it'll be okay, they'll make us sleep in different rooms."

"Same with my dad, no worries." Abed said smiling, I leant forward grabbing the phone deciding to go through the multiple texts and voicemails before anything.


	45. Holiday Break Discussion

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I went through my small list of people that were in my contacts to my house number pushing send for it to call.

"I need to prepare you for the worst...my parents are..." I said sticking the phone up to my ear listening to the rings.

"They can't be that bad...meet my dad..." He said rolling his eyes.

"He can't be that bad..." I said as I heard the click of someone picking up on the other end.

"Hello?" My moms voice chimed through the phone.

"Mom, it's Katrina..." I said like she didn't know it was me considering she must of saw my name on the caller ID.

"Katrina...you wouldn't believe..." My mom stated, I listened to everything I didn't hear last time I was on the phone with her, I lifted the phone off my ear not wanting to listen to the gossip or drama going on in our neighborhood nor this long ramble about how the store doesn't carry something anymore, maybe this is why I should pick up the phone more often so these rants wouldn't be that long, it ended with "What is new with you?"

"Just studying and hanging with friends and my boyfriend, was calling to ask if it would be okay if Abed and I spent 2 weeks at the house over break?"

"You serious? We would love to meet Abed and have both of you here...we just got to find room..."

"We have plenty of room mom, he can stay in Lindsey's old room."

"He can't if Lindsey and Daniel are coming along with two little rugrats."

"Their going to be there too?" I asked excitedly but yet worried for Abed's sake.

"Yep, they are going to spend a whole month out here."

"Well, we aren't going to be there for Christmas, hopefully that is okay or are you going to push it back until we get there?" I asked as I looked over at Abed who was watching me chat on the phone with my mom intensity.

"Yeah, does Abed celebrate Christmas? We don't want him to be awkward in any way..." She said which I could totally understand her concern.

"Uh...I'll get back to you on that mom..."

"Okay, I got to go finish breakfast."

"It's almost noon mom..."

"We got up late...your dad missed work and is doing house chores."

"Alright, tell dad I said hi and I love him...love you mom."

"Love you too, bye." My mom said before I hung up, and I put the phone on the coffee table.

"What do you need to get back to your mom about if you don't mind me asking." Abed asked.

"Christmas, I know you don't celebrate it, would you mind us celebrating Christmas and/or our traditions? Knowing my parents they'll buy you a little something and they are open to trying to do something that you do traditionally."

"I am perfectly fine with it, I actually celebrate Christmas with my mom sometimes..." Abed said as I looked at him trying to think how that is possible.

"I thought you were Muslim?"

"I am..."

"How do you celebrate Christmas if your Muslim?" I asked confused.

"My mom came over to America as an exchange student from India, the family she was living with celebrated Christmas, they incorporated her into their traditions, she fell in love with that holiday and figured that it won't hurt for us to explore other cultures. But we only celebrate Christmas when my mom is here, but she is back in India taking care of my grandpa, my dad isn't much into the whole celebrating other peoples holidays, he is strictly to our Muslim traditions."

"Thats cool...I guess we should go to the mall tomorrow, we got shopping to do...my sister, her husband, niece and nephew will be there as well so we got a lot of people to shop for."

"That we do, along with each other."

"True..."

"But at least we are shopping together for all of them except each other." Abed said.

"Yeah..." I said as I grabbed my phone off the table again texting my moms cell phone telling her that it's a go and that Abed would be okay with it. "Abed, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Okay..."

"What would you think if I told you that I was thinking about getting myself onto birth control?"

"I would think it would be a smart move...do you want to?" Abed asked.

"I don't know, I was talking to Jeff and he suggested it, I'm not planning on becoming active anytime soon but it'll be nice to start taking have it built up in my system so when I do I'll have a higer risk of not becoming pregnant."

"Sounds good...do you have a doctor you could go to for you to talk to or any health insurance to talk about it?" Abed asked as I finally leant back into the back of the couch relaxing some, Abed rested his arm around me.

"I have insurance at the Health Center on campus...I'm sure I can get it through them, I just can't tell my parents, at least not right now."

"Understandable, you want me to go with you?" Abed asked as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"If you want, I'll probably go Friday..."

"Okay...Friday, the group is having a little party before break, your invited to come..."

"I don't know...I don't want to intrude on you guys saying your good-byes." I said looking over at him.

"If they came over here to talk to you about sex, I think they are okay with you coming over to eat some food and party." Abed said getting me to laugh, "Besides, you'll miss the big fight between Jeff and Mike, who has been bullying him all week, well it begun with me, it'll be great."

"Jeff is actually going to be in a fight, I doubt that..." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know...he has that pretty face type personality..." I said.

"He does...I got to get going..."

"Where you off to?" I asked as he got to his feet after kissing me on the cheek.

"I got to do laundry before we go on break."

"Don't worry about it, the first thing my mom will say the moment we walk in will be 'Give me all your whites/colors so I could put a load in the wash.'"

"I will feel bad if your mom does my laundry for me." Abed said as he sat back down, but on the very edge of the couch.

"Abed, your like family in their eyes."

"Right, but I still don't need her to see my underwear..."

"She has seen my dad's, they can't be worse than my dads...trust me..." I said disgusted just thinking about it.

"Okay...but it'll be weird or awkward, what do you want to do today?" Abed asked.

"I have to return my monologue book, you want to come with and go get some lunch?" I asked.

"Absolutely..." Abed said as I stood up beside him, I turned to walk around the coffee table but he grabbed my arm pulling me back to his embrace kissing me on the lips. I just smiled after the kiss and he kept me wrapped up in his arms, "I hope that didn't bother you..."

"Not at all...just shocked kind of..." I said.

"Would you like a warning next time?" He asked as he ran a hand through my hair, "Your hair is super soft...new shampoo?" Abed asked.

"No...but thanks...and no, I don't want a warning, it will get rid of the element of surprise." I said.

"Okay..." Abed said as we both slightly smiled, I turned back around heading over to where I put my monologue book and held it in my hand lowering it to my side.

"I also have lab on Friday..." I said remembering it.

"That shouldn't take you long...that is if you don't lose your rat..."

"Have you found it?" I asked curiously as he grasped my other hand as we walked out the door, I turned back around locking the door behind me.

"Yeah, we found it...later on that night..."

"Thats good...I may not be afraid of rats as much as Troy but I don't want those furry little things running around near my feet either." I said as I put my keys in the opposing pocket of my phone, I regrasped Abeds hand interlacing our fingers together.

"I don't understand why you guys don't like those cute little fuzzy creatures."

"Their cute...in a cage..." I said as we cut across a patch of grass to the sidewalk that led over to the library.

"If you ever had a rat for a pet, would you ever take them out of the cage and just hold it?"

"Possibly...and I'll put it in a ball to roll around in, or is that for hamsters?"

"I think rats could use it too..."

"Hamsters are alot cuter though..."

"I used to have a hamster...but I went to camp for a week and he was gone when I came back, my dad said he went to camp, thats one long camp...I hope that they had trail mix at that camp..."

"Abed, you do know that hamsters don't like trail mix right?" I said hoping he did know.

"I know, but my camp had trail mix, it was quite delicious, I would want him to eat something delicious too."

"Right...what was his or her's name?" I asked curiously.

"I named him Tazz...I liked the tazmanian devil..."

"Me too...how weird..." I said as we stepped up the couple steps to the library and Abed pulled the door open for us, he let me walk in first.

"My second favorite was the road runner...who can seriously run that fast?"

"He could...have you seen one of those in real life?" I asked as I got behind the person in line at the library clerk desk.

"No, have you?"

"Yeah...at least it looked like them...but it wasn't running, it was just trotting, it was saddening." I said as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Sorry...I wonder who discovered the road runner..."

"Probably the person that created it..."

"I mean the species, scientist wise because so many species are discovered everyday, and how they came up with the name."

"Probably how fast they run...and they possibly were running down the road." I suggested as I stepped up to the desk reciting my student ID number and handed her the book to return.

"Very clever."

"I thought so..." I said as pushed the door back open for us to leave.

"How'd you remeber your student ID? I only know the first two of mine."

"I check out way too many books...I tend not to buy my books and rent them at the library for hours unless if its like science where I suck at it."

"That must save a lot of money."

"It does, but its a pain to make it to the library before it closes and/or spending that much time in there, plus there is a limit on how long you can keep the book checked out for."

"If it's a pain, why do you do it?" Abed asked curiously.

"Because I can and its nice to get out of the dorm sometimes."

"But you'll just be coped up in the library all day."

"But I would at least be around other people, take the chance to possibly meet someone to study with." I said nervously bumping into him lightly.

"Just being out of that dorm alone is good...being locked up inside all day is no fun..."

"It isn't...nature alone calms me for some odd reason." I said not knowing what exactly about being outside made me feel more relaxed and open, it cleared my mind of many things.

"I can understand it, its always nice to feel that wind blowing across your face, the clear sky or the clouded stormy sky with the smell of rain about to fall or has fallen, nature is such a beautiful thing that can never be captured."

"It can't..." I said smiling as we climbed up two steps to the cafeteria.


	46. Dinner Alone

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I pulled open the door to the cafeteria letting Abed walk in first only for him to open the second pair of doors for me.

"Whoa, it's empty for a Wednesday." I said noticing the lack of people in the cafeteria.

"It is final week, everyone is probably at home cramming for the finales."

"Very true...I got my lab Friday, nervous about it."

"Your doing it alone right?"

"Yeah...not quite sure what I'm supposed to do in the lab."

"It's easy, you'll pass it with flying colors."

"What do you do exactly in the lab?" I asked as we walked over to the tray cart picking up a tray and setting it on the metal bars to hold our tray for us.

"You just have to sing a song that he gives you and take notes about what the rat does with different ways you sing it."

"How do you sing it different ways?" I asked.

"Well, if he reacts you give him a treat each time."

"Seems simple, I hope it's a song I know." I said as I pulled a salad onto my tray, I need to start watching what I eat.

"I'm sure if you don't he'll be willing to give you one you know."

"Sounds okay..." I said as we stepped forward and I grabbed a grilled cheese planning on only eating half of it, I walked around the line to the cash register pulling out my wallet, I noticed that the price was half of what it was supposed to be. "Um...that seems a little low."

"It's half off this week..." The cash registerer said.

"In that case..." I said as I grabbed a few things for later for my midnight snack or breakfast tomorrow.

"Stack up now...especially with trips going to my place and your place, those drives may be long..."

"How far is your place again?" I asked curiously moving out of the way for he can buy his things, he had just as much as I did, maybe a tad more.

"It's like 4 hours away, but I think it's the opposing way of yours."

"It won't take that long, I speed...more than I should."

"Don't kill me."

"I won't kill you...not until we are married at least..." I said jokingly.

"Riiight..." Abed said as he paid for his food, and we headed to an empty table that wasn't hard to find, "Why'd you get a salad?"

"I have to start watching what I eat with the scenes that I need to do, I don't want rolls of fat showing...I need to keep this figure somewhat..."

"I think your beautiful the way you look now, eating salads isn't going to make you lose any weight that you say you may have."

"Abed, thanks for the somewhat compliment, but the camera adds 30 pounds in places you don't want them..."

"I highly doubt that..." Abed said as he bit into his chilly burger, which looked good but I crunched into my now ranch dressing covered salad.

"I'm not taking the chances." I said, "And, I'm not going to cut out all the greasy and unhealthy food that I dearly love, I'm cutting them down some and eating more salads to maintain the weight I'm at."

"Okay...my dad goes for jogs in the morning, but it's wicked early, I don't know if you would ever want to get up that early, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind the company..."

"How far does he run? I don't think I could run that far nor that fast..." I said biting into my salad.

"I think he runs just a mile...not sure, only went with him when I was younger because he jogged me to school as I rode my bike then back...he got his work-out and I got to school on time..." Abed said pausing momentarily after the story before he took another bite out of his burger.

"You were there wicked early needless to say huh?"

"Not really, I got there about 7:15ish, it took a while to get there...everyone who took the bus got there at 7:30..."

"Not that bad I guess..." I said.

"How'd your mom teach physical education?"

"She didn't, she would just let me out back or out front to play around by myself...it was quite boring trying to think of a game that may be fun to play by yourself." I said putting my fork down and taking a bite into the grilled cheese to help my craving.

"It is..."

"Abed...what do you want for Christmas?" I asked crossing my right leg over my left knee dangling it over where the foot could barely touch the ground.

"To spend time with you..." Abed said smiling as I just simply blushed.

"Thanks...but seriously, what do you need? I don't want to get something you don't like."

"I'll like anything you get me..."

"Thats what your supposed to say..." I said already thinking about what to buy him tomorrow while at the mall, also wondering if he is thinking the same thing about me.

"I'm sure you will find something. I got a new movie from the movie store that I think you would like..."

"Can you narrow it down some besides some movie?" I asked sarcastically before I took another bite.

"It's something similar to kick-puncher..."

"Maybe we'll watch it when we get back...what song did you and Troy get for your lab?" I asked.

"We got 'Somewhere Out There,' the lullaby that we all know."

"That song gets stuck in your head...I don't know if I even know all the words to that song..."

"As long as you know the chorus...I was singing it all day...I forget how I finally got it out of my head..."

"Its hard to get a song out of your head without getting another one in your head." I said.

"I know..."

"I got an iPod adapter in my car if you have an iPod that you want to charge up and take on our road trips to our parents house." I said.

"Alright..."

"Since I brought up parents, I seriously don't know what my parents are looking at getting you much less me, but I know what they got my brother in law and it was kinda of awkward."

"Awkward how?" He asked curiously as he crumbled up his wrapper.

"They bought him underwear amongst other clothes, but they did get him decent things like a few books and a gift card, but they did know him since they were in the 8th grade, so you are kinda different, but still." I said.

"I'll remember not to be shocked." Abed said.

"My mom believes that you can really get to know someone by what clothes they wear and that is why she insists on doing everyones laundry so she can be nosey and go through all of their clothes, if I was you, put what you don't want her to find away before she comes into your room to grab your clothes and/or put your clothes up, and make sure there is NOTHING in your pockets."

"Okay...never caught their names."

"You can call my parents Mr. and Mrs. Smith unless if they insist on you calling them by their first names, they will find it proper and think kindly of it. My sister is Lindsey, brother in law is Daniel, my nephew is Joseph and my niece is Amy, but she isn't old enough to really respond to her name."

"Got it...I think..."

"Joseph is very active, he LOVES playing games and being outdoors, so if he asks you if you want to play one game look forward to an whole day filled with different games because he thinks one yes means you will play all the games with him, he still does nap time so you will have a break and I'll more and likely be playing as well. My dad and brother in law are much into watching sports on the television, they will insist on you watching with them which I recommend you do. My mom, she doesn't like men in the kitchen while cooking so try your best to stay out of her way unless if your doing a walk through to get a drink or say hi. We do say grace before each dinner, which I don't do much here and we pass the dishes around in a circular manner instead of reaching in the middle to scoop it up."

"This is a lot of information..."

"It's not even half of it, I think you can adjust and roll with it, we aren't complicated people, I will be there to help you through it." I said smiling.

"My dad is very simple as long as you abide by his rules, the biggest one is no sex under his roof, which there shouldn't be a worry, we have to be up before he leaves to go to work, even though we are on break he still has to go to work because he owns and opens the business, we can go back to sleep but he will do phone check ins, if we don't answer he will come home, if we leave we have to call to let him know. He eats a lot of traditional dishes about this time because I'll be home and he usually doesn't have anyone else to eat them with, let me tell you they are very spicy and some have inquire tastes, I'm sorry for that and he doesn't believe much in salads so you won't be able to eat any at my house. We will have a curfew of 10 PM, which wouldn't be hard because everything in my town closes at 9 PM besides on weekends."

"Shall I call him sir or Mr. what?" I asked.

"Mr. Nadir will be fine, he's much like your parents, he wants respect and I don't think he will allow you to call him by his first name, he finds it disrespectful for youth like us apparently to call elder figures by their first name."

"Alright...so about the situation, your house from Sunday to Saturday then Sunday morning or Saturday night travel to my house to do Sunday to Saturday again?"

"Sounds good, I would say travel on Sundays so we don't have interfere with going to each others churchs, I don't know about your parents by my dad goes to a church every Sunday afternoonish about 11 AM, I figured get up at 8 and do breakfast with my dad then load up and head out as he leaves for church." Abed said munching on a fry as I finished my salad.

"We could...my parents attend church...rarily..." I said as I was glancing at the grilled cheese, I decided to give in and eat at leat half of it.

"My dad insists on going every week, I tell him I go...but I'm sure he will let us out of it if we just tell him we have to make it to your house."

"It's a good thing your dad is so big on religion though." I said.

"I guess..."

"I think it's a good thing to teach kids, but on the other end you shouldn't force religion onto them, going to church isn't for some people doesn't make them any less more religious as the next person."

"Would you force your kids to go to church every Sunday?"

"No...because Lord knows I don't go every Sunday but I will teach them about religion that my husband and I decide on." I said.

"You will marry out of your religion?" Abed asked hopeful but yet happily.

"Yeah...it won't bother me, it'll just be a hurdle that we have to jump over and discuss, we just don't got to worry what others think or say, or we could do what your parents did, we could celebrate the different religions or cultures so the children will learn about both, let them decide which they enjoy most." I said setting down the grilled cheese I've been munching at.

"Thats a good plan..." Abed said smiling.

"I'm ready to go, I wonder if she had a bag we can carry all this in." I said looking at the food we had bought, only if I had brought my purse which I rarily ever bring with me if I'm just going on campus.

"I doubt it, it's not a grocery store."

"I guess we just got to carry them or shove them into our pockets." I said as I stood up clearing my tray of the uneaten things I was going to take back to the dorm room before I walked over to the nearest garbage bin clearing the tray of its contents before setting it above the bin walking back to the table that Abed was still fumbling with his tray and food.

"All my food fits in my jacket..." Abed said as he zipped up the blue and brown oddly striped jacket.

"Do you have any room left?" I asked.

"Maybe for one or two of your small things..."

"Never mind, I will just hold onto them..." I said as he went to the garbage bin disposing his garbage as I gathered my items and rearranging things in my jean pockets so I'll have a couple less things to carry.

"Its darker now, it might be chilly out..." Abed said walking back to me, he unzipped his jacket opening it a tad and pulling me into his embrace so he could wrap the jacket around me as well as zipping it back up.

"We can't do this at my parents house, well we can but not as much..." I said trying to look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I know..." Abed said as we made our way out of the cafeteria smelling like rain was coming.

"Smells like a storm is coming..." I said.

"Hopefully it'll pass through by tomorrow..."

"I can drive in it if need be..." I said.

"So, what would you like for Christmas?" Abed asked as we walked as fast as we could in hopes to make it to the dorms before it started to rain if it was going to rain anytime soon.

"I guess I could answer like you, I will like anything that you will buy me."

"I guess we are both in the same boat then." Abed said.

"I guess we are...I think I could possibly find something for you at the mall tomorrow..." I said.

"Same here...what would your parents and sister and such want?"

"My mom, hardest person ever to shop for, she will always have something to nitpick about your gift so don't take it to heart, I usually stick to getting her one of her favorite perfumes or a cook book. My dad, he's pretty simple I guess you could say that, as long as you buy something from one of his favorite teams then he's happy, one year I bought him a key chain of the Oakland Raiders, he loved it, at least he said he did."

"What about your sister?"

"If it is from one of her favorite stores she's happy, I usually buy her a gift card or something I know she will like, not sure about what she will like, last year I bought her picture frame with 'Family' written across the bottom, and Daniel sent me a family portiat of them so I could slide it into the picture frame along with a set of candles. She loves all the home decorating stuff, the things you find in like the Hallmark store, or if you just buy her something that smells good or a gift card to one of the few stores she likes then she'll love it."

"Jeez, you seriously do know what they all like..."

"I have a hard time shopping for Daniel, we never really got or get to know each other so I usually have my sister buy it, I pay her back and she puts my name on it."

"Not this year, you got to call her to tell her not this year, I want the full experience." Abed said.

"I will...I know he loves the show 'The Soprano's,' maybe get him something involving that, and he always quotes 'ScarFace,' not always but if he can he will..."

"That's a start, what does he do for a living?" Abed asked as he opened the dormitory's door holding it open for us to walk through.

"He's a car mechanic along with an aircraft electrician, he makes butt loads of cash working those two jobs." I said.

"I don't doubt that."

"What does your dad do?" I asked.

"He owns a restauran, he never shuts it, even on holidays and he works everyday even weekends..."

"Sounds like fun..."

"Yeah..." Abed said as we got to my door and he unzipped us.

"You want to come in?" I asked.

"May I?" Abed asked only to smile as I fumbled with my keys getting them out of my pocket and unlocked my door shortly after. I pushed it open, I stepped in and stepped aside to allow Abed to walk through behind me and I shut the door behind him locking it up.

"What time shall we think of hitting the mall tomorrow? It opens about 8 or 9ish, if you want to get up, have breakfast here and spend all day at the mall and do lunch there and catch dinner here, considering the cafeteria is having that sale." I said as I walked into the kitchen setting the snacks down on the counter and putting them away properly as Abed set his on the dining room table.

"Sounds good...I should take my snacks over to my dorm..."

"Here, you could put them in this bowl..." I said pulling down a big bowl, you know the design ones you could put wax fruit in as a centerpiece at your table, I have always meant to decorate this dorm but never had time to decorate it like my last one.

"You sure...this is a nice bowl..." He said grasping it with one of his hands as I still had a grasp on it as well.

"Yeah...it's cool...I used to have wax fruit in it at my old dorm but haven't gotten around to redecorating this dorm and don't think I will..." I said as I let go of the bowl letting him grab the bowl setting it down next to his snacks, he moved his snacks into the bowl and carried the bowl back over to the kitchen counter.

"Is it okay if I leave it here?" Abed asked.

"No problem, my dorm is your dorm..." I said smiling.


	47. Lazy Night

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I walked around him to go sit on the couch checking my phone seeing that my mom texted me along with my sister, my mom asked me about food wise if there were any food he couldn't eat, and my sister asked me what Abed would want for Christmas, and I told her a general idea of what to get him, I asked her what Daniel would want.

"My mom wants to know if there is any food you can't eat, by allergies or religion wise."

"Um...I don't have any food allergies that I know of, but I would eat anything that she cooks, if I can't eat it then I won't put it on my plate...talking about food, the food my dad and/or I would make is very spicy...you don't mind spicy things do you?"

"Spicy, as in how spicy?"

"Maybe I will make you a dish tomorrow, but we will have to stop by the market if you don't mind..."

"I don't mind...at least get used to the taste of it and used to the spicy...cook the spicest dish that he may cook." I said trying to take the challenge, I sat down and Abed walked over sitting beside me.

"I'm sure that if it is too spicy I could make something else for you but I'll bring these snacks with you in case it's impossible to do so, my dad is one of those people that you have to clear whatever is on your plate."

"My mom is similar, if you clear your plate she will insist that you get more even if your full and unlatching your belt one more notch." I said.

"She will scoop more on your plate?"

"Yes, even when you say no, she is the ultimate peer pressure to eat..." I said laughing because it's true, I set the alarm on my phone to 7:30 AM, it only takes about 15 minutes to get to the mall from the dorms and it won't take us that long to change and/or have breakfast. "Alarm is set for 7:30 AM...I think we may also hit Wal-Mart so you could get the groceries and that is the only place I could think of to get place for Amy and Joseph...well Joseph may fit some stuff at the mall but I would rather get his stuff at Wal-Mart, if I couldn't find anything at the mall." I explained.

"Understandable, I'll split the cost with you and I'll bring my cell tomorrow so we can split up to buy each others gift, do we have a limit?" Abed asked.

"2 gifts maximum, one to open at your house the day of Christmas and the other gift could be open at my house, um, $50 maximum." I said thinking that is a good amount.

"Sounds good..." Abed said smiling as I reached forwards to grab the remote control. "If we are getting up early, I think we should really head to bed..." Abed said.

"Especially with the amount of sleep we have been getting lately." I said setting the remote down and turned the volume on my phone up so I could hear it go off in the morning. I stood up with Abed's helping hand, we walked hand and hand over to the bed, I climbed in first getting comfortable on my side, he pulled his shirt over his head, and he slid in beside me, I curled up into his embrace resting my forehead against his shirtless chest resting a hand just a tad below my face, his arms wrapped around me holding me snug against his embrace.

"Good night Katrina...I love you..." Abed said with a long pause between the two, I looked up at him pressing my lips against his only to separate our lips in hope he'll kiss me back to show that he did care and he pressed his lips back against mine for another passionate kiss.

"Good night Abed, I love you too..." I said smiling before I snuggled closer to his embrace even though I couldn't because there was no more space between us two. I missed sleeping in his embrace, but I got to get used to sleeping with him not next to me for a month unless we sneak to each others room. I felt him breathe and his heart beat, his breathing pattern changing meaning he was now asleep, I smiled as I pressed my lips against his chest before I fell asleep listening to the two different sounds coming from his chest. I heard my alarm going off, I didn't want to get up but I felt Abed slowly and as graceful as he could slide me out of his embrace, walking as light as possible over to my phone turning my alarm off, I knew he knew how, I tried my best not to smile but I couldn't help it.

"You can get up now, I see that smile creeping on your face." Abed said as I heard him walking back, I slowing opened one eye.

"I'm not smiling..."

"Yes you were..." Abed said as he sat on the bedside slowly crawling back in poking at my cheek, "It starts here and ends here..." He said tracing my lips to my other cheek.

"Maybe I am smiling..." I said as he slid back under the covers sliding closer to me.

"Maybe...I think you are..." Abed said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"I am...you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Maybe...what do you have?"

"Cereal...and some frozen waffles...I may have toaster strudels as well..."

"Advertising...I may have something...you want something?"

"Of course..." I said smiling, he rolled out of the bed letting me roll out and stand up next to him. "What sounds more advertising to you?" I asked leading him to my kitchen.

"Toaster strudels...are they the strawberry kind?"

"That they are...the kind that Troy burnt his fingers on..." I said still giggling about that.

"Yeah...he tends to do that...quite often too." Abed said as I could tell he was pondering why this happens as often as it does.

"It's funny but not..." I said as I went up to my freezer pulling out the toaster strudel box, "You want one or two?" I asked curiously.

"May I have two?" He asked.

"No problem..." I said pulling out two popping them into my toaster, I pulled out two more for myself setting them on a paper towel that Abed ripped off for me.

"Is it okay if I turn on the television to see what the traffic and weather is like..."

"If you insist." I said as he walked out turning the television on turning it to the news channel watching as they reported the latest breaking news. His strudels popped out of the toaster, I pulled them out immediately setting them down on another paper towel and sliding mine into the toaster to be heated. "You want the icing on yours?"

"Yeah...I can put it on myself." Abed said setting the remote on the couch beside him before he stood up walking into the kitchen, I handed him the two icing packs for him to put on his two strudels as I leant against the counter waiting for mine to pop out watching them discuss about this land slide in California, the toaster popped up right when Abed finished icing his strudels causing me jump from surprsie. "Did that scare you?" Abed asked.

"No..." I lied glancing over at him then back to my strudels that I was pulling out and quickly dropping onto my paper towel, I ripped open one of my icing packets squirting it in a pattern onto my strudel.

"Riiight...I think your mom texted you this morning..." Abed said.

"Seems like her..." I said as I picked up my toaster strudels walking out setting them on my coffee table, I picked up my phone reading a text from my mom telling me what she would be cooking, I listed them off to Abed.

"Those foods are fine with me, do you guys have tobasco sauce?"

"I'm sure they will...I can ask my mom to have it..." I said as I texted my mom to get tobasco sauce for Abed.

"Do you know what your going to buy today?" Abed asked sitting down watching the news, I sat down beside him pulling my strudels onto my lap.

"Stuff...I figured I'll figure it out when I get there because I don't know what they have nor what kind of deals they have." I said.

"How old is your nephew?" Abed asked.

"4, he'll be 5 in February." I said biting into my strudel.

"He's still young, has he begun to read?"

"In the process of learning how to read..."

"Maybe get him some books..." Abed suggested.

"He's very active so I would also say games...he likes to play outside and at the park..."

"Haven't been to a park in ever..."

"I know...what's your favorite part at the park?" I asked.

"The monkey bars..."

"Those are fun, I love the swings as well..." I said.

"And slides...do they have the twisty kinda at the park near your house?"

"Yep...and yes they have monkey bars too...maybe you can help Joseph with them, he hasn't quite picked them up yet..." I said biting into my strudel and paying attention to the traffic alerts on the news seeing that there was a crash and SIG alert on the one freeway to get to the mall, I was trying to think of another way to get there, I figured wait until we get there because it may be cleared by the time we get there.

"Don't we take that one freeway?" Abed asked after he swallowed his food.

"Yeah, I figured we wait and see if it's still packed or what not, if it's still traffic then I'll take a backroad."

"Do you know a backroad?"

"Yeah...I'm sure I could find one..." I said starting my second strudel, "You want milk?" I asked as they begun the weather report.

"Yes please..." Abed said. I stood up walking over to the kitchen pulling out the milk setting it on the counter, "I can't believe some of these news headlines." Abed said shaking his head as they begun talking a news topic in a city a few hours away.

"Yeah...there are some sick people out there." I said as they talked about a rape and killed victim that was found in a dumpster.

"That there is..." Abed said taking a bite into his strudel, I pulled down two cups pouring milk into each. I put the milk up and carried the two cups to the couch handing him one, he drunk half of it.

"You were thirsty." I said.

"Yeah...thanks..." He said leaning over kissing me gently on the lips, when we broke we were mere inches from each other.

"Your welcome..." I said smiling and chuckling a tad.

"What?" Abed asked.

"You have a milk moustache already..." I said, I turned and laughed even more, but it was cute, he wiped his upper lip with the back of his hand and I could tell he was embarrassed.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, it was cute..." I said leaning over kissing him.

"For you it was...I'm sorry." Abed said being rough on himself.

"Abed...it's cute...it would of been different if you had nasty breath like if you just ate an onion then I'll be grossed out." I said as he shrugged and crumpled up the papertowel after he picked up the last bite of his strudel.

"I'm going to go get somethings to take to the mall with me." Abed said.

"Alright..." I said as I took the last few bites of my strudel, I stood up crumpling my paper towel, I grabbed his paper towel throwing them both away as I followed him to the door.


	48. Shopping Trip Pt 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAYS...I WILL TRY TO START WORKING ON IT MORE OFTEN AND GET TO UPDATING THIS THING...SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME...**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Abed walked out of my dorm room, I went over to my dresser changing my shirt quickly, fixing my hair to look somewhat normal, I applyed deodorant and some perfume that smelt good but nothing fancy. I grabbed my wallet putting it into a small purse since I only needed my wallett, phone and keys today, I slid some gum into the purse because you never know when you'll need that. I slid my arm through the arm slot of the purse resting it on my shoulder, I checked my hair in my small mirror to make sure that it looked fine, I ran my fingers through my hair getting any knots that it got before I readjusted my shirt and pants until it felt comfortable. I pulled my phone back out turning the volume up so if anyone calls that I will hear it, I put it back into my purse and went to the door to go see if Abed was ready, when I got to my dining room table a knock echoed through my room. I knew who it was, I walked over to the door opening it and he was whistling softly to himself.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep..."

"You want a water bottle for the trip?" I asked walking into my kitchen to grab a water bottle for the ride and for our mall trip.

"Yes please." Abed said as I grabbed another one shutting the door, I walked over to the door that Abed was standing in handing him a bottle. "Thanks." Abed said smiling, he moved out of the way allowing me to slide out into the hall beside him. I pulled out my keys, I locked my door and double checked that the door was locked.

"Let's hit the mall..." I said as we walked out of the quiet dormitory, we walked hand and hand to my car. I let go of his hand walking around the car to the drivers side unlocking the doors. I climbed in along with Abed, I made sure everything was adjusted properly to what I needed and I buckled myself up, I made sure he was buckled before I started the car. "Hopefully you don't mind my music..."

"I won't mind..." Abed said as he picked up a few of my CD cases looking at them.

"If you want to change the CD, go ahead, Good Charlotte is in there right now." I said as I slowly and carefully backed out of the spot I was in and drove towards the exit.

"I never really heard of them..." Abed said as he put the cases back.

"I like them, Lindsey got me hooked, she kinda fell out of them..." I said.

"I can just listen..."

"I will play one of my favorites on this CD." I said skipping to my favorite song 'Hold On' as I was at the stop sign. I sung along to the song as I drove towards the mall, and realized that I must of totally embarrassed myself singing along. "Sorry I sung along...I'm totally embarrassed."

"It was cute...plus that is such a cute song..."

"Yeah, all the other ones on this CD is more punkish, upbeat..." I said as I skipped it to my next favorite song.

"It's totally something you can headbang too...it reminds me of Waynes World...only if I had that long of hair." Abed said.

"I LOVE Waynes World..." I said as we went into deep conversations about Waynes World, we talked about Waynes World rest of the way to the mall and I parked as close as I could but it wasn't that close at all. "Why is the mall this crowded on a Thursday?" I asked.

"It's close to Christmas...everyone is rush shopping..."

"Like us?" I asked as I locked the doors via keychain, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his embrace to use body heat.

"Yeah, like us..." Abed said as we walked into the mall, first thing I felt was the instant heat.

"It's SO warm in here..." I said smiling as I unzipped my jacket I had on.

"It's nice...it's better than being outside..." Abed said as we joined hands again walking down the walkway to the map looking at the different stores trying to decide where we wanted to go first.

"Excuse me..." A female lady said as we scooted over so this lady can look at the map with us, I did a double take to realize it was Shirley.

"Shirley?" I asked shocked to see her here.

"Oh, hey guys...what you two doing here?" Shirley asked cheerfully.

"We are here shopping for Christmas presents for each other and my family...we are surprised to see you here, what you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to pick up last minute games for my boys...they think I'm in class, but sh!" She said giggling happily.

"We can help..." Abed offered.

"Nah, but would you mind if I tagged along with you guys?" Shirley asked, I looked at Abed and simply shrugged.

"I don't mind, you?" I asked looking at Abed once again.

"I don't...what store you need to go to?" Abed asked as we turned to look back at the map, I was looking at the different stores not knowing what I needed to go to.

"I need to go to this one and this one maybe..." Shirley said pointing at two spots that were on the other side of the mall.

"We can go with her and stop at the stores in between if needed." I said.

"Sounds good." Shirley said as we all stepped around the poster of the map.

"Which way you need to go?" I asked looking at Shirley as she pointed to the right with her right hand, we nodded and simply started heading in that direction.

"Abed, I didn't know you celebrated Christmas." Shirley said.

"I usually don't...I did when my mom was around...this year I'm celebrating it at Katrina's house..." Abed said.

"He came with me to help pick out things for my family." I said.

"We decided to also buy a couple of gifts for each other." Abed said.

"Thats super sweet...I hope to see you at the little party we are having Friday..." Shirley said.

"I'll try to be there...is there anything I need to bring?" I asked.

"If you want and can bring a dish you always have on the holidays with your family..." Shirley said as we approached Build a Bear, only to have a blonde step in front of us causing us to stop.

"What are you guys doing here?" Britta asked hiding something behind her back.

"Shopping...it is a mall..." I said.

"What are you doing here Britta?" Shirley asked sweetly.

"The same." She said pushing a strand of hair behind ear.

"What's behind your back?" Abed asked pointing to the arm that was wrapped behind her back.

"God...its a bear I made, I was going to donate it to the Toys for Tots..." Britta said pulling the bear from behind her back, it was adorable.

"It's cute..." I said as I grabbed the bear she made, it wore a little firefighters costume and it even had a hose in its paw along with a hat as well.

"Would your nephew like a build a bear?" Abed asked.

"Possibly, we'll come back..." I said as I handed the bear back to Britta.

"Where you guys headed?" Britta asked.

"We are following Shirley." Abed said.

"I have to go down to the toys for tots..." Britta said.

"It's right outside Toys 'R' Us right?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah...you guys going there?" Britta asked.

"Yeah, I have to buy for my boys." Shirley said, I snuggled closer to Abed's embrace as a chill ran up my spine and started walking towards this Toys 'R' Us that they both needed to go to.

"Who are you guys shopping for?" Britta asked.

"My family, and each other." I said.

"You do know you got to split up in order to shop for the other person right?" Britta asked, Abed glanced down at me and I looked up at him from where I was snuggled against him making eye contact smiling.

"We know...but we want to buy for the other people first..." Abed said.

"It's probably the smart thing to do..." Shirley said as I noticed someone sitting at a table filling out paperwork with a letterman jacket from out campus.

"Hey, that guy goes to our college..." I whispered nodding towards the guy, Abed looked.

"Of course he does...it looks like Troy almost..." Abed said cocking his head to the side, as we got closer it oddly did seem more and more like Troy, we were totally oblivious to the conversation at hand Shirley and Britta were having much less did we know if we were included nor did we realize we parted from them heading in the direction of the guy to get a closer look. "Troy?" Abed asked.

"Yeah?" Troy said turning to look up at us, "Oh hey guys...what you doing at the mall?" He said picking up the application putting it behind his back and it sounded as if he was trying to crumple it.

"Shopping, what you doing? What you filling out?" Abed asked trying to look behind Troy's back.

"Nothing..." Troy said.

"Who isn't here today?" Britta asked walking up behind us.

"He's hiding something behind his back..." Abed said.

"Fine...I was filling out an application...I can't stand a month with my parents...I need to find a job to get out of there somehow..." Troy said.

"Put me down as a reference..." Shirley said.

"Where you applying at?" Britta asked.

"Fredricks Hollywood...my dream job." Troy said looking into the distance like he was imaging something.

"Why will they hire you at Fredricks? Aren't most employees female?" I asked.

"So? Doesn't mean I still can't get hired? I can dream right?" Troy said as I rolled my eyes. "Where you guys going?" Troy asked.

"Toys 'R' Us...you want to come too?" Britta asked.

"Sure, they must be hiring especially with the holidays..." Troy said, I didn't have the heart to tell him that every store probably aren't hiring any more for the holidays..

"Alright..." Shirley said, we all headed towards this Toys 'R' Us. "How many other applications did you fill out?"

"I filled out two others..." Troy said.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks...I need something for me to get out of that house." Troy said.

"Understandable." Britta said.

"Is this something I need to look forward to with my kids?" Shirley asked in a worried manner.

"No...not at all." Britta said as we tried to convince her that her kids wouldn't do that, but odds are the kids will want to be out on their own at some point.

"I always love the little display they have set up for Santa...do you guys want to go meet Santa? It'll be a cute little photo to give your parents Katrina..." Shirley said looking towards Abed and I.

"Nah...I'm good...I think I'm a tad too old to see Santa." I said.

"You are never too old for Santa...you just got to believe." Shirley said.

"It may be cute." Abed said looking at me as I broke from his embrace a tad, he unwrapped his arm from me and grasped my hand.

"Nah...I don't think it'll be something my parents would enjoy." I said as we reached the entrance to the line, they had the prices posted.

"It's not that expensive." Shirley said.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Annie asked approaching us in this elf outfit, it was something you weren't used to see Annie wear.

"Whoa Annie...your hot!" Troy said as Annie then tugged at her red skirt.

"I thought you were Jewish." Abed said cocking his head to the side.

"I am...I would wear my menorah costume but I'm not quite done with it yet..." Annie said, "And so far it's really cute and it's quite amazing!" She said all giddy like and twirled the end of a strand of her hair.

"Are they still take applications?" Troy asked.

"Your looking for a job Troy? Of course, we are hiring, and I will put a good word in..." Annie said walking away momentarily then came back with an application. "Here you go, I get off in ten minutes, will you guys wait for me?" Annie asked, we looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, we have no where else to go." Britta said as we went to a table for four, I sat on Abed's lap in hopes that I wasn't squishing him too much and we watched Troy fill out the application.

"Would your parents be upset about this?" Shirley asked.

"Nah...it's not like I'm celebrating Christmas or anything, plus it's not like they will come to this mall or anything." Troy said as he stopped filling it out momentarily then went on to the next question.

"Okay..." Shirley said as we waited patiently for Annie, she walked over still in her elf costume.

"Do you want to change?" Britta asked.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes..." Annie said.

"You going to be okay walking around in that?" I asked standing up from Abed's lap, he stood up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I've walked around this mall plenty of times in this outfit..." Annie said like it was no big deal. "Where we off to?" She asked.

"Toys 'R' Us." Britta said.

"Did you know they are doing Toys For Tots?" Annie asked.

"Thats who I made this bear for." Britta said.

"It's cute..." Annie said reaching for it, we walked behind the four others listening in on their conversations and we reached Toys 'R' Us.

"Let's hope this little girl or boy will enjoy this bear." Britta said leaning into the bin gently setting the bear down instead of just dropping it in.

"I want to donate..." Shirley said.

"I think we all want to." I said as we walked into the store.

"Maybe we can find stuff for Joseph and Amy, maybe not Amy." Abed said.

"How old is Joseph?" Shirley asked.

"About five, or close to being five." I said.

"Okay...let's get cracking..." Troy said as we separated into the different aisles looking and playing with the different toys they had in there. I tested the most toys trying to think what Joseph would like the most, Amy was too small to play with a lot of these toys but it wasn't hard to try. I held at least 5 toys in my arm that I knew Joseph would like and Abed held a leap frog to help teach him how to read along with a book or two, plus I figured when Amy got to that age she can use it as well.

"I got all I need..." I said as we met up with the others near the register, they all had one toy to donate.

"Is all that for Joseph?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Abed you want to grab a toy for Toy for Tots?" I asked as we looked in the areas around us, he grabbed a toy off the shelf that would be good for most ages and put it in the opposing hand as the leap frog.

"You spoil those kids huh?" Britta asked.

"Yep...they are my only niece and nephew, my sister will be the same way when and if I ever had kids." I said glancing at Abed and blushed a tad.

"Your so adorable..." Shirley said pinching my cheeks.

"Okay..." I said a little weirded out but I took it as a compliment, we waited in line behind them since they only had one toy each where as I had like eight things to buy.

"I'll buy half." Abed said.

"Nah, I can't have you buy half." I said.

"Please? If I'm putting my name on it, I want to take some credit for it." Abed said.

"Buy Amy's gifts, and I'll pay for these." I said.

"Deal." Abed said as we made our way up to the counter paying for the toys.

"We also gotta buy gift wrap, tape and such at Wal Mart as well." I said as he took one bag and I took another so we could hold hands walking behind the single filed friends of ours out of the store, we each took a turn putting a toy in the bin and by the time we turned around the 6 foot 5 figured man of Jeff was standing behind us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked.

"Shopping, what are you doing here?" Britta asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shopping..." Jeff said.

"Why are you shopping at Bath and Body Works?" Annie asked getting all of us to look at the bags he was carrying.

"I like their colognes." Jeff said in the know-it-all tone.

"You never wore their cologne before, you always wear axe or tag..." Abed said.

"Yeah..." Britta said.

"Fine...you caught me..." He said letting out a sigh, "I was trying to buy gifts for all of you." Jeff said.

"Jeff..." Shirley said hugging him.

"You do care..." Annie said hugging him as well

"What'd you get me?" Troy asked.

"You got to wait and find out." Jeff said sarcastically.


	49. Shopping Trip Pt 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

"Well, I'm done here..." Britta said.

"Me too..." Shirley said as Troy, Jeff and Annie agreed.

"Where did you all park?" I asked.

"You guys done?" Shirley asked.

"No, but we can stay here, we were going to walk you out to your cars, we will put this up while we are out there." I said.

"Who else do you have to shop for?" Annie asked.

"My parents, sister and bro in law, along with each other." I answered.

"We'll take Abed, you three take Katrina..." Jeff said turning to Britta.

"Deal." Britta said as Annie and Britta grabbed my by the upper arm dragging me from Abed, I turned around to see Abed being turned to walk the other way.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"To buy a gift for Abed, you know what he'll like?" Annie asked.

"I don't know yet...what do you think he'll like?" I asked.

"What if you bought yourself a new outfit..." Britta said.

"Why is buying me a new outfit gonna be a present for him?" I asked confused.

"Just...come with us..." Shirley said as we went into a store that I didn't catch the name of.

"I still don't get how me buying an outfit for myself will be a present to Abed..." I said as I was skimming through a rack of clothes with the three other girls.

"Don't you think maybe you should make yourself look more, don't take this offensively, hotter for your man?" Britta asked leaning onto the rack in front of her.

"No...he thinks I'm beautiful with what I wear." I said.

"See, thats what we are talking about, he is used to seeing you in t-shirts and jeans, you need to surprise him and change your look." Shirley said.

"I don't want to surprise him...I wouldn't even know what he would think is hot..." I said looking back at the clothes on the rack so confused.

"We are here, we know Abed...actually, I don't know either...girls?" Annie asked looking at Shirley and Britta, they exchanged ponderable looks like they were trying to think themselves.

"We will find the perfect outfit." Britta said confidently as they each started pulling out item after item off the shelf and I only had like 3 items compared to where each of them had both arms filled for me to try on. We went to the dressing room area getting a room while they sat on the cushioned bench next to the three-way angled mirror, I looked at the three different piles (one from each girl) and mine was hanging on the door. I started with Britta's pile because her's was closest to the wall and/or door. I found a shirt, bottom and stuff that went with that outfit, it was close to what I wear but not what I would choose. I went through all their clothes that they given me, I never really liked just one thing that they picked out, plus they all favored what they picked out and disagreed with the other persons outfit.

"I still liked the last outfit." Annie said when I walked out wearing a plaid shirt, tight pair of jeans, and heels that Britta had picked out.

"Honestly, I think those outfits are too hot for Abed." Shirley said.

"Can I try on the outfit I picked out?" I asked as they continued bickering with each other about what which outfit they liked better, I went back into the dressing room looking at my outfit and realized it was too me, I looked through the pile of clothes I had and shoes they had gotten me from the store finding one article from each that they had picked out, I walked out wearing a gray skirt that went to my knees with a red plaid shirt, the sleeves looked as if they were rolled up and buttoned to my shoulder to the sleeves ended mid-upper arm and I slid my feet into a pair of silver converse shoes. I pulled my hair out from under the shirt and walked out of the dressing room getting them to finally shutting up.

"That's not half bad..." Shirley said as Annie and Britta nodded in agreement, I smiled as I twirled but yet I didn't know how much I liked it so I walked up to the mirror looking at my reflection and it wasn't bad but wasn't me, nor did I think Abed would like it.

"Abed would love it!" Annie said happily.

"I'll think about it..." I said as I walked between Shirley and Britta back to the dressing room, I started changing back to my regular attire when a knock came to the door and I responded with, "yes?"

"We are going to go find more clothes for you to try on." Britta said as I sighed.

"Okay..." I said not wanting to try anymore on, I was done so I stepped out of the dressing room and snuck out of the store without seeing me and headed towards where I split from Abed. Thank god I did because some of the things I saw them grabbing was NOT me, like they had plaid corset tops and skirts shorter than the knee and such. As I started approaching Toys 'R' Us, I saw Abed walking towards me as well, which was odd.

**Abed's Point of View-**

Jeff and Troy grabbed me dragging me one way, I turned to see Katrina being pulled the opposite way, I slightly waved before I turned to face the way we were going.

"Where we going?" I asked as they let go of me.

"Shopping for Katrina, what do you have in mind for her?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know... maybe something like a backpack to hold her school work and script...she likes the classic movies, maybe buy her a collection of all the classics, yeah..." I said.

"Abed, she's a chick...she doesn't want a backpack nor a collection of movie classics for Christmas..." Troy said.

"Riiight...what does she want?" I asked confused.

"What about a romantic dinner date? Get you a new outfit that is really nice and buy her a gift card to her favorite nice restaurant." Jeff suggested.

"Do girls like that?" I asked.

"Yes...girls like things to be romantic, I'm sure you have done your share of romantic things..." Troy said.

"I have...but I don't know what restaurant she likes nor is romantic..." I said, Jeff wrapped his arm me pulling me closer to his embrace.

"And thats why Troy and I are here to help you pick out something less...that and pick out the perfect restaurant for Katrina." Jeff said smiling as I simply nodded, I trust them to know what Katrina would like and followed them into a store I have never been in before, I caught a price tag and my eyes grew big.

"I don't have this kinda money." I said.

"I got it, no worries..." Jeff said giving me a reassuring wink, they handed me bunch of clothes for me to go try on and needless to say they weren't me and didn't like them much.

"You sure this is me?" I asked coming out in a pair of black slacks, with a baby blue long sleeve button up shirt with a black vest over it. It was defiantly a good match together but I think it was too not me.

"Yeah, but I think the pants are too loose, I think you should go with the jeans." Jeff said.

"But jeans are nice...if they are going somewhere romantic, he needs to wear the black slacks." Troy said as they started arguing over what was better, the black slacks or the jeans and personally I thought they were both good. I switched back to my regular clothes and snuck out of there without them noticing while they were still arguing. I walked back towards Toys 'R' Us pondering what Katrina would really want, I don't think me buying a brand new outfit would be a good present for her. Buying clothes for myself will be a good present for myself and clothes is just a thing, if I wanted to buy clothes for her then I would buy clothes that she will wear not me. As I walked pondering what she may want and in hopes that Jeff and Troy don't run after me, I looked ahead of me besides my feet seeing Katrina heading in my direction as well, I'm only assuming it didn't go that well either with her. I stopped in front of her, it was quiet for a while as we stood there facing each other not knowing what to say but yet just standing with each other we knew what the other person wanted to say.

**Katina's Point of View-**

I stopped in front of Abed shoving my hands in my pockets not knowing what to say, but it seemed like we didn't have to say anything and I can already tell he didn't have a good time with the guys.

"It didn't go well did it?" I asked sheepishly looking at our feet.

"Nope...only assuming it was the same with you?" Abed asked.

"No...you want to go shopping together?" I asked.

"I saw a Sam Goody down there, they sell movies and CDs." Abed said.

"Perfect." I said smiling as I stepped beside him and he pulled my hand out of my pocket so we could walk with our hands interlaced together.

"What were you guys looking at to make it go horribly?"

"I didn't say it was horrible...it was just not a good time...they were arguing all the time about something I wasn't really sure I wanted to buy..."

"Same here..."

"No...it can't be that stupid as mine." I said.

"They were fighting over what type of clothes I was going to buy..."

"Same here...but it was for me to wear, which honestly I don't think would be a real gift to you because how is buying me a new outfit a present to you?" I asked.

"True..."

"If I wanted a new outfit I would of bought it for myself not as a gift to you..." I said as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my body pulling me closer to him.

"Did you like those clothes?" Abed asked.

"Some of it was cute, the last outfit I had on was defiantly cute then they all started arguing what part of it was cuter and went to search for more clothes." I said

"Yeah...I just didn't think the clothes they picked out was me, you know and I'm sorry that I can't dress like them." Abed said, I stopped and turned to face him.

"Abed, you don't have to dress like them...I like the way you dress normally, I like you for you..." I said cupping his face to make him look at me

"But don't you like the way that Troy or Jeff dress? They dress much...hipper than I do." Abed said looking over his clothes.

"Yes they do dress hipper and Jeff dresses much more high class, thats for sure but clothes is just a want and an item that doesn't have meaning, I want you to dress and express yourself through your clothes, I love you no matter how you decide to dress..."

"What if I decide to dress all goth? Yeah...I can be like Criss Angel, maybe I can be all magical like he is in his show..." Abed said excitedly.

"Sure...if you want to dress like that Abed..." I said kinda of weirded out that he may want to dress goth, we turned and headed towards the store, "You watch Criss Angel?" I asked more in shock.

"I watch everything and anything..." Abed said as I simply nodded.

"Do you own a lot of show's series? I mean, you can't ALWAYS be in your dorm watching the television..."

"Not really, I record a lot of it on VHS and when I come home I change them out but lately haven't been keeping up on them."

"Sorry..." I said feeling like I was responsible for that.

"It's not your fault...I wouldn't give up time with you for anything..." Abed said.

"What if we start watching more television together?" I asked as I saw him smile.

"Yeah...that will be great..." Abed said as he turned me to face the Sam Goody, "I think this will be heaven to buy your brother in law, they have A LOT of Scarface things, unsure of football things for your dad." Abed said.

"We can try..." I said as we walked into the store separating, I walked over to one side seeing multiple Scarface things unsure of what Daniel has so I called Lindsey naming off what they have narrowing it down to three items, I went with this nifty thing that was a Scarface bobblehead but yet the gun dispensed Pez candy when you pushed in the triggar. I then began looking around for other members of my family, I found a set of Paula Dean's show with a recipe book and that will be great for my mom. They didn't have anything my dad would like, my sister would like a few things but didn't want to get her DVDs because I wanted to get something that is more her and she probably have limited time now with Amy being home and Joseph is a handful. I met up with Abed and he didn't have anything in his hands, "Hey..." I said, he turned around to face me.

"What you getting?" Abed asked stepping to stand beside me.

"I thought this was neat, it's a bobble head but yet it dispenses Pez candy..." I said demonstrating it.

"Thats neat and Daniel will enjoy that, along with Joseph, I'm sure he will love the candy..." Abed said.

"And, this is for my mom, it's Paula Dean's episodes and it comes with a cook book."

"Cool, you see anything for you dad or sister?"

"Nope..." I said as he nodded, we went up to the counter and paid for them, at least they are done, I just really need to buy for my dad, my sister and niece. Abed took the Sam Goody bags and allowed me to carry the Toys R Us bags, I pulled out my phone realizing it is now 12:30. "You hungry?" I asked as we stopped right in front of the store.

"Yeah, there is a pretzel place across the way..." Abed said pointing to the pretzel place.

"You okay with them?" I asked, he nodded. We walked across the width of the mall to the pretzel place waiting in line to buy our pretzels, Abed paid for our drinks and our two different cups of pretzel bites, we liked two different kinds of cheese on ours so that was how we could tell the difference. We went and sat on the edge of the fountain watching the millions of people that was out shopping speeding by us. "I promised myself I would never wait this close to Christmas but it has to be done..." I said dipping a pretzel into the cheese.

"Yep, people get crazy this time of year...I just don't get why people don't buy their presents throughout the year..." Abed asked cocking his head to the side after he popped a pretzel bite into his mouth.

"It's a good idea, but what if by the time the holidays come around they don't like that thing anymore or grew out of it but yet if you buy it at least you won't forget it when it comes to shopping for the holidays."

"Yeah, it may be an issue if they stop liking that thing...but it is defiantly simpler to spread it throughout the year..." Abed said.

"My mom vows not to do that ever again...she did that one year, then she forgot where she hid all of them when the holidy hit, she went out bought double everything and needless to say we got double everything, she didn't have the reciepts PLUS it was too late to return any of them."

"That sucks..." Abed said as we both laughed at my moms blonde moment.

"It was a good Christmas though...we ended up giving the extra set to the homeless shelter that was down town, we went there to help serve Christmas dinner that year, and it was heartbreaking to see kids that were my age or younger there..." I said remembering that night, it was saddening and I couldn't even eat my next pretzel.

"That is sad...how old were you that year?" Abed asked curiously.

"I was 7, I will never forget that year, I got Malibu barbie AND Prom Queen barbie plus I got the summer vacation house that came with the convertable...I was upset because the homeless shelter got one too but my mom put me in time out in front of everyone then I realized that these people needed it more than I did..." I said then I ate the pretzel.

"Its tough...you were only 7 and it's hard to comprehend things, you were learning different things about the world." Abed said.

"Yeah, and I made friends with a few of the kids there...My mom would take me over there every night so I could play with them...not even a month after Christmas the one girl died from pneumonia..." I said fighting back tears, "It scared the hell out of me...I never wanted to make friends again, I was too afraid I will kill them again, I was convinced I killed her..."

"That is funny..." Abed said.

"Oh my god, there you are!" Britta exclaimed as the whole group ran up to us out of breath, they were trying to catch their breaths as we just stared at them.

"OOOHHH Pretzal Bites..." Troy said stealing one from Abed's cup.


	50. Shopping Trip Pt 3

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, STARTED MY FIRST SEMESTER OF COLLEGE, BUT STARTING THE FEBRUARY 3RD MY COLLEGE SCHEDULE SHOULD BE LOOSER FOR ME TO BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE, SO EXPECT MORE FREQUENT UPDATES.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I looked over the group of Abed's friends that was standing in front of us, they looked obviously worried about us and out of breath.

"Sorry about that...I didn't really enjoy seeing you guys fight and Abed and I talked about it, we would rather NOT buy outfits for ourselves, it's not really a gift that we want to give each other." I said.

"It's understandable...but next time, please tell us that your leaving..." Jeff said.

"You weren't really listening though..." Abed said.

"We weren't really listening either..." Shirley said disappointed in herself.

"It's okay...we shouldn't of left without telling you..." I said.

"What do you say we help you with who you have left?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah..." Abed said as he stood up and we grabbed our pretzels that weren't even half eaten, we walked over to the trash can and Troy stopped us.

"Hey hey hey, I like pretzels..." He said grabbing both cups from us and started eating them as he walked away.

"Okay..." I said as we walked over to the group again after throwing away our cheese and drinks.

"Who do you have left?" Annie asked.

"I bought my mom and brother in law something, so I need to buy something for my sister and my dad..." I said.

"What do you have in mind for them?" Britta asked.

"I don't know..." I said honestly.

"What does your dad like?"

"Sports..." I said.

"There is a sports memeorbilia store on the other side of the mall...it may be a little pricey though." Jeff said.

"I'll find something that isn't..." I said as I wrapped my arms around Abed's arm cuddling against it as we followed Jeff to this store.

"What'd you buy your mom and brother in law?" Britta asked.

"I got my mom Paula Dean's recipe book along with a season of her show and I got my brother in law a bobble head of Scarface that is also a Pez dispenser." I said.

"That sounds awesome!" Troy said as he was mid-bite of a pretzel.

"He's one of those people." Britta said rolling her eyes.

"What is one of those people?" I asked.

"Those people that is obsessed with Scarface..." Britta said.

"Its a good movie..." Jeff defended.

"Figures you'll be one of those obsessed fans..." Britta said as those two started shooting shots at each other, everyone just ignored them and kept quiet.

"Can you two keep quiet for at least another hour or so until we finish this shopping so we all could go home?" Shirley asked in a mild loud voice.

"Sorry..." Britta and Jeff said in unison.

"What team does you like?" Troy asked.

"He LOVES the Oakland Raiders." I said.

"Boo! It's all about the 49ers." Troy said.

"Don't tell my dad..." I said as we walked into the store separating amongst the store searching for anything for Oakland Raiders, I was bouncing around the most because everyone was calling my name for me to come look at an item they had found that was related to the Oakland Raiders, and alot of the items were single players and honestly I didn't know my dads favorite player nor was I going to call and ask. "Which player is the most popular?" I asked look to Troy.

"Um...I don't really follow them..." Troy said, I simply walked past him and just looked at everything around me seeing if there was anything that wasn't revolved around one player and all I found was a jersey that didn't have any last name on it and the numbers 00, and it was only $30, it was quite out of my idea of how much I wanted to spend but it was something. I grabbed it and took it up to the counter as the others were playing around with the other merchandise, mainly bobbleheads and I don't get how those are entertaining. I purchased the jersey and walked up to the group that were trying to make all the bobble heads bobble at the same time.

"We ready to go?" I asked.

"Did you find something?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah..." I said nodding, I led them out of the store and we crowded the entrance.

"What does your sister want?" Annie asked.

"I don't know..." I said trying to think of what to get my sister, "Maybe I will get her some bath stuff or something to help her relax, I mean with two kids and her husband working she has a lot of work to do around the house so maybe something for her relax when she can." I said.

"You can buy her gift cards to a spa to get massages, her hair and nails down and such..." Annie suggested.

"That might be the best...and offer my babysitting services..." I said.

"Our babysitting services...I'll help babysit." Abed said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good luck with that..." Jeff said as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"I guess we are done then..." I said.

"Okay...I'm parked out by the GameStop." Jeff said.

"I'm parked by the theater." Annie said.

"Me too..." Shirley said.

"We are over by Claires..." I said.

"Me too..." Britta said.

"I'm through Dillards." Troy said as we all separated into our groups of where we were parked.

"You guys are going to be busy wrapping..." Britta said.

"Yeah, but there are two of us wrapping so hopefully it won't take too long..." I said letting out a big sigh thinking about how much wrapping we have left, and I haven't evern bought Abed's gift yet.

"I love the wrapping part, it's the shopping part that kills me." Britta said.

"Yeah, I always tend to spend way too much." I said.

"Exactly...but I think that's in the girls nature to shop til they drop." Britta said as we walked across the mall to our parking lot and separate to head to our two different cars.

"We forgot to separate to buy our own gifts..." I said once Britta got out of ear range.

"I know...I was going to wait until Britta leaves and put these bags up to go back into the mall to separate so we can buy our gifts for each other without their help." Abed said.

"Smart thinking." I said as we got to my car, I unlocked the trunk pulling it open and setting the gifts into the trunk.

"Where are you going to buy the gift card for your sister?" Abed asked.

"I may buy it at Wal-Mart or at the place in here..." I said as we slammed the trunk shut, we turned around to see Britta pull out of her parking spot and watched her drive off so we headed back towards the mall. "You have any ideas of what you want to get me?" I asked.

"No idea...but I'm sure I could find something." Abed said smiling causing me to smile.

"Same here..." I said as we walked down to where the map was, we looked over it and at the placement of the stores, I was trying to think of what stores MAY have something to get Abed.

"I get this side and you get this side?" Abed asked splitting the mall in half from where we were, I looked at what stores I had and figured that I could find something for him and I nodded in agreement.

"When do you want to meet back here?" I asked.

"An hour?" Abed asked.

"That sounds good." I said as we gently pecked each other on the lips before we separated going to the two different ways trying to find something each other would like. I stopped by the little spa type place they had, I looked at the name and thought about if there was one near where she lived but I haven't been to her house since we helped her move. I walked in and all I could do was ask them, even though I should be shopping for Abed instead of getting my sisters. I went up to the counter and waited for someone to come up from what they were doing.

"Sorry for the wait, how may I help you?" She asked.

"It's okay...curious, do you have one in Colorado Springs?" I asked curiously.

"Our closest one to Colorado Springs is about 30 minutes out of Colorado Springs, is that okay?" She said.

"Yeah, do you do gift cards?" I asked.

"Yep, how much do you want on there?" She asked, I looked at the listing of prices and for what, I added all the things I would think my sister would like and rounded up a dollar for tax.

"Um, put $40 on there." I said as I went to my purse pulling out my wallet handing her my credit card, nothing like spending money. We exchanged things until I was able to slide my credit card AND her gift card into my purse, I headed out and down the way I was heading until I found a store that I wanted to hit, it was like Sam Goody but not, it was more dorkish, it had more Star Wars, Stargate, and sci-fi type stuff in there and I figured that WAS Abed. I went in looking at all the different memoribilla and things they had for the different types of sci-fi movies, but I didn't know what he would like. I found these dolls that were still in their boxes from KickPuncher and it was DEFIANTLY a collectible, and I don't ever remember seeing these in his dorm, so I don't think he has anything like this. I picked it up and just stared at it, I made sure it was a perfect replica and not a fake, and it wasn't a fake, that was for sure. I carried it over to the counter and purchased it, I was worried it was a fake considering how cheap it was but I didn't know how much I would expect something like that to run for anyway. I walked out and I thought to myself, how am I going to hide this from him? It says on the bag where I bought it and nor could I carry it outside the bag, I just gotta trust him not to look at the bag and I can wrap it later. I wrapped the plastic bag around it until I ran out of plastic and you can barely see what it was. I walked back to where we were supposed to meet waiting next to the map until he arrived, I would of left but I didn't want to leave and him arrive. I would wander into the stores nearby and just skimmed over what they had, then I would come back for a few moments then wandered into another one. Abed finally showed up to the map, and we both smiled when we made eye contact. "I'm ready..." I said.

"What about your sister?" Abed asked.

"I got it...I got her a gift card to a spa, the one here has a branch off store near where she lives so that shall work." I said.

"Okay..." Abed said as we grasped each other hands heading towards the door.

"Wal Mart is next on the agenda." I said as we walked through the two automatic doors.

"All we have to buy for is Amy right?" Abed asked.

"Yeah, and I have one more gift to buy you..." I said honestly.

"Same here..." Abed said as we looked both ways before we crossed the street heading into the maze of cars to ours trying not to get hit, we put our bags in the trunk with the others before we climbed into the front two seats.

"Trying to think if there is anything else I need at Wal Mart." I said as I stared the car trying to think what exactly I needed.

"Gifts for Amy and each other, I was going to buy some food to cook tonight..." Abed said.

"I may buy some travel size things and food to take on our long trips." I said as I found my way out of the mall and on the right way to Wal Mart.

"Okay..."

"I can just wing it..." I said as we just listened to the Good Charlotte CD that just started over again from the beginning, and I drove us over to the Wal Mart racking my brain trying to think what to get Abed at Wal Mart, I'm pretty sure he is thinking something pretty similar to that with me.


	51. Shopping Trip Pt 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I pulled into the parking lot of Wal Mart going up and down the lanes of spots finding one finally and turned the car off.

"Let's hope this is a quick trip." I said as I went to climb out, I waited until Abed got out before I locked the doors and started to walk around the car meeting Abed on his side.

"Yeah, it seems busy, I can only imagine that it's going to get more busy." Abed said which I nodded in agreement. We walked into the store, Abed broke our linked hands so he could go grab a cart for us to put our things in and I pushed the kids seat out and set my purse in it attaching it to the cart with the strap.

"We need wrapping supplies...I knew I forgot about something." I said as we walked through the second set of doors seeing the holiday stuff in front, we walked past them and went to the right, we looked down each aisle to see if we needed anything in those aisles, I found the aisle that had the travel sized items in them, I went down the aisle to the end of it where the items were, I grabbed the travel sized shampoo, conditioner, tooth paste, mouth wash, body wash, and such that I needed. "What ones do you like?" I asked as I set mine into the cart, I looked at Abed and he skimmed over what I grabbed looked over the selection of the mini supplies grabbing what he liked out of what they had putting them in the cart.

"I usually bring the big versions of those." Abed said.

"I do too, but with my family, its very confusing and a pain, plus I'm sure my sister will hog the whole shower with her things, trust me."

"Oh..."

"And just letting you know, that it will probably be a loud house especially since I don't know what kind of baby Amy is." I said as we went around the corner and up the next aisle to get back to the main walk way.

"I don't mind..." Abed said as we turned left when we made it to the main walkway, we ended up at the holiday stuff finding cheap wrapping paper, and tape, we both had scissors that we needed for our school work and we figured we could just make name tags with paper or construction paper that I had at my dorm. We then headed over to the baby section to find things to buy Amy since she will only be 1-2 months old. We looked through the clothes picking out a couple outfits for her, then we bought a few bibs, bottles, towels, baby wipes and binky's for her. We couldn't really find any toys that she may like considering she is still so very young, we went over to the boy section looking at the clothes that a 4-5 year old could wear. "What does he like?" Abed asked as we looked over the different clothes.

"He likes his cartoons, so something like this Ben 10 or Phineas and Ferb shirt he will like, but he also likes sports like his dad."

"What team?" Abed asked.

"I don't know what team he likes, he does watch wrestling and MMA with his dad, needless to say Lindsey doesn't like it much but he is a daddy's boy." I said as I found a few MMA and wrestling shirts that he will fit.

"Do you encourage it?" Abed asked.

"I haven't watched it per say, but he is a boy, it's only natural that he would like some sort of sport even if it is wrestling or MMA." I said as I picked up one of the wrestling shirts, I didn't know who the stars were, I just looked at the difference between the red and blue shirt, I went with the blue since that seemed more like something he would like. "He's done..." I said, I led our way out of the section and headed to the food section that was right next to the clothes section.

"You want to get the food now? Why don't we split up now?" Abed asked as we stopped.

"I can't really buy your gift right now, I can't put it in the cart much less would I be able to check out right now." I said.

"True...what do you have in mind?" Abed asked.

"I think we should go get the food, take it out to the car then come back in then split up." I said.

"We could do that..." Abed said shrugging, we went over to the food section, I let him lead since I didn't know what he would need for this dish he was making, all I know is that it was going to be chicken of some sort. I watched him find what he needed, it seemed like a few vegetables, spices and chicken which looked like it might make a good dish, I grabbed a few snacks for our trips while he was looking through things trying to find the right ones. "That is the last ingriediant." Abed said setting a thing of tomatoes into the cart.

"Alright...it looks like it'll be a good dish." I said truthfully.

"It's not as spicy as most dishes but it will give you a taste of how spicy it may get."

"I told you to bring on the spice." I said as we made our way to the front seeing how long those lines were. "I'm starting to regret my decision about coming back in due to these lines..." I said stopping to the side.

"What do you suggest?" Abed asked.

"Go get another cart..."

"Why?"

"We are going to separate these things to what you will buy and what I will buy then we can go our different ways and then go into different lines so we only have to wait in these lines once."

"Seems smart." Abed said as he went out to where the carts were grabbing one and came back to where I was, we went through the contents in my cart separating into what he will buy and I would buy, then we separated going two different ways, and honestly I had no idea what else to get him. I decided to go to the electronics to view the cameras, yeah it may be expensive but it's worth a shot. I looked over the different cameras they had that he may like and the cheapest one they had was $60, but it looked like that was a good price for a camera like that, and I had an employee grab it for me and I put it in the cart for me to purchase up front with the other things. I looked in every aisle that I passed to make sure that Abed wasn't anywhere in sight so he couldn't see what I had gotten him. I waited in the long line, it seemed like the shortest at the time but it is only my luck that I get in the shortest line but it ends up longer because the people in front of me don't understand how to check out or the clerk did something stupid. I patiently waited, I kept looking around to see if I saw him in any lanes nearby or if he was already checked out waiting for me, I was hoping that he wasn't waiting on me because I don't need him to see me put his gift up on the check out lane. I was happy because I got to be the next person in line, I started putting my things up on the check out lane, when I finished putting the last item on the lane I stood up searching the lanes that I was facing seeing Abed at least five lanes down paying right now, lets hope he gets done and comes over here while I'm paying for it and it's already put in my cart. I tried to quicken the process as much as I could when it got to be my turn as I watch him slowly put things into his cart, I watched as he looked around for me, I waved trying to get his attention, he nodded and headed towards me but stopped and sat on a bench that was between us waiting for me to finish purchasing my things. I paid for my things, I finished loading up my cart and headed towards Abed who sat there patiently.

"Ready to go?" I asked trying not to look in his cart to get a hint of what he got me.

"Yep." Abed said standing up, we pushed our carts side by side towards the door we faced.

"We parked on this side or the other side?" I asked looking at what was surrounding this entrance trying to see if it looked familiar.

"I'm not sure..." Abed said turning to look at the other end of the store to see if the other end looked familiar.

"I'm sure we can find it...I have an alarm keychain." I said as we walked out the exit to the parking lot, we stopped outside the door before we walked out into the street so I could dig out my keys, and I pushed the unlock buttons but it didn't work because we weren't close. I scanned over the parking lot finding a blue BMW Bug like mine, so I led Abed towards that way in hopes that my unlock button would work. "I think that BMW is mine..." I said as Abed simply nodded as he just casually walked with me. As we got closer, I tried the button yet again and it went off which I end up squealing from happiness that it worked.

"What was that?" Abed asked curiously.

"I squeal when I get too happy." I said embarrassed a tad, I opened the trunk looking at the bags from the mall, I pulled out the bags from the trunk moving them to the back seat so we could set those bags in the trunk and I knew which bag had my gift because Abed turned his back to me as he picked it up and bent over it trying to hide it with his body as he tried to hide it under other bags so I couldn't see it, what he doesn't know is I hid his in the back seat with the other bags. I smiled at his protectiveness, but it was cute as he looked back at me in the process of it, I pushed my cart back so I can shut the door when he stepped out from under the door, he reached up helping me slam the door. "Race you." I said smiling at him, we both jogged a little before we jumped up onto the back of the cart riding it as much as we could then would run a tad more then jump back up onto the cart, I've never seen Abed laugh as much as he did. We stepped off our carts when we approached the cart return pushing them roughly into the return so it will go over the metal bar on the cement.

"Do you do that every time?" Abed asked after he let out his last laugh.

"Yeah...but I do it because I'm lazy and don't want to walk that much..." I said honestly.

"I've never done that before...it's quite adventurous..."

"That isn't that adventurous..." I said as we separated onto the two different sides of my car.

"It was to me..." Abed said getting me to smile and chuckle to myself, I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the drivers seat slamming the door shut when I was fully into the car.

"You sure you got all the ingriediants you need?" I asked double checking as I was buckling my seat belt.

"Yep, I am pretty sure of it..." Abed said.

"I'll wrap your presents while your cooking..." I said.

"I'll cook in my dorm, since I know for a fact I have all the proper cookware for this dish."

"Didn't realize that there was special cookware..." I said not thinking that there should be any special cookware besides pots and pans.

"It doesn't but I don't know what type or sized pots and pans you have, I know I have the right sized ones..."

"Okay..." I said, at least I'll be able to wrap his gifts without worrying about him being able to see it over my shoulder.

"I can wrap your gifts at my apartment when your making dessert..."

"I'm making dessert?"

"Yep..." Abed said smiling.

"Great...its going to be a last minute dessert, you know that right?"

"Yeah...it was great seeing you sweat though…I wasn't expecting you to make dessert…I was going to take you out to Baskin Robbins if it'll be open when we finish…." Abed said as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye seeing him stare out the passenger side window.

"That will be great Abed…but after how much we spent today, I don't think we should…." I said honestly.

"Your probably right…." Abed said as I made the last turn into our dormitory parking lot trying to find a spot since someone had taken my spot when I pulled out. I found one that was at least in the second row of cars which isn't bad for the dorms.


	52. Dinner

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES AND WHEN I DO UPDATE THERE ARE LESSER CHAPTERS, MY LIFE HAS GOTTEN AHEAD OF ME, DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE IS BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT ASAP.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Abed and I climbed out of the car, Abed walked around to the trunk pulling the trunk door open as I leant into my car pulling bags from the back seat out.

"I got all the food..." Abed said as I slammed the door shut, I looked and saw that he was struggling to shut the trunk door.

"I got it..." I said as he put his hands down.

"You sure?" Abed asked and I nodded, he headed towards the door leading into the dormitory as I slammed the trunk shut, I struggled to pull out my keys locking the car by the keychain. I walked into the dormitory seeing Abed pushing his dorm room open, I walked past his room unlocking my dorm and I walked into my dorm setting the bags onto the table making sure none will fall over. I set my purse down on one of the chairs, I turned around to head back out to my car seeing Abed in the doorway getting me to jump in my skin throwing a hand over my heart gasping.

"You scared me..." I said.

"Sorry...I was just about to knock...I was thinking wrap your gifts before I cook dinner so it won't be left unwrapped and open for you to see..."

"Alright, then that will give me time to wrap my families..." I said as I headed towards him grabbing the door knob with one hand pulling it shut as we walked out of the doorway grabbing hands walking back out the dorms.

"We have to split the wrapping supplies then."

"That will be no problem..." I said as we walked up to my car unlocking it by keychain, Abed pulled the trunk open to the very few bags left, he grabbed half and I grabbed the other half, I slammed the trunk shut and we both walked back to my room setting the bags on the ground around the table. "Okay, we have three rolls of wrapping paper, you only need one right?" I asked as I pulled out one roll of wrapping paper to hand him.

"Yeah, that will be too much..." Abed said as I then pulled out a thing of tape for him to use.

"You have scissors right?"

"Yeah..." Abed said as I handed him the tape and wrapping paper, "I'll be back when I get done..."

"No rush..." I said as he walked out of my dorm closing the door behind him, I pulled out my phone calling my mom to tell her that everyone is shopped for and plans have been made but I got voicemail, "Mom, it's Katrina...Abed and I just finished shopping for gifts and plans have been made, so expect us there...guess I'll talk to you later..." I said hanging up, I looked at all the different bags pulling out each item separating them into by whose gift they are, I begun with Abeds gifts and didn't even bother look at the time, I just needed to finish this wrapping. I took a few small breaks to go to the bathroom and get a drink, but just focused on wrapping. About an hour and half later, I heard a knock on the door and I went to the door looking through the peep hole seeing Abed holding a pan, I immediately opened the door letting him bring it in.

"There is a couple more things left in my dorm..." Abed said as he carried the pan into the kitchen setting it on the stove top.

"Take your time..." I said holding the door open for him, I just let it stay open as I started clearing the table of what I was working on and went into the kitchen pulling open the one cupboard I keep the table clothes and real dishes. I pulled out my favorite table cloth, it was a navy blue and I have had it for years, I unfolded it as I walked over to the table pulling it across the table when Abed walked in with another bowl in his hands setting it on the counter. "How many more dishes?"

"One, the salad dish...but I got to add a few more ingrediants to it..."

"Okay...it'll give me time to set the table..." I said as I stepped in front of him pulling him for a kiss before he left my room, I walked over to the cupboard grabbing the dishes carrying them over to the table setting two table settings, which included a plate and a bowl, even though they were an orangish-yellow instead of blue but still, and I took the other two settings back to the cupboard grabbing my silverware, I went and grabbed papertowels, napkins were the only thing I lacked in my settings. I folded the papertowels setting them to the left of the settings organizing the silverware the way my mom taught me and took the rest of the silverware to the cupboard grabbing two wine type glasses taking them to the table setting them to the right of the setting. I then went back to the cupboard pulling out a vase and fake flowers I had on the bottom shelf organizing the flowers to look half way decent. I went back into the kitchen pulling out a picther filling it half fill with water, I poured some fruit punch mix in stirring it, then I poured some of it into an ice tray, and stuck some tooth picks in the water, I slid it into the freezer to freeze.

"Whoa, it's nice in here..." Abed said walking in with the salad bowl.

"Thanks...my mom insisted that I take a set with me for 'special' occasions, and I honestly didn't want to because I didn't understand what would be a special occasion while I was living here..." I said honestly as I carried the pitcher over to the table pouring some into each glass.

"It did come in handy though..." Abed said as he set the salad bowl next to the other two dishes.

"You were definitly busy...thanks sweetie." I said as I walked over to him watching him take the tinfoil off the two pans.

"You want to bring me the plates and/or bowls..." Abed said as I grabbed the plates first, he dished out from each pan onto each plate, I carried those back to the table and brought the bowls with me so he can fill the bowls with salad. "I don't have any dressing..." Abed said.

"I may have some..." I said as I set the bowls down going to my fridge seeing only Italian, "I have italian dressing..." I said as I pulled it out carrying it over to where he was still standing.

"That is fine..." Abed said as I poured some in both of our bowls and carried it with me over to the table.

"This looks delicious." I said sitting down in the seat next to Abed.

"I hope you like it..." Abed said as I smiled.

"I'm sure I will...is this your favorite dish?" I asked as I started eating at the salad.

"It's one of my favorites...my dad ALWAYS cooks this when I come home, so its either like it or go hungry..."

"Your dad is big on his ways then..."

"Yeah, everything must be his way kinda."

"Is that why your going to take over his business?" I asked as I lowered the fork after I bit off the food.

"Yeah...but I got a solid future though..."

"If that's what you want to do..." I said.

"Would you encourage me to do the things I would really want to do if its not that?"

"Yeah...you encourage and support me with this acting thing right?"

"Yeah..."

"I want you to be happy..." I said as he just smiled and we continued eating.

"I finished your wrapping, it is horrible because I could never wrap..."

"I bet it isn't that horrible..." I said.

"Its horrible..."

"It's the thought that matters..." I said, he smiled as we worked on eating our salads not talking much when we finished we set our bowls aside. "What is in this?"

"It's chicken...you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of..." I said poking at it worried that I may not like it.

"It just has a mixture of ingrediants plus with one special ingrediant that only I add, my dad doesn't but I put it on after I dish it out onto my plate."

"I'm trusting you..." I said as I cut a piece off onto my fork and took a bite.

"How you like it?" Abed asked in anticpation.

"Its great..." I said covering mouth since I was still chewing it.

"Glad you like it...if you can handle this, you can most likely handle what my dad will cook..."

"Won't he cook more spicy things?"

"He may, but I don't know if he will, if I find out what he cooks ahead time if it's spicy I'll let you know..." Abed said as he then took a bite out of his.

"Thanks...does your dad like you to help him cook?" I asked.

"My dad, not really...he doesn't mind a few extra hands helping him out but he can be very particular..."

"Which we all can be, especially over something we love to do..."

"Yeah, I know you said your mom is that way, not to bother her when she's cooking."

"Yes she is...she's the queen of the bee's when she's cooking...I tend to try to think of any possible excuse to get out of there..." I said laughing and Abed laughed as well.

"Your mom is a good lady though..."

"You say that now..."

"She most be if she raised you...and I'm only assuming by this tableware that she wants it to be set and perfect."

"Yeah, that is why she's only been to my dorm once, because she will have a fit." I said.

"Yeah..." Abed said as we just made small talk as we continued eating our meal.

"Thanks for dinner Abed." I said when we finished our dinner, I slid out of my seat picking up my plate and bowl as he did the same.

"No problem." Abed said smiling as we carried the stuff over to the sink.


	53. Cleaning Up Dinner

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

"I gotta wash these dishes..." I said as I reached to the cupboards above the sink to pull down the dish towels and soap.

"I'll dry..." Abed said.

"You did enough...why don't you go grab your wrapping paper and your pajamas for the night as I work on these?" I asked as I pulled out a sponge from the drawer below the sink.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, what you want to do with the left overs?" I asked.

"You can either throw them away or put them in the fridge to heat up for lunch tomorrow."

"I'll put them in the fridge..." I said as I pulled out a few containers putting the left overs into containers setting them on the counter as I could continue working on the dishes.

"I'm going to go get your presents and my pajamas." Abed said.

"Or you can wait until I finish these dishes so you can take them back to your dorm..." I said smiling as I set the one pan into the opposing sink for it to dry while I wash the rest.

"I can just leave them here for the night and take them over in the morning..." Abed said as he leant against the cupboard beside me, I dropped the dish I was washing turning to look at him.

"Well okay...thanks for dinner..." I said kissing him on the lips smiling immediately afterwards.

"I am glad you enjoyed it...I'll be back..." Abed said as he turned around walking towards my door as I worked on washing the dishes, which I figured I need to get used to since I'll probably end up doing them at my parents house. I finished the last pan before Abed came back with the presents.

"You can set those on one of the chairs, don't put them on the table until I clear it rest of the way." I said as I glanced over before I picked up the salad bowl.

"Okay, I will clear it and wash it for you." Abed said as he removed the vase and the flowers from the table.

"They go in the top cabinet right there..." I said pointing really quickly, he went to the cupboard finding a spot for the vase and the flowers. I then started washing the actual dishes, Abed walked over standing beside me until I noticed him. "Yes?" I asked without looking at him.

"Do you have a spare sponge to wash your table with?" Abed asked.

"Yeah..." I said pulling out another sponge and the wood duster spray I use.

"Thanks..." Abed said as he kissed me on the cheek as I continued doing the dishes, I finished washing the dishes just as Abed put the tablecloth folded up into the cabinet and the table AND chairs were dusted.

"Phew...now that we are sweating from working, I got kool-aid popsicles..." I said as I went to the freezer pulling them out, there were way too many for us two but it's something always good to keep in the freezer.

"Hmm..." Abed said as I broke two of the them out handing him one and put the other in my mouth.

"Hopefully you like fruit punch." I said as I put the ice tray back into the freezer.

"I love it...how many presents did you get done?" Abed asked.

"Not a lot...I have Daniels, half of Amy's and half of Joseph's left." I said as I led him over to where the presents were, Abed grabbed the ones he wrapped putting them next to the ones I already wrapped.

"Alright, let's get wrapping." Abed said as we both sat indian style on the ground working together to wrap the rest of these presents and labeling them.

"Next year, I am NOT spending this much..." I said as I placed the last name tag on the last present.

"Good idea..." Abed said as he got up and helped me up to my feet.

"I know I shouldn't be tired but I'm tired..." I said as I stretched and yawned.

"Me too..." Abed said as I pulled a pair of pajamas down from my closet, we turned our backs to each other before we started changing. I climbed onto the bottom bunk sliding in to where my back was hitting the wall then Abed climbed in beside me. Abed extended his arm out pulling me into his embrace, I rested my hand on his tank top covered chest, and I snuggled my head onto his shoulder. "Good night...and I love you..." Abed said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too...and good night..." I said smiling as I slowly fell asleep listening to his breathing patterns.


	54. Doctors Appointment

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-The Day Before Winter Break-Katrina's Point of View-**

Abed and I packed our bags last night for our month break at our parents houses, we helped each other decide what would be appropiate with the other person's parents. Abed helped me with what to do with my science final today, Abed stayed the night last night but he already left for the day to go to the study group and take his last final. I started cooking cinnamon rolls for the study group party since that is a tradition my family has had for years. Every morning on Christmas, my mom made cinnamon rolls for us to eat around our fire lit chimney before we opened any presents plus cinnamon rolls are never bad things. As they were in the oven, I started putting a few small things into my suitcase for the trip, like my small shower supplies and my smell and look good stuff in my bag. I grabbed my script putting it in my bag as well, because I need to rehearse but I need to be careful not to let my parents nor Abed's dad read it. I figured to take the stuff out to the car to start loading it up so tomorrow when we hit the road it won't have to be an early morning lugging things back and forth, I at least took my stuff out to the car only to load his stuff up tomorrow. When I came back the timer was going off, I pulled the cinnamon rolls out, I put the frosting on top for it to melt onto the cinnamon rolls as I went to do my final. I left going to do my final, as I was in my final I was so nervous that I would mess it up, when I was doing it by myself I looked up to see the time and I saw Abed and Troy in the doorway. I smiled when I saw them, Abed gave me two thumbs up and Troy just waved a ridiculous amount then they decided to do the escalator and the elevator thing that they have been trying to perfect, needless to say it got me to relax. I then saw Jeff walk into the door area grabbing them by the shirt dragging them by smiling as he did so. I finished the project and on time, I am just now worried that I did it incorrectly more than finishing it on time. I headed out of the class room heading over to the campus clinic to see if I can get a walk-in appointment. I went into the clinic and no other student's were there, which is rare, and I was able to get right on in.

"Katrina, what brought you here?" The doctor asked.

"I was hoping that I could get on birth control...I'm not currently sexually active and not looking at becoming active for a while, but I have a serious boyfriend and it may get more serious, I want to start taking it now so if it ever got to that point then I would have birth control already in my system." I blantantly said.

"Okay...well there is also other protection too...I will give you pamphlets on that along with a few condoms as well...but in order to get you on birth control, I have to do a pap smear and a breast exam." The doctor said as she pulled out a paper gown I had to change into as she went and got a few things along with putting in the order and putting the package together. I changed into the paper gown, and needless to say it was uncomfortable but I had to learn how to grow comfortable with my body. She came back but she first knocked on the door to make sure I was ready.

"Come in." I said, she came in with a set of stir ups, she attached them to the bed and I arranged my body to where my legs can rest on them, and she pulled out gloves.

"Is this your first examination?"

"Yes..." I said, I was shaking from nervousness.

"I could tell..." She said as she did the examination let me move to a sitting position and she did the breast exam. "Okay, I'm done and you can change back into your clothes." She said leaving the room so I could change back into my clothes which I gladly did. I waited for her to come back, and she did with another knock.

"Come in..." I said as she came in and sat on the rolling chair.

"Well, you look fine and your prescription should be ready momentarily at the pharmacy. If you have any troubles with the medicine, come back to me. You know how it works?"

"I believe so..."

"You have to take one a day, about the same time, you have one hour freebie either way, as long as it is about the same time, you can not wait a whole day then take two pills. I suggest to take it at a time you KNOW you will be up and will remember to take it until you get in the habit of taking it. There may be some side effects, if they get too serious, stop taking them and come back, we will try to find an alternative. I only prescriped three months worth of birth control, so in three months make an appointment and I will do another exam on you to get another refill. Also, here is a pamphlet about safe sex, I hope you will read it to yourself and a few condoms for you and your boyfriend, these ones are not faulty like the ones from the STD fair, I promise you."

"Okay...thank you so much..." I said smiling as she handed it to me in a brown bag and the paper for my prescription to give the pharmacy when I got over there.

"No problem, see you in three months." She said as she opened the door for me and I walked out going towards the pharmacy and walked into the pharmacy handing the only person there my presciption.

"Okie dokie...here you go, did she go over the procedures with you on this?" He asked.

"Yes sir..." I said as he handed me the three packs, then handed me the same things she gave me in the appointment. I headed out of the hospital heading towards the dorm to grab the cinnamon rolls and head back to the library to meet the group. When I got to my dorm, I saw that it was now 5 PM and I decided to take the first pill of my birth control, I figured I will be up by 5 and I will be eating dinner at 6 most of the time, all as fails I can push it back to 6, I decided just to put the pills in my purse and try to sneak it while at the library. I put a cover over the cinnamon rolls in hopes to keep them somewhat more warm and to make sure nothing falls into them. I made sure I had everything, I headed out of the dorm locking up and made my way to the library, I just noticed how empty it has gotten.


	55. Christmas Party

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I got to the library, I went in through the back because I assumed the front would be locked and the back of the library is left unlocked for the janitors and night classes that need to use the computers. I went into the study group area seeing a Christmas tree nicely decorated along with Shirley singing some song with the rest gathered around her, she was kinda beat up and everyone turned to look at me when they heard the door shut and I realized everyone was beat up.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" I asked concerned, I set down my container with rest of the food walking closer.

"I told you Jeff had a fight..." Abed said.

"You said Jeff, you didn't say all of you...you guys okay? There's a first aide kit just..." I said being interrupted.

"We're fine..." Jeff said smiling.

"Come sit..." Abed said as he patted his lap, I walked over and sat in/on his lap, I sat mostly on the chair that was available between his legs and on his lap when there wasn't room, I leant back into his embrace as he handed me a candy cane to suck on. I grabbed it and was fumbling with the wrapper when Shirley continued singing Christmas songs. Abed kissed my neck and I smelt the peppermint in his breath, he wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my hips holding me on his lap. I couldn't help but to smile, it was good times and Shirley had such a good voice.

"That is all I know..." Shirley said a few songs later.

"Okay, who is hungry and thirsty?" Jeff asked as he stood up grabbing the bottle of apple cidar popping it open, we all eagerly trying to get some into glasses we grabbed off the table.

"Cheers to spending our first major holiday together!" Britta said as we all lifted our glassses up clinging them together.

"What'd you bring?" Shirley asked me.

"Cinnamon rolls..." I said as Abed wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip pulling me closer to his embrace, I just smiled.

"Cinnamon rolls? How is that a traditional dish?" Troy asked confused as he headed to his chair to eat some food.

"My family, every year on Christmas we run downstairs in our pajamas and my mom makes Cinnamon Rolls for breakfast, we then would light a log in the chimney and just relax before we went crazy on opening presents." I said as I just let them find their seats, I saw Shirley moving food over from the other table, I started helping her along with moving plates and silverware over.

"I'll move so you could sit next to Abed..." Britta said moving to the empty chair next to Jeff so I could sit beside Abed.

"Thanks Britta." I said as I pulled the seat out and closer to Abed, I sat down scooting closer to the table, I pulled my purse onto my lap pulling out the birth control trying to hide it by the table so others won't see, I popped one into my mouth and swallowed it without a drink.

"Your on medicine?" Annie asked concerned.

"No...I went to the doctors today, she put me on an antibiotic for a sore throat. She said nothing to worry about and it's not contagious." I lied and I look over to Abed and he knew what it was.

"Oh...okay...that's good." Britta said as we passed the dishes around the table putting some on our plates, I usually eat with my left hand which is weird for a person that is usually a right handed person so I rested my hand on top of Abed's interlocking our fingers together.

"What is everyones plans this break?" I asked curiously.

"I'm spending it with my cats..." Britta said.

"Not spending time on the campus, that's for sure..." Jeff said.

"Working or trying to find work..." Troy said.

"I'm spending time with my kids." Shirley said.

"I'm working and spending time with family." Annie said.

"I'm spending time with kids and my grandkids..." Pierce said as it all seemed pretty much the same.

"Sounds lovely." I said as I took a bite of something I didn't know what it was, but I figured to try it because you never know. It seemed fine, and we all chatted about things, it was nice to get to know Abed's friends and they really took me in as another one of them. After I finished eating, I couldn't help but to stay and continue laughing at the stories being told or things we were talking about. Abed let go of my hand wrapping it around me, and I leant into him to be closer.

"It's getting late, huh?" Jeff asked looking at his watch.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"It's already dark outside..." Jeff said sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out.

"What time is it?" Annie asked standing up grabbing peoples plates to throw away.

"It's 9ish...I can't believe we have been here so long!" Jeff said.

"I guess we all need to get going...we are leaving early in the morning for the 6 hour drive to Abed's house." I said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, we all have long days ahead of us..." Jeff said as he stood up.

"I don't want to say good-bye yet..." Shirley said.

"Well, we have too...it's only for a month..." Britta said.

"I know, I'm going to miss everyone..." Shirley said.

"We will all miss you too..." Annie said as we all took our turns giving out hugs, they were even hugging me which I was surprised and we all went out the back way since the front door was locked long time ago. We separated outside the library going different ways, Abed pulled me into his embrace to use body heat to warm up because it was colder than usual.

"That wasn't an antibiotic was it?" Abed asked as we both were carrying dirty dishes.

"No...it was birth control." I said honestly.

"That is what I thought...that is good..."

"Yeah...I'm pretty much packed for the trip, I even put the stuff in the trunk so we didn't have to get up as early to pack up the car."

"I will put my stuff into the trunk when we get back so we don't have to worry about that."

"Okay...I will pack the snacks and such in the morning after we eat breakfast or pack our breakfast to go..."

"That sounds good...how'd your science final go?"

"Good...I think I did well but still unsure if I did as good as I think I did." I said as I looked over at him for a moment.

"I think you did great."

"I don't see you grading my work." I said laughing a little.

"No, but I'm sure you will get an A anyway." Abed said as he kissed the side of my head.

"Thanks for the support." I said as I snuggled closer to him as we came around the last corner to the dorms. "It seems like everyone has already gone." I said.

"Probably, most people did their finals earlier in the week and could leave sooner." Abed said as we walked into the dorms and it looked like an empty ghost town. I unlocked my dorm and went inside setting the dirty dish in the sink. "Let me go get my bags..." Abed said setting his dish on the counter, I grabbed it and put it in the sink with mine to wash after I put my things down. I put my keys in my purse and set them on the table and went back to the sink turning the hot water on. Abed came back in with his suitcase and a duffel, I'm assuming one bag for each house which I did as well.

"My keys are in my purse." I said as he walked over to my purse pulling them out.

"Which one is it?" He asked as I described the key to him and walked out, I trust him with my keys. I worked at the dishes and he came back setting my keys back into my purse. "Are you washing my dish?" Abed asked walking over to me.

"Why?" I asked smiling and not looking at him, he stepped behind me resting his hands on my hips.

"Because it's my dish and I should be washing it."

"Get used to it...I do dishes at my parents house." I said as he kissed my neck.

"Let me dry them then." He said.

"There is a dish towel in the cupboard above." I said as he reached into the opened cupboard pulling one down and I handed him the now clean dish, he started drying them. Afterwards, we put the stuff back up in the cupboard and I was tired, I turned around leaning against the sink. "I'm tired, I don't know about you."

"I am too...I need to charge my phone as well tonight if thats okay."

"It's fine...what time do we want to get up in the morning?" I asked.

"I was thinking leave by noon to get there by dinner." Abed said as he stepped over my feet and was leaning forward on his hands that was on each side of me.

"Sounds good...want to get up at 10, that will give us two hours to pack snacks, grab something to eat and head out." I said.

"Yep..." Abed said as he kissed me passionately on the lips, I let out a soft moan into his lips without even realizing I did so and we broke the kiss.

"I guess it's time for bed..." I said kinda embarrassed as I stood up without bumping into him, I walked out of the kitchen and over to where my phone charger was plugging it into my phone, I set the alarm real quick and headed towards my closet to change, Abed stepped into my way.

"What's wrong?" Abed asked.

"Nothing..." I said not looking up into his eyes, I stepped to the left and he did so too.

"Yes there is, your not looking at me..."

"Nothing..." I said turning around and headed towards the bed, I just figured I will sleep in my clothes, I climbed into the bed and scooted closer to the wall.

"I'm not going to get in bed until you tell me what is wrong..." Abed said.

"Fine...I'm embarrassed about the soft moan that I escaped during the kiss..." I said rolling over to face the wall so I couldn't see him and he couldn't see how red I had gotten. I felt him sit on the bed, I could feel him getting comfortable and I then felt his arms snaking around my body, the one that was sliding under my body felt the oddest. "What you doing?" I asked squirming a bit.

"Wrapping my arms around you..." He said as he pulled me closer to his embrace, I was a perfect fit to his body laying like this. He ran his fingers through my hair a little bit and he whispered into my ear, "I thought it was cute..." He said before he kissed just below my ear and rested his head against the back of mine to try and get comfortable, I just smiled because it was cute and I just let those words ring through my head until I was able to slowly fall asleep in happiness.


	56. Chapter 56

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I slept peacefully until my alarm began to ring at the designated time, I felt Abed rolling out of the bed and heard him walking to my phone.

"How do you turn this thing...oh..." Abed said as I heard him shut the alarm off, I could tell he was trying to be sneaky. I barely opened my one eye watching him pulling on a new outfit that he had brought over. I just watched to see what he was going to do, he walked into the kitchen as he was pulling his shirt over his head. The moment he started opening cupboards I sat up and opened my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed, men do that all the time for the girlfriends right?"

"On mothers day...it's fine Abed...it was a cute idea..." I said as I slid out of the bed and started walking over to the kitchen.

"I'll cook breakfast, you can go get changed..." Abed said as I leant against the counter.

"Okay...don't make too much of a mess." I said as I stood on my tip toes kissing him on the lips gently. I walked over to my dresser pulling out a new outfit to go change into along with my bag of look and smell good things. I walked out of the apartment heading down the hallway to the bathroom, I changed and did everything as quick as I could to go back and help Abed with breakfast. I picked up all my things heading back to my dorm and I could smell the french toast seeping from below my door. I opened the door and he was just now finishing it, I didn't realize I took that long. "Wow..." I just said in shock at what I'm seeing.

"You like?" Abed asked as he put the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Yeah...thank you Abed..." I said as he carried out the plate with multiple french toasts to the table setting it in the center.

"I just gotta grab our plates and such..." Abed said as I went to put my stuff away as he was setting the table. I came back sitting down in the chair next to Abed as he set the syrup down as he was sitting.

"Thank you Abed for making breakfast..." I said smiling.

"Your welcome..." He said smiling, we each grabbed two pieces of French toast to eat, and we both ate slowly but yet fast because we had to pack snacks and get on the road.

"How'd you sleep last night?" I asked curiously.

"Good...how'd you sleep?" Abed asked.

"Great...I can't wait to get this drive over with."

"Yeah...I hope we don't have to make a lot of stops..."

"I'm used to long drives, I just think the only stops will be when I need to fill up the car with gas and if we use the bathroom when we make those stops, we will be better off." I said taking a bite.

"Yeah, that is the smart thing to do..." Abed said as we made small talk as we continued eating our breakfast.

"Anything I need to know before I go into your house?" I asked.

"Be nice and always offer help, that will win my dad over. He hates when he has to tell you something to do or telling you to do it twice. Make sure your bed is made every morning."

"Okay, notes taken." I said as I stood up taking the plates out to the kitchen and quickly washed them as Abed was washing off the table.

"Anything I can do?" Abed asked.

"Um...I was thinking, we can just buy snacks at the gas station, can you take the presents out to the car?" I asked.

"Sure..." He said as he grabbed my chin turning my head gently to kiss me. "I love you..." He said after we broke the kiss.

"I love you too." I said smiling as he smiled back, he turned around heading towards the pile of presents picking some up.

"Where are your keys?" Abed asked.

"In my purse like always...it should be...um..." I said looking around the apartment trying to remember where I put my purse, "Oh, look next to my dresser..." I said as he walked over to my dresser.

"Yep, it was on top of your dresser." Abed said as he fumbled with the zipper and pulled the keys out of it as he picked some of the presents up carrying them towards the door. After a few trips to and from my car I have had all the dishes washed and drying them now to be put away. "The presents are all packed, you almost done?" Abed asked.

"Yep, drying them right now..." I said as I picked up the first dish to dry as Abed came over picking up another dish and grabbed another towel to help me dry the dishes, then it became me putting them away as he dried them because he didn't remember where he got everything from. "Okay, we can get out of here..." I said as I dried my hands, folded the towel putting it back along with the towel Abed had and he handed me my keys. I went and grabbed my purse making sure that I had everything, Abed grabbed his phone and phone charger as I grabbed mine as well, we then headed of the dorm locking it one last time.


	57. Chapter 57

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Abed and I headed out of the dormitory seeing only five cars still in the parking lot, that was including mine.

"I need to go get gas for my car first things first." I said.

"Okay..." Abed said as we walked over to my car, I unlocked the doors and we climbed into the two front seats.

"I'm hoping if I feel it up now, that it'll be enough gas to get us there." I said as I set my purse behind his seat.

"Okay, while your pumping gas, I will go in and get some snacks?" Abed said unsure.

"If you want..." I said buckling up and started the car, I waited until he buckled up before I started pulling out of the parking spot. I drove to the driveway out to the main road, I was unsure which way would be faster or had the cheapest gas station, I went to the right since that way I figured had more gas station options than the other way.

"Why we going this way?" Abed asked.

"This way has more gas station options and these gas stations are closer to the highways."

"Okay..." Abed said.

"Since your the passenger, you can be the DJ..." I said as Abed grabbed the CD booklet I had going through it and changed the CD to a mix CD that I didn't mark. "I have no idea what is on this CD." I said wondering to myself what was on it, when the first song started I had no idea what that song was. "I don't know this song..." I said.

"I know it...I made a special CD for us to listen to...these are all love songs that Jeff suggested..." Abed said.

"You snuck this in here?"

"Yeah...are you mad?"

"No, I think it's cute..." I said as I let go of the wheel with one hand and and grabbed his hand with it as I drove down the empty road to the next intersection where all the gas stations were. I listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing, it was cute that Abed made this for me and the fact that it's all love songs makes it even more cuter. I pulled into a gas station that looked to be the cheapest, I climbed out grabbing my purse as I climbed out.

"What do you want to snack on?" Abed asked.

"Um...a Mountain Dew and a bag of trail mix?"

"Okay..." Abed said heading into the gas station as I started pumping gas, he came back out and asked "What type of trail mix, there is so many different ones..."

"Mountain Trail mix, it has peanuts, almonds, raisins, and M & M's." I answered as he went back into the gas station as I finished filling up the tank, I made sure I filled it to the very top because I want it as full as it can be so I can push it as far as I can go. I pulled out the pump and closed the gas tank, I climbed back into the car and waited for Abed to come back with the snacks. Abed climbed in with a bag, he pulled out my Moutain Dew setting it in the cup holder closest to me and he pulled out a Pepsi for him.

"You want your trail mix?" Abed asked as he wasn't sure to pull it out or not.

"Hold onto it for now." I said as I locked the doors then buckled up, I started the car and headed out of the gas station. "You want to call your dad and tell him we are on our way?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Abed said as he pulled out his phone calling his dad as I got onto the freeway, needless to say the highways were very touch and go, they were clear for the most part but sometimes it did get congested, you had to suspect that with it being this time and it was mainly around shopping areas and campuses. Abed and I found ways to keep ourselves distracted for the drive, I made good time and got us there about 5:45, 15 minutes less than how long it was supposed to be and I think I would of been there sooner if it wasn't for the traffic.

"God! That was some trip..." I said.

"You have two weeks until the next one..." Abed said as he leaned over kissing me on the lips.

"That I do..." I said smiling as I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed out of the car. I slammed the door behind me walking to the trunk pulling it open while Abed got out of the car, I pulled out my suitcase and reached in to grab his but he stopped me.

"I got it." He said as he pulled his out, I then started to shuffle through the presents grabbing one of his and he did the same. "Hide it in your bag somewhere." Abed said as I opened my bag sliding it into my suitcase and zipped it back up before I slammed the trunk door shut. I climbed onto the sidewalk beside Abed and we walked hand and hand up to his house. His house was nice looking, I haven't seen the inside but I bet it looks better. We walked up to the door, Abed unlocked it with his house keys and pushed it open. "Dad, we're home!" Abed yelled throughout the house, I walked in and I hit the wall of something that smelt amazing, it smelt like dinner which made me more hungry than I was.

"Smells like he's cooking dinner." I said.

"Abed?" A male voice said as a man walked around the wall that I'm guessing is dividing the kitchen from the living room.

"Dad, this is Katrina." Abed said.

"Hi Mr. Nadir." I said stepping forward sticking my hand out to shake his, he just looked at my hand and looked back at me.

"Is this the girl you told me you were bringing over?" He asked.

"Yeah...she's my girlfriend." Abed said.

"Well then, let me show you your room, Abed you know where your room is..." Mr. Nadir said as he led me to my room. "Here is your room, my room is right next door, Abed is across the hall, your and Abed's bathroom is the next door down from Abed's room. There is spare towels in there for you, you and him are not allowed to stay in each others room and you are to be in bed by 10 PM. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good...now I have to go finish dinner, you may unpack." He said as he left the room with the door open, "This door is to remain open unless if you are changing or at night when your asleep if need be." He said as he continued walking out, I nodded as I pulled my suitcase on the bed looking around the room and it was pretty basic.

"Hey..." Abed said as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey..." I said smiling as he came in standing beside me.

"Sorry about my dad, but he is kinda..."

"Strict, it's cool...I would rather him be strict than free willing." I said smiling as I opened my suitcase.

"Dinner should be ready soon, you don't have time to unpack right now...don't forget your pill..." Abed said as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks..." I said as he looked back at me smiling and continued on his way, I started unpacking what I could until Mr. Nadir came back to inform me dinner was ready. I walked out to the table set for four, I sat down between Mr. Nadir and Abed since that was the only option, and I started to eat after the prayer. The dinner was very awkward and no one knew what to say.

"I have work tomorrow, can you two hold the fort down? I'm trusting you two..." Mr. Nadir said.

"Yeah, no problem..." I said.

"You have a car, right?" Mr. Nadir asked.

"Yes sir..." I said trying so hard not to say a sarcastic remark back to that.

"Would you guys like to go grocery shopping for me tomorrow? I will leave you guys cash and a shopping list." Mr. Nadir said.

"Okay..." I said as we finished dinner quietly, then we rinsed our plates off and put them in the dish washer, then it was us sitting in the living room watching 'Wheel of Forunate' and 'Jeopardy' until 9 PM.

"Time for bed kids...remember to set your alarms for 6 AM..." Mr. Nadir said as he turned the television off, we all got up walking to the bedrooms and I walked into mine, I stopped turning to look at Abed who was leaning against his door staring at me as well smiling and I smiled at him, this was going to be hard to sleep without being in his arms.

"Good night." Abed said.

"Good night, I love you." I said.

"Love you too." Abed said as I stepped into the room closing it behind me, I changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into the bed with a magazine I had packed, I turned on the lamp trying to read the one section that was something along the lines of '99 tips on sex' or something dealing with that, I figured might as well read it if it may help me with that scene. I was just about to finish the list when I heard a knock at the door, I quickly turned the light off and threw the magazine into the nightstand, I laid down to pretend I was asleep and didn't say anything. The door slowly opened and closed moments after, I slowly watched as a dark figure came into the room. "Katrina?" Abed whispered.

"Abed, we are going to get in trouble." I said.

"No we aren't, can you not hear my dad snoring away over there...set your alarm a few moments before 6 and I will sneak back to my room." Abed said as he climbed into the bed with me, it sounded good. He climbed under the covers with me and we snuggled close to each other. "What were you reading?" Abed asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Your lamp was on, I could tell..."

"A magazine." I said as he left it at that, we both fell asleep snuggled to each other. I, unforunately, forgot to change the alarm and was woken up when his dad came into the room screaming.

"Out of the bed now!" He yelled and turned the lights on quickly, I was still mid-conscious when I realized Abed's arms were still wrapped around me, I quickly jumped up from the bed.

"I swear to you, we didn't do anything Mr. Nadir." I said.

"I can only make my assumptions, especially with this magazine." Mr. Nadir said holding up the magazine that says the article on the cover.

"Sir, we didn't do anything, if we did do something you would hear it..." I said.

"Dad, we didn't do anything..."

"I don't care if you did or didn't, but as punishment for the next two weeks you both must jog with me every morning and must keep up to me." Mr. Nadir said, which can be good and bad. Abed and I got up and changed into something that was appropiate for running, I stretched a little while we were waiting on Mr. Nadir.

"Why were you reading that magazine?" Abed asked curiously.

"I figured that it would help with that scene coming up...and in case we..." I said stopping myself and just continued my stretches.

"We ready?" Mr. Nadir asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I followed Mr. Nadir out of the house and couldn't even look at Abed, I made sure that I was ahead of Abed or Mr. Nadir was between us, that was a good 2-3 mile run each way, I'm surprised I made it that far.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower up for work, you guys need to shower too...and I'll leave cash and a list of things for you guys to get at the store." Mr. Nadir said heading into his room and I headed back to my room to get things together for my shower, I turned around to head to the bathroom and Abed was in the doorframe.

"You can't be in my room." I said.

"I'm not in your room, I'm still in the hallway technically...back to what you were saying earlier?"

"About what?" I asked playing stupid.

"About that magazine, in case we..." Abed asked following me to the bathroom.

"In case we want to play monopoly." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"Liar...in case we have..." Abed started when I shut the door in his face and I locked it, I don't know if I'm ready to talk about us having sex yet, I love him but I don't know if I'm ultimately ready. I started the shower and took my time to get ready and showering took the longest just to clear my head and think things through. After I got out of the shower and dressed, I went back to my room where Abed was sitting on the bed reading through the magazine.

"Abed!" I said loud enough.

"My dad's gone...you think your ready?" Abed asked.

"I don't know...I never really thought about it until I got this script, now I'm on the pill, I keep thinking about that scene and worried that I won't be any good at that particular scene. I keep wondering if I do have...I will be able to tell what emotion will be going through the room at the time and going through me at the time...but yet I don't think I'm ultimately ready to go through with it." I said honestly.

"Okay...can you just be honest with me...if you are having thoughts dealing with subjects like this, will you please involve me in on them? I'm not your puppet...nor do I know what your thinking or feeling until you tell me." Abed said as he stood up wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Okay...I'm sorry..." I said as I rested my hands on his chest, I reached up and kissed him gently. "That run really makes you energized and ready for the day huh?" I asked.

"Yep..." Abed said.


	58. Chapter 58

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**************A/N: I JUST RECENTLY GOT A JOB, I GET MY WORK SCHEDULE TOMORROW SO HOPEFULLY I WOULD HAVE TIME TO CONTINUE TO WORK ON THIS STORY, I WILL FIND TIME TO DO SO AND PLEASE BARE WITH ME UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE.**

**2 Weeks Later-**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Mr. Nadir had finally gotten around and became more accustomed to me being around, he has actually enjoyed my company. Abed and I weren't able to celebrate Christmas, but we knew that we can celebrate it bigger at my parents house. Mr. Nadir gave Abed $100 for a present from last month from their tradition, and he gave me a picture frame to hang in my room because he felt bad if he didn't give me something. I hugged him good-bye and Abed said his good-byes to him before we took the 10 hour trip to my house on New Years day, which is bad but good, I didn't know which way the traffic would be the worse but my parents knew we were coming. Abed and I kept each other good company throughout the bumpy ride, it ended up taking us 15 hours to get to my house and luckily my sister was still up when we got there. She let us into the house and we walked in being greeted by Joseph who ran into my arms.

"Mom and Dad are already asleep upstairs, apparently tomorrow is the big celebration so mom was really worried you guys wouldn't make it." Lindsey said.

"We made it...Lindsey, Daniel, Joseph, this is Abed, Abed this is Lindsey, Daniel and Joseph, of course the little cute baby girl is Amy." I said.

"I'm cute and little too!" Joseph said.

"That you are...shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"He didn't want to sleep until his aunt Katrina got here..." Lindsey said.

"I guess it's bed time then..." I said tickling Joseph's stomach.

"You just got here though." Joseph said.

"We have all day tomorrow though." I said.

"I can't wait..." Joseph said as I put him down and he ran over to his Buzz Lightyear sleeping bag climbing in it.

"Where's everyone sleeping?" I asked.

"You and I are staying in your room, Daniel and the kids are down here, Abed you get my room." Lindsey said.

"Um, they can take your room, I'm just one person...I don't want to put anyone out." Abed said.

"Your not putting us out, there wasn't enough room for Amy's crib in my room." Lindsey said.

"Okay..." Abed said.

"Goodnight everyone..." I said as I led Abed up the stairs to the two bedrooms, "That is my parent's room, that is Lindsey's room, this is my room, the guest bathroom is right there and there is also one downstairs as well, wait we have a guest bedroom down stairs too...one moment." I said going downstairs leaving Abed there. "Lindsey, why can't they stay in the guest room?" I asked.

"Because that is where the 'presents' are and we will move in there tomorrow." Lindsey said.

"Oh..." I said as I headed back upstairs, "Anyway, there is no limit of how late you want to sleep in, the main alarm is Joseph or Amy, whenever he comes in and jumps on you or whenever Amy wakes you up with her crys. As for towels, they are in these cupboards just grab one, none are specifically anyones..."

"Sounds simple..." Abed said.

"Good night...I love you!" I said hugging him and kissing him on the lips, I gently slipped my tongue into his mouth and his tongue danced with mine, we started making out until Lindsey walked upstairs.

"Need a room much?" Lindsey asked walking into the room behind me, we stopped immediately wiping our mouths.

"Good night, I love you!" Abed said as we both smiled before we went into the two different rooms.

"Really Lindsey? You had to ruin the moment?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't the one making out in the hallway..."

"Whatever...can we not fight these two weeks?"

"Sure...so, tell me all that I need to catch up on." Lindsey said as she plopped on the bed filing her nails, I set my stuff down and flopped on the bed next to her. I told her all about Abed and I, I showed her the script and even talked about the sex scene, she even gave me tips and helped me feel more comfortable about the situation. We eventually fell asleep at 1 AM and I was woken up by Abed shaking me.

"Katrina, it's time to wake up..." Abed said softly.

"I'm up, what time is it?" I asked sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"It's 10 AM...I don't want to go down to your living room by myself." Abed said as I noticed he was already dressed.

"You could of woren your pajamas down there and they wouldn't of cared." I said.

"I know...but I'm not comfortable yet."

"Okay, well good morning." I said leaning forward kissing him on the lips, "I do smell cinnamon rolls..." I said as Abed stood up to allow me to get up and I got up, we walked out of the room leaving the door open as he let me lead him downstairs to the living room where my whole family was watching the new 'Grinch Who Stole Christmas' on DVD. "Good morning." I said as cheerfully as I could, everyone turned around and my parents stood up walking around the couch hugging me first.

"Glad you were able to make it...you must be Abed." My mom said.

"Yes ma'am." Abed said.

"Don't call ma'am, you can call me mom..."

"Don't call her mom..." I said as my mom gave me a dirty look as my mom hugged him and my dad shook his hand.

"You can call me Matt." My dad said.

"Sit, sit...I will get you guys a cinnamon roll, I hope you guys are hungry." My mom said as Abed sat in the only chair left and I sat on his lap. My mom came over handing us each a cinnamon roll and we ate it while watching the movie, it was nice being a part of a family like this, and watching Joseph playing with his new sister was adorable. "Katrina, why don't you go get dressed so we can begin the presents?" My mom asked as I was just finishing my cinnamon rolls, I nodded as I stood up grabbing Abed's plate and took them out to the sink washing them and ran upstairs changing into clothes, I didn't feel like showering yet. I grabbed my keys and Abed's gift going back downstairs, Abed saw me and went with me back out to the car grabbing the multiple gifts carrying them back inside.

"You guys were busy..." Daniel said as we walked around the couch putting them under the mini-tree that was set up.

"Yeah..." I said.

"I get to be Santa!" My dad said as he stood up walking over to the pile of presents passing out each present individual to where each person had at least 2-3 in their lap, the kids had more obviously. We each started opening them at the same time, needless to say I enjoyed my presents a lot. I got a collection of all the classic movies on DVD instead of VHS and I got an hand made heart shaped pillow with a picture of Abed and I inserted into a picture frame thing that was attached to it, I got new clothes from my parents, I got a mini laptop from my sister to take to set and Joseph got me a key chain with a film roll on it. Abed was so happy he got a new camera and yet shocked that I was able to get it.

"Okay, hand me your wrapping paper!" My mom said walking around collecting all the paper to recycle. "I'm going to start dinner, Katrina and Lindsey, you guys want to help?" My mom asked.

"I want Katrina to take me to the park..." Joseph said with a pout on.

"Okay, Katrina you want to take him to the park?" Lindsey asked, I nodded.

"Abed, you want to come to test your camera?" I asked, Abed nodded and stood up leaving his presents where they were. I picked Joseph up and hung onto Abed's hand with the other hand. Joseph talked the whole way to the park about Amy and how happy he was he was now a bigger brother. When we got to the park, I put Joseph down to let him run around and go to what he wanted to do first, he went to the spider-web thing, he enjoyed that because he could hang upside down. Abed and I joined him in that, I'm such a kid sometimes but Abed joined in too so I'm not that much of a kid as he is, we climbed to the top and Joseph climbed up after us.

"I'm afraid to go down..." Joseph said looking down.

"Come here..." Abed said sticking his hands out.

"I don't know you..." Joseph said.

"He is my friend, you can trust him..." I said, Joseph looked at me then Abed and he was still unsure but he eventually climbed into Abed's arms and let Abed carry him down from the spider-web. "Thanks." I said kissing Abed on the cheek.

"Thank you!" Joseph said as we followed him to the see-saw, I climbed on one end and Joseph insisted on sitting with Abed, so it was mainly Abed and I see-sawing, but Joseph was enjoying it. Abed, Joseph and I played on almost every item in the park more than twice until the sun started to go down.

"It's time to head home." I said grabbing Joseph's hand and he grabbed Abed's hand, we walked home and they were just putting things onto the table.

"I'm hungry." Joseph said.

"Dinner is done, go wash up..." Lindsey said as Abed chased Joseph to the downstairs bathroom, I casually walked behind them to the bathroom to wash our hands. Joseph finished first since Abed had to hold him up so he could reach the sink, he ran out to the living room.

"Thanks for going to the park...Joseph seems to be attaching to you." I said.

"I loved going to the park, Joseph is adorable." Abed said smiling.

"Would you like kids one day?" I asked.

"One day, but maybe later than sooner, but would love to have kids." Abed said.

"Good to know." I said smiling as he kissed me on the lips before he headed out of the bathroom to let me wash my hands. When I came back out, I joined my family at the table, we joined hands and said a prayer. We passed dishes around the table while my parents were asking question after question to Abed.

"Mom, dad, chill...you have another 2 weeks to get to know him." I said as they stopped, we talked about other things and it was a nice dinner. After dinner, I washed the dishes and Abed kept me company in the kitchen until I finished then we joined my family in the living room where they were watching ScarFace. After the movie, my parents and the kids went to bed so Lindsey, Abed and I went upstairs. I went into my room to grab my clothes, when I was digging into my bag I saw my birth control, "SHIT! What time is it?" I asked.

"It's midnight, why?" Lindsey asked laying there.

"Fuck!" I said popping a pill out of the container and took it quickly.

"Is that birth control?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, and I took it late..." I said, I felt so stupid.

"Does mom and dad know?"

"No, and they must never know..."

"Have you and Abed?"

"No...not yet..." I said.

"Is that what last night was about?"

"No, I do have a sex scene in the television show..." I said as I was pacing when a knock came to the door. "Abed must not find out I was late and mom and dad don't find out about the medicine." I said as Lindsey zipped her mouth shut and threw the key away. I opened the door to see Abed standing there, I stepped out into the hallway shutting the door behind me.

"I wanted to say good night." Abed said.

"Good night...and I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips against his passionately, this time his tongue invaded my mouth and I made my tongue dance with his as his hands wrapped around me pulling towards him, my hands holding his head in place and his hands started to creep down my back but stopped right above my butt. We finally broke the kiss and wiped our mouths.

"I love you too..." Abed said sheepishly and went into the opposing room, I opened mine and walked in.

"You two are crazy in love..." Lindsey said as she rolled over turning the lamp off, I walked in further climbing into bed with her smiling and realized just as much I am in love with Abed.


	59. Chapter 59

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. **

**!WARNING! SEXUAL EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**2 Weeks Later-**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Abed and I had just made it back to the dorms, and we aren't the only ones arriving back from vacation, we took a couple trips to and from my car unloading our things. When I finished unpacking, I plopped on my couch with my script since tomorrow will be my first day on set and Abed seems more excited about it than I am. I wasn't sure if the sex scene was going to be filmed tomorrow or not, I was called and reminded about being on set tomorrow and how to get there. I put things together for set while Abed is over in his apartment unpacking, Abed came over and let himself in.

"What are you doing?" Abed asked.

"Getting stuff ready for set tomorrow."

"You ready for the scene?" Abed asked.

"I don't know if we are filming it tomorrow but I'm scared..." I said.

"Why you scared?" Abed asked coming over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm afraid to be naked in front of everyone and that I will look stupid."

"You won't look stupid, trust me...the director will tell you if he doesn't like it..."

"That helps..." I said trying to break from his grip.

"And as for the naked thing, what makes you comfortable?"

"You..."

"Okay, then take your shirt off now..."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"If you feel comfortable around me, at least take off your shirt and bra now until your comfortable around me like that then tomorrow when I'm there and it gets to that scene then you will feel more comfortable." Abed said.

"That makes sense sorta..." I said as Abed let go of me and stepped back. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see his face as I undressed. I took my shirt off and as I got comfortable with that I started unlatching the bra and slipped that off.

"Open your eyes." Abed said when I got the bra off.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because your looking at me..." I said.

"How do you know until you open your eyes?" Abed asked as I slowly opened one eye and was unsure if I was seeing things right so I opened both eyes.

"Why are you shirtless?" I asked as I covered myself because I felt a little awkward.

"I thought it would help you feel more comfortable if I was shirtless too, I was just thinking you would have anoter person tomorrow that will be just as dressed as you are, and I figured this will help you get comfortable with it." Abed said.

"I feel awkward..." I said.

"You want me to put my shirt back on?" He asked as he started pulling his shirt back on.

"No...leave it off, you are right..." I said as I still couldn't lower my arms down from covering myself.

"Whenever you feel comfortable enough..." Abed said as he sat on the couch grabbing the remote.

"You seem okay with this..." I said moving my hands to my hips for a few moments and flung them back to cover myself up.

"I'm only okay with this because it's for work and I know that you aren't going to be really sleeping with the guy, if you were going to have real sex with him then I will be upset, I know that in the end you will be coming home to me."

"I think I'm afraid of showing you, your my boyfriend, it's kinda hard for me..."

"Why is it hard? I'm your boyfriend and I love you, no matter what..." Abed said as he stood up walking over to me, I was getting overwhelmed to where I felt tears fighting to come out. Abed wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his embrace, I rested my head and hands against his chest.

"I don't think I can do this..." I said sniffling a little as I wiped my eyes.

"You can do this...it will just take you time...you got to be comfortable in your own skin...do you think they built the pyramids in a day?" Abed asked as he was running his hands through my hair.

"No...I need to stop being a baby..." I said wiping my eyes one last time, "I can do this...I am beautiful and I am proud of my body..." I said even though I didn't think so.

"That is how you have to think to walk around nude..."

"Thank you Abed, you will be there tomorrow for support right?" I asked.

"Yep..." Abed said as I kissed him, he ran his hands around my body grabbing my two hands, "Let's go watch Dracula, that tends to always cheer you up..." Abed said as I went over to where I put my collection of older movies sliding in Dracula as he was converting the television over to Video 2 so it would play the movie. I walked over joining him on the couch, he wrapped his arm around me pulling into his embrace and I rested my head on his shoulder as his arm slouched over me laying on my hip. While watching the movie, I had gotten more comfortable and realized how seductive Dracula was and how he made it so sexy which led me to begin thinking about tomorrow's scene.

"Abed..." I said as he didn't even look at me.

"Yes?" He said.

"You know how when we were on break and we were talking about..."

"About what?"

"Sex..."

"What about it?" He asked finally looking at me.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Once...but it was only because I was sent to camp one summer, everyone in our cabin were bragging about how they had already lost theirs, me and this other girl were the only two that hadn't, we figured to just get it over with and see what the big deal was...it wasn't as great as I thought it would be and it was a horrible disaster, I have grown and matured from then...I know more things now..." Abed said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I think I may be ready..." I said looking down in my lap, he lifted my face up with his index finger.

"Don't say I think, that tells me your unsure if you are ready...are you ready?" He asked looking me deep in the eyes with his brown eyes that are so mesmorizing. I thought about it and realized that all things have led up to this and if anything, today should be the day.

"Yes I'm ready..." I said as he nodded.

"Okay then, you 100% sure your ready?" He asked, I nodded my head as he stood up heading over to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go get condoms...I think I have some in my dorm..."

"I have some, the doctors office gave me like 10 million..." I said standing up walking over to my drawers pulling out the top drawer where the brown lunch bag with about 12 condoms were, I pulled one out handing it to him.

"Thanks..." He said.

"No problem..." I said smiling as he followed me to the couch where I sat down, he set the condom on the coffee table as he sat down, he leant in kissing me as he cupped my face as our kiss got deeper. I started laying down along the couch and he followed me so we didn't have to break the kiss. He was standing on his knees between my legs and was leaning forward on his two hands, I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the ends of his hair as it felt like I couldn't stop kissing him.

"Tell me if you ever want to stop or if there is something you don't like..." He said after he broke our kiss and start leaving butterfly kisses to my neck where he was lightly nibbling at my neck, but then would run his tongue over it. It caused me to arch my back into him as he then kissed that spot before he started kissing the rest of the way down to my exposed breast. He sat up to where he was able to gently run his hands over my breast that already had swollen nipples. He than began to teasing them between his thumb and index finger, I ran my hands from his shoulders down running my fingers over his abs. He leant down, I ran my hands over his shoulders holding him closer to me as he wrapped his mouth tightly around one of my nipples gently sucking it.

"Oh God..." I moaned out digging nails into his back as I then felt he flick his tongue over the nipple while it was still in his mouth, I arched my back again forcing my nipple further into his mouth. He slowly removed his mouth from my nipple, he then begun to flick his tongue over my nipple again and I moaned out as I ran my hands through my hair grasping of hair out of pleasure yet frustration that he removed my nipple from his mouth.

"You okay?" He asked doing this really cute smile, it was more like a seductive smirk.

"Yes...more than great...fantastic..." I said as he ran his hands over my stomach pushing me back to being flat instead of arching up. He leant forward again slightly tracing my nipple with his tongue as he did so with his finger on the other nipple, "MMM..." I moaned as he flicked my nipple one last time before he switched nipples only repeating what he did to my other nipple to this one. "Oh God Abed..." I moaned as he stopped flicking his tongue over my nipple and was gently sucking it. I ran my hands down his body as far as I could, which was his pants and I gently begun to unbuckle the button, which led me to slowly unzip his pants when it got unbuckled. He looked up at me as he had my nipple caught between his teeth, he let it go and smiled. He leant down kissing me on the lips, I wrapped my arms around him laying my hands flat on his back, and he leant a little more forward so I could feel his throbbing hard cock hitting between my legs getting me to gasp of how big it was. He started to sit back up, but I followed him to his standing position not letting our kiss break.

"What are you doing?" Abed asked he broke our kiss resting his forehead against mine and his hands resting on my hips. I smiled a tad at him as I let my hands do the talking, I ran my hands down his chest to his unbuckled pants and brief underwear that wasn't doing a good job at hiding his rock hard cock. He grabbed my hands right when it got to the elastic band of his underwear pulling it away from where they were and replaced them at his shoulders. "Not today..." He said.

"Why not?" I asked in a sarcastic tone leaving my mouth open afterwards.

"I just want to please you..."

"It'll please me to please you..." I said as I begun running my hands down his chest yet again, this time he didn't stop me when I reached the elastic band, I smiled but then nervously bit my bottom lip as he helped me maneuver his pants and underwear off letting his hard cock stand up straight.

"Are you happy? You got my pants off..." Abed said running his hand through my hair then letting it run rest of the way down my bare back to where my pants begun.

"A little bit better..." I said as I kissed him and arched into him to feel his hard cock rub between my legs, he moaned into my lips from pleasure. He started leaning back to lay down on the couch, I moved out of the way then climbed between his legs looking down at the nude man below me that I love dearly. I crawled up his body a tad to where his hard cock was mere inches away from my vagina, thank god I still had my pants on. I kissed him deeply, we started making out, I broke the kisses and started slithering down his body making sure my sensitive nipples ran over his upper body. I got to his rock hard cock that was sticking up from it's hardness, I looked up at him and his fists were clencing the couch anticipating what I would do next. I lowered my head to where I gently blew a gust of air onto his tip, his cock got tighten then loosened a tad, but was still hard.

"Don't tease me..." Abed said, I looked at him smiling before I gently wrapped one hand around his throbbing cock thrusting it up and down his cock and he would thrust against my hand, "Uh...that feels...good..." Abed moaned out, seeing his eyes gleam with pleasure was nice, I remebered some of the tips from the magazine and wanted to know if they were true. I wrapped my other hand around his cock turning each hand opposite ways. "MMM...don't stop..." He moaned as he shut his eyes and he was clenching his hands tighter on the couch. I slowly removed the one hand from his cock lowering my head to where I gently licked over his tip then slowly started licking the bell of his cock as my other hand was still thrusting up and down his cock as I slowly started engulfing his cock into my mouth gently doing some sucking and blowing on his cock. I got in a rhythm of both my mouth and hand thrusting up and down his cock. "Oh fuck...stop...stop..." Abed said as I thrusted a couple more times before I slowly removed my lips from his cock leaving my hand on his cock thrusting up and down it.

"You okay?" I asked worried that I did something wrong.

"Yeah, I don't want to cum yet..." Abed said blushing, I smiled as I reached over grabbing the condom ripping it open and sliding the condom out. "Not ready for that..." Abed said as he grabbed it from my hands setting it back on the table, he grabbed my legs by my knees flipping me to where I landed on my back on the couch.

"Whoa...where'd you learn that?" I asked in shock, but it was hot that he was able to do that.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." He said smiling as he went straight to my pants, I kept staring at his hard cock licking my lips wanting to lick it some more. "Stop staring at my cock, I will cover it up..." Abed said as he slid my pants off throwing them aside.

"How'd you know I was looking there?" I asked as he looked up at me, he leant forward to where he covered my whole body with his, I felt his hard cock poking at me through my underwear, gasping again from his length. He kissed me, this time he forced his tongue into my mouth and I pushed mine into his letting our tongues dance as I kept widen my legs giving him room. When our kiss broke, he stayed mere inches from me letting us search each others eyes.

"I love you..." Abed said pecking me on the lips again.

"I love you too..." I said smiling.

"You okay so far?"

"Yeah...my only concern is that your cock won't fit in me, I don't think I have room..." I said, he just laughed at me, "It's not funny..."

"Just relax...I won't hurt you, okay?" Abed said as he ran his hand through my hair and I trusted Abed.

"Okay...I love you..." I said as I kissed him. He gently slid down my body running his hands down mine until he reached the elastic band of my underwear gently sliding his fingers under it tugging it down my long legs. When Abed got the underwear off my legs, he threw it over his shoulder not caring where it landed, he gave me that seductive smirk again as he gently ran his hands up my legs and was pushing them apart as he was getting closer to the place between my legs. I was afraid of this the most, he rested his hands right abover my vagina holding me down so I won't arch my back I'm guessing. I then felt this soft wet tongue running up my clit that almost gave me chills but felt amazing, "Oh god..." I moaned as I shifted with each lick, "MMMM...you done?" I asked squeezing a breast in hopes it will relieve some of the pleasure that was building up in my vagina from the amount of licks he was delievering on me.

"No...you are super wet..." Abed said smiling as he ducked his head back down feeling his tongue lick me again. "Do you have an extra condom?" Abed asked as he finally finished licking me, I'm assuming.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I need an extra..." Abed said as he let me stand up walking over to my drawer pulling out another condom, I turned around seeing him sitting there with his eyes glued on me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked as I walked around the television.

"My hot girlfriend..." He said as he stood up meeting me in a standing position, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm flattered..." I said as I pecked him on the lips, which turned to us making out, his hands running down my back gently grasping my ass which made me scoot closer to his embrace. I felt his hard cock slide between my legs, I moaned into his lips. He lifted me up a tad and moved me to where I was laying down again on the couch. We broke the kiss, I was shocked that he was able to just carry me and I handed him the condom. He set that one aside and grabbed the condom that was already open. "What are you going to do with the condom?" I asked.

"You'll see..." Abed said as he slipped the condom over his fingers, he dipped his hand between my legs feeling his fingers pressing against my entrance and slowly his two fingers found their way into my chamber.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed when he pushed it into me intially, he smiled as he kept pushing his fingers in further to my g-spot, and then he stopped for a while letting my chamber adjust to his two fingers, I shifted against his fingers and he started pulling them back out. He slowly inserted them back again, he pulled them back out quicker than he did last time, speeding up his repetitions. "Uh...fuck yeah..." I moaned thrusting against his fingers, he was fingering me for at least ten minutes when he finally pulled his fingers out one last time and I whimpered from being empty.

"You ready for this?" He asked putting the head of his cock at the entrance of my chamber, and I gasped from readiness.

"I'm not ready, I need it..." I said as he smiled, he stood up grabbing the condom wrapper and the other condom heading to the garbage can, "Did that condom have blood?" I asked scared.

"Yes...but it's nothing...it just means I popped your cherry, that is why I asked for another condom..." Abed said throwing the used condom away and opening the other one tossing the two wrappers away.

"I'm not going to bleed to death?"

"No, your not going to bleed to death...it just means that you had sex, any girl that has sex for the first time will bleed because their cherry has been popped..." Abed said as he headed back to the couch as he started rolling the condom onto his cock and pinched the end of it, "I thought it would be better doing it that way instead of you seeing the blood on this condom..." Abed said as he climbed back onto the couch between my legs.

"Ok...I'm sorry..." I said, he smiled and leant down kissing me.

"It's fine, you want to hold onto my hand as I thrust my cock into you?" Abed asked.

"I'll hug you..." I said as I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he slowly began pushing his cock into me.

"Uh...uh...uh...UH!" I exclaimed with each inch he thrusted in and when he finally hit my g-spot and my nails dug deep into his back.

"How does that feel?" Abed asked.

"Full..." I said, I was in pain and felt like my vagina was being stretched to the max, but this was my first time.

"When you think your ready for me to pull out, tell me..." Abed said as he begun to flick his tongue over my nipple.

"I'm ready..." I said as he began slowly pulling his cock out of me to where only his tip was in me, I felt empty without him and he slowly began pushing his cock into me, this time it felt a lot less painful. We became in sink of thrusting into each other, I had my arms wrapped around his body digging my nails into his back everytime he hit my g-spot along with a scream of pleasure. "Fuck Abed...harder...harder..." I moaned as he thrusted faster and harder into me getting me to whimper and wanting my release to come. "Uh...uh...fuck...yeah Abed..." I groaned as my head tossed side to side, his hand was gently rubbing circles into my clit. I wrapped my legs around his waist, he stood up and I went with him thrusting down on him as best as I could. I forced him to fall back to where I was straddling him.

"I like this more...fuck Katrina..." Abed said as I started bouncing as fast as I could on his cock, I moved my hair out of the way and my hands resting on his chest for support.

"Uh...uh...fuck yeah..." I moaned out rolling my head back and forth, Abed was molesting my breasts. "Fuck...fuck...yes!, Yes!..." I moaned throwing my head back as I bounced a few more times on him feeling his cock tensing up again.

"Fuck yes Katrina...I'm going to cum...uh...uh...finish me..." Abed moaned out. I started to slow down my thrusts, "Uh...no...faster..." Abed said trying to thrust faster into me.

"I'm not ready..." I moaned, he grabbed my waist as he sat up and he picked me up as he stood. My legs were locked around his waist and resting on his hips, I thrusted down on him as we walked over to a wall where he pushed me up against it, my legs were wide spread as he thrusted harder and faster into me, "OH FUCK!" I exclaimed as he thrusted into me, he thrusted into me like that a couple more times getting me to cum with him, I fell into his embrace and he fell into mine, we were both sweating and exhausted. "That...was...amazing..." I said out of breath.

"Thanks...you were amazing too..." Abed said as he let my legs drop to the floor and they were wobbly, I kissed him one last time and he kissed me back. He stepped back to let me walk over to the couch, he slowly walked behind me but he headed over to the garbage can first where he jerked his hand on his cock a couple times.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting rest of the cum out of my cock before I pull the condom off..." Abed said as I stood back up walking over to him getting on my knees.

"I got this..." I said as I pulled the condom off his hard but limp cock, I tossed the condom into the garbage can before I wrapped my mouth around his tip and thrusted my hand up and down his cock jerking the rest of his cum to squirt into my mouth, I swallowed each load that he squirted into my mouth and licked his cock clean afterwards.

"Thanks...that was hot..." Abed said as he helped me up to my feet.

"No problem..." I said as I turned around, he wrapped his arms around my waist and followed me back to the couch. "I'm pretty tired, I might lay down and go to bed, got an early day in the morning..." I said as I turned around to face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his on my hips.

"What time is your call time?"

"5 AM, we aren't filming until 7 but they want to fit me for the nude things, got make-up, hair and wardrobe to go through..."

"Okay, I'll set the alarm for 4?" Abed asked.

"3:30, I got to shower..."

"Okay..." Abed said as he walked over to my phone and pulled my charger out of my bag, he plugged it in setting the alarm for 3:30 AM as I climbed into bed. He walked over to my bed climbing in with me and cuddled up next to me.

"Thank you Abed..." I said as I felt amazing and thought that Abed would be the guy I could be for the rest of my life.

"For what?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"For having sex with me."

"I wanted to...it was a pleasure and you never have to apologize or thank me for it, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good night...I love you..." Abed said.

"I love you too...good night..." I said as I cuddled closer to him.


	60. Chapter 60

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. **

**!WARNING! SEXUAL EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

At 3:30 AM, my alarm went off and Abed didn't wake up, I think I really made him tired yesterday. I sat up and started climbing over him, I got to sitting on his waist and he stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to go turn of the alarm, you were asleep..."

"Not anymore." He said as I climbed rest of the way off and going to turn off the alarm as he sat up himself.

"I'm going to go shower, you may want to do the same, you smell like sex..." I said.

"I do and proud of it..."

"Please shower..." I said as I walked over to my drawers pulling out clean everything, "I don't even know where you threw my underwear..." I said as I pulled out a new pair of underwear.

"I'll find it later..." Abed said standing up and he was hard.

"Wow, you woke up in a happy mood." I said, I turned my attention to grabbing my robe.

"It's morning wood and waking up to you straddling me doesn't help any."

"Sorry...you want help fixing it?"

"Nah, I got it...I've handled it before..."

"You've had morning wood before when you were with me?" I asked curiously as I put my robe on.

"Yeah...it's rare but I do get them." He said as he picked up his pants slowly pulling them back on and he tucked his cock into the pants to make it less obvious. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Yeah...I'm going to go shower..." I said as I walked out of the dorm trying to be quiet not to wake anyone else, I heard another door open and close behind me, I turned around seeing Abed going back to his room to get his things. I went into the bathroom and went into the shower area, I was still sore from last night but I guess that feeling will go away over time. I started the shower to warm it up and begun moving my shampoo, and other things into the actual shower before I climbed in. I was washing up and trying to get the sex smell off my skin but it may only be me worrying that I do smell like sex and I don't. I tried to shower quickly so I can leave earlier and I turned the shower off after I finished showering climbing out putting on a new outfit. I put my hair up into my towel so they could dry before I went and blew dry it. I grabbed my things taking them out to the sink setting them down, I rolled on my deodorant and sprayed myself with perfume, I decided not to do make-up because they will redo it on set. I plugged in the blow dryer and pulled my hair out of the hair brushing it out some before I started blow drying it. I turned on the blow dryer brushing my hair as it was blown dry. When it was dry enough, I brushed it up into a ponytail then sprayed it with detangler and shiner to make it shine. I brushed my teeth even though I haven't ate yet, I figured I could bring it with me to do so there, then I put on some lip gloss. I packed my things up heading out of the bathroom to my dorm, I went into my dorm leaving the door open for Abed as I put my towel in it's clothes basket and pulled down a small gym bag type thing to bring a change of clothes and my smell/look good stuff, my script, my laptop and camera, I went over to my phone taking it off it's charger and packing my charger. I put my phone in my pocket and went into the kitchen pulling down a box of cereal and a bowl.

"You almost ready?" Abed asked walking in shutting the door behind him, he was carrying his socks and shoes in his hand.

"You want a bowl of cereal?"

"Nah, they have kraft service and they may have a catered breakfast..."

"Okay...your right..." I said putting the stuff back up as I walked around putting my socks and shoes on, I went over to my purse grabbing my wallet and keys putting my wallet in my gym bag and held onto my keys.

"What are you bringing?"

"A pair of clothes, my script, laptop, phone charger, camera, my look and smell good things..."

"You don't need a pair of clothes..." Abed said as I took the pair of clothes out, "As for the other stuff, it's up to you..." Abed said as he stood up walking over to where I stood, he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm proud of you for getting this gig..." Abed said.

"Thanks..."

"Come on Ms. TV Star, we don't want to be late..." Abed said kissing me on the cheek, I zipped up the bag putting it over my shoulder. "You have your ID?"

"It's in my wallet, which is in my bag..." I said.

"Okay..." Abed said as I followed him out of my dorm, I locked my dorm behind me and we walked out of the dormitory hand and hand.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" I asked.

"Nope..."

"I love you..." I said as I unlocked my car and I pulled my wallet out handing it to Abed as I put my bag in the back seat. I climbed in starting the car, I buckled up and made sure Abed was buckled before I pulled out. I drove us the hour to set, we got there at 4:45 so we had to hurry across to get to set on time. We went into security, I handed the guy my ID and my name was in the systerm.

"You have to get a photo ID taken for the lot, it won't take no more than 5 minutes." He said as he took my photo and made my lot pass so I don't have to sign in any more, I can just scan my pass and walk on in. "Here you go..." He said handing it to me.

"He's with me, he's my guest..." I said as the security guard printed a guest pass.

"Is he going to be here often?"

"About 2-3 times a week..."

"You want to pay $10 and get him a lot pass?"

"Sure..." I said buying Abed a security pass, we then headed into the lot finding our way to the sound stage, I was 5 minutes late.

"Katrina! Glad you decided to do this...you would of been hard to replace." The casting director said.

"Thanks, meet Dave, he is the director of the television show and I have auditions to go make..." He said as I stuck my hand out.

"Hi Dave, I'm Katrina, I'm playing Desiree...this is my boyfriend Abed..." I said as Dave shook my hand then shook Abeds.

"Nice to meet you guys, I can't wait to work with you, let me get your call sheet, paperwork and script of what we are doing today..." Dave said as he went over the little headset calling for Natalie. "Natalie, Katrina's here..."

"Does she need anything besides her paperwork?" Natalie asked.

"You want anything?"

"I just want to know where my trailor, bathroom, Kraft or catering is...we just want to get breakfast and a coffee..." I said.

"She'll show you...Nothing right now, just come out..." Dave said, "Well, the bathrooms are the first door on your right here, right after these trailers. When we have our lunch break, your welcomed to leave the lot but there is a commisary and a cafe straight down here, the cafe comes first then the commisary is the last building on the right way down there."

"Are they cheap?" Abed asked.

"Yeah, you can get a whole meal for like $5." Dave said.

"Not bad..." I said.

"Hey Dave...you must be Katrina..." A girl said, I can only assume it's Natalie.

"Yeah, your Natalie?" I asked.

"I'm Natalie, and this is?" She asked as I shook her hand.

"I'm Abed, her boyfriend." Abed said shaking her hand.

"I'll take it from her Dave, Steve is looking for you." Natalie said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys on set..." Dave said as he waved his good-bye as he walked to the sound stage.

"How am I going to remember all these names?" I asked.

"You will after a while, we have worked together for a month already preparing the set and such so the crew all knows each other, they won't expect you to know them already..." Natalie said.

"Okay..." I said nodding as Abed stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm a PA, so if you need anything find me and I will go get it. Let me show you to your trailor first." Natalie said as we followed her to a trailor, she opened it and led us up the couple steps to the trailor. "This is your trailor, it has outlets so if you need to charge your phone or laptop. No one is allowed to come until they knock twice, it's a rule." Natalie said as I put my bag onto the couch that was in there, it was like a mini living room. "The couch can turn into a bed if you want to take a nap, most of the time wardrobe would put your clothes in here before you arrive but since it's the first day, they are behind like always. First, let's get this paperwork done." Natalie said as she sat down in the chair and Abed and I sat down on the couch. "Each day on set you will get a call sheet, which tells you how many scenes we are filming, how long the scenes are, who is in the scenes, interior, exterior, and list of the other cast members or crew members and their call times. Attached to it will be the script for the scenes we will be filming today so you can only memorize that portion at a time instead of the whole script, end of episode one we will give you the whole script for episode two for a read through with rest of the cast. If you want me to slow down, let me know."

"It's fine..." I said as she handed me that paper, I set it aside as she grabbed the next thing of papers.

"This has to be filled out everyday, it's your voucher, unlike the background actors you don't have to do the W-2 everytime, you have this one W-2 that you will fill out once a season then if we get picked up next season you have to fill out a new one, but this has to be filled out each day of when you sign in, etc. It will make sure you will get paid." Natalie said as she handed me those, "I will make sure that is in here every morning before you get here, is there anything you want in here or want the moment you arrive?"

"Nah, I can get everything I need..." I said.

"I'm a PA for a reason, if you want or need anything let me know..." Natalie said.

"Maybe when your on set it'll be nice..." Abed said as he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, then I can go get you whatever...we can even use Abed as background whenver he wants..." Natalie said smiling.

"He'll like that too much..." I said jokingly.

"Let me know and I can make it happen, these are just standard contracts, feel free to take these home and bring them back tomorrow. Also, we have stand-ins, you know what they are?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, people that stand in the actor or actresses spot while they take a break...I want to meet mine..." I said as she handed me my contract and put it aside.

"Okay, you will meet her inside, let me go show you around...we prefer that you don't wander about a lot...if you are going to wander somewhere please let one of the PA's know, there is three other PA's and you will meet them throughout the day, they will introduce themselves to you..." Natalie said as she stood up, Abed stood up helping me up and we followed her out of the trailor, "If we ever move to exterior or on location, your trailor will always say Desiree on it." Natalie said pointing to the tape that read Desiree.

"Sounds good..." I said as Abed wrapped his arm around me resting it on the opposing hip as we followed Natalie as she pointed the other trailers if I needed to go talk to the other actor/actresses.

"This is where our catered breakfasts are on early days like this, then if you come in the studio, this is the general public area, wardrobe closets are that way along with their office, never go over there, that is mainly for background. This is props, don't worry about that either, they will bring props to you and this is Kraft service which is where you will get your snacks, drinks, anything you want pretty much. The coolers are filled with soda and water, if you want something particular talk to Mitchell and he will go to the market and get it for you. If you go onto this set, this is where your charactor and Lindsey's apartment is, and if you go through this door it leads to the bar." Natalie said as we followed her through. "And the walkway right there can actually lead to the next set in the next soundstage but we won't go that way." Natalie said as she led us back out to Kraft. "Hey, it's Benjamin, this is Lenny in the show..." Natalie said as she walked us up to this guy, he wasn't bad looking but not my cup of tea.

"Benjamin, I'm Katrina, I'm playing Desiree, is it Lenny the guy I'm supposed to be sleeping with?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me..." Benjamin said.

"I think we will get to know each other alot over this season.." I said smiling.

"Yeah, don't call me Benjamin, call me Ben..." He said.

"Ben, this is my boyfriend Abed..." I said as Abed shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Abed, you okay with this?" Ben asked.

"Yep, I came for support..." Abed said.

"Well, see you in there..." Ben said as we followed Natalie into the other set running into Lisa, Arnold, Charlotte, and Frank that play rest of the cast. She showed us around rest of the set to make sure I knew where each set was so when I was told to go to set I knew where they were.

"Where are the stand-ins?" I asked.

"They aren't here yet, they won't be here until 6:30, and it's only...6." Natalie said checking her watch.

"Okay, thanks Natalie...you want some breakfast?" I asked looking at Abed.

"Yeah..." Abed said as we went the way we came in to get out of the soundstage and went over to catering.

"They all seem like nice people." I said as we got in line and he was standing behind me with his arms around me leaning his head on my shoulder.

"I think so..." Abed said as we stepped forward, I grabbed a plate and handed him a plate. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." I said kissing him on the lips gently as we made our way through the line, I got an omelette, bacon and some fruit as Abed got an omelette, bacon, sausage, fruit and eggs. We went into Kraft getting a water bottle each and a coffee to wake up.

"This is nice living, free food and such." Abed said as we walked side by side back to my trailor and I opened the door leading us into my trailor. We sat down on the couch setting our drinks on the mini-coffee table that was in there.

"I need to go to wardrobe and stuff..." I said as I took a bite into my omelette, "Whoa, this is good..." I said kinda surprised of how good it was. We ate pretty fast for normal, we rarily talked because we were hungry, I was starving at least. I set my plate down when I was done and said "I'm full, I'm surprised I was able to eat all of that..."

"You worked up an appetite last night..." Abed said before he casually took a sip of his coffee.

"You did too..." I said as a knock came to the door. "Come in..." I said as the door open and Natalie popped in.

"Wardrobe is ready for you..." Natalie said as I stood up grabbing my empty plate walking around the coffee table to the door.

"I'll be back." I said as Abed simply nodded and I followed Natalie to the wardrobe truck.

"Hey Claire, Katrina's here." Natalie said as Natalie took my trash to throw away for me.

"Hi Katrina, I'm Claire, where's your boyfriend?"

"In my trailor, he's still eating his breakfast..."

"I'll meet him later, but this is your outfit for today and here is the nude underwear and make-up will give you the nipple patches..." Claire said.

"Thanks..." I said as I turned and headed back to my trailor walking in to see Abed gone, I looked back outside my trailor seeing Abed walking back talking to Arnold who was in the trailor that was attached to mine.

"Hey Katrina!" Arnold said.

"Hey Arnold..." I said.

"You got your wardrobe?" Abed asked.

"Yeah..." I said showing him.

"Where's wardrobe at?" Arnold asked.

"The trailor right there..." I said turning back to where I came from pointing.

"Thanks..." Arnold said as he headed that way and Abed joined me in my trailor.

"You gotta help me..."

"With what?" Abed asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Today is the scene, I have to make sure these match my skin tone..." I said as I started undressing as Abed just watched me as I did so, I pulled the nude underwear on and looked at it in the mirror. "I think it's close enough..."

"It's a pretty good match, I think with some make-up they can blend it together better...did they give you a robe or nipple patches?"

"I have to get nipple patches from make-up and no robe right now, that is the last scene, but I wanted to try it on..." I said as I took them off and pulled on the jeans they gave me.

"It looked like a bar or diner type scene..." Abed said.

"You read the script for today?" I asked.

"Yeah, you aren't needed on set until after the first scene..."

"Maybe they have two units..." I said as I zipped my pants up and a knock came to the door. "It's open..." I said as the door opened and Natalie and Dave came in.

"Here's your robe." Natalie said.

"How'd you like breakfast?" Dave asked.

"Delicious..." I said as I rested the robe across the desk.

"I see that Abed was reading over the script for you, we are going to have two camera's going, one is going to do your and Ben's scene then the other is doing the other scene that doesn't involve you two then after lunch we will do the big scene..." Dave explained.

"Sounds good..." I said as they walked out and I changed back out of my jeans. "Should I wear underwear under this or should I go without?" I asked.

"Go with underwear..." Abed said as I pulled the nude ones on over my underwear, I started pulling my shirt and bra off. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'll be fine...Ben seems like an adult type guy..." I said, Abed stood up walking over to me and he fixed a couple parts on the underwear.

"And I'll be right there..." Abed said as he kissed me on the lips, then he pulled back and I kissed him back.

"I got to go to make-up..." I said as I pulled my robe on, he decided to go with me to make-up. "Where is make-up?" I asked Abed and he shrugged, we just headed towards set when I ran into Ben. "Do you know where make-up is?" I asked.

"It's in that trailor..." Ben said pointing at the trailor.

"Thanks..." I said walking over to the make-up trailor walking in before Abed.

"You must be Katrina, you are the only one we haven't seen yet today, and who is this handsome man?" The lady asked.

"This is Abed, my boyfriend..." I said as Abed shook her hand.

"Lets close the door so no one can see this business." She said.

"I didn't catch your name..." I said.

"I'm Olivia." She said as she shut the door, "You can take your robe off now..." She said as I took my robe off handing it to Abed. "Those shorts fit your skin tone pretty well, put one leg on the chair at a time..." She said as I did so, she started to blend the shorts into my legs with make-up as we talked about the show and Abed was helping me get focused for the scene. I swapped legs, it was a good half hour per leg and a lot of make-up.

"Do I need to get new shorts with each of these scenes?" I asked.

"No, the make-up is able to wash out and wardrobe would wash it before next time." Olivia said.

"Okay, good..." I said as she finished up the leg and I was able to stand up.

"Before I forget, let me get you nipple patches...they go around the nipple to where the nipple pokes through but it gives you some kind of coverage to make you feel more comfortable." She said as she went to the drawer pulling out a handful, she went through each one, "This is a good match..." She said handing me two of that same shade. "Now, sit so I can do your face make-up." She said, I sat down and Abed sat in the chair beside me watching me get make-up down.

"Sorry this is boring, Abed." I said.

"It's fine...I promised I'll come for support..." Abed said. After she finished my make-up, I put my robe back on and went back to my trailor where I took my robe back off.

"Can you help me put these on?" I asked as Abed walked over to me before he sat down and grabbed the patches.

"You know this is torture..." Abed said as he took the adhesive back off and started lining up the hole with my nipple.

"I'm sorry." I said as he put both on, he kissed me once again and I kissed him back. "You forgive me for making you come?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You didn't make me come, I wanted to come...I love you...you are going to be great!" Abed said as he kissed me once again.

"I hope so..."

"I know so..." Abed said as a knock came to the door, I tied my robe up before Abed opened the door.

"Your needed on set." Natalie said as Abed climbed out and held the door open for me as we walked to set so Natalie can go get Ben. We walked in and I had no idea where I was supposed to go.

"Katrina, come here..." Dave said as Abed and I walked over to him. "You see where the blonde chick is at?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"That is where your going to be, in that exact same pose." Dave said as I noticed the way she was sitting.

"Okay...you want me to get in position?" I asked.

"Yeah, Abed you can stay here with me and watch it on the monitor." Dave said as I walked over to her and Abed stayed with Dave.

"Hi, I'm Katrina, you are?" I asked.

"I'm Milan." She said as I shook her hand.

"I like that name, and you are?" I asked looking at the guy who was blantantly embarrassed for being where he was.

"I'm Rodger." He said finally shaking my hand.

"Thank you guys, I'm sure this is kinda awkward." I said.

"Kinda?" Rodger asked.

"A lot...but your guys are troopers with doing so." I said.

"It's work..." Milan said shrugging, as Ben walked over and joined us.

"I'm Ben, you guys are?" Ben asked.

"I'm Milan."

"Rodger." Rodger said.

"2nd team out..." Dave yelled as we let them leave and I jumped onto the bar stool she was in.

"We have any lines?" I asked Ben.

"Not neccessarily, there is a scene prior to this so I'm assuming we will do the lines then..." Ben said.

"Makes sense, it'll be stupid for us to do lines while we're naked..."

"You nervous and scared just as much as I am?"

"Yes..."

"Well, forunately for you, you have nude underwear, I can't wear underwear because they are filming that area..."

"What are you wearing then?"

"A tan sock..."

"Whoa...we are getting really close and personal..." I said.

"Yeah, it's already tried to slip off me, it's a tad too big for me...that is kinda bad for me to say, it makes me sound like I have a small dick..." Ben said as I just started laughing.

"We ready you guys?" Dave said.

"Robes!" Someone yelled as Natalie came in collecting our robes.

"Nice ass..." Dave said.

"Thanks..." Ben said, I looked over to Abed for one last push of encouragement, he gave me two thumbs up and I could tell he was there for support. "Your boyfriend is a good boyfriend, my girlfriend would flip out if she was here..." Ben whispered as he leant in.

"Yeah, he's an awesome boyfriend." I said.

"Camera...Rolling...Background..." Dave said.

"Background? There's background?" I asked looking at Dave.

"No...it's habit!" Dave said.

"Okay..." I said.

"Action!" Dave said as I wrapped my legs around Ben's waist as he pretended to thrust into me. I wrapped my hands around digging nails into his back as I began to whimper and re-enact what Abed and I did last night. We went at it for about 20 minutes before Dave yelled "Cut!"

"Good job!" Ben said.

"You were great too..." I said as Natalie brought us our robes.

"Take two?" Ben asked.

"No, Dave tends to do one long take to get everything he wants then he will move the camera's and do it again." Natalie said as I got up walking over to Abed kissing him passionately.

"You did great..." Abed said resting his hands on my butt.

"Thanks...I didn't overact did I?"

"No...it reminded me of last night..." Abed said smiling as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Okay, I'm going to Kraft, I don't need to hear this..." Dave said as we just laughed.

"I'm just trying not to be so turned on but yet jealous at the same time..." Abed said.

"It's just fake, Ben has a girlfriend..."

"Good, now he won't go after you..." Abed said as we stood there just embracing each other, until I was told to go back to one. We did the scene five more times then they called lunch, I went over meeting Abed next to Dave, we walked back to my trailor so I could change before we went and bought lunch. Abed shut the door behind him, I took my robe off setting it on the chair and Abed turned me around to face him kissing me forcfully. "I want to have sex with you right now..." Abed said.

"Arnold is the trailor next door..." I said.

"We'll keep it quiet..." Abed said as he ran his hand through my hair, I kissed him back as I started forcing his overshirt off, he tossed it aside and begun pulling his shirt off tossing it aside as well. I begun undoing his pants without breaking our kiss and he was playing with my hard nipples, I moaned into his lips as I was pushing his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"MMM..." I said as our lips parted, I went to get on my knees and he stopped me pulling me back to my feet. I pulled down my naked underwear and regular underwear tossing them aside as I sat on my desk spreading my legs, he licked his fingers before he pushed them into the folds of my chamber. "FUCK!" I exclaimed as he hit my g-spot, I was clencing the edge of my desk from pleasure, he thrusted his fingers faster and faster, I let go of the desk with my one hand grasping his cock jerking my hand up and down his hard cock getting him to grunt with pleasure.

"Uh...Katrina...MMM..." Abed moaned as he slowly pulled his fingers out licking my juices off his fingers, he pushed my legs further apart and pulled me closer to the edge of the desk, he pulled my hand off his cock and he quickly inserted his cock into me getting us to gasp in pleasure. He thrusted back out of me after he hit my g-spot and thrusted harder into me, I was thrusting the best I could onto him, I dug my nails into his back everytime he hit my g-spot. Abed was suckling my breast since he was now in a position to do so, he would flick his tongue over my nipples.

"Uh...uh...fuck Abed...harder..." I moaned as I brought his face to mine pushed my lips against his roughly gently biting at his bottom lip.

"Almost there..." Abed said as he was thrusting harder into me and I couldn't breathe because it was too pleasureable.

"Uh...Uh...fuck yeah..." I moaned as he thrusted into me a couple times before we both exclaimed 'Yes!' and jerked into tiny spasms as we hit our climax. Abed leant onto me for support, his head laying against my shoulder and/or top of my breast, I ran my hand through his sweaty hair. "I love you..." I said as he stood back up.

"I love you too..." Abed said as he kissed me passionately, he helped me stand up and I got dressed in the outfit I wore here.

"I should go do a poor mans shower in the bathroom." I said.

"First, let's go get lunch, I'm starving..." Abed said as he started to get redressed.

"Okay..." I said as we went to lunch, we ate lunch in my trailor so we can relax and spend more time together. Rest of the day wasn't as hard as I thought it would be even though I was getting frustrated because I was getting tongue tied over my lines. We got wrapped at 8 PM, which was a good day's work. I then had to go through all the paperwork filling it out as Abed went and dropped off my wardrobe.


	61. Chapter 61

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Valentine's Day-**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Abed has been to set at least 3 times a week with me, which is great and it's fun to have him around, the cast and crew have adopted him as another friend which is awesome. Today is Valentine's Day, unforunately I have to work but I told them I had a dance to go to and it was important to me. Abed couldn't come today due to class so I sent him some Valentine grams in hopes that will make up for it. I wasn't in the mood to work, I was working on my homework when a knock came to my trailor.

"It's open." I said as the door opened and Abed walked in carrying balloons, a box of candy and a bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He said.

"Abed!" I said jumping up from the couch hugging him. "Happy Valentine's Day." I said kissing him.

"I love you!"

"I love you too...you didn't buy all this did you?" I asked.

"Well, the flowers and candy are for you, I got a lot of balloons for the girls on the cast and crew...I figured it'll be nice..."

"That's a great idea..." I said as I put the chocolate down and put the flowers down. Abed and I walked around handing out balloons. "Did you get mine?" I asked.

"It was nice...I loved it." Abed said.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Jeff was heading this way anyway..."

"Jeff gave you a ride, I'm shocked..." I said as he wrapped his arm around me, this was a nice surprise. Dave made sure I was out on time to make sure that Abed and I could make it back to the campus on time for the dance. I drove us back to the campus, he told me about what happened at the study group meeting and how they all need to catch up with me tonight. He then told me about this whole mishap with Chang, and now Troy and Pierce have to dress up as girls. When we got to the dorms, I walked into the dorm and went to my room and Abed went to is. When I walked in, there was the dress I had my sister pick up for me, she was in town and was nice enough to do so. It was a short pink dress that didn't have straps with pink high heel shoes. I grabbed it along with my showering stuff heading to the bathroom where all the girls were getting ready for the dance, they were all comparing dresses and I compared my dress with theirs before I jumped into the shower. I pulled the dress on, I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, it looked cute when I wasn't wearing it but now that I was actually wearing it I wasn't sure how cute it actually was. I walked out doing my make-up, thanks to the tips that Olivia gave me, and did my hair in curls. I walked back to my dorm quickly so Abed couldn't see me, I walked into my dorm setting my stuff down and grabbed my shoes so I could start putting them on. I stood up and started walking around getting used to the height the shoes gave me, I put my deodorant and perfume and was making up my purse when a knock came to the door. I quickly made the purse and answered the door where Abed was standing holding a pink corsage. "Wow, you look amazing." I said looking at Abed where a suit, even down to the tie.

"Thanks, you look fantastic, I got you one of these things...I just guessed with pink..." Abed said as he handed it to me, I opened it, he pulled it out of the container and helped slide it onto my wrist. "You ready to go?" Abed asked.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Yep..." Abed said as I grabbed my clutch purse, we walked over to the dance and it was kinda of bumping in there. I pulled Abed onto the dance floor, we were on the dance floor all night except when we stepped off to use the bathroom or chat with Annie, Britta, Shirley or Jeff, Pierce and Troy showed up way later. We walked back to the dorm after the dance was done with, it was fun and I'm glad that I was now able to go to these events at least knowing someone.

"I love you and thanks for making today awesome." I said as I cuddled closer to him.

"I love you too, thank you for going with me to the dance, you cold?"

"Yeah, it's very cold out..." I said as he took his coat off putting it on me, "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad to me..." He said as he wrapped it around me, we got to the dormitory but we sat on the steps for a couple more hours talking and staring at the stars in the sky, catching a couple falling stars. "When do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"Noon." I said.

"It's 2 AM, you think you should get some sleep?" Abed asked.

"Nah, I'm enjoying this too much..." I said as I looked into Abed's eyes getting him to smile and seeing the sparkle in his eye of happiness, I snuggled closer to him and we stayed out there until the sun started to rise, then we decided to go inside. Abed came into my dorm with me and laid down with me until my alarm went off the next morning.


	62. Chapter 62

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**End of March-**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

Today is Monday, I am heading home from set from doing voice-over for the the 5th episode, we are on hiatus this week which is nice and won't have to work. I don't have to worry about those 5 AM call times and I get to spend time with Abed which I have been most excited about. I feel that I have been neglecting him due to working but we have spent time together everyday, even though it's usually an hour and sleeping. Abed has come to set to have had lunch or dinner with me, he found a way to get to set by bus, he comes at least 3 times a week or whenever he misses me. I would leave to go see him but I can't just leave set whenever I want. I made an appointment for later tonight to get an refill on birth control since I'm running out and see if she has anything for the flu since I think I have come down with the stomach flu or virus of some sort, I may try to hit the gym to try to work off these pounds I had gained and surprise Abed, he has yet to know I have hiatus this week. I pulled into the dorm parking lot, I parked near the back so he wouldn't see my car and I pulled out my bag of things along with a present I bought Abed. I headed towards the dorm, I went into my room dropping my things off and grabbed my purse with my ID and such. I headed out walking across campus towards the health center but first dropping by Abed's class. I stood outside his class until they were let out, I leant against the wall waiting for him to walk out watching each person that walked out until I saw him walk out with Troy.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed, he smiled and I jumped into his embrace for a giant hug putting his present behind his back, he lifted me off my feet for a moment. "Hey Troy..." I said hugging him.

"This is awkward...see you at Jeff's billiard game..." Troy said as Abed and Troy did their handshake.

"Jeff's got a billiard game?" I asked intrigued on what I missed.

"That isn't important, what are you doing here? I thought you were filming?"

"We are on hiatus this week, this week is all me and you..." I said smiling as I slowly stood up on my tip toes kissing him on the lips.

"Great..." Abed said.

"I got you a gift..." I said handing him the gift, he looked at me with uncertainity, "Open it..." I said as he begun to open it.

"A new messenger bag...it's just like the one I have now..."

"You said you loved that one so much, I would rather get you a new one of the one you have than guessing which one you would like." I said as he hugged me and started fussing with it. "Mess with it at the dorms, I'm heading to the health center, you want to walk me?" I asked.

"Sure..." Abed said as he put his new bag under one arm and wrapped the other around me.

"Jeff's playing billiards?" I asked as he went into how Jeff got into this situation where he has to play billiards. That story took up the whole walk to the health center, we stood outisde the health center holding hands between us.

"I got to go catch the game, you going to be okay?" Abed asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine..."

"Feeling any better?"

"A tad, I haven't vomited in a few hours...since I had left the lot..."

"Well, be sure to ask her..." Abed said

"I will Abed..." I said as we kissed good-bye, I walked into the health center checking in at the front desk and sat down across from a guy and a girl, not together, and I grabbed a magazine off the chair beside me skimming through it to find the perfect article to read. I sat there watching the people that were there when I got there get called back and then my name was called. I went to the back and sat in the room, the nurse took my vitals writing them down in my record for the doctor. The doctor came in about 10 minutes later when she had time to do so.

"Hello Katrina, back again for a refill on birth control?" She asked.

"That, and lately I haven't been feeling good...I've been vomiting a lot, I think I got the flu or some sort of virus." I said as she looked at my record.

"You've gained a few pound since I last saw you..." She said.

"Yeah, I know...I was going to hit the gym on campus to try and get a membership." I said as she turned to face me leaning against the counter.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" She asked as she glanced up at me from my record.

"No...I've been taking my medicine..."

"Everyday AND on time?"

"Everyday, sometimes it wasn't on-time...and there was one time where my boyfriend and I had unprotected sex and I was late taking my medicine that day...that was in Janruary though..." I said.

"It doesn't matter...when was your last period?"

"Um...the last one I remember was December..." I said being confident about it, sometimes I get mine and sometimes I don't, it depends on how stressed I am.

"You could very well be pregnant, that will link the vomit, the weight, no period..."

"I can't be pregnant..." I said not wanting to believe her.

"Let's just take a test okay?"

"Okay..." I said as she started digging through the drawers pulling out two pregnancy tests and a cup.

"Go pee in this cup, when you come back then we will do these tests." She said as I stood up taking the cup going to the bathroom, I hate peeing in cups but it must be done and I know I can't be pregnant, there is no way. I finished my business putting the lid on, flushed the toilet and washed my hands before heading back to the room, I set the cup on the counter and climbed back onto the bed. I started to think of what would happen if I was pregnant.

'How can I tell Abed? How will I tell my parents, they will be the hardest...I will have to give up The Untruth...possibly give up school because I won't be able to afford daycare and got to get a real job...' I thought to myself almost breaking to tears just thinking about it, the doctor couldn't come anytime sooner than she did.

"Let's do these test..." She said as she went to the counter dipping them into the cup of my pee for a minute or so then pulled them out setting them on a napkin while we waited. "If you are pregnant, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know..." I said honestly confused, psychologically and emotionally confused of everything waiting for this test.

"If you are, I can refer you off campus for someone that will help you through this, there is therapy and the Ob/Gyn, all the things you will need, free of course." She said.

"Thanks..." I said biting my nails, 'How could I be so stupid to forget to take them on time? The one thing...' I thought as she turned around lifting them up to read them.

"Positive and positive, Katrina, your pregnant."

"Aren't those only 99% correct? There is that 1%..." I said.

"I can do an ultra sound to see if I can see anlittle baby in there..."

"Please..." I said as I was very skeptical about this, she left and a few moments later a nurse brought in an ultrasound machine and the doctor came back in.

"Lean back and lift your shirt slightly." She said as I did so, she put some gel on my stomach as we were waiting for the machine to turn on. When it got fully turned on, she ran the wand over my gel-covered stomach until she found something. "There we are, you are having a baby...see that..." She said pointing to this little thing that looked like a seed right now.

"That's a baby, you sure?" I asked.

"I'm 100% sure, that is the only thing I could tell you..." She said as she snapped a couple pictures of it printing them for me to show Abed. She handed me a papertowel wiping off my stomach before I pulled my shirt down and she was turning the machine off. "Lets go to my office." She said as I stood up grabbing my purse following her to her office, I sat across from her and she was typing things on the computer. "When are you free next?" She asked.

"I can do it on Fridays..." I said as she wrote down a time on a business card and handed it to me.

"This is the place that I'm referring you to, they should be free of charge and I will call them tomorrow to tell them I'm sending you over, be sure to call me the day before to remind me..." She said as she handed me pamphlets and talked with me about this, she really opened my eyes and gave me the options I had, I didn't want to consider anything until I consulted with Abed about it, it is his kid. Afterwards, I had tears streaming out of my eyes from joy that I'm going to have a baby, but yet from fright that I am pregnant, frustrated and mad that I did this to myself. I hugged my doctor and she told me it would be okay, but she won't be the one having to go the next 9 months as the pregnant college student. I walked out wiping my eyes, I pushed the pictures and pamphlets into my purse so no one could see them.


	63. Chapter 63

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I headed towards the cafeteria trying to soak up my tears and try to act normal. I went into the building the back way and I realized I missed the game, I found Jeff sitting on a chair in a blue Greendale rain coat type thing, I sat beside him not even caring what he was wearing or the lack that he was wearing.

"What's with you?" Jeff asked in his normal way.

"Nothing...where's Abed? I need to talk to him..." I asked looking at him, he pointed in his direction, I looked in that direction seeing a beautiful girl flirting with Abed. "What is he doing?" I asked.

"It looks like flirting..." Jeff said.

"Your letting him do this, you do know we are dating?"

"He knows that too...I'm just saying that he needs someone that will be there for him instead of someone that isn't..." Jeff said as I stood up and stood in front of him beyond pissed, not only from him but from the appointment.

"I am there for him...he supports me for acting and I would of quit anytime he wanted me too..." I said clenching my fists as Jeff stood up and I looked up at him, he was clearly way taller than me, he bent down a little to make sure he was up in my face.

"The way I see it, you used him for sex...yes, I know what happened, he told me and honestly, I thought you were different and good for him, but all you care about is you...maybe instead of using someone just for your purposes and worry about others then yourself..." Jeff said as I smacked him across his face, he fell back into the chair.

"You don't know nothing!" I said as everyone was looking now, including Abed and the girl now, tears were rolling out of my eyes yet again. I started to storm out of the cafeteria wiping my eyes.

**Abed's Point of View-**

I walked Katrina to her doctor's appointment then headed over to the lounge to see Jeff's billiard game. I was so happy he won, I was more worried about Katrina but I had to show support for my friend and she should undertand that, she said she understood that from the beginning. I made this commitment before I knew she was on hiatus. I saw a lot of Jeff today, him and the teacher got down to nothing, it was pretty embarrassing, I think it was more embarrassing for the girls than the males since we are used to seeing that body part. After the billiard match, we all congratulated Jeff.

"I bet I can beat you at billiards." Troy said.

"Your on..." I said as we went and grabbed two new sticks, Troy set up the balls since he let me go first. Troy and I were playing, it was a good way to stop worrying about Katrina because she has been really sick lately. I stood aside waiting for Troy to take his turn when I saw Jeff talking to a beautiful brunette that was in his billiards class and they kept looking over at me, which was odd when she started walking over to me.

"Hi, I'm Courtney..."

"Hi, I'm Abed..." I said not knowing what to say.

"You are good at billiards."

"Thanks, I picked it up by watching Jeff." I said.

"Your a quick learner..."

"That is what I have been told..." I said as she started to giggle for no reason, I didn't even notice that Katrina came in.

"What classes you taking?"

"I'm taking a few classes, but none that you will find cool..."

"I'm sure they are cool...it is better than billiards..." Courtney said as Troy walked over to us.

"Your turn..." Troy said as I looked at the table as Courtney turned looking at the table with me.

"I would go for the 6 ball..." She said as we heard a loud smack, I looked up seeing Jeff falling back into his seat and Katrina standing in front of him crying.

"You don't know nothing!" I heard her say before she stormed out of the lounge the back way crying I handed Troy my stick and left Courtney to talk to Jeff

"What happened?" I asked as Jeff was rubbing the side of his face that she hit him on.

"Nothing, I just said a few things that made her upset and she slapped me..."

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"I just told her that you don't need her, she used you Abed and you need someone that can be there for you." Jeff said.

"How dare you tell me who I should date and think that she used me. You of all people Jeff, I thought you would understand, I love her more than anything and more than what you could say...she didn't use me for sex like you do with your women..." I said storming out pissed that Jeff could do this and in hopes I could find Katrina in time to talk to her. I went to the quad to see if she was there, that is where we usually go if one of us is upset and she wasn't there, I went to the dorms and went to her dorm trying to open it and it was lock. I banged on the door, I knew she was there because I could hear her music. "Katrina open up!" I said.

"Go away!" She said as I could hear the pain in her voice. I kicked the wall out of frustration, I slid down the wall and was pissed off that Jeff could do this. I pulled out my phone calling her, she wouldn't answer nor respond to my texts, I went into my dorm laying on the couch listening to her music through the wall and it didn't matter how many times I tried to contact her, she wouldn't respond.


	64. Chapter 64

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Week Later-**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Everyone, besides Abed, were sitting in the study group waiting for Abed and he hasn't shown for the past week to the study groups.

"I'm worried Abed, has anyone heard anything from him?" Shirley asked.

"Nope..." Annie said.

"I haven't, not since that day..." Troy said.

"You need to fix this...we need Abed back..." Britta said looking at Jeff.

"What do you want me to do? If Katrina won't talk to Abed, why do you think she will talk to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it is your fault for this...what did you even say to her?" Britta asked.

"I said that Abed doesn't deserve or need her, she only used him for sex and he needs someone that will be there for him, which she isn't." I said.

"How could you say that to someone?" Annie said.

"That isn't the truth Jeff, and you know that..." Shirley said.

"Its what I think...and I'm not taking it back..." I said.

"You don't have to take it back, but you just ruined Abed's relationship for good, he's probably tore up on the inside because of you." Britta said.

"I don't get why you guys even care, she isn't even a part of us."

"A part of us or not, she means a lot to Abed, I miss my buddy." Troy said.

"I kinda miss him too...how am I going to get her to talk to me?" I asked.

"She goes through the quad everyday about 2 PM and sits on the one bench staring at the statue." Pierce said, we all turn and stared at him for a while. "What, I happen to be in the quad and happen to see her, I never talked to her though..." Pierce said.

"If I hurry I could go catch her now..." I said looking at the clock on the wall.

"We will all come with..." Shirley said as they all stood up with me gathering things.

"Guys, I can handle this..." I said.

"If she is pissed at you, you need people to surround her from leaving because odds are she will try to walk away from you..." Britta said as they all followed me to the quad, I found her sitting on the bench facing the statue, her back to me. I slowly walked towards the bench trying to think of what to say as the rest got into their positions.

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I have come to the quad everyday and stared at the statue thinking of what standards he must of set for the students at this campus and how I probably just broke all the standards. Today, I was on the way back from another appointment but today I got information on abortion, it would be so much better than having to go through the pain of being teased, giving up my role on the Untruth and having to burden Abed with this as well. I sat there staring at the business card with the phone number of who to call about getting an abortion but I could bring myself to call them yet. I have always been against abortion, I thought it was wrong and I know that there is always adoption. I also think I need to tell Abed, he has a right to know and have a say in what we should do, I would think I would be pissed if it was vice versa and I was told that they aborted my child, on the other hand I don't have to tell him if I abort it because there isn't any proof and I'm not going to talk to him again if I could help it.

"Katrina?" A voice asked from behind, I turned to see Jeff and I was pissed to see him. I grabbed my things heading towards the parking lot not wanting to talk to him. "Katrina come on, let me talk to you, just listen for five minutes..."

"Why should I? So you can tell me how I'm such a bad person, if you are so concerned I have stopped seeing Abed." I said as Shirley and Annie stepped in front of the path to the parking lot. I turned to go the other way and there was Britta and Troy, I turned the other way and there was Pierce. "Real cute guys, can you guys please let me go?" I asked.

"No, listen to Jeff." Britta said.

"Fine, five minutes..." I said.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I realized that Abed does love you for some strange reason and I had no room to judge or interfere in your two relationship. If you will please call Abed, none of us have seen nor heard from him in a week or two...we are worried." Jeff said.

"Are you just apologizing because your worried about Abed? Why didn't you go to his dorm and look for him? Or will he not see you either?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Katrina, I haven't seen Abed to apologize to him and he won't see me until you forgive me and talk to him." Jeff said.

"Fine, I will talk to Abed okay but I'm not forgiving you until you proof to me that you are worth my forgiving." I said.

"Group hug!" Annie said as they all ran in and group hugged me.

"I've missed you so much!" Shirley said as they were trying to gossip with me when the things in my hands dropped. I bent down picking it up quickly before any of them can even try to grab for them.

"I gotta go, I don't feel so good." I said as they hugged me one more time and I headed towards the dorms hoping no one was following me, but I was wrong.

"When are you going to tell him?" I heard a male ask, I turned around seeing Troy.

"Tell who what?" I asked trying to play dumb when he pulled out the abortion pamphlet that looked like the one I had, I looked through my stuff and I didn't have it. "Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"You didn't pick it up, I grabbed it in time before the others saw, are you pregnant?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, I haven't told Abed yet and I'm scared too, that is the only reason why I thought of abortion, and I don't want to have an abortion." I said as tears started rolling out of my eyes, I wiped them, "I'm scared Troy..." I said as he walked over to me hugging me, Troy is the only one of the group I have trusted the whole time because he is Abed's best friend and he is the only one that knows Abed just as much as I do.

"It's okay Katrina...don't have an abortion, that is the last thing Abed would want...you need to tell him..."

"What if he doesn't want a kid?" I asked.

"He may not be happy that your pregnant right now, but he would love having a kid...he may have Asperger's but he isn't stupid...and I want to be an uncle, so you better have this kid..."

"You will be uncle Troy...how am I going to tell him though?" I asked.

"You will think of something..." Troy said hugging me tightly.

"Can you keep it a secret?" I asked.

"My lips are sealed..." Troy said as we did our own handshake.

**End of May-**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I talked to Dave and told him that I was pregnant, him and the writers went back into writing episodes to work in my charactor being pregnant so I can continue working with them instead of giving me maternity leave until I absolutely need it. Abed and I have had met a few times to have lunch or dinner, I haven't had the chance to tell him even though I have gained a lot more weight and have passed the time to get an abortion so I'm stuck with having this child, I have forbidden to know it's gender until the day I give birth. I bought a dress to wear to the graduation party, I'm going to celebrate Kyle graduating and thank him for once again switching dorm rooms with me. I told my sister I was pregnant, she has been living out of my dorm as well the last month or so helping me through this and she hasn't told our parents which is good. She helped me get ready, I was wearing a knee length baby blue dress that defines my weight that I have had gained and Abed still hasn't said anything about my weight so either he doesn't want to or he is really oblivious. My sister walked me to the cafeteria where the party was being held and she hugged me, I had decided tonight shall be the night I need to tell Abed since I'm now 4 months pregnant. I walked into the party, I fought my way through to find Kyle, I hugged him, congratulated him and thanked him for the dorm room. I stood aside near the punch table sipping my punch until I felt like someone was staring at me, I turned to see Abed across the room staring at me in his baby blue tux, he and I both smiled. My feet started making me drift across the room meeting Abed half way and we stopped staring at each other.

"I've missed you..." Abed said as he grabbed my hands.

"Me too..." I said as a slow song started to play.

"May we dance?" He asked, I simply nodded. "I don't remember why we were fighting..."

"Because of what Jeff said..." I said as I scooted closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him, I didn't want to break from his embrace and I thought this may be the best time to tell him. "Abed..." I said.

"Yeah..." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm pregnant..." I said.


	65. Chapter 65

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Abed's Point of View-**

Katrina told me she was pregnant, I couldn't believe my ears, I was shocked but had an overwhelming joy come to me. I just stood there shocked staring at her letting it trying to sink in.

"Abed? You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure? You want to go for a walk?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah...let me get some fresh air, I'll be back..." I said walking out leaving her alone letting it sink in and let it run through my mind. I walked outside running my hand through my hair, I went to the study room one last time jumping onto the shelf next to the table staring at the table. "I'm going to be a dad..." I said to myself as I rested my face against my hands, "What am I going to do?" I asked looking up to the sky in hopes that will give me an answer.

"Hey..." Troy said as he walked into the room.

"Hey..." I said as I glanced at him.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he jumped up onto the shelf next to me.

"Katrina's pregnant..."

"Congrats bro..." Troy said giving me a side hug, "Why don't you seem so excited?"

"I'm confused...I don't have a job...how can I provide for this child?"

"Abed, you have us...I am going to be uncle Troy, I have a job and money aside, everyone in the study group will be willing to help...why don't you talk to her about your concerns?"

"I'm the man, the father, I should be the dependant person not the wife, that is how it is on television." I said.

"Abed, sometimes it doesn't work out for the better like on the television...your lucky, she was going to have an abortion..."

"She was?"

"Yeah, I talked her out of it because I knew you wouldn't like it and I want to be an uncle...come on, Katrina is waiting for you and I'm sure she needs her man..." Troy said as he jumped off heading to the door.

"Troy..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for everything." I said as he smiled, I jumped over walking over to him and we hugged each other.

**Epilogue:**

Abed had went to every pre-natal appointment with Katrina, they worked their class schedules out to where at least one of them would be home to take care of their child. Katrina was able to continue working on the Untruth to bring in money to help pay for the baby funds, Abed got a job on campus to help out as well. The study group volunteered their services as babysitters, and even gave them gifts of baby items that they needed. Katrina and Abed went to the state and got married in the court.

Months later, Katrina went into labor while in class with Abed and Troy. Troy drove them to the hospital, Troy called everyone to tell them to go to the hospital because Katrina was in labor. Troy called our family to tell them, Katrina's sister and parents were on the next flight and Abed's dad disowned us. Abed stayed with Katrina thoroughout the birth, she gave birth to a son that they named Evan Michael Nadir.

Katrina's sister stayed with them until they were able to get off their feet, she even helped pay payments on a new apartment for them and helped move them to the apartment. The study group enjoyed having the new baby around, they took their turns babysitting. Abed and Katrina were proud parents and didn't have any more issues after that.

**A/N: THIS CONCLUDES THIS STORY, I'M SORRY IT ENDED ON SUCH A BAD WAY. I THINK THE WAY THAT I HAD IT PLANNED TO END WAS A SOURISH ENDING AND THOUGHT THIS WAY WOULD OF BEEN BETTER BUT EITHER WAY IT'S A SUCKISH ENDING AND SORRY FOR ENDING IT THE WAY I DID. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I KNOW I CERTAINLY ENJOYED WRITING IT.**


End file.
